Resident Evil: Legacy
by Wraith002
Summary: It was suppose to be a game, nothing but fiction. Now I find myself living the survival horror. An unknown benefactor watching my every move. The Umbrella Corporation hunting for me. All while trying to help STARS put an end to the madness and make sure everyone gets out of it alive. But the farther down the rabbit hole I go, the more I discover about myself that I never knew.
1. Unknown Caller

_**Story Bio: The following is Rated-M for Language, Violence, Gore, and Possible Sexual Content.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil. That belongs to Capcom and S.D. Perry. **_

**A/N: Hello all, I've been a big fan of Resident Evil for a long time and I've been meaning to write my own for some time now. And now is my chance to do that.**

**This**** story is based off of both the game series, and the book series by S.D. Perry. But with the addition of my Original Character (OC) to really change things up. After reading this, leave any and all reviews to let me know whether or not I should continue.**

**Chapter 1:**

_When you reach a certain point in your life, you start to wonder what your place in the world is. In our earlier years were constantly asked by our parents, teachers and friends what we want to be when we grow up. Some say a police officer, others a fire fighter, a few will even say a soldier fighting for their country._

_But in the end, we're always far too young to truly grasp the importance of that question and how it can ultimately map our future._

_I was asked that question more times than I can hope to grasp while growing up. Of course, with the way I grew up it was always difficult to come up with a good answer. But I guess to understand what this is and why its important is to understand a little more about who _I_ am._

_The name's Ethan Mercer, and my story is a bit less mundane than what many would expect._

_My past has always been a mystery to me, my parents gave me up when I was a baby and I was raised in an orphanage until I was 5 where I was adopted by Jacob and Miranda Mercer. They were great parents, Miranda was barren and couldn't have children which led them to me. _

_They loved me the moment they first saw me, and I couldn't be happier than to finally be part of a family. Living with them had been a godsend and every moment was a blessing._

_But after a couple of years, my adopted parents started to notice that I had been excelling in academics much quicker than other kids in school. My teachers bringing them into conferences saying that I was very intelligent for my age and said I should have an IQ test done._

_The biggest shock came when the test was done and the results came back. As it turned out, I had an IQ score of 152 placing me in the 'Intellectually Gifted' category. _

_With a lot of discussion, it was agreed upon that I would be bumped up a few grades in order to be challenged academically. In the end, I walked in on my first day of highschool at the age of 10. And graduated by the time I was 13._

_It was amazing to everyone in our community, my parents were very proud as were my teachers. Though with all of the good there was also the bad._

_Being as young and smart as I was put a rather large target on my back for bullying. Thankfully, a lot of the assholes that came after me didn't count on my speed or my ability to outwit them with both my smarts and smaller stature. _

_My adopted dad was a cop, and didn't take the other kids coming after me laying down. He dealt with the parents of the bullys but also took me to the local gym to learn self-defense. I took to it like a fish to water, surpassing expectations left and right that left the instructor teaching me and my 'dad' speechless._

_It turned out that it wasn't just my intellect, but also my strength that was a bit advanced for my age. I was able to bench press twice my body weight with little difficulty, and the older I got the stronger I became. _

_By the time I left highschool with my diploma no one wanted to mess with me. I had taken down the captain of the football team and two other jocks at the same time when they cornered me in front of the whole school. _

_It actually pretty great to have honest respect and knowing that I didn't have to worry about those bastards ever again._

_I waited a year before attending college. It was difficult with so many different schools throwing scholarships every time I turned around. Though 'mom' agreed with me in saying that I should enjoy my life being so young before throwing myself into a higher form of education._

_So after spending some time traveling with my family and seeing more of the world, I chose to go after a degree in liberal studies and decided to go to college close to home here in Atlanta. The folks were happy as long as I was, and supported my choice since I couldn't decide on a profession just yet._

_Many expected me to be some kind of scientist, mathematician or even a part of a government organization with my skills. But none of that interested me, it wasn't who I was and didn't seem to settle with me which caused me to avoid such job opportunities._

_Throughout college I continued my defense training, bumping up to Mixed Martial Arts and sticking with it like a hobby in between classes. I had also developed a strong knowledge of firearms curtosy of 'dad', in fact we went to the shooting range twice a week allowing me to become a rather successful marksmen._

_'Mom' was a little put off about it, but she was just happy to see us bonding over something we had in common. _

_Time passed, and life felt good. Nothing could be better...until _that day_ came. The day where everything I had known and come to understand was turned on its head and left me asking myself who I really was. _

_Making that question I mentioned at the beginning of all this seem obsolete entirely while taking away any kind of future I thought I would have in this life._

_And it all started with a phone call._

X

It was eight o'clock in the evening when 19-year-old Ethan Mercer entered his apartment building after getting off of work half an hour prior. His 5'11'' frame resembling that of an olympic runner thanks to all the physical conditioning he had done since he was 10.

His dark-brown hair cut down with a buzz-cut thanks to the warm Georgia air since it was June and the beginning of the summer. A small plastic bag hanging from his wrist, smart-phone to his ear as he crossed the building's lobby and pushed the button for the elevator.

"Yeah I just picked it up after I got off." he said into the device looking down at the bag while waiting for the lift to arrive.

_"Awesome man, you coming out with us tonight?"_ asked his friend Matt on the other end of the phone.

"Nah, I'm probably going to sit in and relax. It's been a long week." Ethan replied as the doors before him opened with a soft 'ding' He stepped inside and hit his floor number causing them to slide closed again before ascending.

_"Christ Ethan, you do know there's something more than just school and work out there right?"_ said Matt with a scoff. _"Jessica's gonna be with us."_ he went on with obvious meaning in his voice.

Ethan rolled his eyes. Jessica Tanner was a friend of Matt's girlfriend. She'd shown a lot of interest in Ethan after they had first met and made it very apparent that she wanted to date him. But he just didn't feel as strong a connection with her other than friendship.

"She's not my type, Matt." he said after a few moments.

_"Dude, she's hot and AVAILABLE! What else would someone want to look for?" _he friend asked affronted. _"Not all the girls are gonna be up there in your level of smarts, Braniac. You should really consider lowering your standards."_

It had been a running joke between the two of them with Ethan's high IQ. At 24, Matt was still struggling in several courses and continued coming to the younger male for help in certain classes. "Well I'm sorry I don't jump into bed with every pair of legs and tits that walk by like you use to, manwhore." Ethan said back with a smirk.

He could feel Matt roll his eyes over the phone, _"Yuck it up, Mercer. But you should really consider coming out more often. It's summer time now, classes are over, and we should PARTY MY BROTHA!"_

Ethan chuckled, "What the hell, I've built up a lot of vacation time. How about we plan something for next weekend? Three straight days of just doing whatever the hell we feel like." he said as the elevator stopped on his floor and the doors slid open.

_"Now that's what I'm talking about! You better be ready, cuz I can guarantee that it won't be one you'll forget!" _Matt talked with someone in the background a moment before coming back on. "_I gotta let you go man, the others are waiting on me."_

"Have fun tonight, tell the others not to get too wasted." Ethan replied slipping the key into his apartment door and unlocking it. "I don't want to get a call at three in the morning because you dumbasses drank too much...again."

The other male chuckled over the phone, _"Try not to get sores on your ass from sitting on it all night."_ the call ended as Ethan stepped into his apartment.

It was a decent sized one bedroom, one bath. The kitchen was right next to the front door and was separated from the living room by a high counter top. All furnished with the right amount of personal touch thrown in to make it match the one that lived there.

Heading into the kitchen, Ethan tossed the small bag and his phone on the table as he went to the fridge and took out a bottle of soda and popped it open.

After he had started college, his adopted parents had found him a place and had gotten it for him with the first and last months rent payed up along with the deposit. They both had said that it was a going away gift for when he started college as long as he got a job to cover the rent.

He was greatful, and he had found a stable job at a local gaming store right after his first week of school where he still worked now as one of the managers. The pay was good, and the people that worked under him was a good group to be around which was how he had met Matt and a few other of his friends.

Despite being the smartest in their group, Ethan had a strong love for video games. Mostly survival horror based because it allowed him to strategically find ways to bring down the enemies his characters faced.

The older teen loved challenges, puzzle or otherwise. Which made games like Silent Hill, Dead Space and Resident Evil perfect for him.

Finishing his drink and throwing the empty bottle into the nearby bin, his grey-blue eyes locked on to the bag on the table a moment before he reached in and pulled out a game box.

Resident Evil 6 had come out the day before and the store had made a killing on the first day. Thankfully with him being management he was able to reserve a copy for himself once the masses had their shot and there were a handful left.

Taking the game, he headed into the living room and flopped down on the couch. Looking over the latest addition to his game collection and reaching to open it when he heard his phone going off back in the kitchen.

Cursing silently, he tossed the game on to the coffee table and headed back into the kitchen to see who it was. It wasn't his 'parents', they went on a second honeymoon in the Caribbean two days ago and wouldn't be back for another month. So it must have been Matt calling again to try and convince him to come out again.

Picking up the phone, Ethan looked at the ID and furrowed his eyebrows when he saw it read back _**Unknown Caller**_. Hitting the accept button, he put the device to his ear. "Hello?" he asked wondering who it could have been.

_"Is this Ethan Mercer?" _asked a rough sounding voice on the other end.

"Yes...who is this?" Ethan asked confused.

_"Who I am is unimportant, but what is important is what I'm going to tell you."_ said the unknown man. _"It regards your parents."_

That caused the older teen to perk up, "What about them? Are they hurt? Did something happen on their trip?" he asked now very anxious and worried.

_"Not your adopted parents...your real parents."_ came the reply.

Ethan paused, his earlier feelings of anxiety fading quickly. "My _real_ parents?" he said sounding more than a bit frustrated. "Who the fuck is this? And don't bullshit me either, I want a straight answer." he demanded.

The other end of the line was silent, not even the sound of breathing making the teen feel like the caller had hung up. That's when he spoke again. _"Let's just say that I'm a good _friend_ of your parents. And someone that you would very much like to hear after everything I'm going to tell you."_

"Right, like that sounds convincing enough." Ethan said shaking his head. "Look, whoever you are, I don't give a shit about anything you have to-"

_"You possess a birthmark shaped like an X on the base of your neck."_

Ethan felt the air freeze in his lungs, his heart nearly stopping on the spot at the same time after the man had spoken. His free hand slowly reached over and touched the spot where his neck met his shoulders, where he knew there was a dark-purple mark he'd had since birth was located.

Only a select few knew about his birthmark, just his folks and a friend or two. And none of them sounded like the one he was talking to. _"Do I have your attention now?"_ the man asked sounding sure of himself.

"Who are you?" Ethan asked quietly, contemplating on whether or not to go into the bedroom and get the 9mm Beretta he kept in a gun box in his nightstand.

_"As I said, a friend of your parents. Are you ready to listen to what I have to say?" _asked the caller.

Gritting his teeth, Ethan headed back to the living room with the phone to his ear as he sat on the couch again. "I'm listening." he said realizing that if he wanted to get answers to who had contacted him and why he'd have to play along for the time being.

_"You already must know that you were placed in an orphanage when you were young. Most likely believing that your parents abandoned you for one reason or another. This is false. Believe it or not, your were placed there for a reason."_ said the caller.

"And what reason could that be?" the teen asked heatedly. His memories of that time were sketchy at best. But he held a hidden anger for the fact whoever birthed him just left him at the orphanage for whatever reason.

_"In time, you'll understand. But for now you'll just have to settle for a few packets of knowledge. Of course, someone of your intellect won't find it that difficult to piece together everything that you need."_ replied the man.

"How do you know all this about me, have we met?" he asked trying to get what information that he could. His mind whirling over the ideas of who this was and how they knew about him as much as he did. 'Just gotta keep him talking until I have something concrete to find out what I need to' he thought to himself.

The caller breathed out slowly, _"We have met, but you were far to young to remember anything solid. As for how I know so much about you, I've been keeping a close eye on you throughout most of your life." _This caused the teen's back to straighten, his eyes scanning the room for any hidden cameras or devices that could have been kept in plain sight.

_"But more to the point of this call. What if I told you that you had a greater purpose than you could possibly comprehend? That everything about you has a reason behind it?" _

Ethan shook his head and laughed humorlessly, "I'd say that you're bat-shit crazy. 'Greater purpose'? What does that even mean?"

The caller chuckled as well, and it unsettled the younger male more than a bit. _"You'll find out soon enough, Ethan. But I assure you, once you discover the answers everything will become very clear. To sum this up, you don't belong here. You never did. And it's time to go back where you belong."_

"You're not making any sense! Get to the fucking point or I'm hanging up!" the teen said having enough of the caller's cryptic words. But deep down they stirred something in him. Like a memory that had been locked away that he didn't quite understand.

_"No need to get upset, my friend. Transportation has already been set up and my associate will assist you with the details."_ Ethan looked down at his phone. Associate? What the hell did he mean by-

The hair on the back of his neck stood straight up, his senses now on high alert like an animal in the tall grass sensing a predator. He wasn't alone in the apartment. And his back had been to the darkened hallway the entire time he had been on the phone.

He barely had all of two seconds to realize this when he felt a painful prick on the side of his neck.

Leaping from the couch, Ethan pulled a small metal cylinder from his neck. Glaring at the one that had stuck him from behind as he prepared to fight them.

In the darkened apartment, he could make out a female shaped form half hidden in the shadows. He could barely make out her outfit which was comprised of a red shirt and skinny jeans. But his vision already started to blur when he tried to focus on their face.

"Try to relax. It'll all be over soon." said a woman's voice as he struggled to stay upright.

The cylinder in his hand fell between his now limp fingers and clattered to the floor as his senses began to dull. Joints feeling like they were tied down by lead weights, eyes drooping while whatever had been injected into him began to take full effect.

His legs gave out from under him and he landed on the floor in a heap as darkness clouded his vision and began to swallow him up. No matter how hard he struggled, he couldn't shake the inevitable of falling unconscious.

Ethan's last memory before everything completely fading out was a pair of black heeled boots approaching his downed form.

X

Looking down at the knocked out young man on the floor, the woman reached down and picked up his dropped phone that was still on. "It's me. He's out cold." she said into the device.

_"Be sure to make the scene look exactly the way I described in your briefing. We don't want anyone there to think something other than an accident took place."_ said the caller.

"No worries." she replied looking over her shoulder at two cans of gasoline that were against the wall. "Everything is under control." she ended the call and dropped the phone back on the floor before getting to work.

She paused when she caught sight of the game sitting on the coffee table. Picking it up and looking it over before shaking her head. "If they only knew the truth." she muttered tossing the box back down on the table.

X

Fifteen minutes later, the same woman was looking up at the apartment building where a huge fire had engulfed one of the apartments. Her still unconscious target being supported by her arms as she led him down a nearby dark alley.

When they were far enough away from prying eyes, she set Ethan's form down and pulled out a device from her pocket. It was nearly six inches long made of reinforced blue glass and shaped like two halves of a cube cut in half and stacked on top of each other.

With a flick of the wrist, the two halves became a whole cube and glowed revealing a middle-aged woman with short-cut dark hair with silver streaks in it. Her hazel colored eyes, which revealed experience and memories that were better left buried, looked into the device where an image of a man hidden in shadows could be seen within it. "It's done. Ready for extraction."

_"Excellent work. I knew I could count on you to get the job done properly."_ said her employer and friend.

She looked off to the side and bit her lip, "Not like there was many of us left." she looked down at the knocked out teen. "Are you sure that he's the one that can prevent all of that from happening?"

The man nodded, _"Yes. He's the key to our salvation. And when the time comes, he'll be ready to face the horrors that we were unable to. Rescuing him and sending him to that dimension was the only chance he had at survival, to grow into the man that would be able to face any challenge."_

"Do you think he would have willingly left his whole life behind like this?" the woman asked hearing the sirens of police and firefighters approaching in the distance.

There was a heavy sigh from the other end of the communication, _"No, and that is why it had to be done this way. His family and friends would get closure, and he will be exactly where he is suppose to be when it all begins. I just hope that he will understand when he learns the truth about everything."_

Hearing her watch beep, she looked down and saw that her time here was up. "It's almost time. Is everything in place for when he wakes up?" she asked reaching into her pocket with her other hand and pulling out a metal sphere the size of a golf ball and placing it into Ethan's hand. Closing his fingers around it tight so that it wouldn't roll away.

_"Yes, everything he will need to get started is already prepped and waiting. You should get ready for your own jump soon."_ came the reply.

Looking at his sleeping face, the woman stoked his shaved head and smiled sadly. "Good luck kid. Though, considering who your parents are, you won't be needing it."

The device in his hand began to let out a soft humming noise, it's surface glowing bright blue before it released a dome of energy that encompassed the teen's body completely. There was a bright flash that lasted a couple of seconds before dying down.

Where the teen had been laying was now completely empty, nothing out of place.

Letting out a sigh of relief, the woman turned to the cube in her hand. "Guess the rest is up to him now, huh?"

The man nodded, _"Indeed. Return home Ada, we still have a lot of work to do."_The woman in red nodded before pulling out another device similar to the one she put on Ethan and activated it. Soon she was engulfed in the same kind of light and vanished from the alley.

No one the wiser regarding what had transpired.

X

_**("It is a mistake to look too far ahead. Only one link of the chain of destiny can be handled at a time." - Winston Churchill)**_

The first thing Ethan realized when he started to come to was his head feeling two sizes too big. Like a hangover that lasted a whole weekend and into the week.

Blinking his eyes open, his vision swam for a few moments before a white ceiling was revealed above him. An old fan slowly rotated over his head as he groaned, "What the hell...happened?" he said rubbing his forehead as the dregs of whatever had affected him slowly faded.

Rolling on to his side, Ethan looked around and saw that he was inside an old hotel room. His mind slowly began to come back into focus, memories flashing across his minds eye about the events leading up to when he was knocked out.

Anger filling his being, the teen stood up from the bed. Stumbling a bit as the feeling returned to his legs as he searched around the small room for his attacker.

The room was spartan. Just a bed, closet, a small table with two chairs, a tv on top of a small dresser and an attached bathroom. Nothing out of the ordinary, and after checking the closet and the bathroom there was no one else other than him in it.

"This doesn't make sense." he muttered moving the curtains from the window and looked out to see a lush forest surrounding the ground level hotel he woke up in. "Where the hell am I? How did I get here?"

Turning back to the room, Ethan found something sitting in the center of the small table. It resembled a six inch triangular prism made of bluish-glass. Reaching out to pick it up, he began looking it over in his hand while his mind began to turn while wondering what it was. That was when a soft chiming sound came from it startling him out of his thoughts. The sudden jerk of his hand causing the top-half of the prism to fall forward and make a perfect cube.

The device glowed in his palm as an image of a man hidden in shadows appeared. _"Hello Ethan, it's good to see you awake after such a long trip."_ said a familiar voice.

Ethan's blood boiled, "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME!" he roared.

_"It is as I said in our last discussion, I brought you back to where you are suppose to be. I can understand that you are very confused and very angry at your current situation-"_

"YOU'RE GODDAMN RIGHT I'M ANGRY! NO SCRATCH THAT, I'M DOWN RIGHT FUCKING PISSED!" the teen raged on. "You had no right to drug me and kidnap me to god knows where! You better have a damn good reason for all this and pray that I don't find you, because if I do I'm gonna snap your fucking neck!"

The unknown man didn't so much as flinch from the outburst, when he spoke his voice was just as calm and collective as it had been since they first started speaking. _"Calm yourself, Ethan. Every question you have will be answered in time, but for now you need to know about where you are and what is happening around you. Under the bed where you woke up is a briefcase, take it out and open it."_

Stuffing his anger down and taking a deep breath, Ethan set the 'cube' on the table. Keeping it within his peripheral vision as he headed over to the bed and knelt down to the floor. Reaching underneath, he managed to grasp a small handle and pulled out a thin black briefcase.

Giving it a once over, the teen brought it over to the table and set it next to the communication device. Sitting down in the chair as he clicked the locks on it open and raised the top.

Inside was a manila folder and flat package with a slip of paper and a set of car keys sitting on top of them.

_"The slip of paper has an address on it with directions. The keys go to a truck parked right outside your room. You'll be needing both to reach your next destination. Do not open the folder or package until you reach the destination."_ the man instructed.

"Next destination? What the hell makes you think I'm going to just follow your instructions after you dragged me out to the middle of nowhere?" Ethan asked heatedly.

_"Because the answers that you are looking for are at where the directions lead. And I must warn you that the things you will encounter will seem unreal and very shocking, but I assure you that it is as real as you and I. I will contact you when you arrive."_ the 'cube' dimmed and it flipped open again like before.

Glaring down at the device, Ethan looked back into the briefcase and took out the paper and keys. Setting them both on the table, closing his eyes as he began to think about his situation more carefully.

At present, he was in an unknown location as a result of a mystery man who had apparently been keeping tabs on him for a long time. The same man was also forcing him to follow his orders if he wanted any answers to how and why this had happened to him. He had no way of contacting his friends and family, and his wallet and ID was left back at his apartment.

His options were limited, and it seemed that the only way for him to have any kind of understanding to all of this is to play the caller's game and follow his instructions until he could make a good enough plan to get out of whatever this was.

Opening his eyes, Ethan looked down at the items before him before coming up with a decision.

Tossing the communication device into the briefcase and closing it. He picked it up along with the directions and keys as he stood up and quietly left the hotel room. Looking at the handful of cars parked out front, taking out the small remote on the key ring and pressing the 'unlock' button.

The headlights on a dark-blue '97 Chevy Silverado three spaces away flickered on as the doors unlocked, drawing his attention for a moment before heading toward it. Jumping in the driver's seat and slipping the key into the ignition while taking a deep breath.

'This had better not bite me harder in the ass than it already has.' he thought bitterly as he turned the key and started the truck up. Reading the directions given to him briefly before backing out of the space and pulling out of the hotel parking lot and heading North.

Trees rushed past as he did the speed limit, the forest unyielding as he kept his eyes focused on the road ahead. All the while coming to grips with the sudden turn of events that had led to this situation.

A part of him was a bit scared. He'd been taken completely by surprise and now he had no idea where he was or how to get ahold of his family and friends. Were they worried about him? Were they looking for him? Ethan shook his head to ward away the thoughts, keeping his head clear. Hands gripping the steering wheel as resolve strengthened.

A half an hour passed before the never ending forest finally broke to a wide open field. Up ahead, a large city towered in the distance causing the teen to slow down slightly. Picking up the paper with the directions, he saw that he was suppose to go that way.

Shrugging, Ethan pushed down on the accelerator and started going a little faster. 'Maybe I can get ahold of the police and find a way home.' he thought as he saw a large green sign approaching on the right side of the road.

When it came within a certain distance that he could read it, he gaped widely before slamming on the breaks. The Silverado's tires squealed loudly, black marks burning into the road as he slid to a stop right infront of the large green sign.

With the engine still running, the stunned teen stepped out of the truck and looked up at the words displayed before him. Rubbing his eyes and shaking his head while trying to wonder if he was dreaming or even under the influence of whatever he was injected with before.

Blinking hard, Ethan looked up at the sign again and saw that the words hadn't changed. "No...fucking way." he said under his breath still not believing it. But the sign that marked the city ahead read as clear as day;

**'Welcome to Raccoon City: Home of Umbrella'**

**A/N: What do think? Worth it? Not Worth it? Let me know and I'll continue.**


	2. Answers

**A/N: I'm back once more. Only have one review so far but that's to be expected with a new fic on the block. But I've never really been one to turn down a good challenge and I intend on making something that is worth reading by my fellow fans out there. **

**And reading S.D. Perry's work gave me a lot of inspiration. Giving a whole new perspective to the whole series that I never knew before, even after beating all the games multiple times. (Including Operation: Raccoon City and the REmakes) **

**So here's to giving it my best shot!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil**

**Chapter 2:**

_**"The difference between fiction and reality? Fiction has to make sense." -Tom Clancy **_

His mind had gone completely blank for all of about two minutes. Despite his smarts he just couldn't grasp what his eyes were showing him at the moment. But the big bold sign before him said otherwise.

'Raccoon City?...This can't be real. I'm obviously having some kind of hallucination brought on by whatever I was injected with.' Ethan thought as he approached the sign and knocked on it lightly.

The metal rang softly, and the vibrations from tapping the post went through his hand and arm telling him that it was very real. 'Okay, there's a logical explanation. There has to be.'

Another car came down the road and pulled up along side him, a middle-aged man opened his door and spoke. "You okay?" he asked motioning to the truck the teen had been driving and the skid marks on the ground when he stopped.

Ethan schooled his features and nodded, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. An animal ran across the road and made me jump." he replied.

"Be careful out here son, a lot of wildlife run through here when you least expect it." the man said back while looking around at the surrounding forest.

The teen nodded before something came to mind, "Hay, if it wouldn't be too much trouble. Can you tell me the date? I lost track of time while I've been on the road." He figured that it would be best to find out how long he was out so he could get a better grasp of what was happening.

"May 28th, 1998." replied the other driver before getting back in his car, mumbling something about kids partying too hard before heading off toward the city again. Leaving Ethan in stunned silence.

'May...28th...1998...' he ran his hands over his head as he felt a bit dizzy. How was this possible? It wasn't possible! There was no way he was plucked from modern-day 2014 and thrown back 16 years into the past.

He perked up when he recalled when the man that had been in contact with him had said before he was knocked out and back at the hotel where he had woken up. Looking up at the city in the distance, the teen headed back toward the truck and got back behind the wheel.

"That asshole better have answers when I get to where he wants me to go." Ethan growled under his breath as he shifted the Silverado into drive and pulled back on to the road. Getting ever closer to the city limits as he steeled his resolve for whatever he was about to encounter.

X

The forest and countryside gave way to tall buildings and a handful of skyscrapers. Busy streets and people enjoying their day passed by as the dark-blue truck strolled down one of the many roads and turning down on to another.

Ethan's grey-blue eyes scanned everything around him, a feeling of nostalgia crossing his thoughts the farther into Raccoon City he went.

Everything looked and sounded exactly like what he expected this place to be before Umbrella's experiments turned it into a necropolis. It actually looked like a rather nice place to live.

Picking up the slip of paper when he stopped at another red-light, he read over the instructions and found that the location specified was just one street up and two blocks East. The light turned green and he drove up to the designated street and turned down it. Slowing down before stopping in front of an apartment building that was five-stories in height and painted grey and white.

Pulling the truck into the small parking lot off to the side and into an available space, Ethan turned it off and grabbed the briefcase before stepping out and heading toward the entrance. Going through the small lobby and toward the elevator, he looked at the paper again and saw that he needed to go to apartment number 12 on the second floor.

Pushing the button on the lift, he rode it up to the proper floor and stepped off on to the carpeted hallway that lead to the apartment at the end. Keys still in his hand as he flipped through them until he saw one that said **'Apt.12/F2'**.

Slipping the key into the lock and turning it until he heard a soft _'click'_, Ethan paused before reaching for the doorknob. 'The guy already has me at a disadvantage. How do I know if this isn't another trap?"

Mulling things over for a few seconds, the teen decided that he wasn't going to get anywhere standing in the corridor staring blankly at the door.

Taking a deep breath, he grabbed the doorknob and twisted. Pulling the door open and crossing the threshold and closing it behind him. What greeted him was a large dark room despite the sun being high in the sky outside.

Narrowing his eyes in an attempt to see through the blackness, Ethan kept his guard up as he took a slow step forward. Followed by another. His hearing strained to the max as he tried to pick up any sounds within the apartment that didn't belong to him. Hand sliding along the wall to his right in an attempt to locate a light switch.

When his fingers brushed against the familiar shape, he flicked upward causing light to blast away the shadows in an instant. Squinting his eyes from the sudden brightness, Ethan got a good look around his environment.

He stood in a small corridor leading farther into the apartment. Soft white painted walls on either side with a closet on his immediate left as he moved the rest of the way into the next room. Hitting a second switch revealed the living room with a couple of chairs and a couch all facing a small entertainment center and tv. A kitchen took up the other half of the large room with all the proper appliances and a bar separating the two sides.

Another door on the opposite end of the living room was open showing the only bedroom with a queen sized bed, dresser, closet and attached bathroom with a shower. All in all it was a pretty decent place. But this wasn't his reason for coming here in the first place.

Laying the briefcase on the bar, he searched every corner of the place for any sign of the one that had brought him there.

The apartment was completely empty save for the furnishings. Though, when he opened the closet in the bedroom he found a small black duffel bag on the floor in the corner. Curious, he picked the bag up and brought it out into the living room/kitchen. Setting it on the bar next to the briefcase before unzipping the opening.

What he had found made his eyes widen and his mouth drop open.

Stacks upon stacks of 100 dollar bills were stuffed inside. Taking out each stack and laying it out on to the counter, counting up the total as he went along until he finished at $50,000. "Holy, fucking, shit." he muttered flopping down into one of the nearby stools. "What the hell is all this?"

_"Something to help get you on your feet." _Ethan was on his feet, the stool being knocked over from the sudden movement as he spun around to face the voice that had spoken.

The tv flicked on by itself, static clearing as the sight of the very same man he'd seen in the cube-shaped communication device. His visage covered in shadows as he sat behind a desk on the screen.

"Alright, I've followed your instructions. Now I expect some damn answers." said Ethan with his fists clenched. "Why the hell did you bring me here? Or more precisely, how the fuck did you take me from reality into a world that's suppose to be fiction?"

_"The 'how' and 'why' can both be easily explained. Though one is much easier to explain than the other."_ said the mystery man. _"Are you familiar with the multi-verse theory?"_

The teen nodded slowly, "The hypothetical idea that there are an infinite or finite number of other universes outside the 'historical universe' where everything is derived from. What does that have to do with..." he trailed off as everything he had seen up to this point caught up to him.

_"Now you see, Ethan."_ said the man. _"To answer your soon to be asked question; yes, you're in another universe outside the one you originated from. A universe where what you believed to be mere fiction is in fact as real as your own flesh and blood."_

Ethan swallowed the lump in his throat while using the counter as a support to stay up. "...why?" he swallowed again. "Why am I here? Why take me from my universe and bring me to this soon-to-be hell hole?"

There was a pregnant pause that lasted too long for the teen's liking before the one on-screen spoke. _"As I have said before, I brought you back to where you belong. The place you once called 'home' was never really your home. But more of a haven where you would be kept safe."_

"That doesn't make any sense!" the teen shouted. "Just what the fuck is going on here?! And what does it have to do with me?!"

_"Everything, my young friend."_ said the mystery man. _"And I will explain everything to you, as promised. Go to the briefcase and take out the package underneath the folder."_

Looking toward the briefcase he had brought with him, Ethan popped the latches open and pulled out what he had been told to. The package had a bit of weight to it from whatever was within it.

Tearing open one end, he reached in and pulled out a leather-bound journal that looked older than he was. The pages dirty and torn from age and constant movement. Several slips of paper were sticking out from certain sections looking as old as the rest of the tomb.

Turning it around in his hands. Ethan saw gold lettering on the spine that was barely legible, but he could make out the letters **'S.B-M.'** despite how faded it was. "What is this?" he asked flipping open the first page and reading a little bit.

_"It belonged to your mother, your birth mother." _came the reply causing the teen to gasp. _"It'll explain everything that you will want to know if my explanation isn't enough for you." _

Ethan looked the journal over another moment before coming into the living room, sitting down on the couch and laying the leather-bound book on the coffee table before regarding the man on-screen, letting him know that he was listening.

Nodding, the unknown man began. _"You already know the story of Umbrella, and the heinous acts they committed against the rest of humanity with their sick experiments through the use of the T and G Viruses. But despite what that gaming company portrayed in that universe, it wasn't the true story."_

_"Everything followed along similar paths, but the outcomes were far more different in the end. After Raccoon City fell, Umbrella used their influence to keep their darker secrets hidden from the public. Their power and money turned those that stood against them into outlaws that were hunted like animals."_

"The members of STARS." the teen said catching on.

_"Precisely. And while the world went on oblivious to their actions, the Umbrella Corporation gained leverage over the more powerful countries. When they had what they needed they were able to assume control over their governments. Any that defied them were either killed by their 'pets' or captured and subjected to torture and experimentation. They instilled great fear in the world, and it was all thanks to their leader...Albert Wesker."_

_"The co-founders of Umbrella were all killed by Wesker himself. And through that gained control of the corporation and all its resources. His ambition to becoming a god made his conquest over the globe nearly unstoppable if it weren't for a brave few that would not fall to his tactics."_

Ethan smirked, "They fought against him, guess his plans weren't so fool-proof in the end after all."

The mystery man shook his head and sighed sadly, _"Their efforts were effective, but with all of the resources that Umbrella was able to acquire it was hard for anything they did to make any lasting damage. It was an uphill battle that was nearly lost. _

_"Wesker took notice to what this group was doing and began taking action against them. Sending his personal army and the various experiments his scientists were able to create. The rebels fought back valiantly...but overtime their strength weakened. Until one by one they began to fall. Those that remained went underground so that they could regroup and come up with a more effective plan."_

_"It was around this time, Umbrella scientists had discovered a way to cross dimensions. Their experiments hadn't been successful when word of their efforts reached the rebels, but the mere thought of such a thing was enough to bring them out of hiding. They wouldn't let Wesker have this kind of power and allow his influence to affect other realities."_

_"A raid was performed against the main facility where the experimental devices were being kept, just as they were perfected and were about to be brought to Wesker himself to show the results. It was a bloody battle that the rebels were able to win, but not without heavy losses."_

_"Now in possession of the devices, the rebels locked them away in an undisclosed location until they could figure out what to do with them."_

_"Months later...one of our own figured out that she was pregnant. She was one of the head researchers on our side and one of the brightest people any of us had ever known. Her husband was a powerful fighter and was one of the leaders of the rebels, he never backed down from a fight. But with so many things going wrong and the world falling into ruin because of Wesker's tyranny, they couldn't risk their child being a part of something like that."_

In the back of his mind, Ethan knew where this was going. "Are you saying that, my real parents were..."

_"Yes, Ethan. Your mother and father were part of the rebellion against Wesker and Umbrella. And they loved you too much to put you through the hell that they were forced to endure. So they took one of the devices and used it to cross into another dimension, one month before your mother was to give birth."_

_"When you were born, your father made sure to gather all evidence of it to make sure it didn't fall into someone else's hands. They never wanted to let you go, but they wanted to ensure that you were safe and loved. You were left at the very orphanage where you had been adopted by the Mercers, they were heartbroken when they returned to our reality. Your mother was never the same."_

The sheer gravity of what had been told to him was almost too much to bare. Ethan put his face in his hands as he felt tears prickle his eyes. He didn't know how, but a large part of him believed the story. Deep down in the pit of his heart he knew that it was the truth which made it all hurt even more.

Many times he wondered where he had come from and what his real parents were like. But in the end he forced it down with anger from the fact they had abandoned him when he was a baby. Only to come and find out that they had left him for his own protection.

"How do you expect me to believe all of this?" he asked glaring at the screen. "To make me think that everything I had ever known was a lie? That I was from some place else...another _universe_! How do you expect me to believe and accept this?!" he demanded.

_"I never expected you to believe any of this right away. Which is why I made sure that your mother's journal was present to help fill in the gaps."_ said the man motioning to the book. _"It has all the answers you'll need when we're finished speaking, if you need further convincing."_

Looking down at the journal, Ethan looked back at the one that had spun his life on its head before asking the second most important question. "Why have you brought me here? If what you're saying is true, then why remove me from the safety I had been in?"

The unknown man sighed, _"Because the rebels have lost the fight."_ he admitted leaving the teen speechless. _"Wesker learned about our hidden bases and had them systematically wiped out. By the time we figured out what was happening, it was too late. Your parents were among the casualties."_

_"With what little people we had left, we managed to gather up the dimensional transfer devices and leave our doomed reality behind. Being sure to destroy all evidence of how they were made so that it would take them decades to attempt to recreate the technology. But we knew that it wouldn't last forever. That's when we came up with a plan._

_"When we escaped, we programmed the device that teleported us back long before any of the events transpired. Several years in fact. And overtime we began to figure out ways to avoid our future from occurring, but now there are only two of us left, and neither of us are able to stand against Umbrella on our own."_

_"That's when we remembered you, Ethan. When you were born, you came into existence outside the reality where you were conceived. In a way, you never existed in this universe. Because of this anomaly, you became immune to any backlashes that would be caused by a time-displacement paradox like me and my associate will should things ever change."_

_"To sum it all up...you're the last hope for this universe. Your knowledge and skills are the only thing that will ensure that everything doesn't fall into ruin like it did before."_

The stunned silence that he had been feeling before paled in comparison to this. Ethan couldn't seem to form words, despite his IQ he had been successfully struck stupid.

_"I can understand that this is all overwhelming for you. I don't expect you to want to just openly trust everything you've been told, but you must see the evidence around you. You know what is coming, the events that will lead up to Umbrella's greatest folly here in Raccoon City. The STARS need someone like you to ensure that they succeed when Wesker attempts his rise to power."_

Ethan said nothing, his mind working again at full as he tried to digest all of the information. He was suppose to be the salvation of the Resident Evil Universe? His supposed _home universe_? It was all too much for him to consider, anyone in his position would be in the same state.

"I...I need to think about this." he said after a while.

The man on the screen nodded slowly, _"I understand. Take all the time you need and contact me via the communication-cube in your possession. But be weary, time is of the essence. The events leading to the fall of Raccoon City will begin soon. Until next we speak." _the tv showed static before turning off, leaving the confused and mentally strained teen in silence.

X

Hours slipped by like seconds, the whole time Ethan spent thinking about the revelations he had been given while thumbing through his birth mother's journal. Everything the man that had contacted him had said looked to be the truth.

His mother had cataloged every event that had been mentioned leading all the way up to his birth. He even read about how she had fallen into a brief depression about her decision to leave him in another universe and time for his safety.

How much she and his dad loved him and hoped that he would forgive them for leaving him like that. And prayed that their problems didn't become his...so much for that happening.

Night had fallen over Raccoon City by the time he sat the journal down, leaning back on the couch and rubbing his eyes. There wasn't anything in any of the entries about who they were, and none of the female characters from the series matched up with the initials **'S.B-M'** that he could think of right off the bat.

But considering everything that had happened to him in the last 24-plus hours he was surprised that he could even think in a straight line. Genius category or not, this situation was way too fucked up for anyone of any level of intelligence.

After a while, Ethan felt his stomach rumble and realised that he hadn't eaten anything the entire time this had all been happening. Deciding that trying to come up with a decision on an empty stomach wouldn't work in his favor, he grabbed his keys and a hundred from one of the stacks in the duffel bag and leaving the apartment.

Walking down the sidewalk, the warm night air refreshing on his skin and giving him a chance to clear his head for a short time. Heading down toward a nearby pizza place that was a few blocks away from the apartment building and sitting in a booth with a pepperoni pizza all to himself as he thought back to everything.

'Are my other parents worried about me? Are my friends? What are they doing right now?' he thought to himself as he put away three slices and working on the fourth. All the while looking at the handful of other people in the restaurant.

Happy families, friends, all of them completely oblivious to the hell that would rain down upon them in about two months. And in a few weeks the so called 'cannibal-murders' will begin and the STARS will be called in to investigate not long after that.

'I'm just one person.' Ethan continued to think. 'And yet all of this is being dumped into my lap like my opinion doesn't matter. My life was simple before, now with all this...I just don't know.' the teen dropped the piece of crust he was munching on and wiped off his hands.

Closing his eyes, he allowed his thoughts to overcome him. It was a form of meditation that he had learned a long time ago for whenever his thoughts became too much to focus on anything. Calming his breaths, he began to sifter through all the information he had been given and weighed the pros and cons that came with any choices he might make.

The outside world slipped by without any notice on his part as he delved deeper into his own mind. It was when he felt someone shaking him that snapped him out of his state before looking up at the waitress that disturbed him.

"Sorry, sir. But we're closing up for the night." she said smiling at him with a small blush on her face.

Checking his watch, he saw that two hours had lapsed and knew that he had to head back. Grabbing his leftovers, he left the pizza place and headed back to the apartment still in thought over what he should do.

It was obvious that the one that contacted him had a plan for him to be here if he chose to stay. Whatever that was he thought best to not know for the sake of his own sanity.

Stepping back into the apartment and locking the door behind him, he dropped back down on the couch as he went back to thinking. Falling into sleep without even knowing it until he awoke with the rising sun the next day.

By then he had considered all his options and came to a conclusion. It wasn't easy, but after thinking about all the variables and the entries he'd read in his mother's journal, he knew that there was only one choice he could make with the benefit to countless lives.

That, and his adopted fathers words from back when he was in high school came back to him; _'Sometimes, doing the right thing is never easy. You have to make sacrifices in life, but when it's for the betterment of your fellow man the choice is very clear. Especially when it comes to helping those in need. We all have choices in life, and in some contexts those choices define us as a person. Remember this if or when you're faced with these choices, Ethan. Because your choices could help a lot of people without you even knowing it.'_

It was this piece of advice that lead him to picking up the device he had used before. Flipping the halves together and forming a whole cube and activating the connection.

_"Hello, Ethan." _said the man he had come to slowly hate in the last two days. _"Have you given everything we talked about some thought?"_

Ethan nodded, "I did. It wasn't easy coming up with a decision, but my adopted parents raised me to do the right thing when ever I was faced with the choice to do so." he admitted. "And that contributes to the here and know, so I will help this universe. My real parents fought and died for it, and I'll make sure that they didn't die in vein."

Nodding, the man steepled his hands together. _"That's good news. I must admit that I was worried that you wouldn't accept."_

"Don't think that there isn't strings attached on your part." the teen said stiffly. "If your supposedly helping me through this, I'll need supplies, equipment to help me and other survive what's coming. And how exactly am I going to do this? I can't just walk into the police station and say 'Hi, I can tell the future and your boss is a psychotic megalomaniac with a god complex'." Ethan said voicing one of the many main concerns he had come up with.

_"It has already been taken care of. The folder within the briefcase should be more than enough to get you on the right track."_

The teen looked over at said briefcase before going back to the cube. "And what do I call you should I have to contact you again?"

Chuckling, the man leaned back in his unseen chair. _"Simply call me Oracle. Considering my own prior knowledge of what will happen should you fail. Though I have plenty of faith that you will not."_

Ethan nodded, "Alright. What's my first step?"

_"The file should contain everything you need. Good luck Ethan, I'll be in touch."_ said the newly named Oracle as the communication ended.

Setting the device on the counter, he pulled the manila folder from the briefcase. Something small and black fell out forcing him to catch it with his other hand. It was a flat, leather case that resembled a wallet. Flipping it open and feeling his breath hitch when he saw the contents.

There were two laminated sections on both halves. The top was a new ID with his picture and all his information. Though the birthdate had been altered to match up with the timeframe he now found himself in. But it was what was on the other half that really got him.

It was a second identification, a familiar insignia on one side with **'S.T.A.R.S.'** proudly displayed over it. On the other side read; **'Agent Mercer. Criminal Profiler/Strategy Specialist. Alpha Team.'**

Ethan stared at the identification for almost a minute before speaking to the empty room. "Well...this makes things a little simpler."

**A/N: Another chapter down. And with it a great deal of answers. It may seem a little fast in some aspects, but I'm really trying to set the ground work for something really good. So just bare with me while I try to pick up some speed with this.**


	3. A Chance Encounter

**A/N: Seeing the number of views going up so quickly is actually giving me a lot of confidence with this story. And thankfully we'll be getting into the actually story leading to the events of RE 0 and 1 very soon. But as I said before, I gotta lay the ground work so that things will make sense further down the line. Hence why I'm trying to get these first few chapters out as quickly as I can so I can get to the real good stuff.**

**This chapter here took a bit of work. Considering that a lot of certain characters' backgrounds are still a bit unknown even after you've read the books and played the games. But on the bright side, it gives anyone writing their own stories about them a chance to plot it out in their own way. Which is exactly what I'm going to do here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil.**

**Chapter 3:**

_**"You are always a student, never a master. You have to keep moving forward." - Conrad Hall**_

_June 2, 1998_

The next couple of days had been spent going over the files _Oracle_ had given to him in the beginning of this little adventure that he had been sent on. Ethan had also spent that time gathering food and clothes for his new apartment. The overall costs barely putting a dent into the sizable stack of funds that had been given to him.

He had also taken the time to familiarize himself with Raccoon City's layout, even visiting city hall and buying a map and plotting out key locations on it that he could recall from memory of the games.

If he was going to be fighting Umbrella, he wasn't going to be caught unawares of their operations and experiments.

On the map, he had a handful of 'safe zones' circled in various locations. The hospital and church was also circled with 'Danger' written over them. And Kendo's Gun Shop down on Flower st. had been marked as a priority.

But all these places paled to the one that he had finished marking. The Raccoon City Police Department. Considering what the building was hiding a huge lab for Umbrella underneath people's feet without them even knowing about it was disturbing, and it also led to one of the only secure routes out of the city when things fell apart. Needless to say it was considered 'High Priority'.

Staring at the map laid out on the kitchen counter. Ethan looked at his work, his attire for the day a simple black t-shirt and jeans as he drank a cup of coffee. Going back to the documents contained within the file he'd been given, he went through the various transcript papers depicting his achievements from the universe he came from, except they had been doctored in certain areas to match up with the time he now found himself in.

Everything from his education and medical records, to his various skills that made him a perfect candidate for what he had been signed up for in STARS were contained within. Along with another list of instructions telling him where to go at certain times for the next week.

First on the list was visiting the Kendo Gun Shop to pick up something to 'help him on the job'.

Finishing his coffee, Ethan grabbed his keys and locked up the apartment before heading down to his truck. Pulling out of the parking lot and following the streets until he was by a large basketball yard on Flower Street. The large sign above a specific building that was a known supplier for the armaments for Alpha and Bravo teams of the city's STARS branch.

Parking out front. The teen stepped out and regarded the shop for a few moments before stepping through the front door. The smell of grease and gunpowder greeting his nose as he stepped across the hard wood floors.

The walls and tables around the large room were filled with guns of various kinds. From rifles and shotguns, to handguns and knives. Behind the counter at the front was a wall filled with boxes of bullets and clips that fit every weapon in the room.

A man stepped out from one of the back rooms toward the front and stopped when he saw Ethan in the middle of the shop. "Hello there, son. Something I can help you with?" asked the unmistakable voice of Robert Kendo.

"Yes, I came to pick something up." Ethan replied producing a slip of paper that had been contained with the instructions and handed it to the gun shop owner.

Kendo read the slip over carefully before realization dawned on him. "Oh yes! I remember this particular order. I must say that it was an interesting request." He turned and headed into the back again for a few minutes before coming back out with a medium-sized black plastic case and setting it on the counter. "Whoever shelled out the money for this, must be your new best friend."

Looking the case over, Ethan popped the latches and opened the lid. The contents caused a smirk to appear on his face.

Sitting within a soft-foam casing was a custom made 9mm Beretta 92F, also known as a 'Samurai Edge'. The blue-steel of the slide, barrel and trigger guard was so new that it was almost black. The handle was a dark brown with a black grip with the insignia for STARS stamped in gold in the center.

Taking the handgun from the case, the teen looked it over with careful eyes. The weight in his hands was roughly 32 ounces without a full magazine, a fire selector was installed just above the trigger guard with two settings; semi-auto and burst-fire.

Pulling the slide back, and feeling how smooth and familiar the movement was as he did so, he took note that the barrel itself was about a centimeter and a half longer than the standard issue Beretta. Popping the clip out, he examined the rest of the weapon's interior before sliding it back into place. Causing the slide to snap back to its normal position with a resounding _'Click!'_.

"She's a beautiful piece of work, Mr. Kendo." Ethan said with praise as he set the weapon back in the foam and began pulling out the clips for it that had been set in various compartments off to the side.

"My brother Joseph designed these specifically for the STARS here in Raccoon. Though the one that called in this order was very specific about this particular piece." said the shop owner. "The barrel is a little longer for added accuracy, the sights re-keyed to make up for the added length. The fire selector allows the shooter to fire semi-auto or three-round burst depending on the situation. Because of this addition, it was modified to accept clips larger than the standard 15-round magazine for the other models." he explained.

The teen nodded when he realized that one of the clips he had been examining were designed to hold 20 9mm Parabellum rounds. There were ten clips total, all of the the same length and waiting to be loaded. "How much do I owe?" he asked putting everything back.

"It's already been covered along with the ammunition." said Kendo reaching up to the shelves behind the counter and setting six boxes of 9mm bullets next to the case holding Ethan's new weapon. "Like I said, someone out there must be your new best friend, son. The amount of money for this was rather hefty."

Ethan thought back to Oracle, and how he said that he would help him throughout this future nightmare. 'Guess he wasn't kidding'. he thought to himself. Looking at the wall of shotguns, he approached a case that held a Remington M1100-P. "What can you tell me about this 12-gauge?"

X

An hour later, the teen walked back into his apartment with his new Samurai Edge, shotgun and a rig designed to carry both weapons and their ammo. Not to mention a couple hundred rounds of ammo for both guns that he immediately started loading into clips after setting it all down. Storing the spares on a shelf in the back of the closet in his bedroom along with the shotgun for later.

It cost him almost $1200 in total. But he knew that it would be worth it in the end.

After stripping the custom Beretta down, cleaning the parts and reassembling it. Ethan laid the weapon on the coffee table and headed toward the kitchen, digging out a bottle of water before moving over to the counter where the file and map of Raccoon City was still set up. Picking up the list of instructions he had been given and crossing off visiting the gun shop.

The next thing on the list stated, _'Report to the Police Department. Meeting with STARS Captain at 10:00AM on June 6th.' _

Ethan felt a slight chill go up his back when he read the word 'Captain' in the message. The fact that he would be in the same room as Albert _fucking_ Wesker didn't sit well with him, but he'd have to bare it if he was going to get into STARS and become part of the missions in the Arkley Forest weeks from now.

He was taken out of his thoughts when he heard a loud _'THUD!'_ from out in the hallway followed by several curses. Curious, he sat his water down and opened the front door and saw a girl around his age wearing a red tank top and skinny jeans kneeling by a cardboard box that had broke open on the floor with several books scattered everywhere.

"Here, let me help you with that." he said crouching down and helping her picking a few of the books up.

"Thanks, I didn't think this thing would be so heavy." said the girl standing up and giving him a bright smile. Ethan looked up and went to say something, but his voice died in his throat.

Before him stood a girl with a pixie-like stature and was about half a foot shorter than him with a curvey-athletic body. A head of reddish-brown hair cropped short on top of her head and a pair of expressive, innocent green eyes and cream colored skin that made her beautiful face stand out even more.

It took him all of three seconds to realize that he was looking at Rebecca Chambers, the rookie of STARS' Bravo Team.

Blinking, Ethan stood up as well and smiled back causing a small blush to appear on the slightly younger girl's face. "It's no problem." he said looking through the open apartment door next to them and saw a bunch of cardboard boxes stacked around with a small handful of furniture. "Moving in?"

The girl blinked as well before nodding, "Yeah, just got here today. A little difficult when your on your own though." she admitted stretching her arms a little bit. "Thank god that was the last box."

She looked at him and realized something, "Oh, Rebecca Chambers." she said introducing herself and holding out her hand.

Ethan shook his hand with hers gently, "Ethan Mercer. You settling in alright?" he asked handing her the books that were in his hand.

"So far. Being on your own isn't easy, but I made it through college okay so this shouldn't be too difficult." said Rebecca as she walked into her apartment and set the books down on a nearby table.

"I know what that's like. I've been here almost a week, it takes a bit to get used to." he replied looking around the apartment and seeing that it was almost exactly like his place, though the counter separating the kitchen was absent and a small table that could fit four was in its place.

The young woman turned to him, "You're new here too? What's the city like?"

Ethan shrugged, "Pretty decent. I don't have any complaints so far, though my new job starts in a couple of days so that might change." he said taking out his wallet and showing her his STARS ID.

Rebecca's eyes widened, "You're...working with STARS?" she reached into her back pocket and pulled out her own identification and showing him. The words **'Officer Chambers. Biochemist/Medical Personnel. Bravo Team.'** written on the card under her personal ID. "I start around the same time you do, guess we're co-workers along with being neighbors." she said smiling.

"Would you look at that. Guess I won't be the only one at the bottom of the ladder at the office." Ethan said chuckling, even though he knew full well that she would have been joining her team around this time anyway.

"It would seem so." replied the young woman giggling as she began moving about her new home and putting things away in a certain order. "What made you decide to join?" she asked keeping the conversation going.

The older teen picked up one of the medical books and flipped through it absently as he spoke. "A number of things. My adopted dad was a cop and always taught me to protect my fellow man. While my adopted mom told me to use my knowledge to try and make the world a better place. Joining STARS seemed like the best way to combine the two."

Rebecca looked over her shoulder at him as she stood on a chair to put a couple of frames up on the wall, "Adopted?"

"Yeah. Was in an orphanage until I was five before I was picked up. They were great parents and respected my choice in profession." replied Ethan. It was a bold-face lie considering his situation, though he was pretty sure that his adopted parents would respect his choice to be where he was.

She was about to say something, but her foot caught on the back of the chair and causing it to tip backward, a yelp came from her as she fell along with it.

Closing her eyes and expecting her body to impact against the floor. Instead she found herself wrapped in a pair of strong arms and pulled against an equally hard chest. Cracking one green eye open, she found herself in the arms of her new neighbor.

"You okay?" he asked making sure that she wasn't hurt.

Face turning bright red from the position she was now in, Rebecca stuttered a few words before managing to utter a "Thanks." as he set her back down on her feet. "I have a bit of a clumsy streak every now an again." she said while trying to make the heat in her cheeks go down.

"It's no problem, you got everything under control here?" he asked fighting his own blush. The girl barely weighed a hundred pounds and was relatively light in his arms. That...and he accidentally got a good feel of her firm back-side when he caught her.

"Y-Yeah. Thank you for helping me." she replied smiling again. "See you at the office?"

Ethan nodded, "I'll see you there. Welcome to the building, Rebecca." He turned and headed to the door before stopping at the threshold. Looking back at his soon to be 'fellow Rookie', he knew that he really didn't know anyone and was just as alone in this place as she was.

And from what he could see, she was unpacking various things that you would normally see in a college dorm. Meaning that she had must have packed up and come here not long after getting out of school. Something he was also familiar with after he had graduated a year prior and into his own place right after.

Not to mention he could recognize the look in her eyes. She put up a brave front, but she was nervous about being in a place where she was completely on her own with no one else to be there for her. And even though she'll make strong bonds with her fellow STARS soon enough, she was still very much alone at the moment.

'She could use a friend...for that matter so could I at this point.' he thought before calling out to her. "Hay, Rebecca?" the young woman turned and regarded him. "There's this pizza place not far from here that has pretty good food. If you're interested, we could grab something to eat there."

Rebecca blushed again, "That's a bit sudden. Do you normally ask out random girls you just met?"

"Only ones that are as cute as you." Ethan replied, mentally kicking himself for letting that slip out without think. Lucky for him, he was rewarded with a much deeper blush from the girl in front of him and leaving her stuttering again. 'Huh, guess Matt was right about something after all.'

"Consider it a way for two co-workers to get to know each other before they actually start working. And since we're both new to the city we can at least have one person we know and talk to without feeling awkward." he explained seeing her get ahold of herself after a few moments.

Biting her lip while she thought, something her companion found rather adorable, Rebecca nodded to herself before responding. "Sure, that sounds great. Just give me a couple of hours to set up here a little bit."

"Alright, just come let me know when you're ready." Ethan gave her one last smile before heading back to his apartment. Flopping on to the couch and going back to loading his handgun clips to take his mind off things until later. It was then he realised what had just happened.

He'd just asked Rebecca Chambers out and she accepted.

"Oh shit..." he muttered dropping the clip he had been holding on to the coffee table and rubbing his eyes.

X

Closing her door, Rebecca leaned back against the wood frame hugging the picture frame she had been trying to put up to her chest as she recalled what had just happened.

The fact that she just accepted an invitation to a restaurant by a guy she had barely met was a bit outside her character. She was usually more cautious about things of this nature, but in this instance she couldn't help but agree to it.

Leaning off the wall, Rebecca went back to work reorganizing her new home as she let her mind wander.

At the age of 18, she'd graduated from college with honors in biochemistry. She'd joined STARS hoping to do some real good for the community, though the upper levels in the organization wanted to stick her in the labs given her skills. But she needed the field experience, and a part of her wanted to be a part of the action.

Coming to Raccoon City and becoming part of their branch of STARS as their medic was a dream come true for her, and she was going to do her best to make a name for herself.

She had been expecting to have a rather mundane day as she moved into her new apartment. But she never anticipated running into one of her neighbors so soon, only to find out that he himself was a member of STARS and starting out just like her.

Rebecca blushed as she recalled their conversation. She had to admit that he was very attractive, and from the time they spent talking he seemed rather interesting to say the least. Her blush deepening when she recalled how his arms felt around her when he caught her when the chair tipped over.

She was never able to find time to date while she was in school. Even when she did most of the guys either wanted to be around her for her brain or to try and get her into bed. But she never fell for it, she may have been young but she wasn't stupid when she saw the looks they gave her.

But when Ethan made the offer for them to hang out she couldn't help but accept. She couldn't explain it, but something about her fellow rookie made her feel like she could trust him. And he did make a good point, it would be nice to be able to have some one to talk to and make the transition of being in a new place easier.

After getting her living room situated, Rebecca looked at the clock and saw that an hour and a half had passed. Thinking back to Ethan's offer again, her stomach let out a small growl at the same time pretty much making up her mind for her.

Tossing the empty boxes in a corner, the young woman went into her bedroom and picked out some clean clothes and underwear from what she was able to unpack and went into the attached bathroom to shower and get ready.

A part of her was a little excited. Getting to know someone who would be joining STARS with her and possibly getting a friend out of it was great. And the fact that he was a looker, and a charmer at that was a bonus.

Dressing in a new pair of jeans, a dark-blue t-shirt and hoodie with her sneakers. She locked up her apartment before venturing a couple doors down to Ethan's place and knocked on the door.

A few seconds later, the older teen opened the door. Dressed in a pair of black cargo shorts and t-shirt and combat boots. "Hay, ready to get going?" he asked shutting the door and locking it behind him.

Rebecca nodded while trying not to look at how his shirt hugged his upper body. "How far is this place?" she asked as they walked to the elevator together.

"A few blocks down, not a very long walk if that's okay." he replied getting a smiled from her as they reached the ground floor and headed out of the building and down the sidewalk toward the same place Ethan had been frequenting for the last day or so.

Reaching the restaurant, they found a small table in the back and split a pie between them as they started talking about anything and everything.

Ethan talked about his life, altered in certain ways so that he didn't give away the fact that he was from another dimension. About his time growing up with his adopted folks and how they accepted his 'gifts' and taught him to use them to better himself as a person.

The two of them had a lot in common in that regard. Both of them were prodigies in different ways and had gone through school at a much more advanced level than everyone else.

Rebecca talked about her childhood and love for biochemistry. How being a medical professional had been a close second in terms of a major when she was going to school which contributed to her choice of profession when she decided to join STARS.

She was a little shocked to hear that her companion had an IQ of 152 which was a few marks above her own. Even joking that they had a combined IQ of close to 300 and were probably the smartest in their generation.

Ethan laughed with her saying that he had always been called 'Braniac' by his friends and it was good to know that there was someone else he could relate to.

Their food was finished without them even knowing, and before long the place was closing up for the night as they walked out the door and headed back to their building. Still talking and laughing along the way.

"He was really that bad?" Rebecca asked through her giggles.

"Oh yeah, total manwhore. Matt used to sleep with any girl that would fall for his cheesy pick-up lines." Ethan said shaking his head. "Hell, he considered himself an artist until he discovered that one of the girls he roped into bed with him turned out to be a transvestite vacationing from New Jersey."

The girl next to him burst out laughing at his friend's blight. "How did he take that?"

"When he woke up the next day and found out the truth, he freaked the fuck out and told me to never speak of it. Poor bastard didn't come out of his place for almost a week, changed his number because the 'woman' he had been with wouldn't stop calling him." he replied using air-quotes.

Riding the elevator up to their floor, they stopped by Rebecca's door before turning to each other. "I had fun tonight. It really took my mind off things." she said looking away from his gaze and blushing. "I never really do things like this, to be honest." she admitted.

Ethan raised an eyebrow, "What? Go out for pizza with a co-worker?" he asked with a small grin.

She rolled her eyes, "Oh, so this wasn't a date?" she asked searching his face incase he tried to lie to her.

"Trust me, darlin. If this was a date you'd definitely know." replied the older teen, his grin widening slightly. "I just wanted to have the chance to get to know you. Believe it or not, I never try to date someone unless I know that they're comfortable being around me."

He stepped a little closer, making Rebecca look up at him making her realise just how much height he had over her. Picking up her hand in his bigger one, "And...you looked like you could use a friend. So will you do me the honor of letting me be your first one here in Raccoon?" he asked kissing the back of her knuckles gently.

The young woman's blush darkened considerably from the gentleness of his words and actions. He wasn't anything like the guys she had met before. Everything he had told her tonight had been the complete truth and he hadn't even tried to lie to her. They were so much alike on an intellectual level, but at the same time she knew that he could cut loose and have fun too which made her want to know even more about him.

And because of that, the feeling of trust she had gotten from him before had gone up considerably.

"I...I'd like that." she squeaked out as she felt her heart hammering in her chest.

Ethan smiled as he took a step back, "I'm glad. I had a pretty good night getting to know you too, Rebecca. Hope we can do it again sometime." getting a nod in confirmation, he started heading for his apartment. Unlocking the door and turning to see his neighbor still standing at the threshold of her own. "Be seeing you around, darlin." he said before disappearing inside.

Rebecca watched him go before turning to open her own door, her face still red and heart still racing as she thought about how the night had gone.

And the bit of excitement that pooled in her stomach at the thought of spending more time with the other rookie that lived a few doors down from her in the near future.

X

_June 6, 1998_

The next four days had been rather tame. No real important events occurred for Ethan other than continuing to mark key points on the city map he had hidden in his apartment.

Though he was happy to admit that he enjoyed running into Rebecca every other chance when he was either out and about, or with them crossing paths when leaving their apartments.

It turned out that she rode her mountain bike around the block every morning for exercise around the same time he'd go jogging. Sometimes they would go together and grab a quick breakfast from a bagel shop a street over as they talked bout the upcoming day when they would join their new teams.

Both teens enjoyed the time they spent together, and had already formed a strong friendship in the short time they'd gotten to know each other. Ethan would occasionally tell her how cute she looked which caused the young medic to-be to blush and stutter.

He'd laugh at how easily flustered she got from the simple compliment, which she would respond by lightly slapping him on the arm and calling him a jerk. Though he could always tell that she never meant it.

Despite everything that was happening between the two future STARS, the day finally came for them to join the Raccoon City's finest.

X

Ethan stepped out of his bedroom wearing his new uniform. He'd picked it up the day before from the precinct and was rather impressed with the color scheme.

A pair of digital camo fatigues with cargo pockets, a long-sleeved forest-green shirt with the STARS emblem on each shoulder. Throwing on his rig and holsters with his combat boots completed the look nicely and made him look like a force to be reckoned with.

After a quick cup of coffee, he slipped his Samurai Edge into the holster and two clips of ammo into two compartments on either side before grabbing his keys and heading out the door.

At the same time, Rebecca came out of her apartment wearing her uniform as well. Dark-green capris and t-shirt with emblems on the shoulders with her medical stachels around her waist and a white kevlar vest with a red cross and the word **'Medic'** displayed on her back.

"Ready to go?" he asked. She slipped her own sidearm into the holster on her right thigh before giving him a thumbs up.

The duo rode the elevator to the ground floor and went into the parking lot toward Ethan's truck. "You sure don't mind giving me a ride?" she asked as she hopped into the passenger's seat.

"It's called carpooling for a reason, Bec's." Ethan replied making her shoot him a look for the nickname he had been calling her for the last two days. "Besides, we're both heading to the same place anyway. It works in both ways." With that he started the Silverado and pulled out on to the street.

Following the path to the police station as they listened to the radio. Rebecca had her elbow on the door, head in her hand as she watched the buildings pass them by. "What do you think our boss is like?"

'An evil, manipulative bastard that belongs in the lowest pit of hell.' he thought in the back of his head. "Not sure. Heard rumors that he's intimidating and has a voice like ice. But he wouldn't have allowed us to join this city's STARS branch if he didn't think we were good enough for the job."

The girl nodded, "That makes sense. I'm still pretty nervous though." she admitted.

Ethan reached over and squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Don't worry so much. I'll be right there beside you the whole time." he said pulling into the 'Employee' section of the precincts parking lot and turning the truck off.

Both rookies walked up the steps and through the large doors into the main foyer of the building. Taking one of the stairs to the upper level and down a corridor toward a door that had **'S.T.A.R.S: Teams Alpha and Bravo'** written on the glass.

Taking a deep breath, Ethan reached for the knob and pulled the door open. "Here we go." he said while mentally preparing himself for what was to come.

**A/N: And we'll break here for now. I'm considering making this an OC/Rebecca pairing, and I know that this has been done countless times before. But considering Ethan's personality she seems like the best choice as a romantic interest. **

**Meeting the other STARS and Wesker himself is next, and another chapter or two after that before we get into the events of the games. So sit back, and enjoy the ride guys.**

**P.S. The reviews have been good so far, keep them coming and I'll update as quickly as I can.**

**P.S.S For the fans of my other fics, I'm still trying to work around what ever the hell a 'Type 1 Error' is so I can make updates again. Just hold on for a bit longer and I'll start back up with them again soon.**


	4. Joining STARS

**A/N: Another day, another chapter to post to the masses. I'm really starting to hit my stride with this story even though I'm focusing on my other two as well. And I know for a fact that I've made a few changes to the main story's timeline when I brought Rebecca in earlier than when she was supposed to.**

**But with Ethan's addition to the universe, changes were bound to happen at some point. And several more will be made in the future. But I'll keep that to myself for the time being.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil.**

**Chapter 4:**

_**"We gain strength, courage and confidence by each experience in which we stop to look fear in the face...we must do that which we think we cannot." - Eleanor Roosevelt**_

_June 6, 1998_

The large room revealed was big enough to hold a dozen people. Three good-sized desks were set up on either side with a walkway through the middle leading to a door in the far back. It was a typical 'group-office space' that can normally be found in a police station.

All occupants in the room looked up from their desks when they heard the door open and looked at the new arrivals. Ethan recognized each and every one of them instantly as he and Rebecca stepped inside and shut the door behind them.

"Something we can help you with?" asked a tall, middle aged man with a beard wearing a red vest over his STARS uniform. His holster held a large revolver with several speed loaders on the belt that housed it.

'Barry Burton' the dimension traveler thought to himself. "Looking for Captain Wesker, we're here for orientation." he said out loud.

"So these must be the rookies that the boss has been telling us about." said Joseph Frost from his desk as he observed the two teens. "Think you kids can handle the job?"

Rebecca crossed her arms over her chest, "Don't call us kids, and we're more than capable of handling this. Why else were we selected to join?"

The last man in the room and the only woman approached them, "Easy, don't mind Joseph. He tends to run off at the mouth without thinking." said the man. Joseph rolled his eyes and propped his feet on his desk. "Names Chris, Chris Redfield." introduced Alpha Team's point man holding his hand out.

"Ethan Mercer." Ethan said shaking his hand.

"Rebecca Chambers." added Rebecca shaking his hand as well.

The woman wearing a dark-blue uniform and matching beret shook their hands next. "Jill Valentine. Out of curiosity, which one of you is joining our team?"

"I am. I'm your criminal profiler and strategy specialist. Rebecca is Bravo Team's medic and chemical specialist." said the older teen.

Barry looked them both over a moment, "You two seem offly young to be joining STARS. How old are you guys?"

Before either of them could answer, the door at the end of the room opened and two men stepped out. Ethan looked toward them and felt the same chill from before go down his spine when he recognized the one standing on the left.

Taller than him by a few inches, slicked back blonde hair and a pale angular face fixated in an expression of stone. Eyes hidden behind a pair of dark-tinted sunglasses even through they were inside. And a posture that spoke of leadership and business as well as intimidation.

Albert Wesker looked even more imposing in person than he did in the games. And he wasn't even like he was in RE5 yet. And Ethan could feel the cold eyes piercing through those dark lenses, locking on to him like a sniper on the battlefield.

The man standing on his right was of the same height with dark-brown hair and a mustache. Enrico Marini, the leader of STARS' Bravo Team and Rebecca's new boss held the same posture as the division leader at his side, but didn't have the same sharp look as he regarded the teens.

"You must be Chambers and Mercer. We've been expecting you." Wesker clipped in the same even tone that he was always known for as he motioned to the open office door.

Getting the hint, Ethan and Rebecca walked through the room. Chris and Jill giving them nods of encouragement as they stepped past the two leaders and into the smaller room which was dominated by a large desk on one side. Several filing cabinets in the corners and an array of various frames with awards and commendations on the walls letting anyone that stepped inside know that the division head worked there.

Enrico followed them with Wesker right behind closing the door. The two men stepped to the opposite side of the desk where two folders lay open on the top. Both open revealing Ethan's picture and information on one, Rebecca's picture and info on the other.

"We were just reading your files before you arrived. Gotta say, they were interesting." said Enrico with a small smirk. "With marks like this, it's no wonder you were able to get into STARS at such young ages."

Wesker sat in his chair and flipped through the information. "Both of you graduated college at 18. Top of your classes. High IQ levels bordering on genius. Very impressive." he looked up at them, "With such credentials, we should expect good things from both of you."

Rebecca swallowed, "We won't let you down, sir." she said with her voice shaking in nervousness.

Ethan gently bumped her shoulder before regarding the Captain, "Believe me, we're more than qualified. Give us some time on the job and we'll prove it." he said with conviction in his voice.

Shifting his gaze toward his new subordinate, Wesker raised an eyebrow before going back to the files before him. "Agent Mercer, you've been given the position of Alpha Team's profiler and strategic expert. I hope that you don't mind that I will want to test those skills personally to see if they are as effective as your paperwork says they are."

The traveler nodded, "Of course. I take it you'll also want to test my skills with a firearm and close quarters combat as well?"

"In time." said Wesker as he started going through Rebecca's file. "Officer Chambers. You are Bravo Team's field medic and chemical expert. The files given to us from your university confirm you knowledge of advanced first aid and biochemistry. Though according to your information, you were meant to be put into the labs to assist with medical procedures after field assignments."

Rebecca nodded, "Yes, but I'm glad I have the chance to get some real field experience in."

"We look forward to having you on the team, Chambers." said Enrico smiling at the young woman. "With the way the boys get banged up once in a while, it'll be good to have someone who knows how to patch them up the right way."

The girl smiled knowing that she made a good impression already, and Ethan was happy for her as they talked with the two team leaders for a good 30 minutes before they emerged from the office.

It was around this time that the squads were switching shifts for the day and both teams were gathered together in the main room. Wesker introduced the two rookies to everyone and explained what their positions were on each team and that they would make good additions.

Ethan already knew each and everyone of them along with their specialties, but meeting them in person and getting to know them actually felt pretty good since they would be working together on future assignments.

Chris, Jill, Barry and Joseph already taking a liking to him as he spoke to each of them. Barry was even surprised at how his Samurai Edge was set up and was impressed at the custom work that went into it. He even offered to help him with any maintenance with his weapon should he need it.

Rebecca made quick friends with the guys on Bravo Team, Richard and Kenneth ruffling her hair while calling her kiddo. Leaving the poor girl blushing and really feeling like the youngest one in the room.

It wasn't nearly as bad as either of them had expected. But as it turned out, the older members of STARS looked after each other like all friends usually do. Welcoming someone new seemed like a rather laid back thing for them and made the rookies feel at ease as they got used to their new surroundings.

When introductions were out of the way, Barry took them down to the shooting range to test how well they did with firearms. Both teens standing in separate booths as targets were set up halfway down range.

The other STARS stood a ways back to observe. After everything they had heard about the two prodigies they wanted to see how they fared with the rest of the skills required to join.

"It's simple, fire ten rounds into the targets and try to hit the best marks." Barry instructed. "No pressure, and take your time, kids." he said causing the rookies to glare at him for the comment. The older man just chuckled as he finished setting things up for them.

Ethan drew his handgun, pulling back the slide and chambering the first round as he clicked the safety off. Rebecca doing the same, checking things off in her head as she pointed down range at her own target.

_Bam!Bam!Bam!Bam!Bam!_

She jumped a little when she heard Ethan firing his weapon in the booth next to her. The sound of the shell casings hitting the floor followed after he fired the first five rounds. There was a brief pause before another five rounds were fired in quick succession.

Steeling her own resolve and setting her jaw. Rebecca raised her weapon, aiming down sights and squeezing the trigger as she shot her ten rounds as well. The smell of gunsmoke filled the shooting range as the two rookies dumped their clips and set their weapons aside as Barry retrieved their targets.

Rebecca's was first. She managed to hit the target's chest six times grouped in the center, the other four rounds were about half an inch off in different directions. "Not bad, Rebecca. You got real potential." said the weapons specialist making the girl blush.

Taking out Ethan's, Barry paused. His mouth falling open at the results.

"How bad did he do, Barry?" asked Richard as the other tried to see what the score was. The bearded man held up the target, revealing five rounds were punched through dead-center in the chest. The other five rounds...were right in the center of the targets head. The grouping perfect which caused everyone to look at Ethan who just shrugged at them.

"Dad was a cop, took me to the shooting range back when I was a kid." he said while reloading his weapon and holstering it.

"Why aim for the head?" asked Rebecca observing her fellow rookies' marksmanship.

Ethan walked up and tapped her kevlar vest. "In the off chance that a hostile has body armor and you need to put them down hard. If all else fails and they're still a threat, aim for the head." he said with a double meaning in his voice that none of them would understand until much later.

Moving on from the shooting range to the fitness room, they gathered around where a ring had been set up in the far corner. "Now to test your CQC capabilities. Whose first?" asked Enrico as he looked to the teens.

Looking to one another, Rebecca motioned for Ethan to go first and he accepted. Stripping off his rig and holster before climbing into the ring with Forest stepping up after him. "Alright, newbie. Show me what you got." he said getting into a defensive position.

Observing his opponent for a few seconds, the traveler took his own stance as he waited for Forest to go first.

The veteran STARS member threw a sloppy right-cross that Ethan easily blocked. Getting under the older man's guard and slamming his elbow into his stomach. Now doubled over and stunned, Forest couldn't stop the teen from positioning his right leg behind his left one. The rookie wrapping his right arm around the veteran's middle and taking him off his feet and hitting the ground in one smooth motion.

Rolling to his feet, Forest looked at the rookie wide-eyed as he slipped back into his earlier stance. "Don't underestimate someone simply because of their age. At least half of you have been doing so since we first arrived here." Ethan said evenly.

This time he went on the offensive. Going in for an uppercut that Forest immediately went to block. But the teen faked at the last second, grabbing the veteran's arm and twisting to the side. Delivering a solid kick to Forest's diaphragm and taking the wind out of him.

Forest recovered fast, twisting the opposite way and shoving the rookie back a few steps. Following after him with a flurry of punches and kicks that Ethan blocked and dodged around while throwing back a couple of his own.

The older STARS member sent a roundhouse kick toward the younger man's head. But Ethan saw it coming and and caught it with both hands, throwing the kick the rest of the way and knocking Forest off balance and allowing him to get behind him and wrap his arms up in an arm-bar grapple.

Being about the same height, the rookie was able to lock it in good and keep Forest from breaking out of it. Kicking the older man's legs out from under him and bringing him down. Ethan held him down with his arms restrained and making escape even more improbable.

After a bit of a struggle, Forest relaxed. "Alright, I give." Ethan released his hold and let him up. "Jeeze, where did you learn moves like that?"

"When your only 11 and in high school, you become the target of bullies who consider you a pest. Through that you learn to defend yourself against those bigger than you and in greater numbers." the teen explained.

"Kid's got some real skills." said Chris getting a nod from Jill and Barry as they observed the newest member of their team.

Rebecca and Bravo Team was equally impressed with how quickly and precisely Ethan had disarmed and restrained Forest. 'Wow, I figured that he was good. But that was amazing.' the young medic thought in slight awe. All the while making her wonder what else her fellow rookie was capable of.

X

The rest of the day seemed to go by in a blur. Rebecca went up against Richard in a CQC match and was able to keep up with him rather easily. Her smaller, more flexible form keeping the communications specialist on his toes the whole time before Enrico called an end to the match.

After having their skills tested, the rookies were shown where their desks would be. Since the STARS teams were on separate shifts they shared desks with other members of the other squad.

Though considering there was now an odd number between them, Ethan had been given a corner desk with a filing cabinet next to it. Of course, being Alpha Team's profiler he'd be in charge of keeping track of any cases they receive, researching the crime scenes, and keeping track of the MOs of suspects.

Basically, like Joseph had pointed out not long after he was given details of the job, he was the group's 'Sherlock Holmes'. The nickname stuck after the first hour making the traveler roll his eyes every time he heard it.

There was no large medical wing of the precinct, so Rebecca had been given Barry's desk during her team's shifts. And she felt very happy and excited about finally starting her new job, but also knowing that Ethan was there too.

Though she wasn't too keen on being called kiddo all the time from the other members of Bravo Team.

Since it was their first day, Wesker told them to take the rest of the day off and informed them the schedules the teams would be assigned on certain days. Each squad had a 24-hour shift and swapped out with the next team so they could do their shift. Both sides having Sundays off so that they weren't overworked.

When orientation was over, Ethan and Rebecca left the police station together feeling more than ready to face their new profession. "Well...that went much better than I thought it would." said the young medic as they headed to the parking lot.

"I know what you mean. But I guess we really left an impression on them with what we're capable of." replied Ethan.

Rebecca smiled at him. "Especially you, that was amazing stuff you did back there. And when Captain Wesker tested your profiling skills...how did you know all that stuff about Kenneth?" she asked wanting to know how he was able to figure out the man's personality, past and even a few of his habits just by observing him for a few moments.

"It's all about how a person holds themselves, the look in their eyes and any 'micro-movements' that they make that can defy them. Anyone can do it if they know what to look for and the meaning behind it. You can also make yourself into a lie-detector." he explained.

"What about me?" asked the girl, biting her lip as they approached the parked Silverado.

Ethan regarded her a few moments, a blush appearing on her cheeks from his intense stare before he started chuckling. "You've got a few quirks, one of them being clumsiness when your nervous about something. You also put on a very brave front even though your scared or unsure. Many would believe it, but the subtle look in your eyes gives you away."

Her face reddened with each passing moment as he seemed to pick out her little defense mechanisms as though he had known them all along. "But..." she looked up when he paused. "Despite being a bit shy, you've got a lot of courage. And a will to prove yourself to those around you while at the same time never worrying about what others think of you. A very endearing quality." he said smiling at her.

Rebecca felt her heart beating faster, and the heat in her face could probably be picked up from space. Ethan chuckled at the embarrassed girl before opening the passenger side door for her, "Come on, how bout we grab something to eat from our usual place before I take you home?"

His response was a nod as they got into the truck and pulled out on to the street. Neither of them aware of the pair of sharp eyes watching them from one of the upper windows of the police station.

Albert Wesker watched the two newest members of his command leave the parking lot. His mind turning over how well they had done on their first day before wandering off to other things. "So those are the new recruits." said the gruff voice of Chief Irons as he stepped up next to him and watched the rookies leave. "They everything their files said they would be? I don't want to be throwing money away on them if they're not up to snuff."

"They will do well. Especially Mercer, considering he is under my direct leadership." said Wesker thinking back to how well he was able to observe and pick apart an individual's inner most psyche as though he were reading a road atlas.

Irons nodded slowly before turning to the man next to him. "I've been hearing rumors about the facilities. Something about lab accident at the mansion." he whispered after making sure that no one was around.

"A small hiccup. Nothing to be concerned about." Wesker said spinning on his heel and heading down the corridor toward his office.

X

_June 10, 1998_

It turned out that time slips by much faster when you work for the police force. Ethan's first real day on the job was 20 hours after he and Rebecca returned from orientation.

Since not a whole lot was going on in Raccoon City at the time, he spent his hours at the office combing over old case files and getting to know his fellow STARS on Alpha Team. He'd gone down to the shooting range once in a while to keep his skills sharp, Chris joining him every so often and the two of them would get into a bit of a competition over who was the better shot.

The older man proving to be the true marksmen of the team, but by barely little with how close their scores were.

When the first shift ended almost a full day later, Ethan met up with Rebecca as their squads traded shifts. Telling her the shift was a bit boring and have a pillow ready incase it got too much before heading home. not even bothering to change out of his uniform as he fell into bed and was asleep when his head hit the pillow.

The next couple of days passed much the same and quickly became a new routine for the dimension traveler. And even though it was a different kind of pace he had been used to back where he had come from, he acclimated to it rather quickly and had become close to the other members in just a short time.

Throughout the week, Ethan had kept a close eye on Wesker every chance he caught sight of him. The team Captain/soon to be traitor was usually a loner unless there was a team meeting about something. But each time he was in the same room as the blonde leader of STARS he felt as though he were being watched.

Even with his glasses on, the teen knew when Wesker was watching him. He couldn't explain it and put him on edge a lot of the time. The others in Alpha Team had noticed as well, Jill said something about him being new and their leader wanting to make sure he didn't make any mistakes.

But deep down, Ethan knew that wasn't the case. And that the undercover Umbrella operative was keeping tabs on him for another reason. He just needed to find out what that was.

It was already Saturday and approaching the end of the last shift of the week before everyone's day off on Sunday.

Ethan was currently at his desk going over the personality profiles of a few suspects and filing them in the cabinet next to his desk when Chris came up and knocked on the surface, "Hay Ethan, the rest of us were thinking about heading out to Jack's Bar tomorrow night. You up for joining us?" he asked.

"I'm a bit young to be drinking, Chris." the teen said putting the last file away and turning to the veteran STARS member.

"Shouldn't stop you from hanging out with the rest of us." said Jill from her desk as she looked through the newspaper. "Think of it as a belated welcome to the team thing from us. Enrico's already asked Rebecca and she's accepted."

That caught Ethan's attention. With their work schedules, the two rookies didn't see as much of each other as they had before. 'A night out with everyone shouldn't be too bad.' he thought with a smirk. "What the hell, why not? Could use the time to cut loose after my first week."

"You see that there?" Joseph said from the corner with a coffee mug in his hand. "The moment you mentioned everyone's favorite medic he perked right up. It's almost like...moonlighting."

The profiler flipped the other man the finger as he locked things up as the day came to an end. "What time are we all meeting there?" he asked as they headed to the locker room and put away their equipment.

"Around eight'o clock, it's close to Main Street. Can't miss it." said Barry as he put his vest in his locker but keeping his revolver holstered at his side.

Ethan nodded, "I'll be there. See ya guys." he left the locker room and through the precinct toward the employee entrance. Passing by a couple of officers and nodding to them as he went out into the parking lot. The warm night air greeting him as he approached his truck and taking out his keys.

"Long night planned, Mercer?" the teen spun around preparing for an attack when he saw Wesker come out from behind a couple of cars. He lowered his arms, but kept his guard up regardless.

"Not really, just gonna catch up on some sleep, Captain." he said, feeling as though he had eaten something foul when he finished speaking.

The blonde man nodded slowly, "You've proven to be a decent asset to the team in the time you have been here. Perhaps your files were as accurate as believed. To be this young and skilled is a admirable trait."

"Thank you, sir. I'm certainly doing the best that I can. Though Raccoon City seems like a pretty quiet city for people of our skill sets to to sitting around." Ethan said wondering where Wesker was going with this.

Adjusting his sunglasses, Wesker looked off into the distance. "You never know. Trouble always seems to rise when you least expect it." he turned back to the rookie. "Don't make me regret bringing you on Alpha Team, Mercer. I have high expectations for you."

Without another word he headed toward the building. His boots loud on the asphalt as he stepped through the door.

Making sure that he was out of sight, Ethan got into his truck and let out a breath he didn't know that he had been holding. Wesker's words had left a horrible feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach, and it didn't help that the 'cannibal murders' were about to come to light.

'Why can't I put a bullet in his head and save us all the trouble for later?' he thought as he started up the truck. 'Oh right, then I'd have everyone coming after me and they won't believe a word of my explanation.'

Pulling out of the parking lot, he drove back to the apartment building in silence. Going up to his floor and into his apartment, putting up his rig and holster on the hooks by the door as he switched lights on and went to the kitchen.

The light blinking on the answering machine by the phone got his attention and he hit the button as he pulled out leftovers from dinner the previous night from the fridge.

_"Saturday. 6:55PM."_ said the automated voice before another, more familiar one came on. _"Hay Ethan, it's Rebecca. I know you're still at the office so I decided to leave you this message. I guess everyone's going to Jack's Bar on Sunday night, Enrico already asked me and I accepted and I just thought that you might want to come with me. It sounds like a lot of fun to just hang out with everyone on our day off."_

_"Anyway, give me a call tomorrow if you get the chance. Bye." _the machine clicked with the end of the message. Ethan shook his head while chuckling. The girl was very subtle, but she was beginning to show a lot more interest in him than when they first met a week ago. He'd have to be an idiot not to see it.

The microwave beeped letting him know his dinner was ready, he sat on the couch and flipped on the news as he ate in silence.

_"Our top story tonight continues to be the sudden rise in carcasses discovered just beyond the edges of the Arkley Forest surrounding Raccoon city."_ said the anchor making Ethan's back straighten. _"Local police units and animal control have been able to confirm that the mutilated bodies of smaller animals within the tree line were the cause of wild dogs that must have been prowling for food close to the populated areas. When asked if these attacks on wildlife had any connection to the death of a local hiker back in late May, authorities couldn't confirm or deny the possibility."_

The rest of the report was drained out as the teen's mind began working in overdrive. "Dead animals...and a hiker found just before I arrived here." he muttered to himself. "The Umbrella facilities have already fallen to the virus. It's only a matter of time before it reaches the city and we'll have to get involved."

The timeline for this universe was playing out mostly the same as he had expected. Though the arrival of Rebecca and her induction into the STARS was a whole months sooner than what she was suppose to. And god only knew if there were possibly any other changes that were bound to happen.

"I can't rely on past knowledge of this place. Need to take everything one step at a time, just incase." he instructed to himself before going back to watching the news as it continued to cover the dead animals in the surrounding forest.

But the feeling of dread from before came back with avengence. Time was running out, and he needed to be ready when it did.

**A/N: Chapters are still a bit smaller than what I expected. But when we hit the incidents in the Arkley Mountains they will get a lot bigger with a good deal of action and suspense in them to really get this going. And with all the views and visits this story has gotten, I have a lot to own up to when we get to the real stuff.**

**As for the pairing, I'm still sticking with the Rebecca/OC option. And the next chapter or two will show possible evolution in their relationship. **

**Keep the reviews coming and I'll try to update soon.**


	5. Preparations

**A/N: And here we are once more. Many of you hopefully looking for the next installment of what I hope will be a great series. Well the wait is over.**

**I've been combing over the games and books to make sure that the timeline and information are correct. But in certain pretenses, they were pretty vague on certain characters' backgrounds. So I had to make a few things up as I went along to try and make things a little more interesting. **

**Since I was so close to jumping into the storyline for RE0, I put a bit of a timeskip in the beginning of the chapter with a good amount of explanation thrown in. You will also see a sped up evolution to a certain relationship that will only get stronger the farther along we go. But I'll let you all be the judge of that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil**

**Chapter 5:**

_**"Adapt or perish, now as ever, is nature's inexorable imperative." - H.G. Wells**_

_Ethan's POV:_

_They say that time is something that should be cherished. Obviously whoever had said that never realised that it was also a horrible curse. That with each good moment you have, there is always a bad one lurking around the next corner. _

_And ever since I arrived in this universe, I knew there was going to be a _lot _of bad moments that would be out of my control. _

_After joining STARS I spent each day preparing myself for the inevitable downfall that would hit the city. And as the weeks went on, more and more people were either going missing or found mutilated on the outer streets close to the outskirts of the forest.. _

_The police were scrambling to solve the mystery, the local population was terrified, and we had taken it upon ourselves to figure out who was behind it...even though I already knew who was responsible for the attacks._

_About two weeks after mine and Rebecca's orientation our phones were being tapped. I figured this out after I got off a call from the stations archives office and saw a small device inside the receiver that hadn't been there before. _

_It was pretty easy to piece together that Wesker had this done when we were out of the office. And I would bet my next few paychecks that the same little listening devices were on everyone elses phones as well. _

_On top of that, the 'Captain' had told us that the RPD had everything under control regarding the murders and we shouldn't worry about it too much. Though that didn't stop Chris from taking charge when Wesker wasn't around, and we started our own investigation into what was going on in our town._

_And since I was the 'profiler' of our group, I was handed most of the data about the incidents and started going about the methods and reasons behind each murder and the causes behind it. _

_This reached a point where I was taking information home at the end of my shifts and pouring over it in my free time. Even though I didn't really have too, but it didn't stop me from gathering notes and compiling a list of data that could point the STARS in the right direction._

_Rebecca had found out what I was up to and came over on several occasions to lend a hand. In fact, we'd been hanging out a lot lately which hadn't gone unnoticed by our co-workers and friends. There was actually a betting pool going on for when we were actually going to start dating. _

_This caused my fellow rookie to start blushing whenever the situation was brought up. And since we all made it part of our routine to go hang out with everyone else on STARS at Jack's Bar every Sunday as a group, at least one person brought it up. Usually Kenneth, Richard, Joseph, or Forest._

_Even though Rebecca was embarrassed every time the status of our relationship was brought up, we both took it in stride and just enjoyed our time together. Jill told me more than once that we looked good together and how we seemed to complete each other whenever we were in the same room._

_Despite that, the two of us just went about our time together like usual...but even I started to notice that we had started growing closer. It was subtle at first; sometimes we'd walk a little closer together than before. Or when we were at either of our places to watch t.v. we'd somehow find our legs touching even though we started on opposite sides of the couch._

_Then there was the time where I was called by Edward Dewey, Bravo's co-pilot, to come get Rebecca because she fell asleep at her desk. That was a fun day. Carrying my friend out of the police station in my arms while our co-workers hummed 'Here Comes the Bride' as loud as they could._

_I was glad that she was asleep for that, but when I got her into her apartment to put her to bed she wouldn't let go. She even said my name in her sleep before curling into me a little more. By the time I got back to my place my heart was hammering and my face felt like the damn sun. Though a rather large part of me liked the idea that she was thinking about me in her sleep. And I'd be lying if I said the thought of her an I together didn't appeal to me._

_She was a fantastic girl; cute, smart, and really knew how to cut loose and have fun. To me she was perfect._

_Suffice to say that by the first week of July, Barry was the one that won the betting pool. _

_When our squads swapped shifts for the day I approached her, we talked for a few moments about the ongoings of what was happening around the precinct before I asked her if she wanted to go out with me on an actual date. _

_She was silent for a while, biting her lip in that cute way that told me she was really thinking about it while her face turned red. I could _feel_ everyone around us straining to hear what she would say before Jill and Chris made them go about their business and leave us alone._

_After she thought it over, Rebecca said yes and we made plans for that Sunday. I left the office feeling like I was on top of the world, everyone in Alpha said they never saw me so happy before._

_That Sunday was a rather simple night out, just dinner at a decent restaurant and a movie before taking a nice walk back to our apartment building. Laughing and enjoying ourselves the whole way, and for those moments it felt like it was just the two of us in the world. _

_Dropping her off at her door, my fellow rookie turned to me blushing and smiling. Before I had even a second to wonder what was on her mind she leaned up and kissed my cheek, telling me that she had a lot of fun and was up for a second date before disappearing into her apartment. Leaving me standing there with my mouth hanging open. _

_Oh life felt great...but nothing lasts forever._

_Despite my personal life looking good, the number of missing hikers and mutilated bodies started piling up. The RPD was getting desperate and our squads had to finally step in and do our part to help solve what was happening. There was to be a staff meeting where both Alpha and Bravo teams get together and talk about the best course of action to go about this._

_I was to produced my findings to everyone else. A few days before, I'd gone to the morgue and gathered information from each autopsy to put together who was 'responsible'. I also made sure that the corpses remained dead and didn't come back to spread the T-Virus too soon._

_I really didn't know if the timeline for this universe would change anymore than it already has. But I knew that I would have to adapt quickly if I was going to ensure my survival and the survival of my friends. _

_And time was invaluable at the moment...and running out._

X

_July 22, 1998_

The air in the STARS office was tense. Both teams gathered around a large conference desk that had been set up in the center of the room for the occasion as the 13 officers stood together as they talked about the rise in, what the Raccoon Times had started calling, 'cannibal murders' that have put the city in a state of terror.

Just recently, a group of families had been found in pieces on the outskirts of the Arklay Mountains. This being just after two other bodies had been found in a vacant lot on the outer edge of the city in the same state.

The public wanted answers, and Chief Irons called Wesker and told him that he wanted the STARS on this ASAP because the mayor was breathing down his neck to find a quick and effective solution. Hense why he had gathered everyone to the office at the same time so that they could come up with a plan.

Ethan stood on the side of the large table between Jill and Barry, a small stack of files sitting before him with what he had compiled as he waited to be addressed. Rebecca was across from him standing between Richard and Kenneth, sending him encouraging glances every now and again as they waited for the Captain.

He didn't need it, but he was grateful that she was in his corner when everything got rolling. They had two more dates together after their first one in the beginning of the month and a relationship was forming quickly between them. And both teens couldn't be happier with how things were going between them.

It was a little faster pace than what they had been expecting, since they only knew each other and became friends a month before they started going out. But they couldn't help but feel comfortable around each other whenever they were together, so much so that they knew almost everything about one another after all of their talks.

After a few more minutes, Wesker came out of his office with a manila folder under his arm. "Thank you for coming in on such short notice, everyone. I believe you already know the full extent of the situation." he said looking to each of them as he stood at the head of the table.

"The number of murder victims has gone up in the last month. Citizens all over the city are terrified to leave their homes at night with what has been happening." said Enrico getting agreements from everyone else.

The Captain laid the folder on the table and flipped it open, "Chief Irons contacted me earlier today. The situation has reached a point where our direct intervention is required. And with the increase in body count and the missing people that went into the Arklay Forest, we're being tasked with coming up with a solution."

"So what's our plan of attack, Captain." said Chris. His eagerness had been readable since all this really got started. Even though Wesker told them not to concern themselves with what was happening, that didn't stop Alpha Team's pointman from doing what he could to try and find clues to who was responsible for the string of deaths.

Of course Ethan threw his own hat into the ring to help which gave them a real edge for this meeting.

"Before I explain any of that, I think it would be best for all of us to know what we may or may not be up against when we begin." Wesker turned his attention to Ethan and motioned to him. "Mercer, I believe that you have information to help us in that regard."

The traveler matched the older man's stare before tapping his right knuckle on the files in front of him. "I do." He started separating the folders into two separate piles, "After going over the eye-witness accounts and the coroner's reports, I've been able to compile a possible MO behind the attacks."

Flipping open the first file on the smallest pile he began speaking again. "The first victim, female, middle-aged, found close to the Marble River. Her body was discovered torn open by what the police on seen believed to be wild animals. The bite marks found on the corpse supports this claim. Not long after that, people started reporting dog-like creatures prowling around in the forest close to where the body had originally discovered."

"The next few victims were found in a similar state, but the difference is that several of them were not killed by the same things that slaughtered our first victim." Flipping open the file on the larger stack, he revealed the black and white photograph of a man that was missing his left arm and had his chest cavity torn open. The man's face a mask of pure terror that was frozen in the image.

Ignoring the slightly green and disgusted faces around him, Ethan picked up the coroner's report. "This man here, was one of the ones found in the vacant lot on the outer edges of town a couple weeks ago. Torn apart in the same fashion, but not by animals. According to the guys down in the morgue, these bites were made by another person."

He scattered the other files on the table and opened them. "Every single case in this pile is from a human assailant. But the more disturbing part is the different teeth marks on each body."

"Are you saying a different attacker was at each scene?" asked Enrico as he looked over one of the files.

Ethan shook his head, "No, I'm saying that _several_ people committed the acts." he showed them a form he had been looking over. "This is from the coroner, stating that anywhere between two and four different bite impressions were found on each corpse. Different sizes, spacing, and bite radius. This was a group crime."

The chilled silence that filled the office was stifling. "So the papers were right." said Barry crossing his arms over his chest. "We're dealing with a group of cannibals working out of the Arklay Forest. The question is, how organized are they to stay hidden for so long and not get caught."

"I don't think their organized." the gathered STARS looked at the profiler as he looked at the photos taken from each crime scene. "On a hunch, I compared the animal attack victims with the ones committed by the cannibals. To see if the psychos were using trained attack dogs to get their next 'meal'. As it turns out, the system used to kill their victims were similar."

"The first point of attack was the jugular. From there the victim was taken to the ground allowing others in the group to feast on them. And each time they went for the torso, going for maximum blood and flesh, leaving the limbs intact unless there was nothing left of the center of mass."

Jill covered her mouth and turned away, taking deep breaths while Chris asked a question. "What does this have to do with their tactics?"

Ethan regarded him and motioned to the photos, "That's just it, there are no tactics. Whether there's a connection between the 'dog creatures' and the cannibals is moot, each attack was done with utter savagery and brutality. If it wasn't for the fact that the difference between canine teeth and human teeth was so obvious, it would be hard trying to tell them apart."

"What were dealing with here, boys and girls, is a group of _incredibly_ fucked up people. Out of their minds, strong, and have a serious case of the munchies. Personally, the best plan of attack I would consider would be to put them down the moment their in range." The teen leaned off the table and crossed his arms as he looked around the table at everyone.

There was a mixture of nervousness, determination, and disgust all around. Brad Vickers, his team's pilot, looked about ready to piss himself after the report he had given. When the young traveler's eyes locked on Wesker, he saw exactly what he had expected.

Both of the older man's brows were furrowed. Either in concentration or agitation he didn't really know. He probably wasn't expecting someone to piece things together about the unsolved murders so quickly and easily and was probably thinking of a way to turn the attention in another direction.

"Thank you for the report, Mercer. Nicely done." he said after a while. A sharp point to his words that only the rookie was able to pick out before he addressed the rest of the room. "Considering the latest attack was done on the outskirts of the Arklay Mountains, and most of the missing hikers have disappeared around the same vacinity, we can safely assume that the suspects in these attacks are located in the general area. Therefore, a team will be sent in to investigate the surrounding area for clues either leading to, or uncovering, the ones behind all of this."

Wesker turned to Enrico, "I'm entrusting this mission to Bravo Team, you will be airlifted in at 7'o Clock tomorrow evening. Alpha will be on stand by just incase backup is required."

Bravo's leader nodded, "We'll get it done." he turned to the room. "Go home and get some rest Bravo. You're gonna need it." With that the meeting came to an end and everyone started going their separate ways. Ethan gathered up his files and headed over to his desk to put them away.

"Nice report." said Rebecca walking up next to him and smiling. "Though considering your skills with that it wasn't a surprise you had so much detail compiled in it."

Ethan chuckled, "You know me, I prefer to be thorough. So I guess you're going on your first mission finally, huh?"

The medic let out a breath, "I guess so. I'm really nervous, considering all of the factors involved. I just hope that nothing bad happens while we're out there."

Swallowing the small lump in his throat, the traveler put on his best fake smile and patted her shoulder gently. "You'll do fine, Becs. Just keep your head up and watch your surroundings. Wouldn't want my girlfriend coming back with something missing."

Rebecca leaned back on her hip, crossing her arms under her breasts and raising an eyebrow at him. " 'Girlfriend', huh?" she asked with an accusing tone.

Ethan felt his heart stutter and his face heat up when he realized his tongue had slipped before he could stop it. After the dates they've had and in all the time they spent together, they still hadn't sat down and talked about where their relationship stood.

They were definitely closer than friends now, but they were going at a slow and easy pace. Not wanting to rush too much since they've only known each other a short time. In fact they just barely had their first kiss at the end of their last date this past Sunday.

'Dammit! High IQ or not, I still can't control my damn mouth sometimes!' he raged in his thoughts as he scrambled to find something to say. "Uh...well, I mean...you know..." Rebecca started giggling the longer she watched the older teen flounder for something to say on the matter.

"Mercer." Both rookies looked up and saw Wesker standing not too far away. "A word." he said before turning on his heel and heading to his office. Ethan sighed in relief, sending Rebecca an apologetic look before following the Captain.

Watching him go, the young medic smiled softly just as someone came to stand beside her. "You're gonna give that poor bastard a heart attack before you can get him to the altar." said Edward causing her face to redden.

"Shut up Edward, don't think I don't know about that 'talk' you and Richard had with him when you found out about our first date." she said heatedly.

The older man held up his hands, "Easy Becca, we were just letting him know not to mistreat our 'little sister' that's all." he admitted. "Hell, he wasn't even threatened at all. Just took it in stride and promised to treat you like a queen."

Rebecca's red face got even redder, Ethan did treat her like a queen. Every time they went somewhere together he pulled out her chair, held the door open, even kissed her hand when they said goodnight. Of course, he grew up in the south and said his parents raised him on southern hospitality when it came to women.

She wasn't used to such treatment, but found it flattering and made her feel special whenever he did something like that. "He really does." she mumbled looking toward the STARS Commander's office before going back to her own desk.

X

Ethan stood on the opposite end of the large desk as Wesker sat in his usual spot. Looking over the report the rookie had filed regarding the murders and the MO of the suspects.

"The data you compiled was very detailed. I'm impressed, the RPD crime scene specialists haven't been nearly as effective as you." said the Captain flipping through the folder before laying it down and regarding the teen before him. "Which makes what I'm going to ask you beneficial to the mission I've assigned Bravo Team."

Standing up straighter, the profiler could see where this might be going. "You want me on the mission?" he asked. The micro-movements he could make out on Wesker's face telling him that he was right.

"Yes. From your presentation, you know what to expect of the suspects and how they may act. Such information could prove invaluable to Bravo Team's assignment." said the blonde leaning on the desk and steepling his hands together before him.

'This is one of several things.' Ethan thought to himself. 'He's either trying to get rid of me for putting things together so quickly. Or keeping me out of the office so that I can't help Alpha Team. Both are very likely, god forbid if his dirty little secret got out before he could test the BOWs in a full combat situation.'

After taking several moments to make it seem like he was really thinking about it, he nodded to Wesker with his answer. "I'm in. Better to get my own field experience in early so that I'll be better prepared for other assignments."

He caught the subtle gleam behind the man's eyes and felt the hair on the back of his neck prickle. "Good to here. I'll inform Enrico immediately."

X

"So the Captain's put you on the mission with Bravo?" asked Chris as the two teams headed home for the day to prepare for the next 24 to 48 hours.

Ethan nodded as they all entered the parking lot. "Yeah, he said that my knowledge of the cannibals could help the other team when they go out into the forest to look for clues. That I would know what to look for should they run across something that could point them in the right direction."

"You think your ready to go out into the field?" asked Jill.

"Guess we'll find out." replied the traveler before turning to Barry. "How's that favor I asked you about?"

The older man chuckled, "I got it, but I gotta ask why you made such a request. Not that I don't mind helping with this, it just seems a bit odd is all."

Scratching the back of his head, the teen sighed. "Insurance. With what's been going on, I could use a little extra firepower just incase something goes wrong. And considering the fact I'm on the mission for tomorrow it could be helpful."

Barry stroked his beard and nodded, "Alright, come by my house tomorrow and I'll have it ready for you before you need to leave with the others."

Ethan gave him his thanks as they split up and headed to their vehicles. Rebecca was leaning against the passenger door waiting for him. Sending a beaming smile his way as he approached. "Guess you heard, huh?" he asked smiling back.

She nodded, "Enrico informed us not long after you came back from talking with Captain Wesker. I think it's great, at least I know I won't be the only rookie out there tomorrow."

Shaking his head with a chuckle, "Sure you can focus on the mission with my good looks blocking your vision?" Rebecca shot him a raised eyebrow, "I think I'll manage." she deadpanned as they got in the truck and drove off.

Glancing at his passenger, the traveler thought about what had happened before Wesker called him in his office. The idea of the young medic and him being together made warmth spread through him in a way he had never felt before.

They'd gotten to know each other so well over the last month and he really felt they had a real connection. Both of them were smarter than others in their age group and always had something new to talk about whenever they were alone.

He'd never had a strong relationship with anyone back home. Each time he tried to date there wasn't a good enough connection to keep it going. As cliche' as it sounded, he just couldn't seem to find 'the one'

But Rebecca Chambers was different. She was fun, smart, and had a personality that made everything seem just a little bit brighter. And she was beautiful, that all added together made her perfect in his eyes.

Reaching their apartment building, the two rookies went up to their floor in silence. Different thoughts on their minds as they approached their respected doors. Stopping a few feet from his, Ethan turned to the younger girl.

"Rebecca, about what we were talking about back at the office-" She held up her hand stopping him. "I was just poking fun at you, Ethan. You don't need to explain anything." she said turning around to face him.

A gasp escaping her when she found him right in front of her. His grey-blue eyes capturing her green ones instantly before she felt his lips press softly against hers. The young medic's eyes slipping closed as she lost herself in the feelings that bloomed from the contact alone. Their first kiss had been spontaneous, but had left them both breathless with their hearts beating like crazy.

And Rebecca wasn't ashamed to admit that she wanted to feel that way more often. Which was why she was reaching up and running her hands over her fellow rookie's shaved scalp as her lips moved against his.

They pulled apart after a few seconds, "I was going to say, I was serious about that. Though I wish I had asked you before accidentally blurting it out." he admitted.

Rebecca bit her lip in her usual way when she was thinking. "I...I don't know. I mean I like _this_." she motioned between the two of them. "It's just that...well, I haven't had any experience with this sort of thing. I don't want us to fall apart and ruin what we have."

Ethan stroked her cheek making her whole face redden at how gentle he was being. "If you need time to think about it, darlin, then take all the time you need. I'm not going anywhere." he said with honestly in his words. He gave her a kiss on the cheek before heading into his apartment.

Now alone in the hallway, the young medic turned to unlock her door. But stopped to shoot one last look at the other apartment as her mind began spinning with the different scenarios playing out in her head. 'Would it be so bad to be with him like that?' she thought to herself before entering her home.

X

_July 23, 1998 (Seven Hours Until the Mission)_

Ethan kept his eyes on the road as he drove his Silverado down the small suburban street on the other end of Raccoon City. Quiet, two-story homes passed by with lush-green lawns and white picket fences depicting the perfect vision of the american dream.

Finding one house in particular, he pulled into the driveway and parked by a small sedan before getting out and approaching the front door. Knocking three times on the hard-wood and waiting for someone to answer.

He didn't wait long as the door swung open to reveal a little girl with strawberry-blonde hair. "Can I help you?" she asked sweetly while holding a doll in her other hand.

"I'm looking for your dad, can I come in?" he asked smiling.

The girl furrowed her brow, "My mommy and daddy say I shouldn't let strangers in." she said trying to look brave.

Ethan chuckled, "And they're right. But it's okay, I work with your daddy."

Heavy footfalls could be heard inside before Barry appeared wearing a white t-shirt and jeans. "Afternoon, Ethan. Nice timing." he looked down at his daughter and patted her head. "Go play with your sister sweetie, I'm just going to talk with my friend here."

The little girl smiled at him before skipping off somewhere in the house. Barry motioned for Ethan to come inside and closed the door behind them.

The interior of the Burton home was just as warm and welcoming as the outside. Pictures hung along the walls of family outings, school photos and even ones of Barry's wedding. A grandfather clock was on the wall next to the door that ticked loudly with the swinging pendulum as they moved to the living room by the staircase.

Through the opening that led to the kitchen, a woman with the same colored hair as the girl that came to the door stepped in wiping her hands on an apron she was wearing. "You must be Ethan, Barry's told me a lot about you." she said holding out her hand.

Ethan shook her hand and smiled, "Likewise, Mrs. Burton. You have a nice home."

Barry's wife smiled warmly before looking a little troubled, "You look much younger than what I've heard. I can't believe STARS is hiring people so young."

The teen shrugged, "It's something I wanted to do. Going out there and doing my part for the community and keeping the public safe. Even though there's a lot of paperwork, but it's all worth it in the end."

"Spoken like a true officer of the law." Barry said clapping his shoulder before heading toward a door that led downstairs. "I'm going to fetch what you're looking for, be right back." he said before disappearing into the basement.

Mrs. Burton turned back to the rookie, "Can I get you something to drink, dear?" she asked nicely.

"I'm okay, ma'am. I wouldn't want to impose." he replied settling in on one of the armchairs while waiting for the weapon specialist to return.

"You're not imposing at all, Ethan. Just let me know if you need anything." the woman said before going back into the kitchen leaving the teen alone. He looked around the room at all the different things on the shelves. More pictures and various awards along the mantle and a couple of bookshelves in the corners.

He heard movement on the right, turning he saw two heads of hair disappear behind the couch. Raising an eyebrow, he waited a few seconds before they reappeared. The little girl from before was there, along with another girl that was at least two years younger and had a darker shade of hair.

Waving his right hand, he heard the girls gasp before disappearing behind the couch again. "You don't have to be scared, I'm not a bad guy." he said causing the kids to step out into the open and seemed to observe him while he sat there.

"Are you really a police officer like daddy?" asked the older girl.

Ethan reached into his pocket, took out his ID and showed them. "See, I'm on the same team as him too. We see each other every day."

Looking over the ID, the two girls sat on the couch. "I'm Katie, this is Amanda." said Barry's oldest introducing her and her sister.

"Hello Katie, hello Amanda. My name is Ethan Mercer." replied the teen.

"Do you shoot bad guys?" Katie asked innocently.

"Only if they leave me no choice." said the teen. "Killing isn't really a good thing unless there aren't any other options. But if your defending yourself or someone you care about then it might be okay."

Little Amanda hugged a teddy bear to her chest as she looked at the young member of STARS, "Will you protect daddy?"

The question was very innocent, so much so that Ethan felt like his heart had been hit. Thoughts of what was going to happen with the training facility and then the mansion soon after came to mind. A lot of things were going to happen, things he might not be able to control if something was to go horribly wrong.

But that wouldn't mean he wouldn't give it his all regardless.

"I'll do my best, sunshine." he said making both girls smile just as their father came up from the basement holding a hard-plastic case under his arm.

"I hope these two aren't giving you too much trouble." he said moving into the room and laying the case on the coffee table.

Ethan waved him off, "Nah, me and them were just talking. Right girls?" the children giggled before making their way toward the kitchen where their mother was. "You got two beautiful girls, Barry." he said to the proud father.

Barry chuckled, "That I do, gotta feeling they'll make my hair grey before their in high school. After that I shudder to think." he motioned to the case he brought up. "Got it right here, kid. I just hope you know how to use it."

Reaching forward, the rookie snapped the clasps open and removed the lid. A small grin spreading across his face. Inside lay a brand new Colt Anaconda Revolver, by far one of the most powerful handguns ever to be discovered in the games.

It's barrel sleek, shining in the afternoon light that came in through the windows. The grip polished, but held firm as the teen pulled it from the case and held it in his hands. It was definitely heavier than his Samurai Edge, though thankfully he was use to holding larger firearms.

Aiming at the far wall and looking down the sights, Ethan felt a bit of giddiness bubble up within him while holding the powerful cannon. 'This will definitely do some damage where we're headed.' he thought setting the weapon back in the case and looking over the five speed-loaders that were fitted next to it.

The .357 high caliber rounds, much larger than the 9mm his Beretta took, looked as though they could punch through anything. And with the power behind the revolver, it was a safe bet.

"Thanks a lot, Barry. What do I owe you for this?" he asked closing the case and regarding the veteran STARS member.

Barry waved him off, "I had a spare kicking around whenever mine ever had a problem. Consider it a gift." he looked to see the younger man pull a small wad of $100s out of his pocket and toss it to him. Looking it over, he was shocked to see $700 in his hand.

"Gift or not, I make sure that I help those that help me." Ethan said at the man's shocked face. "Consider it a donation to the girls' college fund." The bearded man smiled thankfully at him for the sentiment.

They exchanged a few more words before the teen headed back out to his truck. Tossing the weapon case on the passenger's seat and heading back for home to prepare for tonight. His earlier happiness replaced with a burning determination with what he was about to face.

X

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Ethan stayed in his apartment and made sure that clips were loaded and supplies were loaded in their proper compartments before arming up.

Pulling on his rig, along with a black tactical vest with **'S.T.A.R.S.' **embroiled on the back in white. He began loading everything in the proper sections. His combat knife in its scabbard on his left shoulder. His Samurai Edge holstered on his right thigh. The Anaconda in a back-up holster on the front left side on the stomach portion of his vest.

Deciding to leave his shotgun for better maneuverability, he slipped the 20-round clips for his Beretta in the empty slots, the speed loaders for the revolver in a spare pocket close to its holster.

He also put a spare box of 9mm Parabellum rounds into one of his packs and a can of First Aid Spray just in case before going to pick up Rebecca from her place.

She was a little stunned to see him so armed up when she herself only had her Beretta handy. Ethan just said he was going in prepared as they went down to his truck and drove to the station.

They met up with the rest of Bravo Team and got one final rundown of the mission before heading to the rooftop where their chopper was waiting for them. All the while, the traveler took deep calming breaths. Knowing full well that the engine for the copter had been rigged to malfunction when they got far enough into the forest.

And from there...everything that they would encounter along the way to the Spencer Mansion.

Reaching the rooftop, everyone began to pile into the troop compartment as the pilot started the engine. Rebecca took a few calming breaths herself before climbing aboard, Ethan right behind her as the settled on the bench toward the tell end of the helicopter next to Kenneth while Enrico, Richard and Forest took the one across from them. Edward took the co-pilot seat and pulled on a headset as the bird began to rise off of the helipad on the roof of the building.

"You rookies ready for this?!" Forest called out over the loud rhythm of the copter blades above them.

Rebecca nodded, though her hands shook from nervousness. That was until a strong, warm gloved hand wrapped around hers giving her peace of mind. Ethan gave the members of Bravo a thumbs up as he squeezed the medic's hand reassuringly as they got higher in the sky.

When they reached the right altitude, they began flying over the city and toward the dark forest beyond.

Watching the lights down below quickly change to trees. Ethan leaned his head back against the wall behind him and closed his eyes. Taking slow breaths to ease his mind while a storm began to brew in the air around their transport. Though despite his meditation, he could see the small phrase that appeared on screen when he first started playing the Resident Evil series long ago. A phrase that summed up the situation rather nicely in his opinion;

**'The Door to Safety has Shut. There is no Turning Back...'**

**A/N: And there you have it. Everything has been set in motion, and we'll see just how Ethan's knowledge and skills will alter things as they were. ****Or will the fates be against him the farther he goes into the survival horror? Stay tuned to find out!**

**More Reviews equal a quicker update guys, I like seeing the number of views and visitors go up, but I like to hear your thoughts as well. I'm always up for hearing the words of my readers.**


	6. Enter the Survival Horror

**A/N: After drinking too much Amp and finding it hard to go to sleep, I've found myself with enough time to get this chapter out almost two days earlier than what I was expecting. And since we're finally dipping into the storyline from the games, I was more than happy to get it posted ASAP. **

**If you have read the books like I have, then you will find a lot of the elements come from them with a good amount of changes to fit the fact that there is someone else tagging along with the main cast. So prepare yourselves for things to be a little different here and there.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil**

**Chapter 6:**

_**"Monsters are real, and ghosts are real too. They live inside us, and sometimes, they win." - Stephen King**_

_July 23, 1998 (Arklay Forest - 20 Miles Outside Raccoon City)_

The vibrations and thumping of the rotor blades of the helicopter thrummed loudly through the troop compartment. The occupants sat in tense silence, the atmosphere solumn as they readied themselves for the mission.

Rebecca sat in her spot as she tried to make herself as calm as those around her. Though a sliver of fear coursed through her as she recalled all the murders that had taken place in the last couple of weeks. It was a bad situation made worse by the fact that so many people had gone missing or torn to shreds.

And now here she was, with the rest of Bravo Team being sent out to locate anything they could that would lead to the ones responsible for them.

Her green eyes turned to the one sitting on her right. The lone member of Alpha Team that had been sent with them to help them on their assignment. He sat as still as he could with the chopper moving about through the gusts of wind in the air, arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed looking as though he were asleep even though she knew he was doing his own form of meditation.

Preparing himself for their assignment in his own way and gathering his wits for what they would face when they touched down.

She always found it interesting that he would do this every so often. Ethan explained to her that he learned this for whenever his thoughts became too much for him to handle all at once. It allowed him to sort them in anyway that he needed and helped him think more clearly. It sounded like a useful skill, and had considered asking him to teach it to her at some point.

Ethan cracked an eye open and looked her way, a smile forming on his face as he caught her staring which made her blush and avert her eyes. The situation involving her relationship with Alpha's profiler was still in the back of her mind, though she was pushing it down for the sake of the mission for the time being.

Rebecca would be lying if she said she didn't want something more with him. Every moment they were together made her feel happier than she ever remembered being. But her fear and doubt from her inexperience with dating was holding her back, making her feel uneasy about taking the next step when it came to what she had with Ethan.

But he wasn't pressuring her in anyway and allowing her to deal with this at her own pace. Her heart warmed at the sentiment behind it all and she was thankful that he was giving her all the time she needed.

The medic's thoughts were interrupted when she saw a flash of lightning from the dark clouds in the distance. A storm was brewing over the forest and they were flying toward it the closer they got to their destination.

_BOOM!_

A small explosion vibrated through the helicopter, a rumbling whining sound could be heard through the compartment as the air was filled with the smell of burnt metal and ozone while the craft pitched one way and dropped.

"What the hell happened!?" Enrico shouted over all the noise as they continued to lose altitude.

Kevin Dooley, Bravo's pilot, grabbed the controls and did everything in his power to keep the copter level. "Engine failure! Going in for an emergency landing!" he called over his shoulder while Edward helped him get the vessel closer to the ground without crashing.

Ethan grabbed one of the overhead handles, wrapping his other arm around Rebecca's waist and securing her to his side. Jaw clenched as he felt the copter start to spin. The sound of tree branches snapping echoed over the engines death-rattle before everything came to a halt with a shuddering crash.

Everything became silent, everyone took a moment to get their bearings back as Enrico spoke out into the cabin. "Everyone okay?" A chorus of acknowledgements sounded off from everyone before the leader of Bravo Team turned to the pilot, "Nice flying Kev." he said clapping the man on the shoulder.

"Gotta be one hell of a pilot to keep this thing from becoming a ball of fire and twisted metal." said Ethan sending the pilot a nod.

"Years of training and practice, kid." replied Kevin as he hit a few switches on the console before him. "Everything electrical is fried. Must have been lightning. It wasn't directly, but close enough to do some damage. Beacon's out too."

"Can it be repaired?" asked Enrico.

Edward began rifling through the electronics, in addition to being the co-pilot he was also the team mechanic. "I'll do what I can, but if Kev says it's toast. It's probably toast." he admitted.

The squad leader blew out a breath and nodded, "I managed to send a transmission back to base before we were hit, though I don't know if it got through. Alpha Team will have our last known coordinates, if they don't get them and we don't check in after a while they'll come looking for us."

He grabbed the handle cabin door and pulled it open. "Everybody out, let's see where we landed."

Everyone stepped out of the downed chopper and into the humid night air. Ethan looked up at the sky, knowing that with this level of humidity and moisture in the air, along with the smell of wet dirt in the distance meant that a storm was coming.

'Perfect atmosphere for what's coming.' he thought to himself as he drew his Samurai Edge and his flashlight. Crossing his left hand over his right so that the beam of light was parallel with the barrel of his handgun as it cut through the darkness.

"Think we made enough noise?" Rebecca asked coming up next to him drawing her own weapon and flashlight.

"I'm pretty sure we made one hell of an entrance." he said smirking her way, causing the medic to roll her eyes as Enrico addressed the whole group.

"Alright everyone, let's fan out and investigate the surrounding area. Kev, stay with the copter. The rest of you, stay close. I want this area secured." The others clicked on their flashlights, multiple beams of light tearing through the shadows as they all fanned out with weapons drawn as they searched the surrounding foliage for anything out of the ordinary.

Ethan swept his guns barrel from side to side, his eyes scanning for movement while his ears strained to pick up anything among the trees. A small fog bank started to roll in along the forest floor lowering visibility, a clap of thunder rolled from somewhere farther into the mountains capturing his attention for a second before he focused on the matter at hand.

He knew what was out here. And the fact that he knew was causing an unsettling feeling to form in his gut. Pushing the feeling aside, he allowed his mind to overpower his emotions so that he would remain focused on his environment.

Calculating a possible attack from any angle, the distance between him and the others and how long it would take for them to converge on a threat should one appear.

The whole squad kept at least a two meter distance between each other so they were within speaking distance. Forest and Edward were on his right, Rebecca on his left with Enrico, Kenneth and Richard on his other side. It was a standard search-sweep maneuver used by most police forces when investigating. And the profiler knew it was only a matter of time before-

"Captain! Over here!" Rebecca called out causing all beams of light to center at her and what she had been looking at.

Laying on its roof was a dark-green military style jeep with 'MP' painted on the door. Two bodies could be seen among the wreckage, both wearing military gear. One pinned beneath the jeep itself, the other thrown a few meters away.

The squad converged on the scene and began to look everything over. Ethan knelt down by the body that was pinned under the jeep. The neck and upper half of the man looked like it had been torn into by a meat grinder, blood splattered across the dirt and the vehicle's interior.

It was obvious that this wasn't done from the accident.

Using the jeep as leverage to stand up, Ethan cringed and pulled his hand away to see a warm, clear slime coating his palm. It reeked like musk and stagnant water which meant that whatever left it behind was either aquatic in nature..."Or a damn leech." he muttered under his breath.

"You think they're from Ragithon?" asked Richard as Bravo secured the site.

"It's the closest base, but look at the insignia. They're jarheads. Could be from Donnell." replied Enrico.

"Captain!" Rebecca called out. An open briefcase on the ground before her and a clipboard with information in her hand. " 'Court order for transportation...prisoner William Coen, ex-lieutenant, twenty-six years old. Court-martialed and sentenced to death, July 22nd. Prisoner is to be transferred to the Ragithon base for execution.' " she read off before Edward took the clipboard to read for himself.

"Those poor soldiers." he growled in anger. "They were just doing their jobs, and that scum murdered them and escaped."

"I don't think it was him." all the members of Bravo Team looked at Ethan as he crouched by the second body. "Unless he's part of the assholes we came out here to look for." he pointed at the soldier's torn open throat. "These guys were killed in the same fashion as the victims of the 'cannibal murders'."

Standing up, he walked around the front of the jeep and saw a large dent in the bumper and blood splatter on it. Shining his light back on the dirt road that the men had been going down, he saw large divots in the ground that could only be caused by applying the breaks quickly.

"What do you got Ethan?" asked Enrico.

The Alpha team rookie nodded to himself, "We're looking at a freak accident that turned bloody. These guys were transporting their prisoner, something was in the road when they were coming this way and they tried to stop." he shined his light on the bumper and showed them. "They hit whatever it was, lost control and flipped the jeep." his light shined down on the ground at their feet where imprints in the dirt that looked like dog tracks were visible.

"Looks like a pack of dogs found them, four...maybe five total. Tore into the poor bastards giving Coen time to escape into the woods. But what's troubling is that there was someone else here with the dogs."

Kenneth looked at the scene before going back to the profiler, "How do you know?"

Ethan knelt down next to the corpse pinned under the jeep and held up the arm where a bite mark was clearly visible. A _human_ bite mark. "You sure it wasn't Coen?" asked Edward.

Taking the information from the mechanic, the teen read through it quickly before looking back at him. "I doubt someone whose been a dedicated soldier for seven years would turn cannibal. Though I can't say for sure why he was being transferred for execution."

"Regardless," Enrico said getting everyone's attention. "We may have an escaped killer on our hands. Let's separate and survey the immediate area, see if we can't locate Lieutenant Coen or whatever got to these men. Keep your guard up, and report back in fifteen minutes."

Getting nods all around, and after checking their radios to make sure they were on, the team split up and began searching the woods.

X

The darkness was bad, but the silence was even worse. It was almost as if every single sound made was amplified several times.

Yet despite this, Rebecca kept moving forward. 9mm and flashlight leading her through the forest as she continued to look for any sign of what had caused the accident back on the dirt road, or the missing prisoner that had been there at one point.

It had been about four minutes since they all separated, and she couldn't help but feel nervous a trickle of fear shoot up her spine at being alone with no one watching her back.'

A sound from a nearby shrub made her spin around and aim for it. The light from her flashlight catching the last of the movement, the leaves shaking and the beam trembling along with them. Rebecca took a step closer, swallowing dryly and counting back from ten. When nothing else happened she relaxed slightly realizing that whatever it was had gone.

She checked her watch and saw that another minute had passed when she heard a twig snap a few feet behind her. Whirling around, her handgun up high causing the one who was approaching her to freeze. "Easy, Becs. It's me." Ethan said with his hands up in a form of surrender.

Rebecca breathed a sigh of relief and lowered her weapon. "What are you doing here?" she asked as her fellow rookie took another two steps forward.

"Thought I heard something over this way, and I found you." he said with a shrug as he shined his own flashlight along the trees around them. "Still haven't found any sign of anything. And the radio silence we've had means no one else has found anything either. Though I doubt we're going to find much out..." the traveler trailed off when he caught sight of something in the trees not ten meters away.

Moving that way, his flashlight reflecting off of a metal wall. Moving the beam, he caught sight of windows, wheels, a door... "A train." Rebecca said following behind him as they stopped in front of the car before them.

Ethan mentally smirked when he read **'Ecliptic Express' **on the side of the two story, five car train ahead of him. He knew where to look for it, which was why he had kept Rebecca within his peripheral vision the whole time they all had 'separated'. Staying silent as he watched out for her as well as himself the farther into the woods they went.

"Ethan, I think there are people inside." Rebecca whispered while shining her own light on one of the broken windows and finding a shadow slumped over in one of the seats within. "Do you think the prisoner is in there?"

The older teen shrugged and felt a drop of water land on his almost bare scalp, looking up at the dark skies as more rain began to fall around them. "Come on, we won't know for sure until we check it out." he said walking toward the door leading inside.

Slipping his flashlight back in its pocket, he grabbed the handle. Weapon ready as he glanced back at Rebecca who had her own weapon up. She nodded at him, letting him know she was ready as he pulled the door to the side. The metal grinding softly as it slid along the tracks into the wall and allowing them access.

Stepping over the threshold, the first thing that greeted Ethan was the smell of rot and decay. The second was the sight of blood, a lot of it. Caking the dark wood and expensively carpeted floor, the seats and even the wallpapered walls and windows making the empty car look like a slaughter-house.

But no bodies.

"What happened here?" wondered Rebecca as she observed everything. She reached toward the back of a nearby seat and came away with wet blood on the tips of her fingers. "It's still fresh, whatever it was happened recently."

Ethan's gaze swept across every shadow in the low-lit cabin making sure that nothing would jump out at them before locking on to the door leading to the next car. Reaching up with his left hand, he pulled his combat knife out and held it upside-down against the grip of his Beretta as he approached the door.

Deep, calming breaths steadied his aim and heart rate as he pulled the door open. Bile rising his throat as the horrid smell of dead flesh slammed into him like a sledgehammer. A combination of rotten meat, copper and shit that brought water to his eyes and caused his nose to burn slightly.

Swallowing, he stepped into the car sweeping his weapon around for anything hostile. Rebecca right behind him as the door slid closed automatically when they were through.

Like he had expected, this cabin had bodies. Counting five total in the various seats on either side of the empty isle. Hearing a small gasp from the young woman behind him, Ethan treaded forward slowly just as the sound of whispering was heard through the silence.

"Identify yourself!" Rebecca called out nearly making the traveler jump at how loud she was. She sent him an apologetic look when he looked her way before they focused on the empty and silent car. Halfway up the aisle, they saw the source of the noise.

A tiny transistor radio tuned into an AM station on the floor next to a body that was leaning against the window on their left.

Ethan looked at the corpse, face grey, eyes rolled into the back of his head with a vicious slash across his throat that exposed the inside of his neck. He had to fight down the urge to burrow his blade into the things temple before it rose back up, but he'd look like a lunatic to the young medic that was reaching for the radio at their feet.

Instead he waited, eyes locked on the body as Rebecca stood back up and switched the device off...that's when he saw it.

A slight twitch of the jaw, then the head shifted a bit to the right before the body slowly started to stand up. "Rebecca..." he said in a serious tone, raising his weapon as a deep groan filled with misery and hunger came from the corpse as it faced them.

Face dripping with blood and slime, the undead man raised his arms and began to shuffle toward them.

Rebecca dropped the radio in her hands at the horrific sight before hearing more movement to her left. Looking back where they had come, two more corpses had risen and were shuffling their way. Pale and slack-faced, clothes torn and bloodied with chunks of flesh missing from their arms and neck. One of them had skin missing from his face revealing too many teeth. Their eyes filmed over white like a blind man, yet they continued to stumble toward the rookies.

Raising her weapon, the medic was about to issue a warning when a gunshot behind her made her jump and look back at Ethan.

The first man collapsed to the ground with a hole through his right eyes socket. The profiler turned, weapon still up and barrel smoking from the first shot and fired again. This round drilling through the forehead of the walking corpse wearing a train attendant's uniform.

A groan came from the remaining undead's throat as it's partner dropped to the ground like a sack of hammers. Tripping over the body and collapsing face-first on to the floor. Ethan didn't give it a chance to stand up and shot it through the top of the head and splattering dark blood and rotten grey matter across the floor.

The cabin fell silent once more as he lowered his weapon. "What did you do that for?!" Rebecca demanded. "They were alive! Sick! Why would you-" she stopped when her fellow rookie knelt down and dabbed his finger in the pool of blood coming out of the body he had shot. Coming back up and showing it to her.

"See that?" he asked as she examined the blood closely. Her green eyes widening when she saw what he was trying to show her. The fluid was watery, but had hardened pieces within it meaning that it was in the process of evaporating within the body. "Blood doesn't do that until after you're dead. Those guys, they weren't breathing, they had mortal wounds and were still up and around."

The medic swallowed, "That's...not possible. Zombies aren't real." she tried to reason.

Ethan wiped his fingers on a nearby seat and looked down at the corpses. "Then what would you call them?" he asked motioning toward the bodies. "I'm not saying I believe it either, (Bullshit) but it's the only thing that makes sense at the moment."

Movement in the back of the cabin made them spin around. Another corpse rose from a seat close to the door and started moving into the aisle. The traveler raised his weapon to shoot when another gun went off, the undead dropped to the floor dead once more.

Rebecca lowered her weapon slowly and turned to her partner, fear very clear in her eyes as she swallowed. "Just to be sure?" she said not sounding very convincing.

The traveler nodded slowly before walking toward the remaining body in the cabin. Taking his knife and driving it into the back of its skull. Pulling the blade free and shaking it off a moment later before sheathing it, "Just to be sure." he agreed as they readied their guns and moved toward the other end of the cabin.

Pulling the sliding door open and moving into the next car which didn't look anything like the passenger car they had just been in.

A long corridor that turned right at the end greeted them. Two doors were on the wall to their right with windows being pelted by the rain outside on their left. Keeping their weapons up, the rookies stepped farther in so that the door could close behind them.

"We should check these rooms, there might be survivors hiding out." Rebecca said over the sound of the rain hitting the outside of the car.

Ethan nodded, "I'll check these ones for anything important, stay within earshot incase something happens." The young woman nodded back as she continued farther down the corridor while her partner checked the first room.

Sneakers making very little noise in the small corridor, Rebecca approached the turn and peered around it. The hallway continued for a couple more feet and turned right again. She followed the path and found another door on his left before another turn.

Finding the door locked, the medic went around the last corner and found a man slumped to the ground against the back wall. The uniform he wore a conductor's outfit that was splattered with blood and had bite marks on his hands and arms.

Rebecca shook her head sadly, she wasn't expecting to see so many dead people on this assignment and felt sick to her stomach the more she saw. Her eyes trailed to the dead man's outstretched hand and saw something clenched within his fist. Curious she bent down to inspect what it was when she heard boots on the wood floor behind her.

Thinking it was Ethan coming her way, she continued her search and pulled a key from the deceased conductor's cold fingers. Looking it over, the medic stood back up and turned; "Did you find anything-" she stopped mid-sentence when she found herself looking down the barrel of a gun.

The one holding the gun stood a head taller than her with long dark hair wearing a grey wife-beater that revealed a tribal tattoo covering one of his arms. Handcuffs dangled from his wrist with one of the cuffs undone as he kept his aim steady. She recognized his face almost immediately.

"Billy. Lieutenant Coen." she said clearly and calmly even though inside she was nervous as she faced the prisoner that had escaped the MP escort that had crashed.

The ex-Lieutenant remained calm, "So, you seem to know me. Been fantasizing about me, have you?" he asked in a laid back manner.

"You were the prisoner being transferred for execution." Rebecca said with a hard edge to her voice. "You were with those soldiers outside." 'Ethan, where are you?' she thought hoping that he would come soon as she tried to ignore the pistol aimed at her right eye.

Billy tilted his head slightly, "Uh-huh, I see. You're with STARS. Well, no offense, honey, but your kind doesn't seem to want me around." he would have said more, but stopped cold when he felt the barrel of another gun pressed to the back of his head.

"Lower your weapon, or your brains will be splattered all over the wall." came a cold voice from over his shoulder.

Cursing under his breath, the soldier lowered his weapon allowing Rebecca to take it from him as he turned around and faced Ethan who kept his aim firmly locked between his eyes. Being a soldier for so long, he knew a bad situation when he saw one. And at that moment, he knew that the young man before him would carry out his threat without hesitation.

"You must be Billy Coen. We found your escort torn to shreds not far from here." said the profiler, his grey-blue eyes locked firmly on Billy's dark ones. Twitching ever so slightly as though he were reading something in the older man's gaze. "You're going to answer some questions, what you tell me will determine whether or not we'll chain you up somewhere while we wait for backup.

Even though he knew full well that Billy was innocent of the charges against him, he had to play things up so that it didn't seem like he had advanced knowledge. And he needed to play his part well if he wanted Rebecca to believe that the ex-Lieutenant wasn't really a criminal.

"I can't really turn you down at this point, can I?" said Billy knowing he wasn't getting out of this one.

Ethan lowered his weapon and holstered it before grabbing the older man's wrist. Finding his pulse point and pressing down on it so he felt the steady rhythm beneath his fingers. Locking eyes with the prisoner once more before he started. "Is your name William Coen?"

"Yes." answered Billy without hesitation.

Nodding, the teen asked his next question. "Are you 26 years old?"

"Yes"

"Were you a Lieutenant in the US military?"

"Yes."

'Got the base pulse.' Ethan thought to himself as he prepared for the real interrogation. "Were you on transfer for execution?"

Billy cringed very slightly, but answered anyway. "Yes."

"Did you kill those men after the jeep crashed?"

"No."

His pulse remained the same, no acceleration meaning he was telling the truth. "Who did?"

"A bunch of dogs, they didn't look right and came at us from all sides. I wanted to help them, but they were already getting torn apart before I had a chance to. So I ran." replied the soldier.

Ethan saw some movement around his eyes, he felt regret watching the marines getting slaughtered. "Have you killed while in the line of duty?"

"Yes."

'Now for the atom-bomb.' the traveler thought as he prepared himself. "Were you responsible for the deaths of 23 innocent people on your last assignment?"

Rebecca's mouth dropped open and she paled slightly. Shooting a glance at the ex-Lieutenant who stood motionless for several long seconds before answering. "No." His voice strong, full of conviction no matter what.

For the longest time nothing happened, the two men stood there for a while. Ethan's eyes narrowing a bit as he searched Billy's face for a few moments before letting out a slow breath. Releasing the older man's wrist before reaching into his belt and taking out a handcuff key and undoing the restraints completely. "I believe you." he said simply before tossing the cuffs away.

"Ethan! Are you crazy?!" Rebecca screamed while Billy rubbed his wrist, in a daze at what had just happened.

"Relax, Rebecca. The Lieutenant here passed his test with flying colors." said the profiler casually. "Why do you think I was put on Alpha Team as a profiler? I can tell when someone lies to me, I've been trained to find out such things when faced with a suspect."

The medic was still uneasy as she looked at the man next to her, his weapon still in her grasp safely out of his reach.

"If you need further proof, Becs. Do you honestly think that a veteran soldier who has been in the military almost a decade couldn't take on two rookie police officers? Especially when he got the drop on one of them?" Ethan asked bluntly. "If he was suppose to be some kind of cold blooded killer, he would have taken us out, took our supplies and fled in no time at all."

Billy chuckled, "Caught on to that, did you?"

The older rookie nodded, "I take it you've seen the little horrors that have been going on around here?" he asked looking at the body Rebecca had looked over and making sure it hadn't gotten up while they were talking.

"Yeah, I don't know what the hells been happening. But," he reached into the back pocket of his jeans and produced a small diary. "I found this among some of the luggage I had gone through. It talks about some kind of virus and a lab somewhere here in the forest."

Taking the little book, Ethan looked through the pages and saw the mentioning of the T-Virus and the lab facilities that were on the other end of the tracks. Handing it to Rebecca who read it over more closely, "We'll probably get through this much easier if we work together. There's strength in numbers, and none of us are sure of what's happening around here.

"I know what you mean, and you're right. It beats going through all this alone, at least as a group we might stand a chance." Billy agreed. "What about the rest of your team? I doubt you two came alone."

The traveler thought about it for a moment, "We'll worry about that later, first let's try to establish a secure location so we can radio in our findings."

Rebecca finished reading the entries in the diary and looked up at Ethan with an unreadable expression. "This could explain what we've seen so far." she said referring to the book in her hand before dropping her voice to a whisper. "Are you sure we can trust him? I don't doubt your skills, I just need to be sure." she sent a glance toward Billy who watched them curiously.

"I'm sure, Becs. We can trust him, just trust me on this one." came the reply.

The medic sighed before looking up at him, "Alright, but if he tries anything and I _will_ shoot him." She looked toward the soldier and glared, "Understand?"

Billy gave her a mock-salute, "You got it.

Before anything else could be said, one of the windows back where they had came shattered and a loud _Thump!_ was heard on the floor. All three of them had their weapons up and ran back to the first turn to see what had happened.

Rounding the corner, Rebecca gasped in horror. "Edward!"

Bravo's mechanic laid on the floor among scattered glass and didn't respond. A large, opened wound on his right shoulder, his face grey with shock and gaze bleary and unfocused. Every visible part of his body was covered in bruises and cuts, several looking like vicious bites.

The young medic was on her knees pulling out her medical pack, pulling out gauze patches and pressing them to his bleeding shoulder. "Are you alright?! What happened?!" she said trying to treat his injuries. The amount of blood stained on his clothes looked as though he had already lost several pints.

Edward rolled his head toward her, eyes blinking slowly as though he were trying to stay awake. "Worse than...we...can't..." he wheezed out.

Ethan knelt down on his other side and gripped the man's hand while Rebecca applied more pressure to the wound. Billy hung back and looked on silently. "Edward, what happened out there?" the older rookie asked. He could tell the man was fading fast, and there was nothing they could do to stop it.

The mechanic slowly rolled his head to the other side, "...forest...full of zombies...and monsters..." Whatever else he was going to say was cut off when more glass shattered and two dark shapes leapt into the car.

They landed, sliding on the wooden floor a moment before regaining their footing before turning toward the group.

Dogs. They were big dogs, resembling Dobermans at one point, but not anymore. Teeth bared dripping saliva and blood, flaps of skin and muscle hanging from their hunches like someone had taken cheese graters to them. Their eyes filmed with red looking more like hounds from hell than someone's pet.

Ethan didn't waste a second, his handgun registered once and the dog on the left dropped to the ground with half its head obliterated. The second dog bent its hunches and launched forward, a second gunshot rang out and it was knocked back when the round struck it in the chest.

Billy reaimed and fired another shot that blew the top half of the creature's head clean off. If flailed for a moment like a dying fish before going completely still.

Threat averted for the time being, the two men turned back to Rebecca who had her fingers pressed to Edward's neck. The steady flow of blood from his shoulder had all but stopped as he gazed at the floor with half-open eyes, chest completely still.

When she took her hand back, Rebecca sat back on her heels. "I'm sorry." she whispered. Tears in the corner of her eyes that she refused to let fall because of the current situation. A hand on her shoulder made her look up to see Ethan looking down at her sadly.

"You did the best you could, Becs. He'd understand that." he said gently.

The young medic released a shuttering breath before standing back up. Nodding at her fellow rookie to let him know she was thankful. The traveler nodding back before looking down at Edward's body. Raising his Samurai Edge, he aimed for the man's head.

"What are you doing?" Rebecca asked shocked at what he was doing.

"If this thing involves that virus we read about in the diary Billy found, than we can safely assume that it's transferred through fluids of infected subjects." Ethan said keeping his voice calm as he motioned to the bites on the deceased veteran STARS. "I don't think we want him coming back as one of those things. Walking around without a soul. It goes against everything about nature and he deserves better than that."

Several tense seconds passed before the young woman understood what he was saying, "Okay." she said taking a deep breath and drawing her own weapon. "I'll do it. He was on my team."

Ethan lowered his gun and stepped away while Rebecca took aim. Her hand shaking slightly knowing that she was forced to put down one of her friends before he was reanimated. Remembering his goofy smile when he called her 'Kiddo' as her finger tightened on the trigger. "Be at peace, Edward." she said softly.

_Bam!_

**A/N: And I'm going to break here for the time being. The first step into one hell of a long journey. But everyone has their breaking point, and even though Rebecca and Billy are there now with him, how long before all the horror and death starts to get to Ethan.**

**All of this and more will be answered next time.**

**(P.S. To my Infamous Vampire fans, the next update is coming soon. I'm just trying to bleed the storyline of the fic into the Infamous 2 storyline and it's taking longer than expected. Just keep watch and I'll try to have it up in a couple of days.)**


	7. Train Ride From Hell

**A/N: Gotta love having multiple chapters in a set amount of time. Trying to really get this story off the ground is a lot of work, but considering all the variables that I can play with to make it something good makes it a whole lot easier. **

**We're getting closer to the real horror soon, and hopefully Ethan can keep his wits about him long enough to survive the first night against Umbrella's 'pets'.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil**

**Chapter 7:**

_**"Adversity makes men, prosperity makes monsters." - Victor Hugo**_

_July 23, 1998 (Ecliptic Express)_

A lot could be said when it comes to knowledge. Some say that it means power, others a poison. It all depends on how one uses it when faced with certain odds. But nothing can prepare someone when things really start to go to hell.

Ethan thought of this as he put the tattered jacket from the dead conductor Rebecca had found over Edward's body. Ever since coming to this universe, he had become good friends with everyone at STARS. They were brothers in arms, and he had come to trust and respect them the more he had gotten to know them all.

And the guilt he had been feeling looking down at the fallen member of Bravo Team was justified. Thinking about all the ways he could have gone about making sure that this didn't happen.

He steeled his resolve, what's done is done and nothing was going to change it now. Shoving down his grief, he turned to the other two as they stood a ways off.

Rebecca leaned against the nearby wall collecting herself after she made sure that their friend didn't come back as an undead freak of nature. Ethan knew that it wasn't easy for her, but she was keeping her self together rather well in their current predicament.

Billy was looking over the two undead dogs the two of them had put down. Shaking his head in what looked to be disgust at how the creatures looked and how they came to be what they were.

After making sure Edward wouldn't come back, brief introductions had been tossed around before they had a small memorial service for the man. There was still mistrust between Billy and Rebecca, but the medic was more than trusting of her fellow rookie and his decision to let the prisoner come along with them.

Kneeling down by the dead mechanic, the traveler went through his belt and rig. His weapon was missing, but he still had his knife, two full clips of 9mm ammo and his radio. Placing a hand on his covered head in silent prayer before standing back up.

"We need to get moving," he said tossing the radio and one of the clips to Billy who caught them, passing the other to Rebecca as he drew his pistol. "The longer we stick around, the longer it'll take for more of those things to show up."

Getting nods from the other two, they started to get moving when Ethan and Rebecca's radios beeped loudly. Enrico's voice could be heard over the ocean of static, _"...you copy?...more information on...Coen..." _

'Day late and a dollar short on that one.' the profiler thought to himself as he pulled the device from his belt and held to his face. "Enrico, your breaking up." he said moving to the window hoping for better reception.

_"...institutionalized...killed at least...twenty-three people...careful..." _came the Captain's words. Billy looked uncomfortable hearing the charges against him spoken over the radio waves. Another wave of static passed and the line cut out completely.

"Captain! STARS Bravo, do you copy?" Rebecca said into her own radio and got nothing. They gave up and put the devices away. "We need to get back to the chopper, find the others and report what we have found."

Ethan sent a look Billy's way, "I don't think the others will be as welcome to our guest as we have been. But having backup and coming up with a plan seems better than wandering aimlessly through this death trap."

The ex-Lieutenant looked uncomfortable at the thought of more cops, but even he had to agree with there being strength in numbers. Considering everything that they had seen and encountered thus far. "Alright, but I'm not putting bracelets back on my wrists." he said as they started moving.

Going through the passenger car and past the still dead bodies back toward the cabin where they first got on. Rebecca reached for the door handle and pulled on it, but nothing happened. "What the..." she tried again but the door remained seal. "Dammit. It must have locked behind us. Maybe there's another way off?"

A loud crash resounded from up the stairs behind them, their guns aimed at the ceiling as the sounds of heavy footsteps echoed through the small compartment. Slow and even, then they just cut off suddenly.

"What the fuck was that?" Billy wondered peering around the banister to the stairs and toward the curve that led farther upward. "These stairs lead to the dining room, and it was empty when I first got here."

"Not anymore." Ethan said pressing his foot on the first step. "I'll go check it out, you two try to get the door open." Rebecca looked to want to say something when he stopped her first, "I think it's better that we deal with any threats before the come back to bite us in the ass..._literally_."

The medic stepped down from her argument, but the look of worry in her eyes was still present that touched the traveler knowing that she cared so much. "Just be careful, okay?" she said trying not to sound too worried.

"I'll be fine, Becs. Just make sure nothing comes up after me." he replied as he turned to the stairs and went up the remaining steps slowly. Beretta in hand as he turned the corner and approached the lone door at the top. With the barrel of his gun leading, he opened the door and stepped into the darkened car beyond.

Back in the compartment, Rebecca sighed before turning back to the door. Taking out the key she had found on the dead conductor and seeing if that would help get the door open. Billy looked from the stairs toward the young medic. "He knows how to take charge in a situation, doesn't he?" he commented.

The younger rookie nodded, silently cursing when the key had no effect whatsoever. "You two an item, or something?" the soldier asked.

The question catching Rebecca off guard and causing her face and neck to redden. "I'm not talking about our personal life with someone we've just met." she said stiffly before observing the small room for anything useful.

Billy caught the change in her quickly and smirked, "If you say so, little girl."

She spun around and pointed at his face threateningly. "_Don't_ call me _little girl_." she seethed. Even though Ethan trusted him after doing his little trick during their interrogation, she still had her doubts regardless.

Holding up his hands, the soldier leaned back against the wall as they fell back into silence. Though that didn't last long when they heard a loud _Bang!_ from overhead. Two more followed along with an inhuman shriek pierced the night snapping the two out of their stupor before running up the steps with weapons drawn.

X

Stepping into the dining room of the train, Ethan was greeted with a thin, acrid haze of smoke. The low flicker of fire made shadows dance along the walls of the once beautiful car, much like the rest of the train before this nightmare happened.

Boots crunching on broken shards of glass as he moved in farther into the dark room. Past the small bar on his right while his eyes were firmly locked on the lone figure seated at the table close to the back. A small oil lamp was smashed open at the base of the table and the linen covering it had caught fire.

"You know...that's a convincing disguise." He said just loud enough to hear, holstering his Samurai Edge and reaching for his secondary weapon. "But a real human being doesn't stay so perfectly still like that. And that smell? It's pretty obvious that you're not human."

The 'man' remained motionless, the fire on the floor crackled softly. Ethan drew the Colt Anaconda, cocking the hammer back as he took aim at the individual. "Tell your master that he's in for a world of shit. And here's the first stone to be cast."

The heavy magnum registered loudly through the dining car, the recoil kicking back hard but the teen managed to keep his aim steady while making sure it didn't fly out of his hands.

A wet splatter followed the gunshot as the head of the sitting man exploded like a water balloon. Slime, blood and chunks of blackened flesh splashed across the walls and table tops before the body collapsed in on itself. Coming apart at the seams revealing a colony of hundreds of leeches the size of a man's fist that fell into a pile on the floor.

The creatures slithered along one another making a chorus of chittering sounds as they came together. Melding into one another and forming into a large mass that steadily grew in height until they became the very same 'man' that had been seated at the table. Clothes and all, though they had a slight sheen to them that looked unnatural.

Standing on either end of the car, the creature(s) cocked its arm back as though it were going to throw a baseball. Ethan didn't even give it a chance and fired a second shot, then a third. The heavy slugs tearing a fist-sized holes through the thing's chest. Sending chunks of dead leeches blasting across the room behind it while the mutant slugs screamed as one being, sounding like the shriek of the damned as the makeshift body staggered back.

The door to the dining car slammed open, Rebecca and Billy stormed the room weapons drawn and saw the abomination as it reformed itself. "What the hell is that?!" the medic screamed in obvious horror as the thing began staggering their way again.

Ethan gripped his weapon tightly, aiming down the sights as he targeted its head. _Bang!_ The head exploded like it did before, the body collapsing into a pile of leeches on the floor that started to slither they're way faster than the average slug.

Quickly switching back to his Beretta, the profiler flicked the fire-selector to burst-fire and pulled the trigger. The three-round bursts tore through the small creatures like wet paper, Billy and Rebecca adding their own gunfire to the assault and keeping the oncoming colony at bay.

Their clips ran dry after a while just as a strange, high singing drifted through the broken windows over the rain. The leeches suddenly stopped. Changing their course and began slipping along the floor, up the wall and out the windows out into the storming night.

Reloading, Ethan approached the windows. Being sure to step on as many of the leeches as he could along the way as he looked out toward the source of the singing. The other two coming up beside him as lightning flashed overhead, illuminating a lone male-figure standing on a low hill not too far away. His hands raised like a gesture of welcome, voice a sweet soprano, rich and strong with a hint of latin in it.

All around his feet was a black slithering lake which turned out to be even more leeches. Hundreds, maybe even thousands, swarming around his feet as though he were their god and them his subjects. They slithered up his legs and disappeared under his long robe-like coat, his voice completely unhindered as he continued to call to them.

"Jesus Christ...are you seeing this?" said Billy not believing what he was seeing.

Rebecca swallowed and grimaced in disgust at the sight, Ethan just narrowed his eyes at the figure that was controlling the creatures. The very same one responsible for the virus being let loose in Umbrella's facilities here in the Arklay Forest.

The train suddenly lurched, the sounds of mechanics kicking on as the floor vibrated through their feet as the transport started moving. Slowly at first, but quickly began to pick up speed with each passing second.

"Do we have a plan?" Rebecca asked as the trees outside the cabin began to fly by faster and faster.

"We stop this train." Ethan said clicking his Samurai Edge back to semi-auto. "We'll have to split up, we'll cover more ground and hopefully find a way off this thing. The door leading to the engine room is locked, looked like it needed a magnetic keycard to open."

"There was a conductors office close by, the key could be there." said Billy.

Rebecca perked up, fishing out the key she had pulled from the dead conductor and reading the tag that had been on it. "I think this might go to it, the keycard we need is probably in there. I'll search the front."

"I'll take the second floor," The traveler added before turning to the soldier, "That leaves the rear of the train to you. We search for ten minutes, then meet back in the compartment where we stepped on. Everyone one good on ammo?" The other two nodded, "Alright then, let's get to it. And stay out of trouble."

Being closest to the door, Billy left first and began to make his way to the back of the train. Rebecca went to go next when she felt a hand grab her wrist. She turned back to Ethan and gasped when she felt his lips press against hers.

He leaned back after a few moments and smiled at her, "For luck." he whispered at her blushing face. She smiled, stroking his cheek before readying her weapon and following the same path as the ex-Lieutenant.

When the door closed behind her, Ethan took a few moments to look over the small dining car before turning to the door next to the bar, it was locked, but a swift kick fixed the problem quickly.

Inside was a small service cabin with a whole in the ceiling in the corner, rain pouring down through the opening and soaking the floor. He looked around briefly, finding a green herb in a pot on his right. Approaching it, he pulled off all the leaves and stuffed them in an open pouch on his belt before staring up at the hole in the ceiling.

Holstering his weapon, he used the nearby shelf as leverage to bring him high enough to grab the edges of the hole. Pulling himself out on to the trains roof in the pouring rain.

The wind whipped past with the speed of the transport, Ethan kept himself crouched down to avoid being thrown off as he approached a power control box that was shooting sparks from a damaged cable. 'We're gonna need this.' he thought as he grabbed the two halves of cable, being sure not to touch the frayed wires as he connected them.

When the lights switched from red to green on the box, he spun around and dropped back in through the hole just as a transparent slime started to form around the wires and made his way back to the small dining room. Taking the stairs back down to the first floor and heading toward the front half of the train.

Passing through the doors leading to the passenger car and taking the flight of stairs back up to the second level. A smell hitting him before he even made it to the door at the top fo the steps. It was like sea water mixed with rot, something that made his nose burn as he pulled the door open.

Following the small corridor before him and taking the immediate right, he paused. The source of the smell was right in front of him.

A few meters ahead, from ceiling to floor, the corner of the landing to his left was webbed with what appeared to be hundreds of empty egg sacs. Resembling a spider's nest that Clive Barker would have balked at.

Not seeing anything threatening, the teen skirted his way around the wall sconce and began checking the private cabins on the wall next to it. The first one had nothing important, save for a silver ring that had and unusual design etched into it.

Ethan slipped the 'ring-key' into his front pocket knowing what it was used for before going back out into the corridor and checking the second room. A small grin spreading across his face as he scooped up the double-barrel, over-under hunting shotgun already loaded with two 12-gauge shells.

Laying the weapon on the nearby bed, he went through the rest of the room and managed to find a box filled with shells and stuffed them into his stachel. "This should help with the odds." he said to himself while slipping the shotgun into the large holster on the back of his vest and leaving the cabin feeling just a little heavier from the new addition.

He paused at the threshold as he looked at the last door at the far end of the hallway. Debating on whether or not to go through the door with what was going to be inside the moment he stepped into the room beyond.

'Gotta think about this. If I go in there I'll have to face the freak that'll drop in solo. But if I don't...whose to say it won't come crashing in somewhere else?' Ethan weighed his options carefully before holstering his Samurai Edge and drew his newly acquired shotgun as he headed toward the end.

"Wonder how Rebecca and Billy are doing."

X

A sigh of frustration escaped the young medic as she attempted to open the small briefcase she had found in the conductor's office. It was light weight and didn't seem that interesting. But the lock on it was unique, two small indentations on either side meaning that there must have been two keys to open it.

So whatever was in it must have been important to require two separate means of unlocking it. Like maybe a keycard for the engine car.

Glaring at the leather case knowing she couldn't open it without the keys. Rebecca turned to the rest of the room and continued to look around for anything useful. Finding two herbs growing in the windowsill, one red and one green.

She took the time to peel the leaves off of each plant and stashed them in a compartment in her medical kit. She'd take the time to grind them up and refine them with her supplies later. Her knowledge of herbs like these telling her that having them would prove to be very helpful later on.

After spending another minute looking around and not coming up with anything else. She grabbed the briefcase and headed off to meet up with Ethan and Billy. Sliding the door open and looking up only to scream in surprise.

The conductor she had taken the key from earlier now stood in the threshold, skin grey and torn with milky white eyes. A groan of hunger emitting from his throat as he began staggering into the room after her.

Rebecca stumbled back, dropping the briefcase on the floor as she quickly drew her Beretta. Wasting no time in aiming for the infected's head and pulling the trigger. The following gunshot was coupled with the sound of the back of the zombie's head exploding out like a fountain. Spreading blood and grey matter across the windows behind him.

The body slumped to the floor without a fight, the young medic slowly lowered her weapon and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She defiantly wasn't used to this, there wasn't suppose to be such things as zombies and monsters. But the last hour had proven her very wrong on several fronts.

She was glad Ethan was there with her. Billy too to a much smaller degree. At least she wasn't alone in this and it was enough to keep her going and sane through this nightmare.

Picking up the case she had dropped and stepping over the body, Rebecca made her way to the car she had agreed to meet up with the others in. All the while keeping her guard up for any more unpleasant surprises.

X

Billy's handgun registered once, the bullet piercing through the undead dog's forehead and sending its body crashing to the floor in mid-leap. The rear-car of the train rattled along the tracks, the various crates and supplies stored there banging around with each movement filling the silence as he lowered the smoking barrel.

So far he hadn't come up with anything they could use to stop this ride from hell. Though he managed to find a box of 9mm rounds in one of the nearby crates and some strange gold ring that had been on the ground with wierd markings on it but nothing else.

Moving to the back of the car and out on to the back platform and was drenched from the pouring rain. Looking around, his eyes widened when he caught sight of panel labeled **'Emergency Break Line'**. "Now we're getting somewhere." he said tapping a few keys on the panel and trying the lever.

But the controls were out of power making him kick them in frustration, "Shit, now what?" he wondered looking around for any other options. Finding nothing he went back into the rear-car and began making his way to the rendezvous point they had agreed upon.

Mildly surprised to find that one of the doors that had been locked slid open automatically as he approached. 'Power must have been restored to this car.' he thought as he continued onward. Reaching the designated location and finding Rebecca already waiting. "Find anything?" he asked when she turned to face him.

She held up the briefcase she had found, "I'm pretty sure that this might have what we're looking for. Though it looks like it needs two keys to open. How bout you? Anything?"

Billy pointed over his shoulder, "There's an emergency break line in the rear-car. But there's no power flowing through it." he reached into his pocket and took out the gold ring he had found. "Got this too, it seemed a bit odd and could be useful somewhere."

Rebecca looked at the ring oddly before looking at the indentations on the briefcase in her hands. "Wait a minute." She set the case down on a nearby table and took the ring from Billy's hand. Rolling it in her fingers until she found the indentations that matched one of the locks before slipping it into place.

It was a perfect fit.

"We need two of these to open this. I gotta say it's a very interesting lock to need this kind of way of opening it." said the medic putting her hands on her hips as she looked the leather case over.

The ex-Lieutenant looked around them briefly, "Any idea where Ethan is?" he asked not seeing the profiler anywhere.

Checking her watch, Rebecca saw that only half the time had lapsed since they had separated. "There's still another five minutes...he's probably tied up with something." she said while trying to keep the concern out of her tone. Reminding herself that Ethan was strong and smart, if he ran into trouble she knew that he could find a way out of it.

X

The lounge car was defiantly for those of the rich and famous variety...or at least people working for a pharmaceutical conglomerate with a sketchy side hobby.

A polished wooden bar to the right, well stocked with an array of different kinds of alcohol that would obliterate any AA gathering across the US. Small, elegant tables lined both walls leaving the wide, expensively carpeted floor open beneath low-hanging chandeliers.

There were no blood or bodies present meaning that no one was killed here...yet.

Holding the shotgun firmly in his grasp, Ethan slowly made his way through the room. Eyes shifting from his front to the ceiling every few seconds with each step he took expecting the roof to cave in at any second.

He reached the other side in seconds, though it felt like minutes as he looked around the backend of the lounge. The only other way out locked tight, but he found another box of shotgun shells on a table in the corner.

The spare ammo was halfway into his pack when something huge crashed into the roof. Ethan had the shotgun up and aimed at the ceiling as one of the chandeliers snapped off its chain and smashed on the floor as the roof indented. The train rocked on the rails from the impact making him stagger for a moment.

Catching his footing, the traveler looked back up as two pincers stabbed through the reinforced ceiling. Both opened slowly causing the metal to screech loudly as they expanded, revealing sharp serrated edges within.

The claws continued to move, tearing an opening in the ceiling the size of a valvo and allowing the owner to drop into the cabin blocking the only means of escape.

Ethan felt his gut tighten into knots as his grip on the shotgun tightened. As expected, a scorpion the size of a small car stood in the torrent of rain that was coming through the opening. The claws alone were the size of the bed of his truck, the tail twice the length of its body with a bloated stinger the size of his head.

Emitting a sound like an overheated engine, the creature rose up on its legs. Small claws stabbing into the carpet as it took a few slow steps forward, coming out of the wet haze like a bad dream come alive.

The teen shouldered his weapon and took aim, targeting the scorpion's low-flat head as it opened and closed its pincers while continuing to move forward. It took a few seconds with all the movement that the train was doing, but when he had it he pulled the trigger without thinking twice.

_Boom!_ The weapon jolted in his hands almost painfully, but it was worth it when he saw a section of the creature's plated skull erupt with thick white fluid. A screech of agony pierced the air as the scorpion scrambled back several steps.

He squeezed the second round while the thing was moving, blasting a piece of the carapace on its back away making the horrible noise it was making even louder. Breaking the weapon open sending the spent shells flying, he quickly fished out two more and slapped them in and closed it back up just as the scorpion reared back and charged forward.

Ethan followed the things movements, unable to get a good enough target with it and the train moving so much. He focused harder, watching everything happening very closely and calculating a way to take it down.

'Moving too quickly to get a good enough target. Head's being covered by its armored claws. Need to slow it down and cripple it.' reaiming, he fired the shotgun. The blast tearing through one of the creature's six legs, blowing the joint apart and sending it crashing to the floor.

The scorpion screeched in agony and flailed its arms, more fluid spraying from the severed limb all over. But in doing so, the monster exposed its head and allowing Ethan to fire the second shot right into its dark ugly face.

Chunks of carapace and fluid splashed through the air and the creature slumped to the ground. Pincers still twitching meaning it was still breathing.

Reloading the shotgun, Ethan slipped it into the holster over his shoulder and drew his revolver. "I fucking hate bugs." he said raising the weapon and firing the last two slugs into what was left of the monster's head. The tail and pincers fell to the ground as it died, the smell of it was like a combination of dirt and hot sour grease that filled the air.

Dumping the spent casings from the Anaconda on the floor, he took out one of the speed loaders and loaded them in. Snapping it shut again, he put it back in its place before drawing his Beretta again. Casting one last look at the oversized insect before making his way back the way he had come from before.

Going down the stairs and turning into the same car where Rebecca and Billy were waiting for him. "What kept you?" asked the soldier as he stepped inside.

"This train's got one hell of a pest problem." replied the profiler as he turned and smiled at the relieved medic. "Miss me, Becs?"

Rebecca smacked his arm, "Of course, life's boring without you around." she said teasingly and causing the older teen's eyes to roll. He looked at the briefcase on the table that had the gold ring already set in it. "We need another ring to open it." she said catching what he was looking at.

Ethan went through his pocket and pulled out the silver ring he had picked up. Slipping it into the empty slot like its twin, turning both rings to the side until the latch clicked open. "Bingo." he said reaching into the now open briefcase and pulling out a magnetic keycard that would open the door to the engine car.

"Let's put the breaks on this thing." he said to the others as they began making their way to the front of the train.

Passing through the still empty cars and by the unmoving bodies that they had put down until they were facing the locked door at the front. Taking the keycard in his hand, Ethan swiped it through the reader and turning the small light on the side green. The door clicked and slid open.

The sound of the train became a roar, the door opening into a grated walkway that was partially exposed to the elements. Wind and mist sprayed over them as they stepped outside. To the right was a locked cage of equipment that ran the length of the car. To the left, only a guard rail and the violent night whipping past. Ahead of them was another car which could only be the driver's compartment.

Through his feet, the traveler could feel how fast the train was going and knew that time was running out before this thing became too difficult to stop with the breaks. Looking toward the ground, he was greeted with the sight of two dead men laying facedown before them.

Both wearing riot gear, kevlar and gas-masks with a good amount of firepower. Turning his head to the side, he saw another cluster of broken egg sacs in the corner. 'I almost feel sorry for them...if they weren't working for Umbrella.' he thought bitterly as he crouched down by the bodies and began going through their supplies.

Billy moved forward and crouched by them as well while Rebecca looked on. "What are you doing?!" he called out over all the noise.

"We need the supplies! And you could use better gear to carry your shit!" Ethan called back removing the vest from one of the dead men and handing it over to the ex-Lieutenant. He was hesitant at first, but decided that the younger male was right and slipped it on. Emptying his pockets of his clips and spare ammo and putting them in the right sections in it.

Going back to the bodies, the profiler managed to locate a still functional MP5 and several clips for it. Three frag. grenades. And two clips of 9mm rounds on the first one. The second corpse had two more grenades and two more pistol clips, but his primary weapon was missing meaning it must have fallen overboard.

Satisfied with the findings, he looked at the corpse still wearing a vest which had the Umbrella logo brightly displayed against the black colored kevlar. Reaching out, he ripped the patch from the fabric before standing up and motioning with his head toward the front of the train.

It was a tight fit inside the driver's compartment. But the group of three managed as they got out of the rain. Ethan took that moment to distribute what he had looted off of the Umbrella team. Giving the submachine gun to Rebecca along with the ammo. "You could use a backup weapon." he said at her startled look.

The medic slipped the clips for it in the spare compartments on her belt and strapped the weapon on her back while her fellow rookie gave the double-barrel and the ammo for it to Billy saying the same thing.

"So how do we stop this thing?" asked the soldier while putting away the shotgun and ammo.

Looking over the myriad of control panels a moment, Ethan found what he was looking for and flipped a large switch. Power returned to the panels, words began scrolling across a nearby screen above a keyboard;

**'Emergency Brakes: Front and Rear Terminals must be Activated Before Applying Brakes. Restore Power to Rear Terminal?'**

"Looks like power needs to be restored to the rear breaks before the train can be stopped." commented Rebecca.

"And both breaks need to be applied at the same time for the system to work." added Ethan as he typed 'Yes' into the keyboard to activate the rear breaks. "One of us is going to have to initiate that panel at the same time as the one up here or it won't work."

"I'll go." said Billy stepping up, "I know the way and I'm fast."

The profiler nodded, "Watch your back out there, I don't know how many more of those freaks are still on board. Contact us over the radio when you get there." The soldier nodded before leaving the compartment, sealing the door behind him leaving the youngest members of STARS in silence.

"You think he'll be alright?" asked Rebecca.

"The guy was a Lieutenant in the military, and he's held his own pretty well against these monsters pretty well so far. I think he'll be fine." Ethan replied as he stood by the front break-system for when they got the call.

Seconds ticked by, neither rookie moving an inch while the onrushing night flew past them as the train barreled through the forest.

The train suddenly took a curve too fast, the wheels rising up and falling back on the track loudly. Not expecting the shift, Rebecca lost her footing and tripped to the side. Shutting her eyes and expecting to slam head-first into the console to her right, but instead finding herself in a familiar set of arms.

"Keep doing stuff like this, Ms. Chambers, and I might think you're _falling_ for me." Ethan said with a grin.

The medic's cheeks burned brightly, she was thankful that the room was dark and he couldn't see. But the widening of his grin made her rethink that. Their little moment was broken when the train took another turn, this time both of them staggered when the wheels slammed back down on the tracks.

"Shit." Ethan cursed grabbing up his radio, "Billy, I don't know what's taking so long, but hurry the fuck up! This thing's going off the rails if we don't stop it soon!"

_"I'm here, hit it now!"_ his voice shouted back.

Grabbing the lever, the traveler pulled hard just as the train flew past the station where it was suppose to stop to let people off. The breaks initiated, the loud screech of metal on metal cutting through the air as the out of control locomotive tried to stop.

A wooden barrier shattered across the front window as the transport entered a tunnel, the speeds still too fast for it to stop in time. "EVERYBODY HANG ON TO SOMETHING!" Ethan shouted, half into the radio as he grabbed Rebecca and threw them both to the floor.

When the train pitched on its wheels a third time and didn't go back. The girl held tightly in his arms screamed as the wall became the the floor, rolling at the last possible second and taking most of the impact, wincing when his back connected with the hard surface. Metal rending and sparks flying around them like demonic fireworks.

There was a loud crash that sounded like a head on car collision multiplied several thousand times. Both teens were thrown around the engine car like rag dolls hard as all the lights went out.

**A/N: Not really much can change regarding this part of the story. Anyone whose ever played the game knows that the train was doomed to crash anyway. Though I believed the change in dialogue would have been beneficial.**

**Update coming soon.**


	8. Umbrella's Training Facility

**A/N: I've got a couple of announcements before we get to the update. To all my fans of the fic 'Infinite', the story got deleted due to a malfunction on my profile that had to be repaired, will be making a comeback in the near future. I'm just taking my time in fixing a few problem areas before I do so. **

**Second, to the fans of my other fic 'Infamous-Vampire'. I've hit a bit of a snag with that and am trying to work through it. The update is coming along, but is taking a bit longer than I was expecting. Just be patient and it will come soon enough.**

**Now, for the time being I'll be concentrating on this story until I finish the issues with my other two. Sorry for the inconvenience and I'll do the best I can to make sure everyone get's their fix. Till then, just hold on and have a little faith. As for this chapter here, perspectives are going to be shifting around a bit to capture the POV of people you wouldn't expect. I wanted to make this a little different than other RE stories, so I'm trying different things to see how they fit. You'll see for yourself as you read on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil.**

**Chapter 8:**

_**"Light thinks it travels faster than anything but it is wrong. No matter how fast light travels, it finds the darkness has always got there first, and is waiting for it." - Terry Prachett**_

Billy awoke to the smell of burning metal and pain wracking his body. Opening his eyes, he blinked a couple of times while he tried to assess his situation. He was laying on his back, looking up at a high dark ceiling. From the looks of things he was inside a tunnel, shadows of rubble and rock dancing along the walls from the firelight around him.

That's when he remembered everything. The brakes, the train...He got up slowly into a sitting position and looked at the wreck before him.

The train had crashed into a warehouse, a giant, empty space with concrete and a scaffolding off to the side. A handful of hooded lights overhead casting a small glow over everything. Bent tracks were underneath him proving that he had been thrown from the transport when it crashed.

Staggering to his feet, the soldier looked around at what should have been the train's maintenance terminal. The billowing smoke from the wreck starting to already build up, but he couldn't find any the two STARS that had been with him when it all happened.

"Ethan? Rebecca?" he called out while looking for any sign of either of them. Cradling his right arm, thankful that he managed to get away from the accident with only a strained shoulder and a few scrapes and nothing worse.

He coughed as he strained his eyes to see in the faded darkness for any sign of the two young police officers. Moving around piles of blasted concrete and puddles of burning oil in his search for them. The engine of the train was on its side, the other cars piled up behind it blocking the exit to the tunnel.

"Billy?" The ex-Lieutenant spun around and saw Rebecca walking toward him, her handgun in hand with a small trickle of blood seeping down from her hairline. But other than that she seemed to be unharmed.

"Hay, you alright?" he asked as she got closer.

The medic nodded slowly, "Yeah, got a bad headache, but nothing serious." she looked around at the damage, eyes scanning every inch. "Where's Ethan?"

Billy looked around as well and didn't see the profiler anywhere. "I don't know. Wasn't he in the engine compartment with you?" he asked.

Rebecca started to panic, the last thing she remembered was him grabbing on to her and throwing them both to the floor just as the train flipped on its side. Then the crash...then nothing. "Ethan!" she called out toward the wreck. "Ethan can you hear me?!"

There was silence, the crackling of nearby fires barely breaking it.

A low groan was heard close to a pile of rock catching the duo's attention. The girl moved quickly toward the sound, finding someone pinned beneath a slab of metal that had come off of the train. "Ethan?" she asked looking under the slab but finding it too dark to see anything.

Holstering her weapon, she grabbed the edge of the metal and tried to move it. "Billy, help me with this!" The soldier moved up and helped her lift the slab and toss it to the side, revealing a crumbled form where it had been laying.

The medic knelt down and immediately started checking them over, "Ethan? Are you-" The form rolled over. Face grey and torn in several places, broken teeth dripping blood and other fluids opened wide and snapping at her face.

Rebecca yelped and fell on her ass, scrambling back as the zombie attempted to go after her. Billy jumped back, drawing his pistol and went to take aim.

_Bam!_ The side of the infected's head blew open. Blood and rotten grey matter splattering across the pile of rubble next to it, the body collapsed to the ground like a puppet with the strings cut and laid motionless.

All eyes turned to the source of the gunshot and found Ethan standing a couple of meters away. Beretta in hand and barrel smoking with blood dripping down the side of his head and a cut on his jaw.

"Ethan!" Rebecca got to her feet and jogged over to him. The closer proximity showed that he had a couple of bruises as well. "You okay? Anything serious?" she asked seeing the blood trailing down the edge of his face.

The traveler shook his head. Lowering his weapon, left hand on his side as he slumped his shoulders. "Just a couple of bruised ribs and cuts, nothing bad. You two alright?" he asked looking at all the damage.

"Pretty much the same." said Billy looking down at the undead that had just been taken out. "Nice shot by the way."

Ethan continued to look around the vast room, the small fires already starting to die out but the smoke build up was getting worse. Black smoke filling the tunnel and making visibility drop more and more. His grey-blue eyes locking on to a single door twenty meters away from the engine. "There's our way out." he said pointing toward the exit. "We better get going before we suffocate from the smoke."

Getting agreements from the other two, they all started making their way to the way out. Along the way, the older rookie felt a smaller hand hold on to his. He looked down and saw Rebecca at his side, turning her head up and smiling at him. "I'm glad you're okay." she said lowly.

He gripped her hand gently and smiled back, "I'm glad you are too, Becs." he glanced back at the wreckage. "At least we managed to stop the train."

Rebecca laughed softly, "We managed." she agreed as they opened the door and entered the path beyond.

X

In the observation room in the depths of the training facility, Albert Wesker watched the array of monitors displaying the various camera angles throughout every sector. He'd watched the train crash, even felt it shake the who facility on the foundation.

But he remained unhindered, eyes unblinking as he continued to observe. "We should get out of here." said William Birkin. The doctor and creator of the G-Virus pacing back and forth behind the blonde man's chair.

Wesker ignored him, changing camera angles to get better perspectives. Looking for something and remaining as silent as he had been since the last transmission from the cleanup crew that had been dropped on the train.

"Are you listening to me?" the doctor asked. He was tense, on edge. And Wesker's cold demeanor wasn't helping his situation any.

"I hear you, William." the man said calmly watching the screens. "If you want to leave, then leave."

"Aren't you coming?" asked Birkin.

"In a while, I'm just looking for something." Wesker replied, eyes scanning each image behind his sunglasses.

"Like what, exactly? I'd say the train is pretty much cleansed. That's why were here isn't it?"

Wesker didn't answer, he changed a few more camera angles before a small smirk appeared on his face. "Ah, there we are." Birkin looked over his shoulder at the live-feed. It was the main lobby of the facility, built to welcome executives and grunts alike into White Umbrella's...less than legal world.

They both watched as a hand came up from the floor, moving a panel aside that led to the old access tunnels underneath. A moment later, three people came out into the open. Two males and a female. One of the men had bare arms with an elaborate tattoo on his right arm wearing a black tactical vest. The other two looked younger than him by a couple of years, both wearin STARS uniforms.

All of them wielding handguns as they observed the lobby around them.

"Who on Earth are they?" the doctor asked.

"The girl and the one next to her are members of STARS. She, from the Bravo team. And he from the Alpha team." replied Wesker zooming in on them a bit with the camera. "The other male I do not recognize."

"Do you think they were on the train?"

"Had to have been. There are no other ways into the facility open at this time." said Wesker.

Birkin felt a surge of panic, "What are we going to do? They're with STARS, and the other one could be working for anyone. What if they escape and reveal what has happened here?"

The blond man shook his head, "Don't be obtuse, William. They won't escape. Even if the facility wasn't locked down, it is overrun with carriers. All they have to do is open a door or two and they will no longer be a problem." he said in a chilling voice.

On screen, the group of three spread out to look around the large room. But the younger male paused in the center. Wesker leaned a little closer, then raised his eyebrow when he saw him look right at the camera that had been watching them.

The young rookie raised his hand and flipped the camera the middle finger before going to join the young woman on the grand staircase and standing before the portrait of James Marcus.

'Clever boy, aren't you Ethan.' he thought to himself with another smirk. 'But can you survive what is waiting for all of you within the facility?'

His thoughts were broken when the intercom system echoed through the entire complex.

X

_"Attention. This is Doctor Marcus. Please be silent as we reflect upon our company motto. Obedience breeds discipline. Discipline breeds unity. Unity breeds power. Power is life." _

The voice echoed through the lobby startling all occupants for a moment. "Well, that was creepy." Billy commented as he joined the rookies as they observed the portrait before them of an old man. The plaque under it reading **'Doctor James Marcus'**.

"No worse than seeing that bastard on the train." said Ethan catching the attention of the other two. "That's the freak made out of leeches that attacked me in the dining car before that guy called them back with his singing. And I'll bet everything in my wallet right now that he's connected to all of this somehow."

'Or completely responsible for it...' he thought to himself while sending one last glare at the portrait. "How's everyone doing on supplies?" he asked out loud.

Taking a few minutes to go over everything in their packs and pockets, they took stock of their ammo and medical equipment. Ethan handed the herb he had collected on the train to Rebecca who ground it up with the ones she had found using the tools in her medical bag. Mixing the red and green powder together and adding a few solvents to it, pouring the concoction into a thin tube. Twisting a spray top on it before slipping the completed product into a vacant slot on her belt.

(A/N: If you've played RE5, this will make sense.)

The group of three also took the time to fish out boxes of bullets and loading them into the empty clips they had on them. Ethan produced the five frag grenades he lifted off of the Umbrella goons and gave one to each of his companions. Snapping the other three on to his vest for easy access should he need them.

Finished with her work with the herbs, Rebecca unslung her newly acquired MP5 and looked it over carefully. She had been trained rather well with handguns before moving to Raccoon City. But the submachine gun in her hands gave her pause and made her wonder if she could handle shooting it.

"Need help?" asked her fellow rookie reading her expression well.

"Just a little. I haven't really had training with anything bigger than a pistol." she admitted.

Ethan nodded, taking the weapon and showing her the various points on it. How to load and unload it, the fire selector which had three different settings, and the proper was to hold and fire it.

"Since we're mostly up against slow moving targets, don't go for anything higher than semi-auto or burst-fire unless it's easier to hit." he finished explaining while flipping the selector to single-shot. "Once you get the hang of it, it's like riding a bike. He finished with a smirk.

Rebecca held her new weapon with a little more confidence and smiled at him in thanks before going back to checking over their supplies.

Billy finished loading rounds into clips for his pistol, casting a glance toward the front door of the lobby. "Guess this is our way out." he said approaching it.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Rebecca said as she and Ethan trailed behind him. The soldier opened the door allowing the cool, humid air from outside to sweep in. The rain had slowed to a light drizzle but the ominous feeling of the storm still present.

They stepped outside and paused when they looked at the landscape before them. The facility was built into the side of a hill, a paved walkway that was large enough to be a road was laid out leading to the front doors, but was cut of at ten meters and revealed an abrupt drop that lead into nothing but darkness.

"Well...safe to say we aren't using this path." Ethan commented as he looked into the abyss, kicking a stone and not hearing it land for some time.

"What kind of place is this anyway? Who would build something like this in secret?" wondered Rebecca. "And the train...how is it all connected?"

The profiler took a deep breath, "Umbrella." he said catching the undivided attention of the other two.

"The company that owns pretty much everything in Raccoon City? What makes you think that they'd be behind all of this?" asked Billy interested.

Ethan motioned with his head and led them back into the facility, shutting the door behind them. "I wasn't sure at first, but I found a bunch of documents with their logo on them back on the train in a cabin I ran across. Then there are the entries in the journal you located, mentioning a lab facility and the T-Virus. Put all of this together with the zombies, that leech creature and every other horror we've run across...it all adds up."

"And besides..." he tapped his foot on the floor drawing their gaze. A large Umbrella symbol had been carved neatly into the marble floor beneath them. "It's rather obvious." The traveler reached into his pocket and pulled out the cloth he'd torn from one of the dead men on the train and showed them the very same logo on it. "I also found this on one of those armed guys on the train, my best guess, their higher-ups found out what happened and sent a clean up crew to 'handle the problem'."

Rebecca chewed on her lip, "But it doesn't make sense. Why would a pharmaceutical company with that much power and influence create something like the T-Virus?"

"That's exactly why. Anyone with that much power and money can't always be on the straight and narrow. And it's no secret that you'd make more money making and selling bio-weapons instead of creating a cure for cancer in the medicine business." said the traveler. Billy nodding in agreement, understanding the fact well.

The medic looked around the lobby, "Alright, whether or not Umbrella is evil aside. We need to find a way out of this place. Any suggestions? " She was answered when the sound of moving stone echoed through the lobby.

They snapped up their weapons and stared as the painting of Marcus slid into the floor, revealing an opening with a staircase leading farther down. Billy treaded up the stairs and looked down into the new doorway. "Looks like someone wants us to go a certain way." he said looking back at the other two as they joined him.

"Not surprised...we're being watched." Ethan said motioning with his head to one of the camera's located. "Counted three separate cameras since we came in from the tunnel. And I bet that there are dozens more all over this place."

Rebecca and Billy looked around as well, also spotting the other survallience equipment. "You think someone is manning them?" asked the younger rookie.

"In a place like this? It's probably a safe bet." said Ethan taking another look at the other options they had. A mental picture of the training facilities layout appearing in the back of his mind as be observed the different doors. 'Should we stick together...or split up? This place is too big to go from room to room in a group, but going alone with what's out there is dangerous.'

Their options were limited, and they really didn't have all the time in the world. So he weighed the pros and cons quickly and spoke up. "We should split up."

Billy barked a laugh without humor, "You can't be serious. Haven't you seen horror movies? This place reeks of hostile territory."

"I'm not saying it's not without risks. But who knows how big this place is, and we won't be finding an exit just standing here." replied the profiler.

"I agree," said Rebecca. "We have our radios, if anything happens we can just call for help."

The soldier shook his head, "Didn't STARS teach you anything about teamwork?" he asked looking between the two rookies.

"It's actually our first mission." Ethan said while heading down the stairs back on to the ground floor. "I'll look around down here, you two take a room up top. If something happens and the radios don't work, meet back here in fifteen minutes."

He never considered himself a leader, sure he was good at coming up with plans on the fly if the situation was dire enough, but leadership wasn't ever in the cards. But for some reason, Rebecca and BIlly had no problem following his directions. It confused him, but for the time being he would roll with it.

Getting nods, Billy's more hesitant than Rebecca's, the other two went up the remaining steps to the second floor. A moment later he heard two doors close before he got to work.

'Alright, something's amiss.' he thought looking at the open pathway leading down to the basement of the facility. 'That was suppose to open after we collected the statues, what the hell is going on around here?'

It took him a few moments, then he was reminded of something he'd been thinking about since he joined with STARS. 'This isn't a game...this reality isn't fiction. Meaning I can't just assume things are going to play out like they did in the games. Meaning I'm going to have to play by the ear and adapt as I go along.'

Turning to the double doors to the right of the stairs, his mind settled into a focused state and headed for it. Taking out his handgun as he closed the distance and opened the one on the right. Raising his Beretta the moment he was through the threshold.

_Bam!_ One of the three zombies shambling through the room dropped with a hole punched just above his right eye. He swung around and fired another round into one with a fork sticking out of his shoulder, blasting chunks of skull and blood on the painting behind him.

The last zombie came at him a little faster than the others and was within grabbing distance in seconds. Ethan ducked under the cold, rotting fingers grasping for his throat and kicked the undead back several steps, raising his gun and drilling a hole right between his eyes.

Picking up the two half full boxes of 9mm rounds, combining them into one and putting it into his pack before heading toward the other door in the room. The teen took a moment to take out his knife and stab the corpse slumped close to the exit in the temple to make sure it stayed down.

He went through the door and down a small hallway to another door that led into a storage room. Shooting another zombie that revealed itself, this one wearing a guards uniform, in the head and putting it down quickly.

A second zombie shuffled around the corner, arms outstretched and moaning with hunger before being silenced by a 9mm round. 'It's almost too easy...though it won't be that way for long.' he thought going around the large shelves where the undead had come from and finding a pump-action shotgun leaning against the wall by a gas can.

Grabbing the weapon and checking it over, finding it fully loaded with six shells, he slipped it into the holster over his shoulder before leaving the room and heading back into the lobby. Neither Rebecca or Billy had returned yet, and he hadn't heard anything over the radio so there wasn't any trouble as far as he could tell.

Approaching the door on the opposite side of the large room, the traveler raised his pistol and entered the plush hallway beyond. Following along the thick carpet with his eyes and ears strained to pick up any sort of trouble that could be close by.

Going past the door leading into the bathroom, he headed toward the room at the far end of the corridor. Trying the knob, he found it locked. "Let's fix that." he said raising his foot to kick it in.

The sound of wood shattering filled the hallway. Ethan threw himself to the side just as a long, black tentacle slapped against the wall where he had been standing a moment ago. Clear slime dripping down the wall paper as the appendage retracted back through the hole that had been punched through the door.

A moment later, the door opened and a pale figure stumbled out. It resembled a zombie, male, but had red-filmed eyes that seemed to zero in on the traveler as he glared right back at it despite his rise in heart rate and the sliver of fear going up his spine.

The things' right arm stretched and thinned toward the floor like a rubber band before snapping forward like a whip. Striking Ethan in the chest before he had a chance to dodge and knocking him on his back. The force knocking the wind out of him, but he regained his wits and rolled backwards until he was on his feet in a crouch. Aiming his pistol and firing four rounds quickly into the being's torso.

Four holes punched through flesh, it hesitated. Black ooze sliding from the wounds from what he knew were destroyed leeches before the holes sealed back up as the creatures healed themselves and the living hive started his way again.

"Fuck." he muttered holsering his Samurai Edge and drawing the shotgun. Racking it once before aiming for the head and pulling the trigger.

_Boom!_ The creature's head exploded with a spray of black tissue, blood and slime that splattered the walls. Multiple shrieks were heard and the thing toppled over into a pile of leeches that slithered about a moment.

Ethan didn't give them the chance to reform, pumping the handle on the shotgun to chamber a new round, he fired into the center mass as it was trying to collect itself. Blowing over a dozen leeches to pieces and punching holes in the carpet underneath.

But the leeches wouldn't stop, they started crawling over one another again and the mass they were building together started to rise from the floor.

'Can't get the gas can in the bathroom, I have no guarantee that it's there.' he thought while trying to come up with a plan. Putting the shotgun away, he grabbed one of the three grenades from his vest. 'No other choice, gotta blow it apart.'

Holding the trigger handle down, he pulled out the pin and backed away as the cluster of deadly slugs began to take their original shape. When he reached the turn, he lobbed the explosive toward it. "Eat that you little shits!" he shouted before diving aside.

The grenade bounced once and landed right at the creature's feet. It looked down a moment before a deafening explosion coupled with fire and shrapnel rattled the whole hallway.

Covering his head as the floor shook under him, the sound of pain filled shrieks filled the air before everything died down to a still silence. Getting back to his feet, Ethan peered around the corner and whistled.

Where the colony of leeches had been standing was a blackened scorch in the carpet that stretched out to the walls. Any tables, lamps or chairs that had been there were nothing but shards of wood, metal and glass.

As for the leeches, there was barely anything left of them. One or two were still alive, but were just twitching weakly where they laid. The rest were nothing more than smears on the walls, floor and even ceiling from the blast.

Sighing in relief, he turned to head back when his radio started beeping. _"Ethan? Are you there? What was that explosion?" _Rebecca's voice came over the line.

Picking up the device, he spoke back. "I'm here, Becs. Sorry, that was me. I ran into another one of those leech-creatures. The bastards just kept eating my bullets so I took it down the hard way."

_"Damn, I heard that all the way over here."_ Billy cut in. _"If there are more of those things out there, then we need to rethink our strategy a bit. Our ammo supplies won't last against a group of them."_

"Agreed. Either of you find a way out of this place?"

_"I think I did. Let's meet back in the lobby, by where the painting of Marcus was. I'll show you what I found." _said Rebecca.

"Gotcha. See you guys there." Hanging the radio back on his belt and casting one last glance at the damage his grenade had done. The teen turned and made his way back to meet up with the others.

Completely unaware that one leech survived and slipped through a crack in the floor, making its way back to its master.

X

Deep within the facility, the young man moved to a place where the hive could gather together more comfortably. A large space, warm and moist and far from where daylight could reach them.

The many surrounded him now, singing their tuneless song of water and darkness, but he was not so at ease.

He watched with cold fury as the girl, Rebecca, the murderer had called her, his cursed name being Ethan, stole Marcus' journal. Slipping it into her pocket before leaving the office. That was not the reason why he had left the desk open for her, she was only suppose to take the map of the observatory, not the journal as well.

The two met up with their other companion, a man named Billy, all of them conversing about their findings and their murderous exploits. Through the video feed connected to their new environment in the lower level in the treatment plant he watched them, but also through the dozens of eyes from the 'children' hidden in the shadows. The many were powerful, able to send images to one another, to him; it was how they could work together so effectively.

None of them were aware of just how vulnerable they were, of how easily he could reach out and take their lives from them. They survived still only by his mercy. Especially the murderer.

The lone survivor of his recent crime sat in the man's hand, whimpering in uncontrolled pain while its brethren tried to console it. The fury in his heart building; how dare he, this unimportant wretch, this _insect_. He had mercilessly slaughtered _two _collectives, and had the audacity to threaten him through the many back on the train.

He was strong and resourceful, the young man would give him that much. But his luck would run out eventually, and he would pay dearly for his crimes when it did.

Looking on, he watched as Rebecca shared the maps she had found with the two males, they studied them and conversed a little longer. Too stupid to understand that he had all but given them their means of escape. But at this moment, he wasn't so sure if he wanted them to go free.

After coming to some sort of agreement, the group began making their way down the stairs, disappearing from the screen, and from the manys' sight, for a moment before appearing on another. They stopped a moment, staring down at the dead bodies of a couple of large spiders. Laying belly up with their legs curled inward, their green-yellow blood pooling under them as the trio observed.

He'd made sure they had been taken care of moments before so that the group would avoid their poisonous bite. Now he was sorry, seeing them die would have been a pleasure to him.

Now he wondered on what to do. Killing them would fulfill a need in him, to avenge the children that had been killed by their careless hands, to assert his control over this place. But exposing Umbrella was priority to him right now, and the three interlopers would prove to be useful tools in that endevor...if they managed to survive.

Watching them move cautiously ahead, they entered into a long-abandoned office. Checking their map a moment before moving on into a dead-end room where live specimens had once been kept. That's when the young man noticed something.

The murderer never even looked at the map...and he was leading the other two as though he knew the place ahead of time. Avoiding what could have been dangers and dealing with infected specimens as though he knew what their weaknesses were.

A former member of Umbrella perhaps? No, he was far too young for that. But how did he know about the collective on the train and their connection to him? There was something very intriguing about this youth. This murderer named Ethan. The many agreed in their own way, but they called for his blood for the deaths of their brethren at his hands.

Who was he to deny them their hunger should he meet his unfortunate end along side his comrades.

The trio looked around the large room before the murderer pointed to the North-East corner near the ceiling. The ventilator shaft, it wasn't on the map and it led to-

The young man shook his head. The shaft led to Marcus' private chamber where the doctor had once 'entertained' attractive test subjects. Why wouldn't they leave? There was nothing of importance in that room...however...

A blade of a smile appeared on the man's face. The shaft was also connected to another specimen area, this one containing several creatures from the primate-series that hadn't been fed in days. They would be very, _very_ hungry by now.

The smile he was sporting grew by a margin as he watched the murderer pull the covering for the vent off, leaving his shotgun behind and hoisting himself up into the opening, disappearing into the darkness beyond. Rebecca got a boost from Billy and followed after him while the other male stood guard.

His children all cooed around him feeling his thoughts, the walls and ceiling dripping with their slippery fluids. Completely surrounded by the many, the fate of Umbrella in his hands, and now three little soldiers to play with. Watching in enjoyment as they pitted their abilities against the remnants of Umbrella's BOWs.

Whether they all lived or died, he would be satisfied in the end. "Open the cages, my darlings." he said softly before he started to sing.

**A/N: If you haven't noticed, I'm mostly focusing along the lines of the book instead of the game since it offers a little more detail and opens up more possibilities. S.D. Perry is a great author and really captured the storyline of the RE series in a way that deserves awards. If you haven't read them before, I implore you to start, you won't regret it.**

**Keep the reviews coming guys, tell me what's on your mind.**


	9. Facing the Unknown

**A/N: I gotta tell you guys, insomnia is a real _bitch_ to deal with. I've slept only a handful of hours in the last week and have to force myself into sleep-paralysis via melatonin just so that my body won't be run down. So either I spend my nights counting the number of ceiling tiles in my room while waiting for sleep to take me, or I read and write. The answer is pretty obvious to stave off the boredom.**

**But I digress, let's get on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil.**

**Chapter 9:**

_**"Only the unknown frightens men. But once a man has faced that unknown, that terror becomes the known." - Antonie De Saint-Exupery**_

Pushing through the layers of dust and cobwebs and ignoring the suffocatingly close walls, Ethan continued to crawl his way through the air shaft. It was a tight fit given his broad shoulders along with his vest and equipment, he had to leave the shotgun back with Billy so that he could move through the small space.

He could hear Rebecca crawling through the shaft behind him, a sigh of exasperation coming through his lips knowing making her stand guard with Billy would have been a losing battle. He knew where they were heading, knew how they could get out of this place, but they had to go about it a certain way if they were to get out safely.

Though with multiple people watching their every move via cameras, and most likely leeches, it was hard to say what constituted as 'safe' anymore.

Picture of the facility's map in his mind, he continued to crawl through the vent until he was met with the metal grille covering the exit. A quick elbow to the center sent the cover clattering to the stone floor it had been suspended over.

Peering out into the room, he grabbed the edges of the opening and pulled himself out. Flipping his legs under him when they came out and landing on the floor in a crouch. Eyes immediately scanning for threats as he looked around the room.

Everything from the walls, ceiling and floor were made fo stone, dank, empty, and if it wasn't for the flickering light fixtures over head it would have been pitch black as well. Through the shadows he could make out chains and manacles fixed to the walls along with other devices that looked to have been used to inflict a lot of pain. There was even something that looked like a damn iron-maiden in the corner.

He also took notice of the huge hole in the floor being covered up by old wooden boards close to the center of the room and made a not to avoid it at all costs.

Put he could also make out the dark, crusty stains on the walls and floor. The strong smell of copper, decay and feces telling him all he needed to know. 'Is this suppose to be a holding room...or a fucking torture chamber?' he wondered.

"Ethan? How does it look in there?" Rebecca asked poking her head out of the vent.

"Stay there, let me make sure the room is secure first." he replied, taking out his Samurai Edge and flicking the fire selector to burst-fire before keeping his finger hovering over the trigger. Keeping his back to the wall so nothing could get into his blind spot.

Seeing a door in the South-West corner, he picked up his radio knowing where it led to. "Billy, it's Ethan. There's a door in here for a small room that leads back to the corridor we were just in. The map should point it out, can you meet us there?" he said into the device while keeping his eyes scanning on the shadows.

_"Gotcha, I'm on my way."_ replied the ex-Lieutenant.

The moment Billy finished speaking, Ethan caught sight of movement out of his field of vision. A shadow moved along the wall on the far end, small, fast. A couple of chains rattled from the sudden movement.

"Ethan-" Rebecca started to say seeing it as well.

"Shh..." he said cutting her off. Raising his weapon as another shadow skittered from a corner. "Stay there, get your weapon out and cover me from your vantage point. Don't let anything get behind me."

He started moving slowly into the room. One foot, two feet, three. That's when the shrieking started.

It came from all directions, rebounding off the stone walls making it feel like he was surrounded. High-pitched, monkey-like in nature, and rabid.

The traveler tried to block out the noise and tried to focus on where it could be coming from. One of the shadows in the corner came out into the light, a creature resembling a baboon with short-white fur. Tears running through it revealing muscles that had grown too large for its skin to handle and was now exposed. Its large hands ended with long, razor-sharp claws that could part skin like it was butter.

Its lips curled back over yellow teeth, grinning maliciously as it moved forward on its hands and feet. Another shriek could be heard from the only other vent in the room, the one in the ceiling, shook a moment from something moving inside. The grate falling to the floor as a second monkey dropped into the room, landing in a crouch and sending what could have been a glare at the teen as he observed his opposition.

From the vent, the young medic felt her heart rate pick up seeing the infected animals. More sounds came from the vent the second one had come from telling her that more were coming and soon.

She pulled her own Beretta, laying on her stomach in the shaft as she aimed from her higher vantage point. _"Guys? What's going on?"_ Billy's voice came over the radio. Rebecca quickly fished her radio from her belt and pressed the button on it. "Shh," she said softly back, afraid that his voice would startle the creatures and make them attack Ethan who stood perfectly still, weapon half-raised as he waited for one of the infected animals to make the first move.

He didn't wait long. One of the baboons squatted lower, legs tensing like springs before launching forward. Shrieking loudly as it closed the gap quickly.

Ethan's weapon snapped up, the slide stuttering as three-rounds flew from the barrel. Two punched through the creature's torso, the last going through its right eye ending it completely.

The second one leaped as well, the rookie spun right and let loose another burst that sent it crashing to the floor motionless while two more dropped into the room from the vent.

From behind him, he heard two shots ring out from the shaft where Rebecca was still set up. One missed and hit floor, the second caused one of the two infected apes to screech. The bullet striking it in the shoulder, spinning it around while the other came at the older rookie with claws extended to shred flesh.

The profiler knew the distance was too close to get his weapon up in time, acting on reflex, he leaned back just far enough for the things razor-sharp talons to miss his face by inches. Spinning on his heel and slamming his foot into the monkey's back and sending it crashing face first into the wall.

A sickening crunch echoed through the room, the infected ape sliding to the floor with its skull cracked wide open. Dark blood smearing on the wall as it fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. Silence filling the room soon after, but Ethan refused to let his guard down in the off-chance that there were more in hiding.

Rebecca pulled herself out of the shaft, flipping and landing on her feet as she stepped farther into the chamber. "Think that was all of them?" she asked looking over the closest corpse.

"Not sure, but keep your guard up just in case." replied the older teen as they scanned the darkness to be sure that nothing else tried to jump out at them. "Guess this proves that the virus can cross species as well. First the dogs, now monkeys along with humans."

"Could be worse," said the young medic. "There could be infected lions or bears down here too."

Ethan rolled his eyes in her direction, "Please, don't jinx us. Zombies, undead animals, and giant insects are bad enough." Something moving in the corner behind her caught his attention. At first he thought it was a trick of the bad lighting, but then he caught sight of white and red heading right for her. "Rebecca watch out!" he shouted.

Rebecca spun around just as the lone monkey leapt at her, mouth wide open dripping saliva and hands outstretched to grab her. She barely had enough time to dodge out of the way, the tips of the creature's claws passing through her hair and missing her scalp by only a little and causing her to trip over a broken board. Dropping her gun on the stone floor as her small body slammed on to the collection of planks in the center of the room that groaned loudly from the impact.

The medic had all of a few seconds to collect herself before the boards collapsed and fell into the large hole they had been covering up.

"REBECCA!" Ethan shouted hearing her scream as she fell. He tossed his weapon aside and threw himself after her. Grabbing her hand before she disappeared through the opening completely, his other hand lashed out and grabbed the ledge surrounding the hole and finding a good hold that stopped them both from falling.

Hissing through his teeth when he felt the muscles in his arms pop in a couple of places, he looked down to see Rebecca's wide, terrified eyes looking right back up at him as she dangled from his grasp. "I got you!" he called down, making sure that he had a good grip on her wrist as he tried to pull her up.

As small as she was, and given the stretch his arms were doing just to keep them where they were, he could barely get her half-way up his body without losing his grip on either her or the ledge. 'Fuck! Gotta think, come on!' he raged in his thoughts.

As if fate itself was reminding them of how bad their situation really was. Both rookies heard the familiar screeches of infected monkeys, along with the metallic banging of them moving through the vent not far from where they were hanging.

Two more primates fell from the small opening and began hopping around, joining the third that had attacked Rebecca. Their blood-shot eyes locking into the gloved hand holding the edge of the large hole in the holding chamber and began to move slowly toward it.

"Shit!" Ethan cursed under his breath as he heard the creatures getting closer. He was defenseless, and if he released either of his grips one or both of them would die.

"Ethan..." he looked down at the younger girl. Her eyes shining with unshed tears, the fear in them very readable as she reached up and clamped her other hand on his forearm. "I d-don't want to die..." she pleaded, sounding small and the opposite of the courageous girl he'd known.

The traveler knew then and there just how much this situation was effecting her. They'd looked death in the face, literally given all the zombies they'd seen, so much in the last couple of hours that she buried all her fear for the sake of staying focused. But despite all the bravado and the training she possessed, she was more afraid of all of this than he was.

His grip on her tightened, "I'm not letting you go." he said with conviction, eyes locking with hers a moment before turning to look back up. His heart dropping when he saw the three infected animals leering down at him. Yellow teeth exposed as they grunted back and forth, air wheezing through their noses as they breathed.

Ethan glared back in defiance, "I'm not letting go..." he said as the creatures shrieked. Raising their claws to slice into his flesh...

There was a loud bang of metal on stone, the infected apes looked off to the side and screeched before several gunshots rang out. The creatures shook when each round found purchase and collapsed to the ground, one of them pitching to the side and falling down into the pit and missing the teens by a foot.

"Ethan!? Rebecca?!" Billy's voice rang out filling the profiler with relief.

"Billy! Down here!" he shouted back. A moment later the ex-Lieutenant was standing by the hole, looking down at them shocked, "Hang on guys, I got you." he said kneeling down, setting his pistol aside as he grabbed Ethan's arm with both hands and pulled up.

The weight of both teens was a bit much, but Billy was able to get them high enough for the profiler to have Rebecca grab the ledge with both her hands. Helping them both out of the pit and away from certain death. Ethan had a second to catch his breath before his fellow rookie slammed into him. Knocking him to the floor with arms locked tightly around him as she cried into his neck.

Ignoring the fact that she was on top of him, Ethan wrapped his arms around the trembling girl. Tears of relief soaking into his vest as he embraced her, letting her know that everything was okay, that _she_ was okay. "I got you, Becs." he said pressing his face into her hair.

Rebecca slowly pushed herself up and looked him in the face. A second later her lips were on his. A kiss filled with gratitude along with an array of other emotions he couldn't decipher given what had just occurred.

She pulled back, a soft gleam in her eyes as she rested her forehead against his. "You saved my life...Ethan, I..." she couldn't find the words.

The older teen kissed her forehead, "You don't have to thank me, darlin. And you never will. I'll always be there to catch you." he said softly.

Billy turned around and scratched the back of his head. It was obviously a tender moment between the two of them and he didn't want to interrupt them. After he'd heard the screeching and the gunshots he beat-feet as fast as he could to where the two of them had wound up. He didn't think twice before shooting the monkeys when he saw them and was glad he had gotten there in time.

"Billy." he turned around and saw the two rookies standing. Ethan held out his hand and clasped it with his. "Thank you. You saved our asses, I owe you one."

The soldier smirked, "You gave me a chance, something no one has done in months since winding up in jail. At this point I consider us even."

Rebecca picked up her dropped gun and regarded the man, "You're obviously not a killer, Billy. Why were you on your way to Ragithon? Were you...involved with those murders that Ethan and my Captain mentioned?"

He met her gaze evenly, "In a way. I was there." he said before looking away. "But people believe what they want to believe, whether it's the truth or not."

"Not everyone." said Ethan holstering his pistol after scooping it back up. "I know when people lie to me, and I know for a fact that you didn't kill anyone when you answered my questioning. We're not going to judge, Billy. But knowing your story will help us understand."

The soldier was silent a few moments, neither of them knew if he was going to say anything or not. "Last year, my unit was sent to Africa to intervene in a civil war," he finally said. "Classified stuff, our country pleading no involvement, that kind of thing. We were tasked with raiding a guerrilla hideout during the hottest part of summer, dropped outside the strike zone in the middle of the jungle for cover."

"After hiking a ways..." he paused. Gripping his dog tags as he seemed to remember that time vividly. "The heat got half of our team. The enemy took out most of the rest, picking us off one after another. By the time we got there, there was just four of us. All of us exhausted, half crazy, sick with the heat, and watching our friends getting slaughtered didn't do us any favors either."

"When we got there, we were ready to blow them all away. Payback for the losses we suffered for the sake of the mission. But when we got there, the hideout wasn't a hideout. It was just some village with a bunch of farmers. Old men and women, children." his fists clenched. "Our squad leader ordered us to round them up, then..."

Ethan reached out and held his shoulder, "You tried to stop them, didn't you?"

Billy nodded, "They knocked me to the ground. I was barely conscious, but I saw them killing the villagers. When we got picked up, it was their word against mine. There was a trial, sentencing, and here we are. No matter how this place turns out I'm dead, it's either this, or run and keep running."

Rebecca was looking at him in a new light. Feeling bad about her earlier assumptions even though she knew that Ethan was a good judge when it came to a person's character. Billy Coen wasn't a killer, he was a good man who had been dealt a horrible hand and was paying for the actions of others because of it.

She saw her fellow rookie send a look her way, a thought projecting through them that came to her own mind.

When all of this was over, neither of them would have the heart to arrest him.

X

He watched them after the two younger members of the group fought against the primate specimens. How they had fallen into the pit together, the many cooing at the belief that they had met their demise only to be disappointed that the murderer was able to save them both long enough for their other companion to save them.

After a brief rest from their ordeal, they went about the rest of the basement level. Stocking up on ammunition and various other supplies that had been left behind when the facility fell into ruin.

Impressed, and disappointed at their fortitude, the young man turned his attention back to the murderer himself. Still very much intrigued by this one individual. So willing to throw his life away for the safety of his female accomplice, their interaction after they were saved cemented the fact that they shared a strong bond with one another.

A bond that could be used to his advantage should the need arise in the near future.

Seeing them consulting their maps again, the group came to a decision and started making their way back upstairs. Presumably for the observatory while the children watched their every move.

He had the many seek out the tablets that would be needed for their passage. Having them taken to the doors that led to the observatory, and given their show of team work and intelligence, they should be able to figure out how to activate the building's rotation which would lead them closer to their escape.

From there, they'd have to move on to the laboratory that was located behind the chapel...

He wondered what they would find there, in Marcus's laboratories. More for the female to steal perhaps? He wanted them to uncover everything they could about Umbrella's true nature, even though they had gained his ire for going through the remains of Marcus' career.

Even though everything had been abandoned for over a decade, Umbrella had come in and reactivated the key points of the facility. Mainly the labs, treatment plant, and the training center. Mostly run by skeleton crews, but when the virus was unleashed the company still lost valuable help.

Ethan, Rebecca and Billy made it out of the basement back to the lobby. Up the stairs and toward the second floor to the path that would take them to the third. Determination clear on their youthful faces, though the murderer would continue to glance over his shoulder every now and again.

As though he _knew_ they were being watched.

How intelligent was this wretch? How was he so self aware of his environment to the dangers around them? He had dealt with the Eliminator series rather easily, though they were weakened by starvation and neglect. However, he was able to find their weakness rather quickly even though they had him outnumbered.

It made him wonder how such skill would fair being pitted against the Hunters. Or even the Proto-Tyrant that was being kept in the facility. The thoughts left him torn emotionally.

He wanted them to succeed, to expose Umbrella. But he also wanted them to die for what they had done to his children. Could there be a way to have both? What if they came to where he and the many were watching? What would they do?

The young man furrowed his brow in frustration. Sensing his emotions, a select few of the many slid up his legs and across his chest in a kind of embrace. He stroked them soothingly, reassuring them with his touch as he went back to observing.

If they managed to make it this far, he would let them pass so that they could reveal the truth. "Or, perhaps I'll kill them." he said with a shrug. It mattered not, either way Umbrella's downfall was assured. But watching them move about had become a simple pleasure to him. His indecision aside, the young man knew one thing for certain.

The murderer known as Ethan would pay for what he has done, one way or another.

X

After gathering a good amount of supplies and reloading their weapons, they managed to get to the top of the stairs leading to the third floor of the facility.

The trip had rather been uneventful, and their nerves were already stressed with all that had happened thus far. They took the silence as a moment to breathe and relax a bit. But Ethan couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched, and not just by the cameras.

He could have sworn that more than once he had seen shadows moving out of his field of vision. Slithering along the walls and stopping when he turned to look. It had taken him some time, but he managed to figure out that they were being watched by another source.

It was confirmed when he had reached for another herb that was in a corner back in the basement. The familiar scent of stagnant water that he had smelled back at the jeep's crash site and the train.

Leeches. And with the way they were able to come together and form a working body to attack someone with, long-range communication through sight and sound wouldn't be that much of a stretch for them. And their master must have been observing them this whole time since they arrived on the train...which would explain why so many doors and puzzles that they should have been working on had already been solved for them.

He was herding them. Either toward an exit or a trap he didn't know. But a feeling of dread went through him whenever he thought about it.

A hand on his arm snapped him back into reality, he turned to Rebecca who was watching him with concern. "Ethan, you alright? You've been lost in your own head since we left the basement." she said searching his eyes.

Ethan rubbed his eyes a bit, "I'm fine, Becs. Just trying to consider all of our options and what else could be waiting for us here. I don't want us to be caught off guard again." he admitted. It wasn't a complete lie, but he didn't want to worry her with what he had been able to observe the whole time they'd been here.

The young medic didn't look completely convinced, but let the matter drop. The fall she had survived had knocked a good deal of caution into her, and chances were the same had happened to him. His brain must have been firing a lot more than it usually did after the encounters that they have had.

A blush creeped up on her face when she remembered how he had rescued her. He threw himself into a dark pit to save her without even considering the fact that he could have died with her. Holding on even when those infected monkeys were about to tear his arm off.

Rebecca also remembered the way he held her when Billy pulled them out. The feeling of safety and warmth that came from him that she just wanted to fall into and stay in forever. A part of her just wanted this horrible night to be over, to lay on her couch in her safe apartment. Ethan's strong arms around her body giving her peace and comfort.

That wouldn't be happening any time soon...though it did give her something to look forward to when they finally escaped this nightmare.

Entering through a door when they reached the third level, the trio found themselves in a large room. According to their map, the doors leading to the observatory were on their right. Straight across was the breeding pool. A recessed, empty pit that stretched most of the room's length. And finally, the door on the right led to the outdoor patio.

"What do you think they were breeding here?" Billy asked, his voice soft but still echoed through the spacious room.

"It's probably where the leeches came from." Replied Ethan, even though he knew full well that he was only partially right. His eyes never leaving the breeding pool as they moved closer into the room, shotgun in hand as he stood waiting.

Rebecca tried the patio door and found it locked. Billy went to the one leading to the observatory and managed to open the door as a sound reverberated through the whole room. Something hard clattering against rock in quick succession like fingernails along a tabletop, only much louder.

And it was coming from the breeding pool.

Ethan pressed his shotgun to his shoulder. Racking it to chamber one of the new rounds he injected in it earlier as the noise got louder, but was being masked by the echo so none of them knew for sure where it was coming from.

Billy shouted something to them as the thing making the noise appeared out of the pool. A giant centipede that was easily four meters in length and as big around as a barrel skittered along on dozens of pointed red legs. Two glowing yellow eyes were set on either side of it's shiny black head, two long reddish antennae twitching with each movement like it was tracking something.

"RUN!" Billy shouted as he held his door open. Rebecca ran across the room, Ethan behind her as he raised the shotgun and fired at the large, multi-legged abomination.

_Boom!_ The shot missed its target since the thing was moving so quickly. Racking the pump, the profiler kept moving back and aimed again as it drew closer to where they were headed.

_Boom!_ This one found purchase, blowing one of the centipede's antennae clean in half causing it to emit a shriek that could have shattered glass. Yellowish blood sprayed from the small stump on its head as it flailed from the loss of one of its sensory appendages.

With it distracted, Ethan spun and double timed it to the door. Passing through and slamming it behind him as the large insect continued to screech in pain on the other side. "Well...that was interesting." he said pulling out two spare shotgun shells from his vest pocket and loading them into his gun so that it was full.

"Let's not go back that way." Rebecca said looking at the door uneasily.

"Agreed." said Billy as they looked at their new environment.

It was big, round room, bi-level. They were standing on a catwalk that circled half of the room with another set of doors at the Northern end with a short ladder close by leading down toward a metal platform with equipment.

Moving around the catwalk, Ethan grabbed the handle on the double doors and found them locked. The group of three looked at one another dismally before going down the ladder to the bottom floor and began looking at all of the different equipment that was around them.

It looked to have been an impressive place back in its prime. A large telescope dominated the room's center, its arm was high overhead and out of reach. Computer banks and various other machines lined the walls and surrounded the telescope.

Rebecca approached the base of the telescope and down at the console. Three empty depressions were on it, each shaped like a small tombstone, flat on one end and round on the other. "Looks like something was designed to go in here. Like a puzzle of some kind." she said running her fingers along the indentation.

From another corner of the room, Billy was looking over a computer console and found three stone tablets the size of paper-back books stacked on top of each other. "Got something overhere." he said picking them up and looking them over. "Think these might fit into those slots over there?"

Ethan walked over and looked at the tablets. Each one with a word inscribed in them. **'Unity. Discipline. Obedience.'** Running his fingers over the stone, he pulled them back and saw a small amount of clear slime coating the tips. 'This proves my theory. The guy controlling the leeches is leading us.' he thought with his eyes narrowing.

"Obedience breeds Discipline. Discipline breeds Unity. Unity breeds Power." he recited the automated message they heard in the lobby after they arrived.

"And power is life," Rebecca finished as they took the tablets and set them in the slots in that specific order. As soon as the third tablet fell into place a loud sound filled the tall room. The sound of machines working together as they felt the room around them , including the walls , start to descend like an elevator.

Beneath the platform, the darkness that had been below began to become agitated and turn into a froth revealing it to be water. A moment later everything came to a stop. The platform now motionless once more and the sound of machinery dying away as everything fell into silence.

A resounding click was heard overhead, coming from the Northern doors they had tried to open before. "That, would be our ticket out of here." said Ethan as they ascended the ladder that had extended like the rest of the room. Reaching the catwalk and opening the doors, they stepped outside into the cool night air.

The trio found themselves on a long, narrow walk that lead to another building fifty meters ahead. The path bordered on either side by what could have been considered a lake or reservoir.

The profiler looked up at the church in the distance, the hair standing up on the back of his neck thinking about what was housed within. But there wasn't any other way around it, and they would have to face what was inside if they wanted to get out of here.

Walking forward, all three of them taking deep breaths of the misty night air, all the while keeping their eyes open for anything hostile. "Any idea where we are?" asked Billy as they treaded slowly along.

"No idea. Somewhere with a phone, I hope." replied Rebecca.

"And a Kitchen." said Ethan, "Haven't eaten anything since lunch before we headed to the precinct yesterday."

The medic at his side agreed wistfully, "Yeah. A large pizza and ice cream sounds really good right about now."

"Pepperoni?" offered Billy with a smirk.

"Extra meat." agreed Ethan.

"Half-Hawaiian with a side of pistachio ice cream." added Rebecca getting odd looks from the two men. "What? Don't knock it until you try it."

The traveler shook his head, "I did once, Becs. Remember? I don't knock you for loving it, but that snot-green treat isn't for me." his response was a pout and a light slap on the arm. Billy chuckled at their antics.

"You two act like an old married couple. It's pretty funny." he said causing both teens to freeze in mid-step. Their faces darkening at the teasing behind his words before they managed to shake it off and continue on, all the while the soldier was grinning like a cat that got the canary.

They passed by a small guard shack and their good mood died rather quickly. Inside laid a body, or at least part of a body. The legs and one arm were missing, the rest too far gone to tell whether it was either male or female as it laid face down on the floor in the middle of a thick pool of blood.

Sobering up fast at the reminder of their situation they continued on. Approaching the structure ahead of them and studying the layout for a moment.

There were small paths branching off the main walk in front of the building, hemmed with flowers and trees that had started to wither from lack of treatment. The paths disappeared behind rough shaped hedges and going out of sight, several unbroken outdoor lights cast large shadows on the ground below.

Going up the small set of stone steps toward the front door, Rebecca grabbed the handle and found that it was locked. "Guess there's another way in." she said, but her fellow rookie gently pushed her aside.

"Yeah...fuck that." he raised his shotgun and fired into where he knew the lock and dead-bolt was. Wood and metal was blasted to pieces as a fist sized hole was punched through the door. A swift kick later and the doors were wide open revealing the church's interior.

The place was as ornate as any house of the lord any of them had seen. Gleaming wooden pews were lined up on either side of the main room, several of them overturned or broken in pieces. A large, stained glass window dominated the back wall behind the altar at the front, above that was a gaping hole in the ceiling where something had crashed through it.

Surrounding the main platform was hundreds of burned out candles and broken statues of religious figures along with an array of dead flowers scattered everywhere.

Ethan ejected the spent shell from his weapon and stepped inside. The other two on his heels with their own weapons out. Billy's double-barrel sweeping the air for anything that might drop in, Rebecca covering the ground with her MP5 as they approached the altar.

"I've got a bad feeling about this place." said the medic said not liking the still, emptiness around them.

Movement above caught Billy's attention, then something huge and black swooped down toward them from the high-vaulted ceiling. "Up high!" he shouted as the thing coming at them emitted a high-pitched squeal. Giant dusty wings flapping on its sides as it dive-bombed them.

The ex-Lieutenant's weapon registered loudly in the open space. Ethan and Rebecca had their weapons up and started firing as well as the winged creature screeched from the sudden barrage. Flapping its wings and changing course, shooting back up toward the ceiling into the cover of darkness it possessed.

"What the hell was that?!" Billy said fishing out a fresh shotgun shell and loading it into the available spot in his weapon.

"It looked like some kind of bat, only _way_ bigger." said Rebecca sweeping the shadows above with her submachine gun. Her small finger found the fire-selector and switched it to full auto. If there was a time to use that setting, it was probably now.

Ethan's eyes narrowed, racking the shotgun and sending the spent shell clattering to the floor as he searched for the creature hiding above them. "We need to leave, the thing has an advantage in the dark and in the air." he said hearing claws scraping wood from somewhere in the shadows near the ceiling.

"I have no issues about leaving." said Billy as they began to back up toward the door.

The large bat screeched when it saw its prey attempting to flee its territory. Dropping down from the rafters of the church, it swooped down in another dive-bomb maneuver. It's feet leading as it prepared to snatch up one of the humans below.

Rebecca saw it coming and raised her weapon. The MP5 chattering loudly as the rounds sprayed from the barrel, the sudden vibration causing the bullets to go in several directions before she regained control of it and focused on her intended target.

The oversized creature squealed when the rounds peppered its body, some tearing through the thin membrane of its leathery wings and forcing it to retreat once more. "Now's our chance, go!" The traveler shouted as they ran through the door back out, down the steps, and taking the path on the right leading around the church.

Thankfully they had some protection, part of the pathway that skirted the building covered. It turned sharply at a few points, overgrown bushes and other plants hid parts of it but they managed to keep moving. Picking up pace when they heard the sound of claws on the shingles of the building before the loud flapping of wings. "Keep moving!" Billy shouted, not wanting to look back from the last couple of images they had of the predator now hunting them.

To the right of the path just ahead of them, the trio caught sight of something they weren't expecting. An elevator, free-standing at the side of the church. Without giving it much thought they ran for it, squeezing themselves into the space that could have barely fit two people. But they managed under the current circumstance.

Pressed tight against Ethan's front, Rebecca moved her arm around him and hit the switch. Sealing the door and causing it to descend smoothly. The panel with the switches showing them going further down until they stopped at level **'B2'**. The doors opened without a sound and they had their weapons ready for what might be revealed to them.

The corridor beyond was littered with rubble, but otherwise empty.

Stepping out in to the open, Ethan and Billy swept their shotguns for anything that could be hiding while Rebecca reloaded her submachine gun. Much like the training facility, the decor and architecture of this level of the complex was refined and probably priceless. The floor made of marble, chipped yet polished to a high sheen, support pillars lining the walls with entries high and arched.

There was a door to their left that led to a stairwell, but it was blocked floor to ceiling with broken rock and drywall. A second door was also on the left a little ways ahead, then the corridor turned sharply to the right at the end.

Examining the rest of corridor, the trio found a third door that was fixed with a combination lock. And at the very end of the hall was the hidden door that Ethan knew they needed the key for. Standing before them was a type of shrine; twin statues stood on either side of a large bust of someone that looked a lot like James Marcus. Beneath the profile was an indentation the size of a child's fist.

'We need the missing piece.' Ethan thought before turning back and making his way back to the first available door open to them. Inside was a room vaguely U-shaped, a stained oriental rug on the floor in the first section with several lamps on making this room the brightest one they had ever gone through all night. A couple of shelves with low tables were scattered around, one of them had a slip of paper laying on it that the teen picked up and scanned as his companions followed in after him.

" 'Trouble is unlikely, but I've taken precautions.' " he read out loud. " 'To hide a leaf, put it in the forest. To hide a key, make it look like a leaf.' "

"Great, more riddles. What kind of goddamn place is this anyway?" asked Billy, taking note of a large hole in the ceiling around the corner from the door. "Hay, come take a look at this." The rookies followed his voice and looked up at the dark opening above them.

"I could go up, have a look around and see if I could find a rope or something." Rebecca said after thinking it over.

"I gotta better idea." Ethan said slipping the 12-gauge into the holster over his shoulder and taking a couple of steps back. Bracing himself, he ran toward the corner, jumping up on to a desk that had been under it and launched himself up toward the hole. Grabbing the edges and pulling himself up in one clean motion.

Still in a crouch after pulling himself up through the opening. The profiler looked around at the darkened lab he now found himself in. The place looking like it had been used intermittently in the last ten years and hadn't been cleaned up since. Dust covered the shelves and floor, but tracks had been made through it meaning things had been moved around recently.

Ignoring his Samurai Edge and shotgun, Ethan drew his revolver as he stood up and stepped farther into the room. Moving around a large shelf that bisected the area, seeing a pale-bluish light emanating from a hidden section. Weapon raised, he rounded the corner and was prepared for what he saw.

Four identical human-sized specimen tubes, filled with clear liquid and lit from the inside. Each one containing a different horror that had once been a living person. The traveler's anger at Umbrella and their actions went up as he quelled his rage and focused on the task before him.

Moving past the larger tubes to the smaller ones within a larger tube. Each one held a dead leech inside, but none of them was what he was looking for.

Reaching inside, he pulled out a tube that held something that resembled a leech, but had been sculpted out of a cobalt-blue stone. "Bingo." he said tossing the tube in his hand a few times. Catching it on the last toss, he raised his hand and smashed the tube on the floor. The 'leech-key' clattered out along the shattered glass allowing the profiler to pick it up.

"Ethan? What was that?" Rebecca called up from the opening. Ethan walked back to the hole and looked down at their waiting faces.

"I found a way through that 'wall' at the end of the corridor." he said tossing the stone down allowing Billy to catch it. "You guys go check it out, I'm gonna keep looking around up here a bit longer and see what else I can dig up."

The other two looked up from the key back at their companion. "You sure?" Billy asked a little uneasy about them separating again after what happened last time. The young medic at his side didn't look so accepting of the idea either.

"I'll be fine, I've got my radio if there's trouble. There might be something here we can use later if we need it." he reasoned before disappearing from sight again.

Billy looked at Rebecca who was still looking at the dark hole above, "Come on, let's check out the other rooms quick and regroup before anything can happen." he said slipping the 'leech-key' in his back pocket.

The medic bit her lip before nodding as they left the room to go look at the bust of James Marcus at the end of the corridor. The soldier patted her shoulder, "You're boyfriend will be fine. After what I've seen, he could put a lot of the soldiers I stood with to shame."

"I know, but I can't help but worry about..." Rebecca trailed off realizing that she hadn't rebuffed the 'boyfriend' part of his statement. He caught her, and the grin he was now sporting proved it.

"Gotcha, little girl." he said as her face took on a whole new shade of red.

X

Back in the lab, Ethan had started looking through the desks around him. If there was any evidence to prove what Umbrella was really doing it would be around here. Marcus could have left notes behind either up here or even in his inner-sanctum where the other two were on their way to at the moment.

If not, the people running the place after he had been 'taken care of' would have left something when the T-Virus had been spilled.

Moving papers around, he suddenly froze. Spinning around and aiming his Python at a dark corner, his eyes moving slowly in search for any sign of movement. Through the smell of dust and mildew he picked up the faint aroma of stagnate water and knew right away way he felt he way he did.

"I know your watching us, though I yet to have a name for who or _what_ you are." he said to the darkness. "Should I call you the 'leech-king'? Or James Marcus?" his response was silence. Though he could have sworn he saw something slithering along the wall deep within the shadows.

Ethan's aim didn't falter as he continued. "I'm not afraid of you, or your _children_. If you've got something up your sleeve for me and the others it won't work. We're getting out of here no matter what get's thrown at us. So either stand aside or face us like the man you 'pretend' to be."

A soft chittering sound was heard before everything went silent again. The teen lowered his weapon and continued his search, all the while keeping his senses aware of his environment.

Something told him that bad things were coming their way soon. And with what he knew, it was a damn safe bet.

**A/N: Bad things indeed. Things are really just getting started, and the night is far from over. I'm making the progression of Ethan and Rebecca's relationship as steady as I can, and with the situations they keep falling into it's pushing them closer together the longer they survive as a team. And the teasing from Billy just seemed to add a little more to the situation.**


	10. Hunter and Prey

**A/N: We're getting down to the wire, the finally for the RE0 arc of the story is drawing closer and the danger is going to be going to get higher the further they go along. And Ethan's going to find that being prepared can only get you so far in a world like this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil.**

**Chapter 10:**

_**"One ought never to turn one's back on a threatened danger and try to run away from it. If you do that, you will double the danger. But if you meet it promptly and without flinching, you will reduce the danger by half. Never run away from anything. Never!" -Winston Churchill**_

This wasn't going to do.

In his hiding place, the young man clenched his fists in fury. The children attempted to sooth his rage but he merely brushed them away and ignored their attempts.

How _dare_ that unimportant piece of trash address him through the many in such a way. Who was he to threaten those who could easily crush his existence with but a whisper? The murderer would come to regret his words.

His rage bloomed higher as he watched Ethan going through Dr. Marcus' personal notes. His companions using the charm to open the secret door leading into Dr. Marcus' inner sanctum. All they had to do was get to the cable car, perhaps pick a lock or two and they would be on their way. But it seemed that they would not leave the doctor's memory alone, violating what few privacies he had left behind.

"Not if we stop them." the young man said to the leeches around him. It had been a very amusing diversion watching these three moving about the facility. But it was over now, the world would have to learn the truth about Umbrella without them.

It was time to send the children out to play.

X

As they had suspected, the dead-end shrine was in fact a door. And the tiny leech statue that Ethan had found fit into the door's 'lock' perfectly. A soft click was heard when it was put in place before the door unlatched.

Billy and Rebecca stepped through the secret doorway and scanned for any movement in the room beyond. Nothing. Lowering their weapons they stepped farther inside.

"Wow..." Rebecca said hushed as they saw the place. It was an office, large, expensively fitted with built in shelves and cabinets on one side, all with dark, polished wood and beveled glass with a ornate fireplace opposite. The antique wood furniture, low tables, chairs, and a big desk. All beautiful and complete with a plush carpet that silenced their steps as they moved about.

Behind the desk they saw another door, both mentally crossed their fingers in the hope that it would turn out to be their way out of this place.

Most of the room's light came from a huge aquarium that dominated the Northeast corner near where they had been standing. There wasn't any fish in it from what they could see, not even rocks or plants. But there were a number of things floating on the surface. Grotesque things that also appeared to be pieces of human flesh, only shapeless, boneless and deformed.

The duo turned away, Rebecca covering her mouth in disgust as they moved on. An open cabinet on the wall stood open and they approached it. Finding an ancient photo album on one of the shelfs.

Billy picked it up and flipped it open, the photos within were yellow and curled from age but still very visible. Turning a couple of pages, one of the pictures slipped out and fell to the floor. The medic at his side stooped down and picked it up to get a better look.

The picture itself wasn't that interesting, a trio of young men from the thirties or forties all looking clean-cut and well dressed were smiling at the photographer. On the back of it, someone had written; **'To James, To commemorate your graduation. 1939.'**

After studying the photo for a few moments, Rebecca gasped when she focused on the man standing in the middle of the trio. "That's him." she said pointing at the individual, "That looks exactly like the one we saw singing to the leeches outside the train before."

The soldier took a closer look and nodded, "He does. He could be Marcus' son, or grandson. I doubt the doc is still alive considering what you showed us in his journal. If Spencer was gunning for him, I can see how a relative would want revenge on the ones that killed him."

"This could also explain the viral leak." said the medic. "The one controlling the leeches could have done it as a way to strike back against the ones that harmed his family."

The facts were all good...but it wasn't helping their current situation. Putting the album back, they began going through the room. Checking the desk and shelves for keys or additional maps that could be useful and came up with nothing. Turning to the door behind the large desk, and thankfully finding it open, they found themselves stepping into an art storage room.

Paintings stacked against the walls, a couple of statues draped with sagging dropcloths. One statue was uncovered, a white marble piece that looked like one of those old Roman gods, seated against one flocked wall, its dusty gaze uplifted with a hand cupped near its belly where something green was clasped within it.

Billy walked over and took the small object from the statues fingers and discovering that it was a 'leech-key' similar to the cobalt-blue one that Ethan had given them. "This might be helpful." he said showing the green stone to Rebecca who smiled.

"That might lead somewhere out of here, now we just need to regroup with Ethan and-" she was cut off by loud gunshots followed by shrieking howls that sounded anything but human.

They were moving as the last shot faded, going through the office and back out into the corridor only to slide to a stop when they saw something blocking their path. A very inhuman something.

It was reptilian in nature, humanoid in shape with huge muscles under pebbled dark-noxious green skin. Its arms were so long that its half-foot long claws almost scraped the floor. Its skull was sloped, eyes small and flat with a yellowish glow to them that practically screamed malevolence.

Opening its mouth that was filled with razor sharp teeth, it let out a horrifying screech that knocked the two out of their thoughts long enough to raise their weapons. The creature lowered its head and charged for them as they opened fire, the rounds striking the things hide, spilling blood with each hit but not hindering its movement in the slightest.

"Rebecca move!" Billy shouted. They dove in opposite directions when the monster finished closing the gap, swiping one of its massive claws and taking the head off of Marcus' bust as though it were cutting through paper.

The ex-Lieutenant rolled into a crouching position and fired the second round in his shotgun right into the thing's stomach. Punching a good-sized hole into it and spilling more dark blood on the cracked marble floor under it before switching to his pistol since he didn't have the time to reload.

Rebecca held the trigger down on her MP5, spraying the oversized reptile with bullets until the clip ran empty. The creature turned toward her, growling menacingly and taking a step toward her while she scrambled to fish out another clip.

_Bam!Bam!Bam!_ Billy fired round after round as quickly as he could right into the creature's back. It stopped advancing on the terrified medic and turned its head toward him. It let out a howling-shriek before leaping the small gap between them.

Thinking fast, the soldier grabbed his shotgun and dove out of the way as the large claws aimed for his head burrowed into the wall where he had been.

Getting back to his feet, he broke the shotgun open and ejected the spent shells, pulling out two new ones and slamming them home before resealing the weapon. Rebecca fled from her spot and stood next to him, finishing her own reload and aiming at their attacker as it pulled its claw from the wall, taking a chunk of stone with it.

Billy raised the shotgun and took careful aim, firing the first shot and nailing the thing right in the chest and knocking it back against the destroyed bust. Gritting his teeth, he aimed for the slanted head and fired again.

The creature's skull exploded in a fountain of blood and bone, covering the door, statues and wall as the body slumped lifeless to the floor.

Everything went still. The duo breathed heavily as the adrenaline started to wear off. Billy lowered the still smoking double-barrel and nudged the reptile with the end of his boot to make sure it really was down. "What the fuck are these people growing in this place?" he wondered out loud as he looked at the deadly claws that could have taken them both out easily.

Breath hitching, Rebecca spun around and looked back toward where the gunshots and howling had come from. "We need to find Ethan! There could be more of them!" she shouted before running in that direction. Billy on her heels as they headed toward the room with the hole in the ceiling.

Praying that they weren't too late.

X With Ethan - Minutes Earlier X

After going through the various files and reports laid out on the desks about the experiments done in this place. Ethan gathered up a small handful of them with useful information, folded them and stuck them in a spare pocket for safe keeping before heading toward the only door in the lab.

Revolver at the ready, he opened the door slowly and made his way into the short corridor on the other side. There was a door on his right which was locked, a right turn followed with another door on the right that showed a large, empty room with a small office set off to the side with not much else.

The sound of his boots on the floor echoed off the walls as he approached the door at the far end of the corridor. Grabbing the knob, and pulling it open he found a second door only a meter in front of him. To the left the room opened up to a lab similar to the one he had just been in.

Movement in the darkness had his weapon up, near one of the tables close to a connecting wall was an infected. Male, gaunt and sallow with blank eyes that slowly turned his way. Mouth open and letting out a hungry groan as he shuffled toward the teen.

Not wanting to waste ammo or make noise, Ethan pulled out his knife and waited for the anorexic-looking zombie to get close enough before attacking. Using his right forearm to pin the undead to the wall, clamping its jaw shut so it couldn't bite him and drove his knife into its temple.

The T-carrier went still almost instantly. The traveler pulled his blade free, shaking the blood and grey matter from it before sheathing it again while the body collapsed to the floor without a fight.

'Alright.' he thought looking at the door across from the one he had come through. 'The operating room is through there, but without the green leech key I can't get into the morgue. Guess I gotta wait until Billy and Rebecca find it in Marcus' office.' Turning toward the lab the zombie had been walking around, he headed farther in and began searching for more evidence against Umbrella.

Setting his revolver down, he started going through one of the desks and paused, on a stack of papers was an MO disk. "This could be something." he said out loud picking it up and looking it over. The label on the disk read; **'T-Virus Study and Capabilities'** 'The brains behind this place must have left this stuff behind when the virus was released.'

Pocketing the disk in the same place as the papers he'd found, Ethan continued rifling through the rest of the desk and moving on to the next one.

A crash was heard from the corridor he'd passed through making him spin around. The metal door he'd passed through was now wide open and had four gaping slashes through it. But it wasn't the door that had his attention, it was the one standing in the threshold.

Hunched over, dark-green skin barely visible in the low light of the lab with long arms tipped with large, sharp claws that was quite obviously the cause behind the slashes in the door. A sloped head with glowing yellow eyes looked straight across the room as deep, grunts hissed through its teeth.

"Hunter..." Ethan breathed out, fear gripping his heart knowing what these things were capable of and that he was as good as dead if it got within striking distance. Slowly reaching back as to not agitate the reptilian predator, he grabbed ahold of his magnum and brought it forward.

The Hunter growled deep in its throat and stalked a few steps forward. More movement at the door revealed a second Hunter , identical to the first and just as deadly. They moved into the room and began to slowly creep in opposite directions, their glowing eyes not leaving the profiler as he watched them both as best he could.

'Their circling...working out an attack pattern like two predators do while stalking their prey. Blocking any other chance of escape while preparing to strike.' His body felt frozen, but his mind was working hard to figure out a way to get out of this without becoming bloody ribbons on the floor.

His eyes scanned the room while making sure to keep the Hunters in his field of vision. Taking in the tables, the empty specimen tubes and other equipment in the lab to look for an advantage against the two dangerous creatures. 'Running straight would be a death sentence. Shooting one would cause the other to attack. Their hides are too strong for 9mm rounds to cause enough damage, the magnum's my only chance, but with only six shots I better make them count.'

The Hunters were drawing closer, his time was running out and he needed to make a decision fast. His gaze locked on to the desk in front of the Hunter on his left, the open space beneath it just big enough for him to move through if he were crouched low enough. 'It could work, but any chance is better than the alternative.'

Ethan waited, making sure that the bi-pedal reptiles were within range before taking action.

Time slowed down around him from the surge of adrenaline as he shot toward the left side of the room. The Hunters screeched and went on the attack, but the traveler was ready for it. Raising the revolver and firing right into the chest of the one before him as it leapt over the desk at him. The heavy slug punching through its hardened hide and knocking it back mid-leap as he dropped to the floor, sliding across the surface and through the opening in the desk just as the second Hunter launched itself at him.

He passed under the desk, the creature pursuing smashed into it. Its weight crunching the metal and stunning it long enough for the teen to get back to his feet. Spinning on his heel and firing a second shot into the first Hunter as it attempted to stand, the slug missed its head and dented the wall behind it. But the third went through its right eye and splattered it's brains on the lab equipment that had been behind it.

A shrieking-howl reminded Ethan of the second threat in the room. The second Hunter threw the mangled heap of a desk aside before charging him with its right claw raised to cleave him in half.

With no other options, the profiler threw himself back. Both hands steadying the magnum as he took aim and fired, hitting the creature's shoulder and making it stagger. The yellow eyes blazed with animalistic fury as it bent on its hunches and leapt.

Ethan's back hit the floor and he rolled right, and kept rolling after he heard the sound of claws slicing into the floor where he had landed a moment ago. He got to his feet and felt his blood freeze when he saw the Hunter right on top of him, forgetting for that moment that the reptilian BOWs were fast considering their size.

The creature cocked its arm back and slashed with its claws outstretched. He had all of a second to think before dropping to the floor, the sharpened talons going over his head, but the smallest one managed to scrape along his scalp. Slicing a small cut into the top of his skin easily because of his shaved head.

Lashing out, the teen punched the BOW hard in the face. Its hardened scales making it feel like he was punching a solid wall as its head snapped back and his knuckles bruised. The Hunter whipped its head back around and hissed like an angry serpent, swinging one of its long arms with a hard backhand that connected with Ethan's stomach and launched him into one of the specimen tanks. The glass cracked and spider-webbed from the impact but not shattering as the teen hit the ground feeling as though he'd been clubbed by Babe Ruth.

The magnum clattered to the floor a few feet away as the traveler tried to get his baring back after the attack. The Hunter screeched and charged again, arm cocked back as it went in for the kill.

"FUCK!" Headache and bruised midsection forgotten, Ethan leapt to the side as the claws that had been aimed for his throat crashed through the weakened glass of the tank. Grabbing the revolver, he got back to his feet and spun to take aim-

-But the Hunter was already there again, this time he couldn't avoid the claws as they slashed at him. Carving four deep scratches in his right bicep and spilling blood down his arm. The sudden attack causing him to pull the trigger, blowing a hole through the side of the Hunter's neck in the process.

A gurgling that mixed with its howl told him that the slug clipped something vital as the BOW was knocked on to its back from the force of the shot. Ethan bit through the pain pulsing along his arm, gritting his teeth while blood dripped from the wounds on to the dirty floor. He staggered forward, the Hunter struggled to get up but was stopped when the profiler shoved the barrel of the magnum into its mouth and as far down its throat as it would go.

"Fuck you, you walking handbag." he hissed pulling the trigger.

_Bang!_ The back of the BOW's head exploded, creating a crown of blood and brains behind it on the floor that steadily started expanding the more it flowed out the gaping hole that had been made. The creature's yellow eyes faded and it went still on the floor with no chances of ever getting up again.

Ethan sagged, the remaining adrenaline draining out of him as the pain he'd been feeling started to take over. Stumbling away from the body of the dead Hunter and collapsing against a nearby desk, left hand clamped tightly over his still bleeding arm while the revolver slipped out of his fingers on to the floor.

"Shit...Shit, shit, shit, shit." he muttered looking at his injury. The four cuts made by the creature's claws were deep, not enough to cause permanent damage but the bleeding was a problem if he didn't stop it. He could also feel blood dripping down from the cut on the top of his head, but the arm was a definite cause for concern.

Tearing off what remained of the sleeve on his right arm, the profiler wrapped the cloth around his injury and tying it off the best he could with only his left hand. The loss of blood making him a bit dizzy but he managed regardless as he tried to fish out the can of first aid spray on his belt.

His concentration was broken by running footsteps out in the hall. A moment later Rebecca and Billy came into the room guns ready and looking for anything deadly. When the young medic's eyes found her fellow rookie they widened with horror. "Oh my god, Ethan!" She was at his side in moments, as he sat slumped against the desk.

"It's..not as bad as it looks." he said trying to sound as casual as he could, but the paleness of is face and the blood still running down his arm wasn't fooling anyone. Rebecca removed the makeshift bandage and her mouth dropped.

The wounds sliced clean into the muscle of his arm. The damage wasn't too serious and there wasn't any tendon damage either, meaning they would heal with no problems. But it worried her that there could be the possibility of infection, the creature's claws obviously weren't clean and that could also could be a problem.

Shaking herself, she let her skills as a medic take over as she fished out the supplies she needed from her pack and got to work. Cleaning the wounds with antiseptic until she was sure that they were clean, then she took out the red/green herb mixture she had made before. "This is going to hurt like a bitch." She warned.

Ethan nodded and gnashed his teeth as she began spraying the concoction on to the wounds. The burning feeling that followed could have been described as someone jamming a fire-poker into the cuts and twisting it.

Finished with applying the herb solution. Rebecca took out gauze and a roll of medical tape and began wrapping the profiler's bicep up. When it was all done she made quick work of the cut on his head before holding his face in her hands. "Are you okay? Nothing else hurt?" she asked with concern clear in her voice and eyes.

"I'm fine. The damn thing clawed me, it didn't bite." he said motioning to the dead Hunter. "His pal is over by the computers in the back, tried to take me out as a team."

Billy knelt down and examined the creature closely, "We ran into one downstairs. Christ, they look like the creature from the black lagoon on steroids. How the hell did Umbrella come up with something like this?"

Reaching into his vest, Ethan produced the files he had located. "From what I could gather up here, the T-Virus is a mutagenic, recombinant virus that has an array of effects on different forms of living tissue. Destroying the higher brain functions in the process and making the host feral as the body begins to change. As a side effect, it's able to reanimate dead cells and bring the dead back to life with only the most basic of needs. Everything we've run into has been made by the T-Virus, and James Marcus was the one that helped to create it on behalf of Umbrella."

"And they were planning on selling this to people?" Rebecca asked looking over the files and feeling sick.

The older rookie took the papers back and stuffed them into his vest. "Not if we get out of here and expose these assholes for everything that they have done." he went to move but stumbled. Forcing Rebecca to catch him before he toppled over.

"You're still pretty weak from blood loss. Take it easy for a while and then we'll get moving again." she said gently setting him in a nearby chair.

Knowing he wasn't going to get out of it, he looked at his companions while he caught his second wind. "Find anything down where you guys were?" Billy grinned and produced the green 'Leech-key' that they needed. "There's another bust of Marcus in the operating room, might be something in there we need." said the profiler pointing to the door next to the dead zombie from before.

The soldier nodded and headed to the operating room, leaving the two STARS members on their own for the time being. Ethan leaned his head back on the chair and let out a slow breath, he could feel his fellow rookie's gaze on him even without looking. "I'm okay, Becs. Really. Nothing to worry about." he said looking back at her.

Rebecca sighed, "You say that, but each time you seem to comeback more and more beat up." her eyes went to his bandaged arm before going back to his face. "How can I not worry when you're so willing to throw yourself in harms way like that? I mean, you could have died just now, and then what?"

In honesty, Ethan never once thought about what would happen if he died here. He already knew that this was real life and not a game anymore, so if he bit the dust it would be permanent.

Trying to play it off, he shrugged his shoulders. "If I die, I go down swinging. As long as it saved those that I'm close to." he admitted.

The girl before him didn't look impressed, "Ethan, after everything that's happened tonight...I just, I can't even think about the idea of something happening to you. After everything we've gone through, I don't ever want to lose you."

Ethan reached out and grasped her hand, "I feel the same way, Becs. That's why I did half the shit I've done. If I can't make it out of this hell hole, then I'm going to make damn sure that you do. Consequences be damned, that's just how I feel about that."

Squeezing the hand holding hers, Rebecca stepped forward until she was standing in front of his seated form. "I've...been thinking a lot too. Since the start of all this." she said biting her lip.

"About what?" asked the traveler curious.

"About, you know, us." she managed to get out feeling her face heat up. Ethan leaned back in the chair, hand still holding on to hers as he gave her his complete and undivided attention. "Ethan, I think-" she was cut off when Billy came back into the room with a key in his hand.

"Found this in the morgue, probably goes to one of the locked doors we passed. " he looked at the scene before him and felt like he was intruding on something. "Am I interrupting?" he asked looking between them.

Ethan stood up and shook his head, "Everything's good, man. Let's get back to finding a way out of here." Billy took the hint and smirked at the younger male before heading back the way he and Rebecca had come. The profiler turned his attention to the medic, whose hand he hadn't released, as she looked off to the side.

His hand held her chin and turned her head to look at him. "We'll talk more later, deal?" he asked with a disarming smile. Rebecca couldn't help but smile back and nod in confirmation as they followed after the ex-Lieutenant.

As it turned out, the key wasn't needed. The three Hunters that had been locked within an animal storage room that was behind the first door in the hallway between labs had been released when something tripped the lock from the inside.

When Ethan saw the translucent slime on the inside door lock he knew who had been behind it instantly.

The room was U-shaped, split down the middle with shelves. They moved around, fighting down their gag reflexes as they were blasted with the rank odor of animals, shit and dried blood. In the far corner was a pile of torn fur and gnawed bones, the remains of a couple of infected apes most likely.

They stepped away from one another as they over looked the kennels more closely. Ethan moved from cage to cage, looking around the dark corners for the thing that would help them get out of this section of the complex. Moving around a few restraints that were mounted in the cages.

Billy had found the files talking about the Pregenitor virus scattered across the table top in the back. Rebecca was going through the cages on the opposite side of the room as they continued searching for anything that could help them.

Ethan moved to the last cage and grinned when he saw the glint of something inside. "Here we go." he said reaching in and drawing the looks of the other two as he held up the dial that went to the combination door back on the bottom level.

"Looks like it goes to that door we saw on the bottom floor. But do we know the combination?" asked Rebecca.

"4-8-6-3." the profiler said from memory. "It was in one of the files I'd been going through. Hidden within a bunch of leech-growth reports."

Billy shrugged, "Well, let's go see if it works."

Heading back down to the bottom floor again, they put the dial into the door and used the code Ethan had picked up from one of the files he had read. Putting in the combination and unlocking the door for them. Preparing themselves for what might be coming next, they stepped inside.

X

He watched the young trio as they left the labs and make their way through the combination door. He had expected them to break the lock, but the murderer seemed to have figured out the code through the files he'd been snooping through.

It was a nice surprise to see that three Hunters were no match for them. Especially the wretch who had managed to take down two of them on his own and walking away with only a cut up arm. They possessed some animal cleverness, these three souls. How sad for the world they had to be destroyed.

The young man smiled. Humanity would recover from the loss, in ample time to effect Umbrella's crucifixion. Besides, the children were already in place.

Billy pushed the door open to the cable car hanger open, the three of them smiling when they 'discovered' their means of escaping the lab. The cable car was operational, although they wouldn't be operating it, their lives were mere seconds from ending.

The children watched from the shadows beneath the car, from the sewer grates, all gathering together into two collectives that waited to be unleashed upon their prey. With but a thought they had been released.

From his position, the murderer tensed. Turning around and seeing the collectives coming and alerting his companions who all readied their weapons. The two false men had just made it over the railing when the two males opened fire with their shotguns. He watched in horror as the twin blasts hit the two collectives at the same time with clear shots.

The young man felt the many screaming, felt the hive diminish from the hits and his fury intensified. He was fraught with anguish as the men fired again, Rebecca joining them with her submachine gun. In a matter of seconds, one of the collectives collapsed to the ground, effectively destroyed.

"No!" he shouted to the room. The many had never faced such weapons before, he had no idea that they could be so easily injured by them. But he couldn't retreat now, not in mid-attack. He ordered the survivors of the first false man to join the others in the second.

The trio aimed for the second collective and prepared to fire when an Eliminator appeared. Dropping down from one of the scaffoldings above and latching on to Billy's back. The man attempted to fight the primate off as it racked its claws on his arms and back, stumbling backwards as they grappled before they both tumbled over the railing behind them and disappearing into the sewers below with a mighty splash.

Ethan and Rebecca shouted after him, allowing the remaining collective to go on the offensive. One of its arms lashing out and knocking the two teens off their feet as it began to advance on them. Filling the young man with blissful satisfaction as he thought of how to finish them-

-But they rolled back to their feet, simultaneously as though they were in sync with one another as they faced the false man with rage seen clearly in their eyes. Weapons raised as they began firing on the collective once more but with more ferocity. Rounds tearing through it quickly and making the connection with them difficult to maintain.

His vision through their eyes becoming murky and water-like as it started to darken. Pain gripping his heart knowing that his children were in such duress by these insects.

With one final shot, the murderer and his female finished off the false man. The body collapsing as the collective died under the barrage. The last image he could make out was that of Ethan looking down at their handiwork, raising his booted foot and bringing it down on the few remaining children. Silencing them forever and cutting the link completely.

All around him, the many wept, their salt tears blending into their tracks, the sorrowful smell of ocean rising up from their despairing mass. The young man closed his eyes, weeping with them, but not for long. His anger was far to great and it would not be denied.

The murdering wretch, his girlfriend, and their accomplice if he were still alive would pay dearly for what they have done to his children. But he didn't dare risk the lives of anymore, no, he had something else in mind just for them.

Turning his vision to a lone screen that illuminated a tall, deadly being in suspended animation within a specimen tube somewhere deep in the facility. His smile was filled with righteous fury and wrath that would be carried out by this; his trump card, his king in this game of chess.

The Tyrant.

**A/N: The reanimated Marcus is done playing around, and is about to send his deadliest backup plan against them. Ethan barely survived confronting two Hunters, how will he handle the Prototype-Tyrant? Will update soon, a computer virus damaged my other files and with them chapters for my other fics, so my other updates have been postponed until I can get what I lost back in order again.**


	11. The Proto-Tyrant

**A/N: Two chapters in 24 hours. Gotta love insomnia. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil.**

**Chapter 11:**

_**"The battleline between good and evil runs through the heart of every man." -Alexander Solzhenitsyn**_

The corpse of the cable car attendant landed on the concrete floor in a heap. Ethan stepped back on to it after making sure the dead man didn't rise again, activating the panel that allowed the car to move between stations.

He looked over at Rebecca as the cable car started moving. Her small hands wrapped around a magnum revolver that had been in the corpse's hands before he had tossed it out of their transport. Her eyes locked on the floor, lost in thought about what had happened to them minutes ago.

When Billy pitched over the railing they both felt a sense of dread thinking that the ex-Lieutenant had fallen to his death. But Ethan knew different. The guy was tough, he'd survived this long with them through this nightmare and he could manage a fall like that into the sewers no problem.

At least, he hoped he could.

Approaching the medic, Ethan wrapped his arm around her shoulders and bringing her back into reality. "You good?" he asked pulling her into his side. Rebecca let out a shuttering breath and curled into him and the warmth he provided.

"You think he survived?" she asked hesitantly. Reminding him of the gentle heart she had for the safety of others. Even though she was at odds about Billy at the start of their journey, the two rookies had managed to form a kind of friendship despite the horrors around them. They'd watched each others backs no matter what happened.

"We won't know for sure until we go looking now, won't we." the profiler replied as the cable car came to a stop at the next station. Rebecca stored the empty magnum in a spare compartment on her belt as she drew her handgun, Ethan drew his own as they stepped out on to the platform that looked very much the same as the one they had been on before.

Small, cold, and dark. But this one had a small flight of steps leading up and out of the hanger. After looking the place over and finding a box of 9mm rounds and half a box of shotgun shells, the rookies took the stairs.

They were both tired, the constant fluctuation of adrenaline at certain points the only thing keeping them going at this point. Ethan's body ached from his encounter with the Hunters but managed to push through it. Focusing on the task ahead instead of his body demanding rest as he opened the door at the top of the steps.

Before them was a massive, almost empty warehouse room, the far end open to the night. Weapons up, the young members of STARS walked across the bare room. Stepping over transport tracks on the floor and going past stacks of rusting barrels along the walls toward the opening which revealed them standing upon a large industrial platform elevator that surrounded the room.

The sky above was a dark blue, the stars starting to fade telling them that morning would be coming within the next couple hours or so. The air cool and refreshing against their sweaty skin as they approached the control console on the platforms north side.

Studying the controls a moment, Ethan punched the button labeled; **'B4'**. The huge, octagonal platform jerked up an inch, then started lowering into the structure under them. The wall surrounding it sliding up and over them as the night sky started to vanish overhead.

Seconds ticked by, the two of them stood with baited breath as they waited. Their eyes looking for anything that might jump out at them from some dark corner. This place had made them paranoid, and for good reason.

And even though Ethan had come to expect this from one of Umbrella's facilities, that didn't change the hyper-awareness that had come from the encounters he'd had with their fucked up experiments.

The elevator settled into an expansive chamber, utilitarian with all grey walls and steel. To their right was a small office marked **'Security'** and a short hall that ended at another, more conventional elevator like from the office building.

On their left was a cave-in. Mounds of rubble heaped up to a low, broken ceiling where there appeared to be a second elevator. This one big enough to be a warehouse lift. Taking a second to recall the layout of this portion of the complex from his memory, the traveler's head snapped to the West side of the platform when the elevator gave off a soft ping.

Aiming his weapon at the doors, Rebecca right next to him with her sight trained on the lift, finger tight against the trigger as the doors slid open and the occupant stepped out.

The individual took a few steps out and froze when he saw the weapons pointed at him. "Don't shoot! Friendly!" shouted the familiar voice of Enrico Marini, his own 9mm aimed at the ceiling as the rookies lowered theirs.

"Enrico, you're alive!" Rebecca shouted embracing the man in happiness seeing he had managed to survive. His knuckles were bruised and battered, his STARS vest was ripped in a few places with a few dark splatters on it, but he didn't look no worse than they did.

"Rebecca, Ethan." said the Bravo team leader clumsily embracing the girl back, relaxing at the sight of the two younger STARS. "You guys okay?

Ethan shrugged, the older man's gaze locking on his heavily bandaged arm. "Could be worse, though it could be a lot better too. Did anyone else make it?" he asked wondering if the other members of Bravo had made it.

"The rest of the team moved ahead, we were searching for Edward, and the two of you." said Enrico. "This place is a fucking nightmare."

Rebecca stepped back and lowered her gaze, "Edward...he didn't make it." she said solumnly.

Bravo's Captain hardened his gaze and nodded, "Did either of you see the rest of the team come through?" Both rookies shook their heads. "Then they must have just missed you, we found these documents..." he paused wondering how to proceed. "Due East of here is an old mansion, we believe that Umbrella uses it for research."

"The Spencer Estate." Ethan said gaining their attention. "We've found similar documents in labs back in the main complex. They were working on something called the T-Virus. All these goddamn freaks we've been fighting are made with the stuff, and Umbrella's behind it all."

Enrico narrowed his eyes to the ground. "We better regroup with the others, and fast

The young medic's back straightened and was about to say something when her fellow rookie beat her to it. "You go on ahead, sir. We lost someone a ways back and we gotta find him before something else gets to him first." he said evasively.

"Lost someone? A survivor in this place?" asked Enrico.

"In a matter of speaking. He's watched our backs since we all got separated before, and saved mine and Becca's asses on several occasions. We owe him." said the profiler leaving no room for argument.

The older man looked from him to Rebecca who nodded in agreement with him. The looks in their eyes told the same story that were in his; too much had happened, and any explanation would take longer than any of them could afford. "Alright then. Be careful, both of you." he said seriously.

Both rookies nodded to him firmly in acknowledgement, two professionals to another. Enrico turned and started toward the lift within the hallway with the pile of rubble. Sending them one last look before disappearing from sight.

"Why didn't you tell him about Billy?" Rebecca asked turning to him.

"It would have taken too long to explain. Time we can't afford to lose right now. And telling our superior that we're running around with who he believes is a convicted mass-murderer wouldn't bode well for us." he replied looking back at her. "Come on, let's find soldier-boy and get out of this place. We can meet up with the others at the mansion Enrico mentioned."

They checked the security shack and found a few extra rounds stashed inside before making their way to the elevator where Enrico had disappeared. Pushing the call button for the lift, standing back and listening as the machinery brought it back up.

While they waited, Ethan's sense of impending danger suddenly flared. But this time it was much stronger than it had been before. His heart started hammering and the hair on the back of his neck and arms stood straight up.

Behind them, a large chunk of rock rolled down from the shadows at the top of the debris pile and hit the ground. Shattering on impact as several others rolled after it until a small avalanche occurred. A small cloud of dust pluming up when it all settled.

The teens stepped back away from the lift when what sounded like heavy footsteps came crunching down from the mound of wreckage; _Crunch...Crunch...Crunch..._More debris shifted and clattered to the each floor with each footfall.

"Enrico?" Rebecca called, her voice sounding small yet hopeful in the dust-choked air. _Crunch...Crunch...Crunch...Crunch_

Ethan's face lost all blood, his heart freezing in his chest when he realized that there was only one thing that could sound that heavy with its footsteps. 'No...No no no no no no no! How the fuck could I have forgotten about _HIM_?!' He pressed the recall button on the lift a dozen times as the footsteps got closer.

Through the shadows, he could make out something big lumbering toward them. Grabbing Rebecca and pushing her behind him, we holstered his Samurai Edge and drew his shotgun. Chambering a fresh round as he aimed at the thing that was coming toward them.

The creature that pulled itself out of the rubble was something out of John Carpenter's worst nightmares. It was humanoid, standing at least seven feet tall with hairless, luminous-white skin. Claws on the ends of its hands shined like steel knives, the ones on the right hand being as long a machete blades and looked to be able to carve through dense metal.

Thick, ropes of veins were visible through its skin. Masses of red and white tissue lead over its huge shoulders and across its massive chest. Clusters of blood-red sores were liberally scattered over its body. The head was bald, the lower half of its face torn away revealing jagged teeth and bone frozen in a terrifying grin that seemed to widen when it leered down at them with milky-white and yellow eyes.

For the first time in a while, Ethan was petrified. Rebecca in a similar state behind him as she looked at the beast, it clicked its talons together as though anticipating their meeting. Its breathing, a harsh rasping sound, matched the pumping of its strange, pulsing heart that was only partly hidden behind its ribcage.

"E-Ethan...?" The traveler blinked back into focus hearing Rebecca's terrified voice over his shoulder. Taking what strength he could muster to shove his feelings deep down and letting his brain take over. Bringing up everything and anything he could regarding Umbrella's first generation of Tyrant series of BOWs.

'Strong. Durable. Can dash fast in one direction like a out of control semi. Claws deadly sharp. Can't take this thing down conventionally, need to get creative.' The Tyrant took another step forward. Its naked foot crushing the stones under it with ease.

Ethan pressed the shotgun to his shoulder and aimed high. Teeth gritted tightly as he pulled the trigger. The blast peppering the Tyrant's chest with black, sudden ribbons of blood sliding down its body from the shot. It threw back its huge head and screamed. Something that sounded like Armageddon, like the end of everything was upon all those present.

Rage and fury dominated any pain it _might_ have felt, both rookies understood then that their chances of survival had just dropped a great deal.

With a single, graceful leap, the monster sprang from the pile of shattered rock, landing on the floor four meters away from them in a crouch. The ground trembling from the impact, the Tyrant's steel talons raked along the concrete, leaving deep scratches in the solid stone as it drew itself up to its full height.

Ethan backed away, pumping the shotgun as he stood between the beast and the medic behind him as best he could. The Tyrant suddenly launched forward, running fast and dropping one arm, claws dragging across the ground shooting up sparks as it closed the gap fast. Both teens leapt out of the way at the last moment, shoulder rolling in different directions as the creature finished its sweeping run. It's large claw-arm shearing through the control panel on the wall behind them.

All around them, warning lights began flaring and an alarm pierced the air. A large metal door began sliding down at a steady pace. Seeing this, Ethan quickly formulated a plan. "Rebecca...run. Back to the platform we came down on." he hissed through clenched teeth as the creature turned to them.

The medic looked at him like he was insane, "What are you thinking?!" she yelled as she raised her pistol. A large part of her brain telling her that it wouldn't nearly be enough against this thing.

"Just trust me...and RUN!" he shouted, firing another blast into the monster's center of mass. More blood spilled down the beast's front turning its pale skin dark red and pink while it began stomping toward them.

The shutter was halfway down when Rebecca ran to the opposite side where the platform was closest. She looked back at Ethan as he fired shot after shot into the Tyrant as it closed in on him, the 12-gauge shells having no effect on the creature as the weapon finally ran out. "Ethan come on!" she screamed as he rolled out of the way of a strike that would have reduced him to a bloody smear on the floor.

Looking over his shoulder, he saw how far the metal door had come down and bolted for it. Standing on the other side by Rebecca as he watched the beast come after them. "That's it ugly, come get us." he muttered as it hunched down. The pavement under its black toe-nails cracking from the weight as it charged forward.

'Wait for it...' the profiler thought, legs tense. '...wait for it...' The Tyrant cleared under the lowering door and was nearly upon them. 'NOW!' He dove aside, grabbing Rebecca in the process and taking them both to the floor as the monster steam-rolled past them. "Get under the door, go!" he shouted as he pulled the medic to her feet and they both ran back under the shutter when it was over two-thirds of the way down.

The Tyrant had spun around and came after them, but by then the door was too low for it to duck under. Rebecca looked on as a sliver of relief filled her, so that had been his plan. Trick the monster into being on the opposite side of the large steel door when it came down leaving them safe from it.

Ethan kept his gaze on it as the beast reached its larger hand out and grabbed the bottom of the door as if to open it again. 'That shutter has to weigh at least three tons or more. There's no possible way that it could-'

-Metal screeched loudly as the closing door came to a stop. The rookies' mouths dropped slightly. The Tyrant gave a deep grunt as the shutter began to rise up slowly, inch by inch until the creature was able to move under it.

Moving fast, Ethan had his Samurai Edge in hand, flicking the fire-selector to burst-fire and unloaded on the BOW powerhouse. The rounds hitting its head, shoulders, arms and along its collar-bone. The slide locked back when the clip ran empty, and the Tyrant wasn't hindered in the slightest as it entered the room, releasing its hold on the door when it was through and allowing it to slam down on to the floor.

"Fuck." The profiler cursed realizing his plan had backfired in the worst possible way.

"Please tell me you have a backup plan." Rebecca said trembling as the thing's grin widened as though it knew of their situation.

Ethan's eyes swept the room quickly. The elevator had long since arrived and was waiting for them like a beacon of hope. 'We have a smaller space now, too small for it to maneuver but still enough for it to run in a straight line...' his eyes widened. 'That's it!' "I do." he said holstering his empty pistol. "When I give the signal, run as fast as you can to the elevator and get inside."

By this time the Tyrant had started moving closer, talons clicking loudly in the small space.

"Ethan, whatever you got planned better work or we're dead." the medic said as she prepared to run.

"Then let's keep our fingers crossed." he replied bending down and picking up one a piece of broken concrete the size of a baseball. "Hay you ugly fuck!" he threw the chunk of rubble, it connected with the side of the monster's head and shattered on impact. A fierce growl came from deep in the Tyrant's throat as its attention locked completely on the older teen.

The grin on its face widened as its knees bent, ready to spring. Ethan ran backwards until he was about a foot away from the back wall. A moment later it was charging for him, "REBECCA GO!" he ordered.

She ran for the door, the monster running right past her, its rage focused solely on Ethan as it went straight for him. "That's it dumbass, keep coming." he said until there was only two meters between them. At the last moment he flew to the said, the Tyrant's momentum too much for it to stop as it slammed full force into the wall. Denting metal and crunching stone.

Running after his partner as the creature roared in anger behind him. The profiler pulled one of the last two grenades from his vest, pulled the pin and chucked it over his shoulder as he reached the elevator. Jumping inside and slamming the door behind him as a small explosion shook the lift followed by an inhuman scream of pain.

Rebecca slammed the lowest button on the board making the elevator to start going down. The sound of the enraged Tyrant fading as they continued to descend.

The teens leaned against the wall farthest from the door and caught their breath. That had been the closest to death they had ever been since they fell in that hole a while back. "Let's not do that again." she said after they managed to get their heart rates under control.

"Agreed." Ethan replied taking out his Beretta and swapping out the clip. He also took the time to reload his empty shotgun. "Let's also pray thay we don't run into that thing again." he said even through he knew differently, but hopefully by then they'd have the means to kill it.

"Agreed." said the medic even through her body was still trembling. The older teen put his shotgun aside and gathered her in his arms, holding her close to offer what comfort that he could despite the fact he was shaken too from the ordeal.

The elevator stopped, but neither of them paid it no mind as they drew strength from the contact between them. They pulled back and shared a brief kiss before looking each other in the eye. "We'll make it through this. I promise." Ethan whispered afraid to break the silence too much.

Rebecca looked unsure, but the conviction in his voice was hard to disprove. She threaded her fingers with his and nodded, she couldn't explain it, but the look in his eyes and the tone in his voice made her believe that they really could get through all of this.

Each taking a deep breath, they picked up their weapons and opened the door. The sound of rushing water greeting them as they stepped out into the sewer level of the complex.

X

Billy held on to the broken remains of an eroded support pillar, waves of the dark ice-cold water rushing past him. The current attempting to loosen his already numb fingers, but he held firm. Half conscious from his fall and nearly drowning, he attempted to assess his situation. But he could barely think at all.

He remembered the monkey latching on to him. Clawing at his back and arms, his back hitting the railing and falling hard into the grimy water below. He also remembered Ethan and Rebecca shouting his name, their voices fading as he was drawn under and swept away in the tide.

The infected animal was pulled off him in the current before he was slammed against an outcropping of rock. A sharp pain in his temple being evidence of that. And how he was here...where ever that was.

He was hurt, dizzy and lost. Definitely a bad place to be in a hostile environment. To his right, the waters gathered and roared, pushing through a pipe big enough to swallow him that lead into pitch darkness. To his left was a walkway suspended over swirling water, but it might as well have been ten clicks away from him. The water was too fast, too wild, and he wasn't in the best swimmer even on a good day.

So he held on, it was all he could do.

Minutes slipped by, but to him they might as well have been years. His eyes drooped, exhaustion finally catching up with him as he laid his head on the metal he was holding on to. 'Gotta stay awake...can't fall asleep...' he chanted to himself as he felt his legs going numb.

Then he heard something over the roaring waters. Lifting his heavy head slowly and turning toward the left where the door leading on to the walkway opened and two human figures stepped out.

"Billy! Billy you down here!" Relief flooded the soldier's body when he heard Ethan's voice coming from one of the two forms.

"Over...Over here." he tried to say, but his volume couldn't make it over the rushing waters around him. The two STARS leaned over the railing and caught sight of him. He was in a bad way, if they were trying to help him they'd have to come up with something.

"Billy look out!" Rebecca screamed. Aiming her weapon at something in the water. Looking around, the ex-Lieutenant caught sight of something moving long and dark moving fast in the water. Like a giant serpent, rushing straight toward his position.

_Bam!Bam!Bam! Boom! Chuck-Click. Boom! Bam!Bam!_ The sounds of Rebecca's Beretta and Ethan's shotgun echoed over the water around them, each round hitting the water close to where the creature was slithering. One blast managed to hit whatever it was sending blood and water spraying into the air and whatever it was to hiss loudly before vanishing into the waves.

"Hang on Billy!" Ethan called out setting his weapon aside and climbing over the walkway's railing. Boots touching the steel support and testing its stability before he started making his way across slowly. One foot in front of the other as he closed the distance steadily.

Rebecca kept watch over the waters to see if the creature they'd been shooting at resurfaced. Luck happened to be on their side this time as the profiler reached Billy and grabbed one of his arms. "Come on, soldier-boy. Let's get you the fuck outta here." he said pulling the man from the water, slinging an arm over his shoulder as he started dragging him back toward the walkway.

"Sounds good to me..." Billy wheezed as they reached the platform. Rebecca helped him over the railing and set him on the metal floor so she could look him over. Checking his pulse and his head for anything serious.

After a while, she leaned back on her heels satisfied. "You seem to be okay, a slight concussion and hypothermia from the water temperature. But you should be okay in a little bit."

The ex-Lieutenant nodded slowly, looking at his companions and saw them a little worse for ware compared to the last time he had seen them. "Something happen while I've been down here?" he asked.

Looking to one another, the rookies turned back to him with grim expressions. "Long story, we'll explain once we're somewhere we can rest for a bit." said Ethan pulling Billy to his feet and helping him back the way they came, arm slung back over his shoulder as he practically dragged the older man once again and back out the door.

He felt like shit, but managed to at least stay upright as they traveled roughly eastward through the complex. The map had told them that they were in the water treatment facility, the seemingly endless maze of corridors and rooms big enough for anyone to get lost in if they didn't know where they were going.

They found an empty bunkroom and took the time to load up. Billy had lost the shotgun he had when he fell into the water, but the magnum Rebecca had found on the cable car was a good trade off. And a small box of ammo in the corner produced three speed-loaders of shells that he stuffed into his pockets.

Ethan had found two sealed jugs of water under the bed and they passed them around. The ex-Lieutenant drinking the most from dehydration. Now refreshed, and after dividing up their ammo so their weapons were full, they waited so that Billy could catch his breath and recover a bit from his trip through the sewer-rapids. The two STARS recounted what had happened since they had separated. Running into Bravo teams leader and their fight with the super-monster that nearly crushed them in its rampage.

The soldier was rather shocked at the turn of events, and the description they had given him about the towering nightmare that had tried to kill them was definitely something that he didn't want to run into.

After resting up for a good while, the trio armed up before heading out of Southern exit of the bunkroom.

Going through an industrial treatment room, then another, the rooms of the plant blurred together for them. Everywhere they looked the same, rusting metal walls and floors, pipe railings, huge walls with unknown equipment covered with dials and switches. Half the equipment was working and filling the rooms with blasts of mechanical sound.

The farther they went, the more they heard the loud rush of water getting closer. Big water, and when they passed through a massive pump-room that opened out into the chill of predawn. A walkway before them spanned across a huge damn.

Standing still a moment, looking out over the dark length of reservoir that ran alongside the building they'd emerged from, the crashing curtain of water that punctuated it at the far end making the sound too deafening for them to speak to one another. The walkway leading to another building which Ethan knew was they're way out.

"Bravo team probably passed through here and was nice enough to clear the path." he said when they stepped back into the pump-room, having to almost shout over all the noise around them.

"Enrico said they were going East, we're practically out of here already." said Rebecca.

"I thought you had said he took the elevator up?" Billy asked raising an eyebrow. The young medic blinked, her expression sagging realizing how tired she really was. Ethan patted her shoulder understanding exactly where she was coming from.

They turned toward the door leading out just as they heard the sound of splashing water that didn't belong to the blast of background noise.

Halfway down the walkway back in the pump room, the form of a tall, pale giant rose from the pool of water. Arms reaching out and grabbing the railing, bending the metal with its strength as it pulled itself from the pool and now stood on the walkway. The tips of its long, knife-like claws screeching against it.

'...oh you gotta be fucking kidding.' the traveler thought drawing his magnum. Billy doing the same as Rebecca took out her MP5. The Tyrant turned to them, the permanent grin on its face widening. It's once pure white body had a blackened burn on the left side, chunks of shrapnel sticking out of its flesh with long tears that dripped with blood and revealed dark muscle underneath.

This was included with the countless bullet holes that covered its form from its last encounter with the rookie STARS.

"Back up, this thing can't maneuver well when it gets moving. If we can get it away from the door, get it running we can get past it." said Ethan.

"How about we kill it?" offered Billy taking careful aim at the monster's rough-hewn face.

The older teen grabbed his shoulder, "Won't work, you'll just piss it off. What you're seeing is after several shotgun blasts, almost two clips of 9mm ammo and a frag grenade. This thing was _built_ to take a beating."

Taking a step forward, the Tyrant lowered itself. Legs tense as though it were about to spring. "RUN!" Rebecca screamed and they took off like bats outta hell. Pivoting left where the walkway did heading the thundering ring of heavy footsteps running along metal, just before the monster's claws ripped down and across the wall at the corner. The tremendous shriek of thick metal curling like wood shavings from the attack that could have killed them.

Billy spun around and fired the heavy pistol as the Tyrant turned to them. Aiming for the exposed heart just under its flesh. A hole erupted in the thing's breast bone, not a direct hit but close. Blood poured from the hole down its thick chest. It howled in pain and rage, but sounded infinitely more deadly than it did before.

But a shot that should have knocked back an elephant didn't stop it.

"Keep moving!" Ethan shouted firing his own magnum and punching a couple more holes in the monster as they continued to move back. Rebecca's submachine gun chattering loudly over the rushing water as crimson fluid painted the Tyrant's body in various shades.

Blood splashing across the metal at its feet, the beast staggering a step forward to seemingly find its balance while its dead gaze focused on those shooting at it. The grin on its face seemed to stretch more, as though the Tyrant was laughing at their attempts.

Gritting his teeth, Ethan took better aim and fired. The slug missing its intended target and sending more blood flying. The monster screamed, whether from pain or rage he couldn't tell as he pulled the trigger again. "Dammit! Just! Fucking! DIE ALREADY!" he shouted as the revolver ran out and he switched to the shotgun.

The Tyrant crouched low, legs tensing as it prepared to charge again. 'We can't stop it...we don't have the fire power needed to take it down.' the profiler searched for anything that could give them an edge and came up empty. 'Nothing around here can help...' his gaze saw the way the monster was bent down and it hit him. Mentally kicking himself for not considering it before.

He aimed low and pulled the trigger without thinking twice.

_Boom!_ The monster went down, emitting a cry of rabid fury. Clawing at the walkway and shearing at the metal with its talons as it tried to get up. The blast having blown out its right kneecap, but it still attempted to get at them. Like a death-machine that didn't have an off switch.

It managed to only slide itself partway into the water, the dark pool churning with pink foam as it struggled to get back out. But its bulk wouldn't allow it to move more than a few inches.

"Waste of ammo?" asked Billy reloading his magnum. Rebecca did the same for her submachine gun, loading in the last clip as she looked at the struggling monster with pity. Even though it had tried to kill them savagely, it was still one of Umbrella's victims. Someone who had once been a person but now had been turned into this..._thing_.

The soldier and medic looked to their companion as he approached the Tyrant as it slid into the water further. Its gaze leering up at him as it hissed through its teeth, the talons of its smaller arm slicing into the metal.

Ethan looked down at the monster with a combination of pity and anger. Holstering his shotgun and taking out the magnum, loading in a fresh speed-loader and pressing the barrel to its forehead. "I'm sorry." he said lowly before pulling the trigger. A second shot following to be sure.

The massive body slumped with two large holes punched through the back of its head. Slipping soundlessly into the pool of water and disappearing beneath the surface.

X

He closed his eyes as the vision through the many told him of the Proto-Tyrant's demise. The murderer was far craftier than he first believed. And his leadership over his companions was commendable...but it was all for naught.

The confrontation between them was inevitable at this point. And the trio of interlopers would know true pain before meeting their end at the hands of him and his children. The young man's blade-like smile spread across his face. The many slithered closer to him as if in anticipation.

A new day was coming, and none of them would ever see the sunrise again. Just like the good doctor that had lost his life to Umbrella...this facility would be their tomb.

**A/N: The battle with the T-001 Tyrant is done, but the battle against the final boss is right around the corner. The final chapter in the RE0 storyline is next and if you're a fan of the series like I am then you know what's coming when the dust settles. Keep the reviews coming guys, I'm hoping to crest at least 20 before starting on the next arc of the story.**


	12. Last One Out, Hit the Lights

**A/N: It's been a hell of a ride, but the end of RE0 if finally upon us. And now we get to see how things will turn out with Ethan at the reigns, the encounter with the one behind it all should be one to be anticipated. So I won't hold you guys up any longer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil.**

**Chapter 12:**

_**"When we least expect it, life sets us a challenge to test our courage and willingness to change; at such a moment, there is no point in pretending that nothing has happened or in saying that we are not yet ready. The challenge will not wait. Life does not look back." -Paulo Coelho**_

They walked over the dam as the skies began to brighten, from deep blue to a soft faded gray that hid all but the brightest stars. Morning was just about here, the sun would be rising in another half-hour at least, it would be another hot summer day in July.

Ethan walked along side Rebecca and Billy, exhaustion attempting to grab hold of him with each step he took. He only remembered being this tired a handful of times the only difference was that he wasn't fighting for his life or the lives of others in the process.

The fight against the Tyrant had been a taxing one. He knew that the BOWs were tough and could have easily sliced them to ribbons, or crushed them under its abominable strength. It was a good thing they had faced the _Prototype_ Tyrant that was being kept here...but it made him think about the T-002 that was waiting for them at the mansion.

On his right, Rebecca sagged and dragged her foot a step before righting herself. She was holding together pretty well, but everything was starting to catch up with her as well. Billy looked to be faring about the same. 'Almost out of here.' he thought as they trudged on. They still had one big fight ahead of them before freedom, but it was so close and gave them the strength to keep pushing forward.

The walkway along the dam ended with a short ladder leading to a door. Billy went up first, Rebecca behind him with Ethan bringing up the rear, all three of them now standing in the turbine room of the dam. More rusty metal railings around cement walkways and heavy piped equipment lining the walls. Two doors greeted them; one to the North leading to a storage room, the other to the West that was standing open and led through a long, fenced corridor to another door.

"We should keep going. All paths have led here, the exit should be close." Ethan said reaching the door and noticing that it was connected to a magnetic card reader, but someone had propped it open with a stick so that it wouldn't close.

A wet stick. Rebecca knelt down and touched it, pulling her hand away a moment later to reveal slender strings of goo clinging to her fingertips that stretched away from the stick.

"It looks like the slime that the leeches leave in their trail." she commented. Looking up when she heard Ethan pulling the hammer back on his Beretta and Billy reloading his magnum. Getting the hint she wiped her hand on her vest brought out her MP5, one clip remaining in it and she was going to make sure that it counted.

Reaching the end of the corridor, they pushed the unlocked door open and found another cement and metal entryway. Leading down another short hall that smelled like a beach at low-tide. The room opened up just out of sight just ahead.

Stepping inside, the door closed and the click of a lock engaging was behind them. Billy reached out and rattled the handle. "The fuck? It was closed before, doesn't make sense that it would lock after we came through-" he was cut off when the trio heard a cackling laugh come from the room just beyond the entryway.

Weapon leading, Ethan pressed his back to the wall next to the corner and peered around it. The sight before him made him freeze.

He was staring at a vast sea of life that covered every square inch of wall, ceiling and floor that dripped and crawled. Leeches, thousands of them, hundreds of thousands. And the room was a large one, high and wid, split by a small corridor that ran along the back wall. Incinerators lined the central construct that rose to the ceiling, openings in the metal showing flickers of fire from within.

A big metal door on the South wall was set back in a recessed doorway and seemed to be the only other way out. The cavernous space was bi-level, a catwalk ran along the central construct in a circle. An open fire was at one end casting an eery glow on the black, bubbling sea of creatures below.

Stepping out into the opening, Rebecca and Billy followed. Both of them a loss for words when they saw what was waiting for them. Mind already working as he thought of a plan, the traveler looked at the incinerators and the leeches before going back to surveying the room. 'No way in hell we can run it with so many of them covering every surface.' More cackling broke him from his thoughts and looked up toward the catwalk above.

And standing above the sea of leeches was a lone figure. A tall, broad-shouldered young man, laughing, his strong yet strange voice carrying in the salt scented, rotten air. "Welcome," he said laughing again, a leech curled on each shoulder as through they were pets, others trailing down his extended arm. "So glad you could join us. You're the guests of honor...After all, this is your wake."

Ethan lowered his weapon, standing tall as he looked up at the man commanding the leeches. His voice loud and stern as he spoke clear across the room. "So we finally meet face to face...Doctor Marcus." His companions shot him a shocked look before looking back up at the man above the room as he chuckled.

"As expected of one such as yourself," said the young man. His body suddenly began shifting before their eyes. His long hair shortened and turned white, youthful features melted into ages ones. Eyes changing color and pupils enlarging. In seconds he became the exact visage of the long since dead doctor, but his cold and brutal smile remained the same. "I have watched you specifically, Ethan, you're intelligence in the situations you and your companions were placed in has made you a formidable foe in my eyes."

The profiler narrowed his eyes, glancing down when he saw two leeches trail over the tips of his boots before joining their brothers and sisters. They were waiting for a single command to attack, and with their numbers all three of them would be in trouble. "That means a lot, coming from one of the men that pretty much _made_ the organization that believes they could play God."

Marcus' face twisted into one of anger, " 'Play God'? We _were_ gods!" his voice rang along the walls loud and clear, the many at his feet shifting at the echo of his words. "What we were planning to achieve, what _I_ was able to achieve was truly extraordinary...but _they_..." his anger morphed into white-hot fury before slowly simmering back down.

"Ten years ago, Spencer had me assassinated," he said remembering that day flash through his hive mind, the children remembering for him clearly. "I hae been expecting such for some time yet still came as a surprise. My own brilliant disciples were the ones to kill me, men I had taken under my wing and tutelage had ultimately betrayed me to the man I had once called a friend."

His fists clenched as the many shuttered around him, "They left me to rot, took my notes and closed my lab, leaving it all to the ruin of time. They didn't understand, you see. Time was what was needed. It took years for the T-Virus inside my queen to reconstruct, to evolve...And become the variation that created what I am now."

The man smiled, relishing in the mute awe of the two standing behind the one leading them whose gaze didn't falter. "So you are correct child. I am Marcus, but I am also Marcus' son, and grandson, and every other extension, all other offspring, the union between Marcus and his queen. My queen. She lives inside me. She sings to her children."

At the sound of his joy and rapture, the leeches surged toward him. Swimming up his legs as he reveled in the feeling. "Marcus' death freed him! Making him into something far greater than his weak human life would ever allow! And soon, it became time to exact the revenge he so deeply deserved against those that had wronged him."

"I scattered the virus. The world will know, now, what Umbrella has done. What Spencer and his stupid greed have contrived. Umbrella will burn, but Marcus will be hailed as a god for what he created. I am the archetype of a new man, far superior to the lonely pattern of humanity; the world will seek me out, will beg to join the hive, to unite as one mind, one all-powerful being!"

_Bam!_ The hive let out a small shriek as the leech that had been sitting on Marcus's right shoulder had been shot off. Its deceased form falling into the ocean at the 'man's' feet where it was embraced by its grieving brethren.

Ethan lowered his Beretta and locked gazes with the man that had started all of this. "You honestly believe what you have done is no different than what the rest of Umbrella has committed? Innocent people have died because of your quest for vengeance. And if you think the rest of the world will flock to you like lambs to a shepherd then your really are crazy as fuck. What you fail to realize is that this so called 'superiority' that you have created is nothing more than rape of the natural world. Look around you!"

He motioned to everything around them, "This isn't unity, this is madness! Death, destruction and chaos that would consume everything in its path like hell-fire. And as for you? You're just another walking corpse. A vessel to carry the leech queen and do her bidding. And if you're so called 'children' can be killed...so can the two of you."

The silence that followed the teen's words was almost suffocating. Marcus looked down at him as a great anger rose in him, in the children, tainting their joy. So much so that his body was quaking with it. His form shifted back into that of the young man he had been before. "You...inconcievable wretch." he said, his voice trembling with barely contained rage. "You will be the first of many to fall before our might."

The children swept through him, swollen with his anger and ignoring his inner commands. And for the first time since his reanimation, since the hive had given him his new life and purpose, he had no control over it. The many would not listen, only to smite the intruders, to completely crush them under their fury.

Down below, the trio watched the as the ocean of leeches all gathered around the man and started attaching to any place they could get ahold of. His mouth opened and more spilled from his throat like bile, hitting the floor like fat raindrops. Rebecca gagged and fought down not to throw up at the sight, Billy swallowed to keep the rising bile down his own throat as the gathered mass began to shift and change.

His clothes melted away as the leeches continued to swarm, changing the shape and texture of his flesh and giving his body a very rubbery-like appearance. His arms and legs started looking like great masses of fat worms twined together, his face elongated, stretching, the skin tearing to expose ribbed striations of purplish muscle tissue turning thick and wet with clear slime.

The 'man' had lost his human appearance entirely, its whole body was made of large, fat worms now, stuck together by dripping webs of slime. It grew in size as well, the leeches near it joining in multitude, adding further mass and height. Long, stringy tentacles shot up from its back, whipping around like streamers in a high wind, the color of inflammation, of infection.

"The queen," Rebecca breathed. "She's taking control."

The thing flew upward, leaping straight into the air. It hit the ceiling with a huge, wet smacking sound and clung there for a moment. Billy had raised his magnum and fired, but it was already gone, dropping to the floor in front of them, condensing slightly as it hit the ground like some giant rubber toy.

It...she...stretched out again. Towering over them before the tentacles snapped forward reaching toward them.

Ethan stood perfectly still as the other two raised their weapons, the tentacles closing the gap before he raised his foot and stomped down on the remaining leeches still on the floor. The soft, fat pop of each creature beneath his boot heel was followed by loud squeaks that was hear by all.

The deaths of a few of her ghastly children was immediate. The leech queen pulled her tentacles back and let out a scream, a strange, high warbling wail that nothing on Earth could ever make with how alien it was. All the remaining leeches moved away from the trio, clearing a path away from their killing footsteps and made toward their mother.

"How did you know that would work?" asked Billy.

"They're a hive mind, all connected together through a special link. She feels it when something happens to her children, one of her weaknesses." replied Ethan. He looked around the queen as she started growing from the added mass as he children latched on to her.

They couldn't go back the way they came, it was a dead-end. Their only chance was the door on the southern end that he scoped out earlier. The ocean of leeches keeping them from it was thinning out as they swarmed their mother. "I got an idea, grab your grenades." Rebecca and Billy looked at him in shock. "Just trust me, it's the only way we can get out of here before that bitch can get to us."

Trusting his judgement, the medic and soldier pulled the explosive devices he had given them out and waited. Ethan surveyed the area one last time before nodding to himself, "Alright, Billy, chuck yours at the queen. It'll distract her long enough for us to get past. Rebecca, throw yours in the same direction of the door to the South of the room, clear us a path."

"What if the door's locked?" asked Rebecca grabbing the pin of her grenade.

"Gotta risk it, get ready." said the profiler as he took out his shotgun. The queen had nearly doubled in size in less than a minute and it wouldn't be long before it would block their escape completely. "Ready...NOW!"

The two pulled the pins on their grenades and threw them. Billy's bouncing once and rolling underneath the leech queen, Rebecca's bouncing along the line of leeches that were still slithering toward their creator and stopping half-way to the exit.

The two explosions shook the room, the queen shrieked even louder than before as chunks of her body was blown off. Shrapnel burning and tearing through flesh as she collapsed on to the ground. "Go! Now!" Ethan shouted as they ran for the other door. Going around the downed queen and through the large gap made in the ocean of leeches allowing them passage.

Despite her pain, the queen noticed her targets fleeing, managing to raise her tentacles and send them after the humans while her children helped to heal her.

Seeing the movement, Ethan spun around and fired his shotgun. Blowing one of the tentacles apart, racking it and firing again to take down another one. It wasn't enough to stop her, but it would hold her off long enough to reach the exit.

Billy slammed his shoulder into the steel door then kicked it realizing it was locked, "Shit! Now what?!" he shouted as Rebecca tried to operate a console that was close by.

"This has to open it, but I can't seem to figure out how to-" Ethan jogged over and gently pushed her aside. Aiming at the console with the shotgun and firing straight into it. Sparks and the smell of burnt metal and wires shot out when he fired a second blast before kicking the door hard causing it to fly open.

The queen had regenerated enough with the help of her children to stand once more, her large form lumbering after them and ready to tear them apart. However, Ethan was anticipating this. He raised the shotgun, but aimed it just past the queen toward the incinerator behind her. "Burn bitch." he muttered pulling the trigger.

_Boom!_ The shot peppered one of the heating ducts, tearing through one of the aluminum panels and allowing burning matter to spill across the floor and on to a group of leeches. The small creatures screamed in pain and moved faster, climbing on to their queen's towering body to find solace from the pain, but in the process causing the mobile hive to burn as well.

The queen screeched in agony when the smoking, burning leeches joined her. Parts of her body turning black, melting, running like molasses to pool on the smoldering floor. The trio took this time to go through the door and slam it behind them, shutting themselves into a platform elevator shaft. One that went up from the depth of the wide tunnel and stretched away from them at a diagonal, leading toward a circle of light far, far above the platform which went all the way to the surface.

"This is our way out!" Rebecca shouted in elation just as the leech queen roared in fury behind them. Without another word they ran to the platform, reaching the console that controlled the lift. Billy studied the panel for a moment before turning on the power and started it up. The platform beginning to climb and carrying them away from this nightmare.

"That, was crazy shit." Billy said casting a look at Ethan, "How the hell did you managed to pull even half of that off?"

The profiler chuckled tiredly. "Observation, and execution. I've got a high IQ and can process a situation on a much different scale than others, one of the reasons why I was given the job as Alpha teams' strategist as well. Basically, I kept an eye on the leeches and combined my knowledge of how they operate along with the research I dug up back in the labs. And after I looked over the room where Marcus and the queen was set up, I came up with the best way we could escape with the least amount of trouble."

Rebecca smiled, "You're definitely one of a kind." Her fellow rookie sent her a grin as they continued to ascend toward freedom.

They took the time to take stock what supplies they had left. Ethan still had one grenade, three full clips for his Samurai Edge, fifteen rounds for the shotgun after he finished reloading, and ten rounds for his magnum. Rebecca had one clip left for her MP5 and three for her Beretta. Bill had only two clips for his pistol and three rounds for his magnum.

They also still had two first aid sprays and a box and a half of 9mm rounds. It was a good supply regardless...but not for what was coming next.

The circle of light overhead was steadily growing brighter, lift already halfway to the surface and would be there in a couple more minutes. But it was in this moment that an alarm blared throughout the entire facility. Red lights bathing everything around them in crimson splotches of color.

**"THE SELF-DESTRUCT SYSTEM HAS BEEN ACTIVATED. ALL PERSONNEL MUST EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY. REPEAT. THE SELF-DESTRUCT SYSTEM HAS BEEN ACTIVATED. SEQUENCE WILL COMMENCE IN...TEN MINUTES." **chimed a female, automated voice over the loud speakers.

'Shit...guess Birkin managed to activate the facility's auto-destruct after all.' Ethan thought bitterly. 'At least this place, the BOWs contained here, and the queen will go down with it.'

"Maybe the queen..." Rebecca offered but not finishing the thought since it seemed unlikely.

"Probably, but we'll be long gone before it happens. So we shouldn't worry about this too much since-" Billy was cut off when they heard a loud crash from below, the thundering, squealing rip of metal and incredible ruin at the base of the elevator shaft.

The trio ran to the edge and looked down toward where they had started and saw what was coming. The leech-queen shrieked at the base of the shaft before scaling the wall after the lift. Her size much larger from before, and a hell of a lot faster. She was a huge dark mass pulling itself after them.

And she was _pissed_.

Ethan had his magnum out and fired down the shaft. The slug piercing into the queen's mass and shredding multiple leeches that made up her form. She paused in her movements before charging up after them again. The traveler fired the remaining three rounds in the powerful gun with the same results as they kept climbing up slowly.

The other two added their own gunfire in an attempt to slow her down when the platform suddenly upended. Breaking through a wall and pitching all three of them off on to a concrete floor a few meters away with painted yellow lines radiating in a specific pattern.

An underground helipad. A vast room with plenty of mechanical equipment strewn about, the small islands of metal only emphasizing the room's spaciousness. But no helicopter in sight. What little light there was came from a few stray shafts of sunlight coming down from the motile ceiling, meaning that they were only a single floor from the surface.

Though this was only on their minds for a second as the hulking form of the leech queen crawled through the ragged hole in the wall where the elevator platform had come through, flopping mass of tentacles over the broken pieces of metal and stone. Almost like some kind of crazy optical illusion, pulling itself from the shaft.

Billy shouted about an exit staircase across the room, but the huge mass of leeches seemed to understand him and began moving. Heaving its great bulk across the floor at surprising speeds to head off their escape route.

Ethan had swapped to his shotgun but paused when the beast suddenly stopped, then squealed, pitching back and forth. a high, hissing noise erupting from its squalid body. Smoke starting to rise from its back. The profiler grinned when he saw the cause, a small beam of sunlight cast across its form.

**"ATTENTION! SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE WILL COMMENCE IN...EIGHT MINUTES." **blared the alarms around them.

"It can't handle sunlight!" Rebecca shouted seeing the same thing Ethan had as they all started to run toward the room's northwest corner. The shambling mass of darkness humping toward them, weaving in and around the stray beams of light and almost keeping up with them.

"Rebecca, find a way to open the roof!" the older teen shouted aiming his weapon at the queen. "The power's out, but there should be manual latches to activate the hydraulics to unlock it in here somewhere! Billy and I will hold her off!"

Nodding, the medic headed off to find the panel she needed while the two men started shooting the mass heading for them. Chunks of dead, black flesh falling from her form with each successful hit.

The queen screeched and jumped at them, Billy and Ethan rolled out of the way, but one of her tentacles managed to sweep their feet out from under them. The thin, dark limb grabbed the ex-Lieutenant's ankle and started to drag him toward the shambling mass.

Raising his boot, the soldier slammed his heel down hard on the bunched tentacle as hard as he could several times until the appendage retracted and the monster thrashed away from him.

Ethan had rolled to his feet, shotgun in hand as he pumped a round into the thing's side. Racking the pump and firing a second into the same spot making the hole in the wriggling flesh even larger. The queen squealed and moved out of the way of the oncoming blasts only to find herself in another beam of sunlight that burned along her back making her sound of pain even louder.

**"SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE WILL COMMENCE IN...SEVEN MINUTES."**

'Come on, Becs. We're running out of time.' the traveler thought, leaping away as the queen leapt at him and Billy again.

Rebecca activated three of the latches and found the fourth just as the recorded loop told them that they had six minutes left before the place went up in flames. She grabbed the small wheel that served as the manual key and twisted...but the wheel stuck. Not completely, but it took all her strength just to get it to move halfway. Her muscles screamed in protest while she gritted her teeth in exertion. "The last latch is stuck!" she called out.

"REBECCA WATCH OUT!" She looked over her shoulder and saw the queen barreling toward her, she kept pulling on the wheel hoping to get it to budge before the thing was upon her. The sound of Ethan's shotgun and Billy's Beretta echoing immediately along with the sound of the bullets hitting flesh.

"Come on! Come on!" she screamed as she put every ounce of strength she could muster while pulling the obstinate wheel...until it came unstuck and started turning.

A warm, wet limb wrapped around her ankle and was about to pull when a boot stomped down on it. Ethan pulling out his combat knife and slicing the appendage in half causing the queen to shriek at the loss. Billy stood on the opposite side with his magnum drawn as the heavy squeak of powdering rust came from the panel the young medic was working on.

The heavens split wide above them, raining daylight over everything and there was nowhere for the queen to hide.

The hive screamed as death rained down upon it, first poaching skin, then boiling it, thousands of individual leeches dying and falling away. The burning worse than the fire because it was now everywhere all at once. It tried to escape, to find shelter from the torture, but there was nothing...there was nowhere.

With so many dying around her, the queen's vulnerable core was soon exposed to daylight, burning just like her children. When this happened, Billy aimed his magnum and cocked the hammer back. "Fuck you, bitch!" he fired. The slug flying through the air and hitting the core and causing the beast to rearback and collapse completely. A mess of writhing, burning, and dying limbs and leeches with no hope left.

When the recording loop warned them about the destruct sequence and that they had five minutes left they bolted, leaving the queen and her brood to die in the morning light. Its death throws and shrieks at their backs as they went up the stairs as quickly as possible, shooting down a small corridor and shoulder tackling the door at the end open letting them out into the cool breeze of the Arkley forest.

They kept moving, half running, half staggering away from the small structure that had been their exit. Weaving between tree trunks as the morning air filled their lungs, birds singing their morning songs in the branches above.

Ethan counted down in his head ever since they heard the last announcement back in the complex while they ran. When his mental countdown reach zero they felt the ground shake under their feet, the roar of the blast washing through the forest, a pillar of smoke stretching up over the tree tops behind them where the facility once stood.

X

_July 24, 1998_

The trio stopped when they'd come out of the treeline, standing in the middle of a small clearing. All three of them collapsed on to the ground, Billy on all fours, Ethan on his back and Rebecca on her knees, all breathing heavily with sweat pouring down their faces.

From his spot on the forest floor, the profiler looked back, upside down, at where the smoke was still trailing strongly from the training facility. A grin on his exhausted, sweaty face knowing that they had made it out. They survived...for now anyway.

But despite that, feeling sore, hungry and emotionally drained from what they had endured seeing that place in ruin filled him with peace and a sense of accomplishment.

After catching their breath, the three of them stood up and just watched as the sun continued to rise on to the sky. Bringing with it a new day and gave them all a strong sense of hope that the darkness nearly took from them.

Billy smirked to himself before turning to the two STARS. "Guess...this is it huh?" he said not sure how to address their inevitable separation.

"Guess so." said Ethan before flashing a smirk, "Though I'd say after what we went through, things worked out pretty well." The soldier chuckled, Rebecca giggling as well making the tension not so bad.

The traveler then grabbed Billy's tags and pulled them off, holding them in his fist as he addressed the ex-Lieutenant. "As far as I'm aware, Lieutenant William Coen died back when the train crashed. Body completely unrecoverable. And if anyone asks, that's the story they'll hear." he said slipping the tags into his pocket.

Billy smiled, "Yeah, I'm zombie chow." he regarded the two teens and felt a wistful feeling fill his chest and gut. "Thank you...both of you."

Rebecca nodded, straightening herself, head high and shoulders back before snapping a salute. "Thank you as well, Lieutenant." Ethan repeated the action beside her.

Mirroring their posture and returning the salute. Billy held it until they dropped their hands before relaxing himself. Giving them one last nod before turning and heading for the trees. "Billy!" He turned and caught the half-box of 9mm bullets Ethan had thrown him. "Just in case." the profiler said.

Smiling his thanks, the soldier disappeared into the trees and headed roughly South. Enjoying the warm sun on his shoulders and the song of birds in the trees as he went.

X

Back in the clearing, the two rookie STARS had fallen back into a sitting position. Gazing over the small ledge at the ocean of green trees below.

"We made it." The young medic said with true happiness in her voice as she leaned on Ethan's shoulder.

"We made it." he agreed putting an arm around her as they watched the sun continue to climb in the sky. "You wanted to tell me something back in the labs. What where you going to say?" he asked remembering that moment after the fight with the Hunters.

Rebecca also remembered and blushed, "I was...I was just thinking that, you know..." she sighed before leaning off him and turning to face him directly. "Do you remember the talk we had the other day, back at the precinct?" she asked.

Ethan nodded, "Yeah. It was about whether or not we wanted to be official with our relationship. To be boyfriend and girlfriend."

Looking down at her gloved hands a moment, the medic looked up and met his gaze when she spoke. "I wanted to tell you, that I made a decision. And after everything we've been through in the last 12 hours, everything we've faced, I'm more sure than ever."

Her companion remained silent, though his mind was turning wildly at the thought of what she was going to say. Taking a deep breath, Rebecca sent him a beaming smile that warmed his chest. "I was going to say, that I want to be your girlfriend...and that I think I'm in love with you..." her face turned a light scarlet at the admission and waited for what his reaction would be.

She didn't wait long.

A pair of warm lips met hers, eyes sliding closed as her hand reached up and stroked along the sides of his buzzed head. Fingers brushing over the small bristles of new hair growing from his scalp. Ethan's arms reached out and wrapped around her petite form and brought her closer, one of his hands threading through her short, dark-red locks as they kissed in sync with one another.

Lips parted and their tongues danced with one another as things started to get more heated. A soft moan coming up from the back of Rebecca's throat as she pressed her body closer to his, looking for more contact while he laid her on the grass, his bigger form laying comfortably over hers as they kept the kiss going.

They didn't know how much time had passed, even though it was only about a minute. But to them it felt like a lifetime when they finally pulled back. Looking into each others eyes as though they were seeing something amazing for the first time.

Ethan smiled as he stroked the face of the beautiful girl below him, "I think I'm in love with you too, Rebecca. And It would be an honor to be your boyfriend."

The medic's smile was brighter than the morning sun. She kissed him softly one more time before they got up. Sitting herself between his legs and leaning back against his chest as his arms wrapped comfortably around her stomach.

Her expression almost dreamy as she looked out over the valley that the clearing showed down below. Her green eyes finding a large house down amongst all the trees roughly two miles from where they were all sitting. The light of the sun glaring against the many windows along its walls. "That must be the place Enrico was talking about." she said drawing the attention of her boyfriend who looked out at the building as well.

A dark shadow cast along Ethan's gaze. The Spencer Estate. He was reminded that this nightmare wasn't over yet, that this moment was just the eye of the storm and they'd be thrown right back into the terror once more.

"Yeah, and the rest of your team should be there waiting for us. And hopefully there's a way to contact Alpha team so we can get evaced." he said keeping his dark thoughts about the place in the back of his mind for the time being.

Rebecca nodded, "We should get going soon." she said while wrapping her arms around the ones that were holding her. As much as she wanted to stay like this, it was better to get there before night fell again. And with being as tired as they were it wouldn't turn out well.

They stayed like that for another minute before getting up. Both taking a deep breath before they started to make their way to the mansion. Along the way, their hands reached out and intertwined with one another. Holding firm to let each other know that as long as they were together nothing would stop them.

Even though more nightmares and death waited for them behind the dark walls of the Spencer Estate, they just relished in the warmth and happiness that came with being with one another. After the night they had, they more than deserved this moment.

For now...they'd enjoy the peace and quiet while it lasted.

X

The distant explosion reached the Spencer Estate, shook it so very slightly. Dust shifted on tables. Dirt trickled in the underground tunnels. And the creatures that still lived there turned blind, dead eyes to the windows, to the walls, listening, groping in the darkness, hoping that the very slight movement meant that food would be coming soon.

They were hungry...

**A/N: And there it is...and for those of you wondering this is not a 'multi-sequel' kind of story. All the arcs will be contained within one fic and separated by 'bridge-chapters' to keep the story flow stable. I am also combining RE0 and RE1 into one arc since they tie together so easily. So it goes without saying, Ethan and Rebecca will be hitting the mansion in the next chapter. But how will things differ with Bravo MIA and with Alpha team not arriving until later that night?**

**Stay tuned guys, and I'll answer any questions you might have through my PM box.**


	13. Temporary Haven

**A/N: I'm on a pretty serious roll here. For the last couple of days I've been trying to decide what kind of set up I wanted for the next section of the story. In the end, I decided on using the mansion that was used in the REmake and Umbrella Chronicles. Contents from both games will be used along with parts from the book 'Umbrella Conspiracy' (#1 in series by S.D. Perry). Because there are so many factors to consider, my update times will be slown down quite a bit, but it's gonna be a wild ride regardless.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil.**

**Chapter 13:**

_**"Fear doesn't go away. The warrior and the artist live by the same code of necessity, which dictates that the battle must be fought anew every day." - Steven Pressfield**_

_Ethan's POV:_

_It's amazing how things can change in so little time. To be perfectly honest, there were moments where I had actually doubted that Rebecca and I would survive the training facility. What we encountered in that place...if only the game developers back where I had come from knew just how horrifying and deadly such creatures were they wouldn't have dared to bring them to life in fiction._

_Facing the zombies, the BOWs and Umbrella's secrets had taken all my intellect and skills to come out alive. It had also nailed the fact home that I was truly in this. And if I had anything to say about it, it would be for the long hall. Too much was riding on my shoulders at that point to just give up now._

_And now I had someone at my side every step of the way. Who had given me her heart and gave her my own in return. I couldn't have asked for someone better to be with me than Rebecca, and I'd make sure that we both escaped the Arklay mountains._

_After we had said goodbye to Billy, and confessed our feelings to each other, we started toward the Spencer Mansion where this shit-storm would start up all over again. My brain was already going over the layout of the building, the traps and key locations along with the creatures that would be waiting for us as we made our way through the woods. The warm sun beating down on us and lighting the way through the forest as we moved._

_The whole way we had out pistols ready, our ammo was lacking since our fight against the leech-queen but we had enough to help us get to the mansion before nightfall. We kept our eyes and ears open the deeper into the forest we went, there was still infected animals and people still moving about and we didn't need to be caught off guard._

_Despite our exhaustion, the aches and pains we had gained in Umbrella's little playground, we pushed on. One foot in front of the other, as we approached the next stop on this rollercoaster ride from hell. _

_And I was more than ready for it._

X

_July 24, 1998 ( One Mile Outside The Spencer Estate)_

It was roughly around noon judging by the position of the sun overhead. Ethan leaned back against a nearby pine tree wiping sweat from his forehead with the back of his gloved hand. Scratching at his bandaged right bicep as it started to feel a bit uncomfortable in the warmth of the bright summer's day.

'Damn good thing T can't be transferred through claws, only bites.' he thought looking at his companion/girlfriend as she sat on a log catching her breath. Rebecca had been keeping it together pretty well since they bailed from the training facility before it detonated, but he could clearly read how tired she was.

He wasn't faring much better himself in that department. In addition to no sleep, they'd been fighting Umbrella's freaks of nature all night long and running for their lives at every turn. Both rookie STARS were running on empty, and if they didn't find a place to recuperate soon they might end up someone's lunch.

"How you holding up, Becs?" the profiler asked checking his Samurai Edge over a moment.

The medic gave him a weak smile and a thumbs up. "I'm good, could really use an extra-large cheeseburger right about now though." she said just before her stomach growled.

"Screw the burger, just give me the whole damn cow." replied Ethan with a small grin and getting a giggle out of the girl next to him. He sobered up as he looked up at the sky, shielding his eyes from the sun as he gauged how late it was before checking his watch. "We better get moving, staying in one spot too long wouldn't do well in our favor."

Nodding in agreement, Rebecca got back to her feet and they started off again. Weapons aimed at the ground but ready to snap up in case something came at them from any of the nearby bushes.

"You think the others made it?" she asked after a couple of minutes.

Shrugging, the traveler's eyes snapped toward a tree when he thought he saw movement, but relaxed when he saw that it was just a squirrel. "Probably. Enrico didn't say anything about losing anyone else, so there's still hope." he replied.

Turning to the younger girl, he saw the concern on her face and put an arm around her waist, pulling her close as they kept walking. "They'll be alright, darlin. We'll find them." he said trying to reassure her.

Rebecca smiled and kissed his cheek just as they stepped out from the treeline and finding themselves in a small clearing. The looming visage of the Spencer Estate on the other side, casting long shadows in the tall grass as they faced the back-end of the mansion.

They stood just on the edge of the field, both looking in different directions for something that could be hiding out there. "I don't like this." Rebecca said feeling her skin crawl, tightening her grip on the MP5 in her hands. Her last clip for it already locked and loaded.

Ethan couldn't have agreed more. The singing of birds and chirping of insects continued behind them, but the air was completely still before them. Just the sound of the slight breeze going through the grass and nothing else, almost like anything in the surrounding area knew to avoid this place for one reason or another.

His eyes locked on to the side of the mansion facing them, he could clearly see the walls that surrounded the courtyard and residence dorms. He could also just make out a door that lead into the estate directly across from them.

'The distance is at least 15 meters. We can make it if we run. But the bad feeling in the pit of my gut tells me that this is too easy.' he thought trying to figure out how they were going to do this.

Then he heard it. A low, rumbling growl that only came from something the two rookies had become familiar with in their last 'adventure'. Turning slowly, the teens were greeted with the sight of an infected dog limping its way out from behind a tree. Flesh ripped exposing torn muscles underneath and even a few bones, blood and saliva dripping from a mouth that looked like it was barely holding together while its only eye locked on to them hungrily.

And it wasn't alone.

More undead dogs began to come out into the open. Two, three, five...seven of them total, all in different stages of decomposition but looking more than ready to tear the flesh from their bones to feed their never-ending hunger.

They had blocked the path leading back the way they came, and the only possible way of escape was toward the mansion across the open field. Gripping his Beretta, Ethan tensed his legs and prepared for the sprint. It was their only option, a full on fight would be suicide since he and Rebecca were both worn out, and the undead dogs had the numbers and speed on their side.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Rebecca tense as well, reading him as well as he was reading her despite the sliver of fear that reflected in her eyes. "Becs," he whispered lowly as he saw all the dogs bend down on their hunches, "Now!"

They raised their weapons and fired into the infected canines. Rebecca's submachine gun spraying rounds into their ranks just as they jumped, knocking a few of them back and allowing them to start running.

The rookies bolted, pumping their legs as hard and as fast as they could across the field. The pursuing animals right behind them and gaining fast.

Ethan drew his knife in his left hand and spun mid-step with the blade leading. Slicing a dog's muzzle just as it tried to leap at his back, the sharpened steel going right through the rotten flesh of its nose and knocking it to the ground allowing the profiler to continue running.

Right next to him, his companion emptied the rest of her clip toward the infected animals chasing them. Managing to get a headshot on one and crippling another bringing their numbers down almost by half. By that point they were two-thirds of the way to the door.

Feeling relief at the possibility of their escape, Rebecca felt something hard slam into her back. Knocking her to the ground and causing her to roll in the dirt.

Getting up fast, she was greeted with the sight of a set of a mouth filled with sharp and bloody teeth aiming to rip her throat out. A scream built in her throat as she swung the empty MP5 up and smashed it against the dog's head with a sickening crunch. The body falling limp off to the side with the side of its skull crushed in.

The medic didn't have time to think over her small victory as the remaining three dogs went straight for her. _Bam!_ _Bam! Bam!_ One of the animals fell dead with a hole through the eye socket, another was knocked back when a round pierced its chest, the last managed to dodge but a fourth shot caught it in the side also knocking it back.

"Rebecca go! I'll cover you!" Ethan shouted as he took aim and fired again. Rebecca scrambled to her feet and ran the rest of the way to the door, grabbing the handle and praying that it wasn't locked as she lifted and pushed.

As if god were on their side the door opened, her heart skipped a beat in joy before she looked back at Ethan. "It's open! Come on!"

Putting down another infected dog. The traveler saw more of them start to come out of the surrounding woods, obviously hearing the noise as though someone had rung the dinner bell. Spinning on his heel, he ran toward where his girlfriend was waiting and got inside. Both of them slamming the door and slipping the dead-bolt on the side of it in place so they weren't followed.

"Son of a bitch..." Ethan wheezed while trying to catch his breath. "Guess these things aren't afraid to come out during the day either."

Rebecca shook her head, holding her side from a cramped muscle. "Guess not." she said before surveying where they had ended up.

The couple were standing in a short cobblestone corridor only a couple of meters long that lead to a second wooden door on the opposite end. "Looks like there's only one way for us to go." said the profiler checking the clip in his handgun. Rebecca slung the empty submachine gun over her shoulder and drew her own before they headed down the path, stacking up on the new door way before opening it up and stepping inside, gun barrel's leading.

The first thing they noticed right away was the smell of rot and decay that almost made their eyes water, along with the smell of mildew, dust and alcohol.

The two rookies found themselves standing in what looked to be an old run down pub. They were on an upper level where a couple of tables, a pool table, and dart boards were set up. A set of stairs to their immediate right which went down in two directions.

One set lead to a bar and dining room on the bottom level, the other an entrance area on the opposite end of the large room.

"Where are we?" Rebecca asked keeping her gun up just in case.

"Looks like a pub, could be a hangout for people to go after work. This is suppose to be an Umbrella facility of some kind like the training place." Ethan replied also scanning for threats. The smells weren't what was getting to him...It was the silence.

Nothing stirred in the room other than their own mingled breathing which set his already strained nerves further on edge. 'Where are all the creatures? We made enough noise coming in.' he thought.

After a few moments, the couple headed for the stairs. Going down to the bar-level first and looking around. A few tables and chairs had been knocked over, dark dried spots on the wood floors looking like blood amongst shattered beer bottles and other pieces of debris.

Ethan looked toward the bar and saw a spilled box of shotgun shells and a red book that looked out of place, being sure to slip both into his pack before he and Rebecca went up the steps and toward the front room by a set of double-doors.

Grabbing a couple of green herbs that were in pots on a nearby table before going through the doors leading out into a hallway that went straight and ended in a T-shape with two doors on either side in the middle. A left turn and another hallway with a couple of crates aganst the wall with holes in the floor was next to them going farther into the building.

Checking the door on the right that was marked with faded gold paint reading **'001'**, they found it locked and tried the door across from it. It was just an old storage room with barrels and crates set up with a lone typewriyer over by the dividing wall that separated the front half of the room and the back.

Nothing of importance within, they went back out into the hall. "I think this this is a residency dorm for the people that worked here. Separate from the rest of the mansion." Rebecca commented as they headed down the hall to the that was next to the doors they first came through. Stepping around the holes in the floor carefully and heading to the door at the end.

The traveler breathing a silent sigh of relief when no tentacles shot out of the dark pits to snap their necks as they entered a longer corridor. Sun streaming in through the windows on their right with faded lights illuminating what was left of the shadows as they treaded farther in.

"Place looks like it hasn't been habited for a while. Couple weeks, maybe a month or two." Ethan said even though he knew full well what went down here.

"Maybe it's like the training facility." offered the medic. "The virus spilled and everything just fell into disarray...but the real question is where are the monsters?"

Her fellow rookie shrugged, "Not sure, and that's what bothers me the most. The place is surrounded by undead mutts, no way in hell there aren't freaks skulking the grounds as well." They turned a corner in the hallway and saw that it continued, two doors on the right leading to different rooms.

Trying the door that said **'Gallery'** and finding it locked, the couple moved on to the next door that was marked **'002'** and managed to open it. Inside was a small hallway leading to a bedroom at the end. A door leading to the bathroom stood open on their left that they immediately checked for anyone or any_thing_ that might still have been there.

It looked out of order, water on the floor from the shattered sink and leaking pipes. The broken flourescent light above flickered but still light up the dank room.

Stepping inside, boots padding through the puddles on the tiled floor, the profiler looked through the shelves on the walls. Rebecca behind him going through the medicine cabinet for more supplies for her medical kit. Finding a first aid box and setting it one the sink.

"This might be helpful," she said popping the latch and opening the lid to see a first aid spray laying in the foam inside. Taking the healing solvent and slipping it into the spare pocket on the outside of her medical bag before rummaging through the rest of the cabinet's contents.

Ethan moved a few items around on the dusty shelf and saw something shine in the low light. Smirking to himself as he picked up a small key with **'001'** etched into the metal. "I found the key that goes to that locked door we saw earlier. We can check it out when we pass back through." Finding nothing else the left the bathroom and headed toward the room at the end of the small corridor.

They saw a twin-sized bed in the corner on their right, a desk against the wall next to the hallway opening on their left and two bookshelves pushed against the far wall next to that. 'The way leading to Neptune's holding tank.' Ethan thought to himself with a shiver thinking of the giant, T-infused great white while walking over and checking to be sure that the shelves were secured and nothing would come up the hidden ladder behind them.

Everything was bathed in the soft glow coming from a couple of lamps that were sitting on the desks, but no windows. Making everything look cozy despite its slightly trashed and abandoned appearance.

Rebecca sat heavily on the bed, her head hanging as she took a deep breath. "I can barely keep my eyes open." she muttered as her fatigue started to really grab hold of her. The last bit of running they did sapping what little strength she had left.

"I know the feeling," her companion replied running his eyes in a feeble attempt to keep himself awake. Looking around for a moment, he came to a decision about something before heading back toward the door they came in.

The young medic watching him in confusion as he found the lock for the door and slid it into place before heading back toward the room, shutting the bathroom door along the way. "Ethan? What are you-" she paused when he unzipped his vest, removing it and setting it on the nearby chair before taking out his weapons and laying them out on the desk.

"We're not going to be no help to anyone if were too tired to even stand." he said slipping a fresh clip into his Samurai Edge and laying it on the small table beside the bed, his radio being set up next to it. "The others know to meet here, our radios are on if they try to get a hold of us. We'll go searching for them after we've recovered a bit."

Catching on to what he was saying, the medic unclipped her own belt and laid it on the floor by the bed. Laying her own Beretta next to Ethan's along with her radio as she pulled the velcro on her vest and removing that as well, leaving her in the forest-green t-shirt with the STARS insignia on the shoulders.

Looking toward her, Ethan averted his gaze back to checking his supplies and securing them. Rebecca was pretty well endowed for a girl her size, her vest compressing her chest well but now it was pretty easy to see with how her shirt hugged her.

He'd always took notice of her curvy figure, though he never said anything out loud. His folks raised him to be a gentleman to women, 'southern-hospitality' his adopted mom had called it. But despite that, he was still a guy and noticed things like this. And considering their new relationship status he couldn't help but smile knowing that she was all his, brains and all just like he was hers.

Rebecca looked over her vest and got a good look at the back, seeing two small tears that were about three inches long that pierced the first layer of the fabric. Most likely from the undead dog that had managed to tackle her back when they made their made dash to the mansion before.

'Lucky.' she thought setting the kevlar on the floor with her belt and looking toward her companion as he made one final check of his inventory. Her eyes trailing across his muscled back and how defined it looked in the tight black, long-sleeved shirt he wore.

He wasn't 'buff' like a lot of guys wanted to be, but he was athletic and is showed with what he was able to do back in the other Umbrella complex. Back when they had started hanging out, and then later started dating, she always felt her insides heat up when her held her. Feeling his body against hers filled her with a sense of calm and care she had never known before.

He was smart, charming...and very attractive. And after the night they had she was lucky to have him in her life, which helped her cement the decision that she wanted to be with him much more seriously than they were before.

Ethan stood up and stretched, a few muscles and joints popping but not noticing the green eyes watching his every move. The young medic felt heat pool in her stomach and her heart rate quicken a bit. Being as educated as she was in biology she knew the cause instantly.

Despite her worn out state, her survival instinct coupled with the constant shot of adrenaline over the last 12-plus hours had jacked up her hormone levels. Her mind was racing and making it hard to think as her body started to feel hot all over, breathing quickening as she fisted the old bed sheets under her.

As if sensing her distress, Ethan turned and saw her sitting tensely on the bed. "Becs? You okay?" he asked approaching her slowly. She looked up at him, pupils dilated and face flushed. He barely had a moment to register all of this before she was on him. Lips crashing against his, arms around his neck and legs locked around his waist leaving no space between them.

The shock of the sudden movement stunned the profiler and caused him to stagger a bit, his hands falling to her ass to keep her stable and causing her to moan when he squeezed accidentally. The pure need behind her kiss was as clear as day as she moved against him a bit.

'She's...running on instinct. Gotta stay...focused...' he tried to think. But it was a losing battle as his own hormones were starting to take over. 'I need to...need to...ah fuck it!' His lips pressed back against hers with just as much intensity. His tongue invading her mouth and wrestling with hers as they fell back on to the bed.

Rebecca's mind went blank a moment when she felt Ethan's body press down on hers. His waist pressing into her pelvis and creating a wonderful friction that her body craved more of. Hands gripping at his shirt, she rolled her hips unconsciously against his and getting a groan out of the both of them. The feel of him growing hard felt easily through both their pants and making the heat in her stomach double in intensity.

Ethan's right hand slid up and held on to the medic's, fingers intertwining and squeezing while his other hand held her thin waist. Lips leaving hers and leaving a trail of fire down the side of her slender neck."E-Ethan...ahn..." she moaned, her breath coming out in pants and soft mewls from the stimulation.

Finding a sensitive spot on his girlfriend's neck, he bit and sucked on it gently causing her to gasp and her back to arch. Her shirt came undone from her pants and rode up her flat, tone stomach as both her hands gripped the back of his shirt to the point of nearly ripping it. Her grinding against him started making his pants feel too uncomfortable for his own good, his erection threatening to burst from it at any moment.

Feeling bold, Ethan stroked his hand up Rebecca's side. Catching the hem of her shirt and dragging it up, exposing more of her creamy skin before making contact with her right breast. Squeezing the good-sized globe of flesh and making the girl moan deeply and her eyes to roll slightly from pleasure. Sliding one of her own hands up the front of his tight shirt and scraping her nails along his abs causing him to shutter.

The profiler moved his lips back to hers and began kissing her again, hands sliding her shirt up even more while hers grabbed the hem of his and started to pull up as well. Her hand briefly made contact with his bandaged arm sending a small jolt of pain through his body.

This being enough to snap his mind out of its lust infused haze and bring him back into the present with a cold slap of reality. "...Wait...stop..." he said pulling back from his girlfriend's lips and breathing heavily.

Rebecca looked back up at him, breath panting, eyes glazed over and face flushed. Her shirt had ridden up halfway over her breasts exposing the lower-half of the soft yellow bra she was wearing as she heaved each intake of air. "Wh-What is it?" she asked blinking a few times.

Getting his breathing back under control, the profiler looked into her eyes. "This isn't really the best place for this, baby." he said. Seeing rejection start to form in her gaze, he held her face and stroked her cheeks, "Rebecca, I want nothing more to do this with you. But do you really want to lose your virginity in a place filled with monsters and undead? It's not what I would consider romantic."

She saw his point and her face blushed brightly knowing that she was moments away from doing just that. "S-Sorr-" he cut her off with a kiss. "Don't apologise, I'm not sorry so you shouldn't be either. And I'll promise you right here and now," He leaned down and whispered huskily in her ear. "When we get out of here and back to the city, I'll make sure that you see stars _darlin_."

The medic's face practically glowed red and the familiar heat in her belly came back briefly at his words. And knowing that he never broke a promise, she had a feeling he'd be following through with his words which made a bit of excitement flow through her.

Fixing themselves back up, the couple settled into the bed as their exhaustion from earlier came back. The fact that the bed had the smell of age and dust on it didn't matter to their aching and exhausted bodies. It was comfortable, and would do them well for the time being.

Rebecca laid down next to Ethan, wriggling until her back was pressed firmly against his front. His right arm wrapping around her waist comfortably making her feel warm and safe as they relaxed. The younger rookie's eyes drooped, the hands of sleep reaching up to grab her but she fought against it as best she could.

The arm that was holding her reached up slightly and intertwined its fingers with hers, squeezing gently. "Sleep, Rebecca. I'll be right here with you." Ethan said into her ear, his voice tinged with sleep meaning he wasn't too far from nodding off.

Getting more comfortable, unaware that she had pretty much moved herself into a spooning position against her boyfriend, Rebecca's eyes slowly slid closed and fell asleep almost instantly.

Tightening his hold on her a bit. Ethan did one final check to be sure the room was secure around them before closing his eyes as well. Hand still holding Rebecca's as he joined her in blissful oblivion.

X

_Raccoon City Police Department - S.T.A.R.S. Division (A few hours later)_

Alpha team gathered in the STARS office, the Captain having called them all an hour prior saying that there was a situation and everyone needed to be present.

Jill was the last to arrive as they all got together, Wesker standing at the front of the long table that had been set up the day before. Brad Vickers, their helicopter pilot was manning the radio with a headset on as he worked the knobs to get a signal.

"Now that you're all here, we can get started." Wesker said putting his hands behind his back. "As of 2200 hours last night, all contact with Bravo Team was lost while they were out on assignment."

"What?!" Chris gasped, dread filling him along with Jill, Barry and Joseph. "How? What happened?"

The Captain turned to Brad, "Vickers, play the last transmission." The pilot nodded as he hit the switch on the console, the crackling sound of static filled the room. They all strained to hear the human voice amongst the fuzz for several seconds before they heard Enrico's voice.

_"...you copy? Malfunction, we're going to have to..."_ The rest was lost in a burst of static, they all waited for something to change but heard nothing but open air. "That's all that I could find." Brad said apologetically.

"What was their last position?" asked Barry, concerned like the rest of them at the fate of their friends and colleagues.

The pilot's face went a little pale, "According to the grid that was made of the surrounding forest...They're in, uh, Section Twenty-Two, tail end of C. Except the signal was lost shortly afterward. The transmitter is off-line."

The stunned silence that filled the room. The transmitters on their helicopters were designed to keep working no matter what occurred, they only shut down if something big happened causing either the whole system to blank or it was seriously damaged.

Something like a crash.

Jill looked uncomfortable when she recognized the coordinates, all of the STARS memorised the grid that had been set up since the RPD sealed off the pathways leading into the Arklay forest. if the chopper had gone down, then they were a small distance from the abandoned Spencer mansion that was built out in the mountains.

"Radio transmissions?" asked Joseph.

"Mountains would block everything except short-range." replied Barry as they looked at the map of the Arklay mountains laid out on the table before them. The Bravo chopper's last location marked with a black 'X' along the grid. It unsettled him that this would happen considering all that had been happening out there.

Marini had said something about a malfunction in the transmission, it had to be a coincidence but didn't feel like one. But that didn't matter, only one thing stood out to Alpha Team.

The Bravos were in trouble, and one of their own was out there with them. Ethan had become like the little brother to the team like Rebecca was the little sister to the others. In a split-second and everyone was ready to move, sending the Captain determined looks. No matter what happened, STARS looked out for their own, and they'd do whatever it took to bring their friends back home.

Wesker nodded and took out his keys, "Joseph, take over the board and keep trying to raise them. Vickers, warm up the 'copter and get clearance, I want us ready to fly in five." he ordered opening the gun safe exposing an arsenal of rifles and handguns shelved above boxes of ammo. "Barry, Chris, I want you to get weapons on the chopper, loaded and secure. Jill, get the vests and packs and meet us on the roof." he said tossing her one of the keys.

"I'm going to put a call in to Irons, make sure he gets us some backup and EMTs down at the barricade closest to their last transmission. Five more minutes or less, folks. Let's move." with that everyone was in motion. Wesker turned and headed to his office, closing the door behind him as a smirk stretched across his face.

Things were going according to plan. The disappearance of Bravo Team was the perfect motivation to get Alpha Team to the mansion where things would begin. Umbrella wanted hard combat data from their BOWs doing combat with trained operatives, and they'd get it.

His mind drifted to what him and Birkin had seen back when they were observing the two rookie STARS making their way through the abandoned training facility. He had to admit, they fared quite well against the carriers and the handful of BOWs that were left behind. And handling Marcus' little pets had also been a bit interesting to watch as well.

But that wasn't anything to concern himself about now. Even if they managed to keep themselves alive throughout the complex, the chances of them escaping the self-destruct detonation that Birkin had set for this morning was very slim.

Despite their intelligence and skill, Ethan Mercer and Rebecca Chambers were most likely lost when the facility was destroyed along with everything else. And if by some bizarre miracle they survived...then that would mean there would be more data to collect.

X

In the locker room, Jill had just finished throwing the last of their gear into a large duffel bag. Slinging it over her shoulder and making for the door. Her mind a whirlwind as she tried to think of what could have happened to Ethan and Bravo Team.

Even though he had only been on the team a couple of months, he had become a good friend to all of them. Despite being as young as he was, he was a remarkable young man. Nothing seemed to stop him once he got going and he could solve any problem he was faced with. A part of her considered Rebecca a very lucky woman to have someone like that to be in a relationship with.

Reaching the door, she heard the sound of someone clearing their throat behind her. Startled, she dropped the bag and spun around, she saw movement in the darkness behind the far bank of lockers. "Miss Valentine, isn't it?" said a shadow as it separated itself from the back of the room.

The lights above revealed a tall man with a low, musical voice. Early forties with a thin frame, dark hair and deep-set eyes. He was wearing an expensive trench coat standing with an air of calm-confidence as he faced the young woman before him.

"That's right," she said warily. Preparing herself to move quick should the need arise.

The man smiled and took a step forward, "I have something for you." he said softly and none threatening.

Jill slipped into a defensive stance, eyes narrowing while she balanced her weight on the balls of her feet. "Hold it asshole, I don't know who the hell you think you are or what you think I want, but you're in a police station and-"

"You're friend Ethan is alive, as well as most of you're other friends." he said still smiling, cutting her off effectively and completely. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Trent, and I'm...a friend to the STARS."

Shaking herself, Jill narrowed her eye more as she studied his posture. She didn't feel threatened by him, exactly...but how did he know her, or the fact that Ethan and some of the others were still alive? "How do you know they're alive? What do you want?"

Trent grinned wider, "Ah, straight to the point. Of course, you're on a rather tight schedule. To answer your first question, I simply have my ways. As for the other, it's not what _I_ want that's important. It's what I think you should have."

He took out a small device that resembled a cell phone which turned out to actually be a costly micro-computer with a mini-disk reader. "I've assembled a few documents that you should find interesting; compelling, in fact." he said holding the device out for her.

Hesitating a moment, Jill took the device and tucked it into her hip pack. "Who do you work for?" she asked more than a little curious.

He shook his head, "That's not important, not at this juncture. Although I will say that there are a lot of very important people watching Raccoon City at this point in time. Some of which, watching certain individuals."

"And are these people 'friends' of STARS, too, Mr. Trent?" she asked stiffly.

Trent laughed, a soft, deep chuckle. "So many questions, so little time. Read the files. And if I were you, I wouldn't mention this conversation to anyone; it could have rather serious consequences." he turned and headed toward the door in the back of the room. Pausing a moment to peer over his shoulder at her,

"Your young friend Ethan is a very important individual, Miss Valentine. And I'm afraid that he will be in even greater danger than he already has been. Take heed, not everyone can be trusted, and not everyone is who they appear to be. If you and the others wish to stay alive, you will do well to remember this." with that he went through the door and disappeared.

Leaving Jill to think over his words a moment before remembering that she had to be on the roof. Gathering up the equipment and leaving the locker room to group with the others.

Trent walked casually down the corridor, past several police officers as they continued about their evening business as he stepped out into the warm, post-evening air. A smile still present on his face as he walked toward a black, shiny sedan sitting idle in the parking lot. The driver nodded to him and opened the back passenger door allowing him to sit inside before getting behind the wheel.

Seated in the back, the man heard a soft chiming sound from one of his inside pockets. Reaching into his trench coat, he pulled out a small device that resembled two halves of a glass cube stacked on top of each other. Snapping it forward and forming a whole cube, he gazed at the one it revealed through he connection. "It's done, Miss Valentine has the files in her possession. When she reaches the mansion she will be ready to face what awaits them upon arrival."

_"That's good to hear, Mr. Trent."_ said Oracle. _"After watching Ethan and Miss. Chambers fighting through Umbrella's training facility with Lieutenant Coen, it wouldn't do well for them sending their comrades in without a little help. I hope they are ready for what they are about to face."_

Trent nodded, "We won't know until they return. When you first came to me with all of the data in your possession I had my doubts. But seeing things playing out like this gives me many reasons to trust you, my friend."

Oracle nodded back, _"Indeed. But our hope still lies in Ethan, the only chance that this world has is through him and the rest of STARS succeeding against Umbrella's lies and creations. There is a lot of weight on his shoulders, but I know that he can pull through." _

"He certainly has much to protect. I believe that the young medic that has become his beau will give him the drive to ensure that they survive future confrontations." said the man as the city passed by the car outside. "Love is often a very powerful motivator, afterall."

_"Of that, I have no doubts. Keep me informed on any changes, I'll continue to monitor the situation from my end."_ with that the connection ended. Trent slipped the device back into his pocket and went back to watching the bustling city go by, completely unaware of the events unfolding behind the scenes.

Soon Umbrella's darkest secrets would be exposed to the people of Raccoon City. And only the select few would be able to stop its evil from spreading.

**A/N: And there we have it. Sorry for some of you that were expecting a lemon in this chapter, but I had to be realistic. After going through something like the training facility, and then winding up in the Spencer Estate, would you be able to 'perform' without the fear of something overhearing you and wanting to take a chunk out of you? Rebecca's pretty hot, but you have to consider all possibilities.**

**Believe me, there will be lemons in this fic. I just have to put them in the right places so that the characters don't seem like exhibitionist. So hold of on the naughty thoughts for right now, and you'll be rewarded later on.**

**Update coming in the near future, drop a review and I'll do what I can.**


	14. Waking up to a New Nightmare

**A/N: After spending a good amount of time going over the layout of the mansion and storyline data that occurs between RE0 and RE1, I'm finally able to get this chapter written and ready for the public. There will be heavy elements from Umbrella Chronicles in this chapter, and a few things are going to come to light regarding Ethan. But I'll let you all see for yourself.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil.**

**Chapter 14:**

_**"I have had dreams, and I have had nightmares. I overcame the nightmares because of my dreams." - Dr. Jonas Salk**_

Everything was dark, but she could see the shadows all around her moving as though they were alive. Rebecca looked every which way, feeling as though something was stalking him just out of her field of vision, aiming her Beretta every time she heard something shift out in the creeping blackness.

"R...Rebecca..." she spun and gasped when she saw Ethan limping out of the shadows. His clothes and vest torn exposing multiple bleeding wounds underneath. "We...We have to get out of here...its coming back..." he wheezed with blood dribbling down his chin.

She tried to move toward him, but found her feet frozen in place. She tried to speak, but the words wouldn't leave her mouth. That was when she saw something coming out of the dark behind him, something big.

In the next moment, he was wrapped up in a large body. Dark-green scales making up the form, a few flesh-colored tumors disrupting the pattern, as it coiled around him, tightening to the point where bones snapped loudly through the air. More blood shooting out of the profiler's mouth from the pressure before he was dragged into the shadows.

A silent scream ripped from Rebecca's throat seeing him dragged off. That was then she heard another sound, a low but deep hissing like a truck slowly letting off its break pressure. Turning, she found herself face to face with a massive serpent.

The creature was easily thousands of times bigger than an average snake, its head as big as the hood of a car with two large fangs on either side of its mouth that were as big around as her arms and about two feet long. A thin, forked tongue flickered ar the air in front of her face, its yellow eyes leering into hers and freezing her in place.

Fear griped her heart as she watched the snake draw closer to her, hissing loudly while its maw opened impossibly wide, big enough to swallow her whole without difficulty.

The medic whimpered and clenched her eyes shut, prepared for the inevitable when she felt the heat from the snake's mouth about to envelop her-

-"Rebecca!"

X

Green eyes sprang open with a gasp, her heart beating wildly in her chest as she looked around the dormitory that she had fallen asleep in. "Rebecca?" She rolled over and looked up at Ethan's concerned face as he leaned over her. "You were having a nightmare. Everything okay?"

Rebecca sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes as the last dregs of sleep and her bad dream left her thoughts. "I'm fine." she said leaning into his side while he sat next to her. "Did I wake you?"

"Been up for the last few minutes, thought I'd let you sleep a little longer while I filled up our clips." he replied motioning to the full 9mm magazines and the empty bullet boxes on the desk. "When I saw you tossing and turning I thought it was something pretty bad, so I woke you up."

They sat together in silence for a few moments before getting off the bed. "How long were we asleep?" asked the medic as she began to gather up her gear.

"Six, seven hours. Chances are it's already dark out. A little longer than I was expecting, but after last night we really needed it." Ethan said clipping his belt and rig in place before reaching for his vest. The movement caused the bandage on his right arm to come undone slightly which caught Rebecca's attention.

"We should have another look at that to see if the wounds are healing alright." she said reaching for his arm.

"It's alright, hasn't bothered me in a while anyway." said the Profiler. But his girlfriend would have none of it and got ahold of him. Unwrapping the bandages and pulling away the blood soaked gauze she had applied hours before. A gasp left her lips and her eyes widened. "What? What's wrong?" Ethan asked wondering what it could have been. Looking down at his arm, he felt just as shocked as she was.

Where four, large gashes that should have needed stitches used to be, were now long, angry pink lines. The claw marks from the Hunter where almost completely healed, the pink coloring being that of new skin growing in place that should have taken several days or even a week at the most to develop.

"What the fuck..." Ethan said running his fingers over the tissue. It was real, this wasn't a hallucination or a dream, he was actually healing at a much higher rate than what should have been considered normal. He looked at Rebecca who looked back with questions in her gaze. "Could the herbs have done this?"

She shook her head slowly, "The herbs help with the pain and the healing process...but they never work this quickly. I studied those kinds of plants extensively, I should know." she ran her own fingers over the nearly healed wounds. "Ethan...do you know how this is possible? Those kinds of injuries should have taken a while to heal up like this."

The profiler shook his head, "I have absolutely no idea. I swear on everything decent in the world, Becs, I don't know how this happened. I've never healed like this before."

"Could it be the virus? The monster you were fighting might have transferred it to you." she offered.

"Unlikely. From the notes I've read, only a rare few are immune to T. In everyone else it causes death or mutation. Besides, the virus is transferred through fluids and I wasn't bitten."

Rebecca bit her lip in thought as she continued to examine his arm. "Bite or not, this isn't normal. But since you aren't showing the signs of how the virus affects people you should be alright, for the most part." she said sounding relieved. "Just, be sure to let me know if you feel different in anyway, okay?"

Ethan smiled and pulled on his vest, "No worries, Becs. I feel fine, great even. But I'll let you know if something doesn't feel right." he kissed the top of her head before slipping all his newly stocked clips into the right slots and picking up his weapons.

He did actually feel really good, suprising since he had been dead tired when they arrived on the mansion grounds. Like he had more energy and was more alert than he had been before. He'd found this out when he had gotten up minutes ago, but played it off as getting some good rest after their fight through the training facility.

After dividing up the ammo, he had a total of five full 20-round clips for his Samurai Edge making 100 bullets all together. He also had 26 shells for the shotgun and two remaining speed loaders for his magnum.

Rebecca had four full 15-round clips for her Beretta, but her MP5 was empty and decided to leave it behind since the empty gun was useless now. He offered her the shotgun, but she passed it up saying she was a better shot with her pistol.

Supplies in place, the couple readied their handguns and headed to the door leading out of the room. "We'll head to the mansion, if Bravo Team's here then they'll be in the main building." said Ethan as he unlocked the door and pulled it open-

-And almost running right smack into someone who was already reaching for the door handle.

"Gah!" the man shouted stumbling back a step, raising his pistol only to freeze when he saw who was standing in the doorway. "Ethan? Rebecca?" he asked stunned.

"Richard?" Rebecca asked feeling her heart lift seeing another member of her team alive and well.

Richard Aiken was Bravo's communications specialist and resident morale boost. It was damn hard for anyone to be in a bad mood with him around, in fact when Ethan and Rebecca first joined STARS he was the first one to really get to know them and make them feel welcome.

He stood about the same height as Ethan with a military style haircut, and wore an orange military style shirt with the STARS symbol on his right shoulder, dark green pants and combat boots. An orange tactical vest holding his supplies with his favorite assault shotgun strapped across his back.

The communication specialist grinned tiredly, "It's good to see you guys are alright."

"We've had a pretty long night, Rich." Ethan said relaxing his posture. "Fought a shitload of monsters and managed to get away alive."

Richard nodded, "I know the feeling, ever since we all got separated we were told to rendezvous here. Never thought we'd face zombies and other freaks of nature. Did either of you run into any of the others?"

The profiler blew out a breath, Rebecca flinched before she spoke. "We...found Edward..." she trailed off.

Richard's gaze went to the floor, "I see...it hasn't been much better on my end either. Everyone who made it is either in hiding or..." he shook his head before turning to the two rookies. "We have to find Enrico. He'll know what to do."

"Was thinking the same thing." said Ethan as the three of them headed out into the hallway. "If the others managed to get here, they're probably holed up in the mansion itself. I say we head that way."

Getting agreements from the two Bravos, the three of them left the room and headed out into the corridor. The air still unnaturally quiet as their footfalls echoed off of the wooden walls. The darkness outside the windows had proven Ethan's assumption that it was night-time once more.

"What a horrible first assignment for you guys, huh?" Richard said from the back of the small group, holding his Beretta with the barrel pointed at the ceiling as they looked around for hostility.

"Could be a lot worse." replied Rebecca. "Although, with everything we've encountered so far I don't see how."

"Things can always be worse, guys." said Ethan as they turned the corner and headed toward the front of the residence dorms. "The fact that we're still breathing is a blessing, and one that I intend to keep going as long as we're still standing."

The windows nearby rattled from someone banging on them, turning to their left, they saw a zombie that looked to have been a bit overweight when he died slamming his open palms on the glass. His only clothing a pair of torn brown shorts that was stained with dried unnamed fluids, his upper half riddled with tears and chunks of flesh missing while his sightless eyes leered at them with its mouth hanging open with animalistic hunger.

After a couple more hits the window shattered and the undead fell into the hallway, sliding across the floor and leaving a bloody smear across the windowsill and the floor. Cold hands pushing up, it tried to stand only to be pushed down by a boot.

The profiler shook his head before raising his foot up and slamming the heel on the back of its head with a loud crunch. The body going still from the impact before he turned to the others. "Safe to say that the freaks have come out to play." he said as they continued on.

"What exactly did you guys go through?" asked Richard as they stood outside the door leading to the front of the building.

"After we separated, we encountered a train in the forest that lead to a training facility that was being run by Umbrella." said Rebecca. "They were making the monsters there, and the virus that turned people into zombies. We managed to escape and found our way here."

The comm specialist nodded, "I know the place. We all regrouped with Enrico there before we started looking for the two of you. I can't believe those guys are behind all of this, but I guess the evidence speaks for itself."

Walking through the door, they moved around the holes in the floor and turned left. Ethan was in the back of the group when he heard something moving behind him. In the next moment that something wrapped around his throat and pulled back.

The two Bravos spun around hearing the profiler gag and his weapon fall to the floor, seeing him gripping a long green tendril that wrapped around his neck extending from the smaller hole in the floor behind him. Gritting his teeth, he pulled with all his strength against the appendage and stopped it from pulling him back farther, but it kept trying to squeeze around his throat.

"Ethan, hang on!" Richard shouted pulling out his knife and slashing the tentacle. The long appendage sliced clean through by the sharpened blade and causing a loud shriek to echo out through the building from somewhere farther in.

Coughing a bit, Ethan rubbed his throat before looking down at the sliced tentacle on the floor. 'Gotta pay closer attention to this shit, I'm really starting to slip.' he thought picking his weapon back up. "Thanks for the save, Rich."

"Uh...guys?" The two males looked toward Rebecca who was staring wide eyed toward the far end of the hallway where the exit was. Through the faded light, two sets of grey hairy legs stretched from around the corner where the exit was. Each limb treaded slowly forward until a spider that barely fit inside the hallway appeared. Eight, pitch-black eyes locked on to the humans facing it while it slowly crept toward them.

Holstering his pistol and drawing his shotgun, Ethan chambered a fresh round and aiming at the slanted face of the oversized arachnid. The spider reared back on its back four legs and let out a low hiss, exposing a small mouth with fangs dripping venom on to the floorboards.

_Boom!_ The shot peppered the creature's hair-covered body splashing green blood and small chunks of flesh across the walls. The spider screeched and stumbled back a couple of steps, one of its front legs crippled as it dragged itself forward again.

A second shotgun blast was heard and the arachnid was thrown against the back wall and landed on its back. Twitching wildly before its legs curled in on themselves and laid still in a pool of spreading blood on the floor.

Richard racked his assault shotgun as he looked at the downed insect. "That could be trouble." he commented. The double doors leading to the bar the two rookies had passed through when they arrived burst open and a second spider, this one larger than the first with black and grey stripes, squeezed itself through the door way as it came after them.

Rebecca spun back around where the first spider had been killed and saw a smaller, brown one crawling over the body of the dead one. "Got another one over here." she said aiming her handgun at it.

"Christ, and I thought the train had a pest problem." Ethan said as he and Richard aimed their shotguns at the bigger one before opening fire. The rounds tearing through the large arachnid's body and sending it scuttling back while Rebecca fired several shots toward the one ahead of her.

One final blast blew half of the larger spider's head apart and ending its life as it collapsed to the floor. The smaller one reared back on its legs and fired a glob of webbing from its mouth, forcing the medic to drop into a crouch as it flew over her head and splatter on the wall behind her while she kept firing. On the seventh shot it stopped moving and flopped on to its side dead.

"We better get the hell outta here before more of these eight-legged bastards show up." Ethan said loading fresh rounds into his shotgun and heading toward the front of the building with the two Bravos.

When their backs were turned he pulled the key for room 001 out of his pocket and unlocked the door as he passed by it. 'For later' he thought as they stepped over the dead spiders and out the open doorway to the cobblestone corridor beyond.

"Man, I hate spiders." Rebecca said with a slight shiver when they turned the first corner, the sounds of crickets chirping reverberating off the walls as they kept moving.

"Honestly, I hate zombies more." said Richard aiming his shotgun at the next corner where two carriers shuffled around it. Seeing the three STARS, they raised their arms and moved a little faster after them.

Putting the shotgun away, the profiler charged forward and kicked the first zombie in the chest, sending the undead slamming into the wall behind it while Rebecca drilled the other between the eyes with a shot from her pistol . The downed zombie struggled to stand but went still when a knife blade pierced its temple.

Pulling the weapon free, Ethan shook the blood and grey matter from it before sheathing it and taking out his Samurai Edge. "Not sure how many people were working here before the virus hit, not to mention how many BOWs are here."

"BOWs?" asked the comm specialist.

" 'Bio-Organic Weaponry'." Rebecca clarified. "The monsters we've been fighting. They're the bi-product of the virus Umbrella had created which causes mutation in certain kinds of living tissue."

Richard shook his head, "Why the hell would these people make this shit? What could they possibly gain from doing things like this to people?"

They approached the door at the end of the corridor when Ethan answered, "What else? Money. Creating, testing, and perfecting this shit before selling it to the highest bidders like home made weapons. But they didn't count on one of the people they snuffed out to come back from the dead and seek revenge. That's how the virus started spreading."

"So the cannibal murders that we've been looking into?" implored the older man.

The profiler nodded, "Bet you twenty bucks that the so called 'murderers' were zombies that managed to wander away from the facility. And at the moment were standing within, or on top of, another one according to then notes we were able to dig up at the training facility."

He shook his head and grabbed the door handle in front of them, "We'll worry about this more later, lets find the others and try to find some way back to the city." Pushing the door open, they found themselves stepping into the main courtyard of the mansion.

The waterfall on their left, which held the entrance to the hidden tunnel network below their feet, sprayed water into the air as it crashed on to the stones under it. A trio of archways was on their right leading to an enclosed section with a small fountain in the center of it surrounded by potted plants.

"This looks like a beautiful place." Rebecca said looking around at the waterfall and plants.

"Maybe it was at one point. But not anymore." said her fellow rookie as they treaded forward, weapons sweeping for anything that might come out of the shadows. A flock of crows shot into the air from the high walls and flew off into the darkness. Going off his memory of the mansions layout, he looked off toward where the fountain was and saw a small lift in the shape of a circular cage in the back corner. "There's a lift over there, we should try that."

Richard nodded, "Good idea, it'll probably take us closer to-" he stopped when they heard soft clicking on stone. It was subtle at first considering the waterfall next to them, but after a moment they heard it clearly. And anyone who had once owned a dog would know that sound anywhere.

On the other side of the waterfall was another alcove, two small forms trotted out of the opening and stood in the faded light. Two dogs stood growling, their rotting and torn bodies shaking as they exposed sharp, bloodied teeth.

The trio didn't give them a chance to lunge and fired on them. 9mm rounds punching through the body of one and dropping it to the floor, a shotgun blast reducing the second to a pile of decomposing flesh.

Rebecca turned to the waterfall when she saw movement and witnessed a zombie crawling on its stomach out of the sheet of water. The reason for it crawling was revealed when it came from out of the water and was dragging itself along with its lower half missing. Intestines and shredded chunks of flesh trailing behind it as it continued to pull itself forward.

Without missing a beat, the medic raised her weapon and fired. The back of the carrier's head exploding and turning the rush of water pink for a moment. "We need to get moving, the longer we stay the more trouble will be coming."

"Agreed, let's go." said Ethan as they headed toward the elevator. All the while thinking how long it would be before Alpha Team arrived.

X

It had been a tight fit for the three of them in the small lift, but they managed regardless as they made it to the upper level of the courtyard. Resistance was only a couple more undead dogs and one zombie as they pushed their way through into the shed that led into the mansion interior.

Along the way Ethan's mind had been turning over scenarios in his head. Wondering what he could and should do when they get inside. Knowing all of the traps and puzzles along with their solutions ahead of time gave him an edge. And if he could solve most of them before the others came looking for them than they would stand a better chance.

Though there was a factor that would prove difficult to anything he tried to plan. Albert Wesker.

If he went about everything in the mansion like he knew about it ahead of time, the traitor would know about it in an instant and consider him a threat to his and Umbrella's plans. The backlash from it could be catastrophic for him and the other STARS. And he still didn't have enough evidence to prove that he is a traitor to the others.

His thoughts had kept spinning even while he was fighting, coming up with ways to seem oblivious to what was around them, but also paving the way for the others so that they could all get down to the labs and shut this place down for good.

Dropping the infected Doberman that had been waiting for them in the corridor leading from the shed to the mansion itself, he had come up with something. It wasn't going to be easy, and it would paint a _huge_ target on his back, but it was the only way that would ensure that nothing happened to Rebecca and the others.

'God this is really gonna suck.' he thought as they walked through the door and stood within the Spencer Mansion.

"Well, we made it. But we better stay on our toes." said Richard reloading his shotgun and taking out his Beretta. Rebecca nodded, as they rounded the corner-

-Only to jump back out of the way as a pair of sharp claws carved into the wallpapered wall they had been next to. Standing before them was a zombie, but this one looked far different than the ones they had encountered before. Its skin was ripped with blood seeping into its flesh giving it a sinister red tint with slightly bigger muscles than the other carriers. On the ends of its hands was a set of razor sharp talons that carved through the wood of the wall easily and could render flesh just as well.

The new monster pulled its claws free and leered at the STARS with rage-filled eyes, letting out an inhuman shriek before running at them, full sprint despite the obviously dead and stiff muscles.

A hail of rounds met it part way. Holes bursting open along its body but didn't seem to slow it down much until a shot to the side of the head made it stagger. Ethan reaimed and drilled the thing between its eyes and causing it to fall flat at their feet.

"What the hell was that?!" Richard exclaimed keeping his weapon trained on the creature's prone form.

Kneeling down next to it, Rebecca and Ethan looked the monster over before giving each other a look. "Anything in the labs say something about this?" asked the medic looking over the creature's claws.

"V-ACT." he said catching her attention. "Its a condition that occurs within an infected human if left dormant for a long period of time. Some of the lab reports said something about further mutation in a select few undead subjects, the red coloring in their skin is due to blood seepage, their muscles expand making them stronger and faster, and they grow claws. Some of the scientists had named them 'Crimson Heads', and they were considered prototype BOWs."

"Are you saying that certain zombies are able to turn into these things?" asked the comm specialist getting a nod in return. "How do we stop them from turning?"

Standing again, the profiler checked to make sure nothing else was coming before answering. "Do what we've been doing. Destroy the brain and make sure that they stay down, and if that doesn't work burn the bodies."

Checking their weapons, the STARS approached the double doors behind the downed Crimson Head and stepped through them. Making their way down the winding corridors, checking around corners carefully to be sure that nothing was waiting for them.

"This doesn't feel right." Rebecca said lowering her weapon as they rounded another corner.

"We'll be fine, Becs." Ethan replied bumping his shoulder lightly with hers as they stepped through another doorway into a well lit corridor with black and white tiled floors. "Just gotta keep doing what we did back at the training complex."

She nodded, taking a deep breath as they walked carefully forward. Stopping long enough for Ethan and Richard to stab the two corpses slumped against the walls across from one another in the head so they didn't come back later. Reaching the corner and peering around to see two infected dogs running straight for them.

Knife still in hand, the profiler flipped the blade around so that he was holding it reverse-grip style. Kicking the first in the head with a sickening crack as the other lunged for his throat.

Time slowed down as he moved to the side, lashing out with his fist still gripping his combat knife and punching the creature in the head and sending it crashing to the wall next to him. Sending the undead animal, and a painting that had been hanging there, crashing to the floor in a heap. A quick 9mm round to the head ensured that it stayed down.

Blinking when things came back into focus, he turned to the other two STARS who stood there stunned. "...what?" he asked wondering what they were looking at.

"You...moved so fast, I didn't think you could move like that." said Rebecca looking down at the unmoving creatures.

"Fast?" he wondered out loud. "They were the ones moving too slow. Guess the decomposition was too far along unlike the others we've encountered." he said thinking nothing of it.

Richard shook his head, "She's right, Ethan. One minute you were in the line of fire of those things, the next you were putting them down like they were nothing." he said trying to believe it himself.

Shrugging it off, the profiler turned to the door at the far end of the hallway. "Either way, they're down and out. And judging by the where we're standing, the front of this place can't be too far." The two Bravos let the matter drop as they followed after him, though Rebecca kept glancing at him every now and again outside his peripheral vision.

They passed through the art gallery and found the map for the first floor of the mansion within the basin held my the statue in the center. Looking it over, Rebecca stashed it in her hip pack before they went through the other side of the room and found themselves in the main foyer of the building.

"Wow...this looks familiar." Ethan commented as they stepped through the room, their footsteps on the tiles echoing throughout the wide open space.

Richard looked toward the front door and went over to it, jigging the handle and cursing. "Shit, it won't budge. And here I thought we actually made it."

"Guess we'll have to find another way." said Rebecca as they looked about the main room. The main staircase that lead up to a mural on the wall that had the outline in the center that looked like it could have been a doorway with stairs branching off on either side leading to the upper balcony. The high ceiling rebounding all the sounds they made as they headed for the base of the steps.

'I'll worry about the door behind the stairs leading to the altar later' Ethan thought as they went up the steps to the second floor. Finding two doors on either side, they went over to the right first and found both doors locked. Moving around the balcony, they headed toward the other side when Rebecca stopped, looking out the large window out into the forest. "Hay, someone's down there!" she said getting closer.

Coming up on either side of her, the two males saw them too. Out in the darkness, the STARS made out two forms walking toward the treeline. One with long grey hair wearing a long black trench coat was leading a bigger individual wearing a white trench coat. The one following had a large black sack that looked like a body bag slung over his shoulder, but didn't seem at all hindered by the extra weight.

"Who are they? And what could they be up to?" asked Richard as the two down below disappeared into the forest.

'Sergei Vladimir and his fucking guard dog.' Ethan thought narrowing his eyes. "Nothing good, that looked like a body bag over the big one's shoulder." he said backing away from the window.

"Do you think they work for Umbrella?" asked his girlfriend turning to him.

"I can guarantee it. This place is suppose to be a secret, and everything here is either dead or a living weapon, and they pretty much just strolled out of here like it was a day at the park." replied the profiler. "If they aren't working for Umbrella, then they're a pair of very ballsy hikers."

The comm specialist agreed with the statement before addressing the two rookies, "We should keep moving. We still have to find Enrico and the others." getting nods back, they headed to the first door on the other half of the landing and found it unlocked.

The warm breeze and the sounds of insects filled the foyer as the door opened up to a stone pathway with a rusty metal fence on the right side leading to a large patio that overlooked the forest around the front of the mansion.

"Everything seems quiet." Ethan said as they swept around looking for any movement. Something shined out of the corner of his eye between two planters. Kneeling down, he found a dog collar laying in a small pool of blood, the tag smeared dark red as he plucked it off and looked it over. Pressing a small button on the top and causing the small, fork-like end of a key extended from the 'tag'.

Slipping the 'imitation key' into his pocket for later, he got up and followed after the other two just as the windows that led to the upper level of the dining room to explode outward.

A flock of crows flew forth and converged on the STARS. Pecking and clawing at them as they screeched while the trio tried to ward them off. Ethan pulled his knife out and slashed at the air, slicing through several of the birds and dropping them to the ground dead while the others flew off. Rebecca waved her hands while covering her face with her arms as the birds continued to attack her.

Stepping back, she lost her footing and yelped before tumbling down a small flight of steps to the bottom part of the patio. "Rebecca!" her boyfriend shouted before firing his pistol into the air and scaring off the rest of the flock. Jumping down the steps and checking to be sure if she was okay.

Shaking off the fall, the medic looked at the ground with a solumn expression. "It's probably just us now..." she said trailing off. The older teen picked her up and held her close, not saying a word, just offering comfort.

Wiping a small trail of blood from his cheek, Richard stood close by the couple as they separated and stood back up. "Help will come." he said reassuringly. "I'm sure the Captain is out there somewhere. We shouldn't give up hope."

"There's still the three of us, we'll back each other up and we'll get out of this." Ethan agreed as they reloaded their weapons. The profiler paused with his clip half-way into the Beretta's handle when that old feeling of impending danger fell over him.

Rebecca had finished loading her own weapon when she noticed a large shadow loom over them. Looking up, she felt her heart stop in her chest and her veins run cold. "LOOK OUT!" she screamed grabbing the other two by the hand and leaping aside.

A moment later something large and heavy slammed down where they had been standing, shaking the entire patio and causing more glass on the broken windows to fall out and shatter on the ground.

Getting back to their feet, the STARS were stunned beyond words at the horror that was before them. A long body almost as big around as a mini van slithered down from the overhang above them, covered in hard, dark-green scales with a handful of pink tumors disrupting the pattern in a few places.

The front end raised up, towering over the trio with a head the size of a cars hood with two glowing yellow eyes and fangs that were two feet long and the size of a man's forearm dripping with saliva and venom. A thin, forked tongue swept in the air quickly before disappearing behind the scaled lips that housed its mouth.

"Oh...Fuck..." Ethan muttered looking up into the eyes of the large serpent as it opened its mouth wide enough to swallow a person whole and let out a deep hiss that sounded like a truck letting off break pressure.

The Yawn reared its head back and snapped forward, intending on making the STARS its next meal.

**A/N: And Cliffhanger, I know its evil but it seemed like a good place to stop for the time being and leave you guys guessing for a little while so I can focus on getting the next chapter out. After reading my reviews, I found someone asking about possible pairings for the other characters. And I'm going to tell you that there will be, and here is how they stand;**

**Ethan(OC)/Rebecca**

**Chris/Jill**

**Leon/Ada **

**Claire/? (Toss up between Steve and Piers)**

**Sherry/Jake**

**Helena/Billy (Not for a _long_ time, but in the works)**

**And if you're wondering, this whole story will go through RE0, 1, 2, parts of 3 and Operation Raccoon City, Revelations, 5 (Including DLC Prequel), and 6. With several large components from the books, Umbrella Chronicles, Darkside Chronicles, and the movies mixed in to tie it all together. I intend on going the whole ten yards and beyond with this, so prepare for a long one!**


	15. Standing Alone

**A/N: Still on a roll here guys. And after reading everyone's reviews I can honestly say that there are some good ideas about Ethan and his true past, but so far only one of you is on the right track. And if you really think about it, the answer will come to you too. I'm also starting a small poll for a pairing regarding Claire Redfield in the future of the fic. So far there's a single vote for Piers and Steve, and I'm keeping it open until much later in the story.**

**As for this chapter, it's a little smaller than I intended. But it rounds everything out perfectly and set things up for when Alpha Team arrives. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil.**

_Previously_

_"Oh...Fuck..." Ethan muttered looking up into the eyes of the large serpent as it opened its mouth wide enough to swallow a person whole and let out a deep hiss that sounded like a truck letting off break pressure. _

_The Yawn reared its head back and snapped forward, intending on making the STARS its next meal._

**Chapter 15:**

_**"There are very few monsters who warrant the fear we have of them." - Andre Gide**_

The trio leapt back as the serpent's mouth snapped the air loudly where they had been standing. Ethan slapped the clip the rest of the way into his pistol and quickly switched to his shotgun and fired into the creature's face, the shot peppering its snout and making it rear back with a loud hiss.

Rebecca blinked several times, her nightmare briefly coming back to her before she raised her Beretta and fired as well while Richard added his own shotgun to the fray.

The Yawn's scales chipped away and small fountains of blood sprayed through the air with each hit. But its outer skin was hardened and absorbed the damage like insect bites, head sweeping from side to side as though considering the best way to strike at its prey.

It's mouth slowly opened, tongue lashing through the air. But a 12-gauge shot struck its open maw and making it rear back in pain. "We can't stay here! Get inside!" Ethan shouted racking his shotgun and firing another shot at the serpents head while it righted itself.

They started backing up the steps and going around the side of the mansion along the walkway, keeping their weapons trained on the monster as it lowered to the ground and began to slither after them, going up the steps and along the concrete walkway easily.

Richard fired another shot, but the rounds peppered along the Yawn's back and doing hardly any damage. "Nothing seems to be working!" he exclaimed racking his weapon and firing again.

"Aim for its eyes or its mouth!" Rebecca shouted taking careful aim with her pistol and trying to get a bead on its yellow eyes.

Going around the corner, they bolted for the door at the end of the walk. Ethan shoulder tackled it open and herded the others inside. Attempting to close it afterward, but the serpent slammed its large head into it knocking him back several steps while its head slip through the opening.

"Keep going!" he shouted, firing another shell into the Yawn's neck as they vaulted over the railing to the stairway leading back to the first floor.

Behind them, the Yawn smashed through the tiny wooden barrier in pursuit of them. The trio fired over their shoulders as they ran down the hallway ahead, rounding the corner through a doorway as the monster's head slammed into the wall, shaking the mansions wing on its foundation while bullets continued to pelt its scales.

Running down a corridor filled with suits of armor, Ethan fired his last shell into the beast's open mouth stopping its chase so that they could keep moving. Stopping a moment to grab a familiar golden arrow from the wall they moved past. "Think we can go around it?" the comm specialist asked firing at the thing chasing them.

"You wanna try? Be my guest, I think we wanna live!" The profiler said back as they headed toward the door ahead of them. Getting through it and slamming it shut behind them just as the large snake's nose poked around the corner.

The STARS paused, catching their breath as they heard the Yawn slithering about behind the door they had just come through. Ethan held up the arrow he had taken from the corridor, taking the head off and pocketing it with the imitation key.

"We need to keep moving, that thing will track us down if we stay in one place too long." The profiler said to his companions as the finished catching their breath.

"You think we lost it?" asked Richard reloading his assault shotgun.

"Hardly. One thing I've learned about Umbrella's pets in the last 24 hours, they never give up the hunt when there's food around." Ethan replied reloading his own shotgun as they started moving again.

The door they had gone through lead to the corridor that winded around the library, and the traveler knew that one of the keys leading to the underground laboratory was within. Approaching the double doors, the STARS stacked up before going inside, sweeping the large room quickly before stepping farther in.

Book shelves filled to the brim lined the walls, a large standing shelf was on their right and a ladder in the far right corner that led up to the second floor. A couple of broken tables and chairs were along the walls with some books scattered and torn on the floor.

Making sure the room was empty of anything hostile, Ethan headed down the side of the library behind the standing shelves. Scanning each book quickly until he found the one he was looking for. The small, blue hard cover standing out against the rest of the tombs around them.

Pulling it out, he flipped it open and smirked at hollowed out insides. Glinting back at him in the light of the room was the wolf medal that would open the elevator to the secrets labs below the estate. He pulled out the medal and slipped it into his back pocket, replacing the book back where he had gotten it before rejoining the others.

He took two steps into the main part of the room when he heard the loud hissing from before. Snapping his head up toward the second floor landing he saw a long, dark-green mass moving about toward the railing. "UP HIGH!" he shouted while firing.

Richard and Rebecca snapped their heads up then dove to the side just as the Yawn came down with a crash. Shaking the whole room and sending books falling everywhere. The large serpent slithered along the floor, coming around and rising to its full height thanks to the high ceiling as it leered at them.

"This thing's not gonna let up! Lets finish it off!" the comm specialist called out readying his shotgun. The Yawn lashed forward with its maw wide open and received a barrage of rounds in response. Rearing back as blood gushed from the multiple wounds in its mouth, the serpent.

Rebecca dumped the spent clip from her Beretta and slammed a fresh one home just as the creature slid back up the ladder toward the upper balcony. "It's going back up!"

"Get out from under the balcony!" Ethan called out as they sprinted to the other side of the room. Turning around in time to see Yawn flying out from one of the open archways above and come streaming down toward them, mouth and fangs dripping as it closed the distance quickly.

Richard snapped his shotgun up and fired, the 12-gauge shot slamming into its open mouth. The pain from the shot causing the overgrown snake to veer off at the last moment and hit the wall off to their right. Rebecca and Ethan took that time to pump what rounds they could into its side and belly as it went by.

The Yawn moved along the floor and turned back to face them, hissing loudly as it began making its way forward. Bullets peppering its scales and puncturing several of the tumors on its body that didn't seem to hinder it the slightest.

"Ethan, don't you still have a grenade?" Rebecca asked as she kept firing.

"Won't work with its hardened scales." he replied when he realized something. The Yawn's outer skin was designed to take a beating, but inside..."We need to shove it down its throat! Give me an opening!" he put away his shotgun and taking out the explosive.

The Bravos kept shooting, keeping the snake's attention while the lone Alpha member waited for the right moment, pulling the pin and keeping the trigger down while the beast kept moving its head around in an attempt to avoid the bullets hitting it.

Pain turned into rage as the Yawn hissed, saliva and droplets of venom dripping from its extended fangs as it lunged. 'Gotcha!' Ethan flung the grenade with a sideways toss, the explosive device sailing through the air and disappearing inside the serpent's dark-pink throat.

Stopping from the foreign object going down its gullet, the snake paused in its strike. Closing its mouth and pulling back a moment, feeling the small device slide farther into its body before it exploded. Blowing a chunk out of the creature's body from the inside and creating a open, bleeding hole in its side.

The Yawn hissed/shrieked in pain as it writhed on the floor, sending blood and chunks of scaled flesh splashing along the walls and shelves around it before collapsing with a loud thud. The head shifting a bit along with the blood soaked coils before going still.

Silence filled the library, the members of STARS kept their weapons trained on the serpent to make sure that it was down for good. "Think it's dead?" asked Rebecca edging back toward the door that led out to be sure.

"Maybe, but let's get the hell out of here and as far from it as possible just in case." said Richard. Getting agreement from the two rookies, they turned and headed toward the way out.

Behind them, the Yawn's forked tongue flickered a moment before it slowly started to rise up again. Weakened from the damage it sustained, but the virus that caused its creation and size keeping it from bleeding out completely from its injuries. Yellow eyes locking on to the retreating humans as a low hiss emitted from its mouth.

Hearing the noise, Richard slowly turned around. His eyes widening when he saw the snake now upright once more and opening its mouth to attack. "LOOK OUT!" he shouted shoving the two younger STARS out of the way at the monster's head launched forward.

The sound of flesh being pierced filled the air as the Yawn snapped its mouth around the comm specialist. It's huge fangs puncturing through his left side like it was paper as the serpent pulled him into the air. Cries of anguish ripping from his mouth as the beast thrashed him around, sending blood spraying across the room.

"RICHARD!" Rebecca screamed as she fired into the snake's body. Ethan surveyed the situation quickly before taking out his own pistol and targeting the monster's head. When it stopped moving for just a second, the comm specialist struggling in its grip as he fired.

The round shot through the air in a straight path directly into the Yawn's right eye. It hissed in pain and thrashed more, blood pouring from the damaged eyeball and mouth opening enough to send Richard crashing to the floor. The man's own blood pouring from the open wounds in his side from the monster's bite and pooling on the floor under him.

"Rebecca! Help Richard, I'll deal with this thing!" the profiler shouted scooping up the dropped assault shotgun and opening fire on the serpent's exposed belly. Each shot punching large, bloody holes through its body and pushing it back toward the other side of the room.

The medic nodded and ran to her downed comrade while the Yawn rose back up, its lone yellow eye snapping toward the sudden movement. The serpent hissed, going after the single target when a shotgun blast peppered the side of its head.

"Come on asshole! I could use a pair of snake-skin boots!" Ethan roared firing the last round in the chamber into the hole his grenade had made a minute ago. Gaining the snake's attention, he spun on his heel, dropping the spent shotgun as he ran toward the opposite side of the room.

The profiler knew that the Yawn would go after him, it may have been bigger than the average snake but it still had the same instincts and biology; which included short-range depth perception.

This in mind, he sprinted toward the standing shelf on the of the library when the snake came for him. Taking deep breaths with each pump of his legs, needing to time his next few moves very carefully or this would turn out bad in his favor.

His mind relaxed, the flow of time around him seeming to slow while he moved. Hearing the snake coming up behind him, the teen leapt on to one of the tables, right foot hitting the side of the shelf and managing two steps vertically before rebounding off.

A moment later the serpent's head crashed into the shelves, shattering it on impact and sending wood and books flying in every direction while Ethan landed on the back of it's head. Knife in hand as he drove it hilt-deep into the monster's already damaged eye.

The Yawn shrieked and began thrashing hard, Ethan held on but the blood pouring from the damaged eye he had shot and stabbed made it hard to keep his grip and ended up being tossed off easily. Crashing through a table a few meters away leaving his knife imbedded in the creature's head.

In pain, and with a combat knife sticking out of its damaged right eye, the snake rose up and went into the second level of the library. Finding the hole it had used to get into the room in the first place and disappeared into the mansions frame work to recover.

Getting to his feet, the traveler felt his whole body ache for a few seconds as he regained his barrings. Eyes scanning around for the Yawn but found that it had fled into the mansion to lick its wounds and recover. "Later, you oversized freak." he muttered before he heard wet-coughing coming from where the others were.

Richard was in bad shape, the wounds caused by the Yawn's bite bled openly and he had already started turning pale from blood loss. But it was the greenish-yellow fluid mixed in with his blood that was the real problem.

Rebecca had removed his vest and was doing everything she could, using what supplies she had on her to treat the older man's injuries. Going as far as to use the spare first aid spray they found back in the dorms and one of the herbs they had located to treat the damage.

But his injuries were very severe, and the venom now running through his body would kill him if they didn't do something. "Heh...I messed up good...didn't I?" he said between pain filled breaths. He grunted when the young medic's hands worked on his wounds. "S-Some back up I made."

Rebecca looked at him with tears gathering in her eyes. "Richard..."

"That's complete bullshit." Ethan said kneeling down to his other side. "If it wasn't for you, then we wouldn't be alive right now. We owe you, Rich. And there's no way in hell we're letting you die in this fucking place."

"What can we do? I don't have anything that can help with the venom." said the young medic after layering enough gauze on the comm specialist and taping it all up.

Ethan reached into her hip pack and pulled out the map they had gotten in the art gallery back on the first floor. Finding the right room in seconds and pointing it out to her. Rebecca looked where he was pointing and gasped when she saw the words **'Drug Room'** scrawled on a small room that was right by a small set of stairs.

"The stairs we went by running from the snake, that lead down right next to this room. If the title of it is anything to go by, they had to have stored something there to handle snake venom. That's our best bet." he said folding the map up and storing it in his own pocket before reaching down and grabbing Richard's arm on his non-injured side.

The man hissed as he was helped to his feet, arm slung over the profiler's shoulder to stabilize him. "Let's get going, time isn't on our side right now." he said seriously.

Steeling her resolve, Rebecca raised her weapon as they headed out of the library. Following along the same path they had taken escaping from the Yawn. Treading slowly as to not agitate Richard's wounds too much.

Reaching the stairs, they moved down them steadily toward the first floor. Turning the small corner into an alcove beside the staircase where the drug room was located. Opening the door, the trio slipped inside and switched on the lights.

The place looked exactly like it did in the game, the large chest in the corner which would have been used as an item box, a shelf next to it filled with various bottles and supplies, and a bed on the far side.

Dragging the wounded man in, Ethan laid him down on to the bed while Rebecca closed the door and began going through the shelves for the cure to the toxin running through Richard's system. "How you holding up, man?" the older rookie asked.

Richard groaned as he settled into the bed, "Been...better..." he managed to get out as pain wracked through him. "At least I'm not...dead yet."

"You'll be alright, we'll make sure of it." replied the profiler as Rebecca came over with a small brown bottle in her hands. "That the stuff?" he asked.

"Yeah, there are a couple more too incase one isn't enough." she replied as she opened the bottle, moving the bandages she put on aside and pouring some into the wounds. The comm specialist hissed feeling the serum poured into the puncture holes before Rebecca held his head up and poured the rest down his throat to be use that it took.

Nothing happened for a while, the older member of Bravo team was still pretty pale and was sweating profusely while laying on the lone bed. He fell unconscious after about 15 minutes, when Rebecca checked him over she breathed a sigh of relief. "I think it's working. He just needs to rest now."

Ethan sighed as well, running a hand over his scalp as he sat on a desk close to the door. "That's one crisis solved, but our situation hasn't changed yet. And with a man down we can't afford to leave him on his own while he recovers."

"So what do we do now?" Rebecca asked sitting next to him, wiping some of Richard's blood off her hands on to her capris.

Looking over at the chest in the corner, the older rookie got up and went over to it. opening the lid and going through the contents. Inside, he found two boxes of 9mm rounds, a box of shotgun shells and a case of explosive rounds for a grenade launcher amongst a few pieces of junk. "There's only one option available right now." he said laying the small ammo cache on the desk and splitting it up.

The medic caught on fast and shook her head, "No, no way. I'm not letting you go out there alone!"

"We don't have a choice, Becs." Ethan reasoned. "Richard might still need medical help when he wakes up and you're the only one that can keep him from dying. And Kenneth, Enrico and Forest are still out there."

Her small hand stopped him when he finished dividing up the bullets he'd found. "Ethan, it's dangerous without someone watching your back." She bit her lip and looked toward Richard's prone form. "I...I don't want anything to happen to you too." she said resting her head against his chest.

Wrapping his arms around her, Ethan rested his chin on the top of her head while her smaller arms gripped him. "I'll be fine, darlin. And my radio's still on, I'll keep you updated if anything happens."

Rebecca nodded before leaning back from him, "Just promise me you'll be careful."

He smiled at her, "I'll do my best, but no promises." the medic rolled her eyes as he went back to loading their weapons and taking stock of the spares. The fight against Yawn had badly drained their ammo supplies, and the additional ammo in the 'safe room' was a godsend if he ever saw one.

Ethan had managed to make sure all of his and Rebecca's Beretta clips were full along with both shotguns, There were still 11 spare shells that he divided up between the two guns as he laid his on the desk and picked up Richard's assault shotgun. "I'll leave my shotgun with you for back up assistance, I'll give Rich his back when he wakes up." he said slipping the weapon over his shoulder and the shells in his vest.

"Okay," came the reply as he headed for the door, "Ethan wait!" The profiler turned and felt his girlfriend's lips on his, feeling her fears and her love for those few seconds they were connected before they separated. "For luck." she said smiling, brushing some of her bangs from her forehead.

The profiler smiled at her, "Thanks babe." he said lowly giving her one more quick kiss before heading out of the drug room and back into the silent halls of the mansion. Taking a deep breath as he took out his Samurai Edge and set his jaw. 'By the time the others get here, this place will be pretty empty.' he thought going around the corner.

Finding a lone zombie standing in front of a closed door, turning around at the sound of the teen's footsteps on the carpet. Arms raising and hungry groan coming from the back of his throat before a 9mm round silenced him.

X

The ragged outskirts of Raccoon forest slipped below, the orange markers of the police blockade that had been set up standing out against the thick, muted green trees. Twilight had finally set in, the forest growing heavy with shadows and darkness.

"ETA...3 minutes!" Brad called back over his shoulder over the sound of the helicopters rotors. Chris looked around the cabin, noting the silent, grim expressions of his teammates. Joseph had tied a bandana over his head and was intently relacing his boots. Barry was gently rubbing a soft cloth over his beloved Colt Python, staring out the hatch window as the passing trees below. Wesker had his arms folded across his chest, head angled at the floor and seemed to be in deep thought most likely about the mission.

He turned his head to the side and looked at Jill who was sitting on the same bench as him and was surprised to find her staring back at him thoughtfully. She smiled briefly, almost nervously as he caught her gaze.

She quickly unhooked her belt and slid over next to him, the faint smell of soap on her skin washing over him a moment before she spoke. "Chris...what you had said before, about the factors in these cases..." she said with her voice pitched so low he had to lean over to hear her.

Glancing around at the others quickly, as if to make sure that none of them were paying attention, she looked back into his eyes with hers guarded. "I think you might be on to something," she said softly. "And I'm starting to think that it might not be such a good idea to talk about it."

Chris' throat went dry, ever since the murders had started he had believed that there was something that they weren't seeing going on. Ethan had agreed with him on it which aided in them finding all of the data that they could on the murders and the MOs behind them that had been brought up in the meeting days before.

"Did something happen?" he asked a little curious about where she was going with this.

Jill shook her head, her beautifully chiseled features giving nothing away. "No. I've just been thinking that maybe you should watch what you say. Maybe not everyone listening is on the right side of this..." she said trailing off meaningfully.

Frowning, Chris just wasn't sure what she was trying to tell him. "The only people I've talked to are on the job." Her gaze didn't faulter, and then he realized what she had been implying. "Jesus, and I thought I was paranoid." he muttered. "Jill, I know these people, and if I didn't, the STARS have psycho profiles on every member, history checks, personal references, there's no way it could happen."

She sighed. "Look, forget I said anything. I just...just watch yourself, that's all." she relented before moving back to her side of the bench.

"Alright everyone, look lively! We're coming up on Sector Twenty-Two, they could be anywhere." Wesker called out. Everyone moved close to a window and searched the darkened forest for any sign of Bravos' downed chopper.

Looking out the portal on his side, Chris scanned the shadows. Thinking about what Jill had said at while he searched. He supposed he should be grateful that he and Ethan weren't the only ones that suspected some kind of cover up within the law enforcement in Raccoon City. But why hadn't she said anything before about it?

And to warn him against their fellow STARS...'She knows something.' he thought with his eyes widening at the thought.

She must, it was the only explanation that made any sense. He decided that after they located and picked up their friends he'd talk to her again. Try to convince her that going to Wesker could be their best bet, with them plus Ethan's skills as a profiler the Captain would have to listen to their claims.

He went back to focusing on the seemingly endless sea of trees as the helicopter skimmed lower, forcing his full attention on the search. The Spencer Estate had to be close, though he couldn't see it well in the dark.

After several minutes he caught sight of something less than a mile away from where they were hovering. Jill saw the same thing, pointing and speaking at the same time. "Over there!"

Laying in a tall patch of grass in a small clearing within the trees was the unmistakable form of a downed helicopter. Cold dread filling the Alpha's as Brad brought the chopper around and illuminated the wreck with the spotlight. Small trails of smoke were still coming from the craft's engines even after being there for almost a whole day.

Wesker looked down at the wreck and turned to the team. "Listen up! We've got people down in a possibly hostile environment. I want all of you armed, and I want an organized approach, a standard fan as soon as we set down. Barry, you'll take point." The bearded man nodded seriously, "Brad's going to set us down as close to the site as he can get, there's a clearing about fifty meters south of their last coordinates. He'll stay with the copter and keep it warm in case of trouble. Any questions?"

No one spoke and the Captain nodded briskly, "Good. Barry, load us up. We can leave the rest of the gear on board and come back for it when we need it." He stepped up to the cockpit to speak with Brad, mentally smirking seeing the serious expressions of the team as they prepared to look for their friends.

If only they knew what was waiting for them upon arrival. The results would be very interesting to say the least, and nothing would botch up what he had in store for the STARS when they reached the Spencer mansion.

Little did the traitor know, his plans were already on the rocks. The cause being a 19-year-old dimension jumper who now stood alone against the horrors within the estate's walls. All the while preparing for their arrival himself.

**A/N: And there you have it. Wesker has no idea what's waiting for him either, and with the knowledge Ethan has at his disposal the traitor will get a front row seat to his and Umbrella's plans coming apart and burning to the ground. Liking the reviews guys, keep them coming and I'll update ASAP.**


	16. Alpha's Arrival

**A/N: Here we are once more, and this chapter will finally start tying into the RE1(REmake) storyline. Considering the wide array of things that can be altered in certain ways, I intend on making some big changes in this portion of the story. You'll be seeing them soon enough and understand what I mean. **

**This chapter will also bounce around a lot, getting the perspective of several people before intersecting together. I wanted to make this fic as original as I can, and I intend on doing just that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil.**

**Chapter 16:**

_**"There has to be evil so that good can prove its purity above it." - Buddha**_

In one of the silent hallways within the Spencer mansion, one of the many doors lining the walls burst open sending an infected carrier crashing into the wall on the opposite side. Struggling to his feet, a 9mm round drilled through its temple splattering blood and grey matter on the floor molding.

Ethan stepped out of the doorway, Beretta in hand as he stepped back on to the second floor of the mansion. Ever since he had left Rebecca back at the drug room to tend to Richard he'd been prowling the building's corridors, dealing with every zombie that came within range while collecting keys and solving what puzzles he could.

The first step of his plan was already being completed. The second step wouldn't start until after Alpha Team arrived.

He had been able to get into several rooms, some he had to kick doors in, but he had managed to get several sections opened for when the others arrived. He had already acquired the armor key and two of the death masks (one of which he went through gathering the herbicide and collected a bunch of herbs he stored for later).

The next one was within his grasp, but the last one he would wait until he had more firepower, all of the places he had been in supplied with a good amount of ammo, but even though the Yawn was badly wounded from their last encounter he wasn't going to chance another fight with the large serpent at the moment without backup.

The profiler had also looked hard for the remaining members of Bravo Team but hadn't come up with anything. Wondering where they could be since he had already encompassed most of the building.

Turning the corner toward the room that held the next death mask he thought of the fate of the other STARS, stepping over the bodies of a couple of zombies he had taken down when he first went through this wing of the mansion. Using the armor key to unlock the door and step into the room with suits of armor lining the walls.

A lone zombie stumbled around, turning in his direction when it heard the doors opening. Holstering his handgun, he approached the infected man, kicking his feet out from under him and laying him out on the floor so that he could stomp on the back of his neck.

Going to the back of the room and going about acquiring the third death mask. "Another one down." he said to himself pocketing it with the other two and heading back out into the hallway and heading toward the main foyer.

He paused at the door when he heard his radio beeping, _"Ethan? How's everything going out there?" _Rebecca's voice filtered in through the speaker.

"Whoever the hell designed this place had a sick mind. Couple of the puzzles in this place would have killed me if I hadn't had a way to work around them." he replied going through the door back on to the balcony above the entrance room. "How's Rich doing?"

_"Better. His fever's starting to break and his heart rate's beginning to level out. But he's still lost a good amount of blood, so he won't be up for a while. Any luck finding the others?" _she asked.

"Nada. Either they're held up somewhere or-" the sound of gunfire from the door down from the one he just came through made his head snap up. "Shit. I gotta go, contact you later!" he said clipping the radio back on his belt ignoring her startled calls and running to the entrance to the second balcony of the mansion.

Unlocking the door and storming through it into the warm night air with his weapon at the ready as he ran toward the source of the shots being fired. Going around a corner and toward a small flight of steps in time to see three undead Doberman's tearing into a man's legs as he attempted to fight them off.

"Fuck!" Ethan raised his weapon and fired. The first dog fell dead with half its head blown away, the shot catching the attention of the other two who had blood and flesh dripping from their jaws.

_Bam!Bam!_ Two more rounds and both dogs fell dead to the ground and allowing him to approach the one they had been attacking.

His shoulders slumped when he saw that it was Forest, his vest and shirt torn open along with his stomach and chest sliced up and bleeding. His legs were completely mangled, shredded flesh and muscle revealed bone making it unlikely that he was ever going to be walking again...if he was even going to survive.

The older STARS rolled his head to the side, his face covered in deep scratches, several over his right eye meaning he had been attacked by a bunch of crows at one point. It was really bad, and with the amount of blood gushing from his injuries his chances of survival was dropping fast.

"E-Ethan?" he rasped seeing the rookie stepping down the rest of the way and kneeling down beside him.

"It's me, Forest." the profiler replied as he surveyed the damage a little more. Feeling helpless that there was nothing he could do for him.

Forest rolled his head back on his shoulders, knowing the same thing as the teen as he took a deep, ragged breath. "It's bad...isn't it?" he asked before coughing up a glob of blood that splattered on the front of his trashed vest. "D-Didn't expect all of this shit. Tried to hold out as long as I could...but I guess it wasn't enough." his voice sounded rough, and fading fast. "Where are...the others?"

"Rebecca and Richard are safe, I still need to find Kenneth and Enrico. Do you know where they are?" Ethan asked hoping to get what answers he could before the man passed on.

Forest shook his head slowly, "Got...separated. No idea." He reached out and gripped the teen's wrist. "You better...survive this. You and...Becca both. P-Protect...her...with your life..." his hand slipped away and he slumped against the planter he was leaning against. What life that had been in him fading completely.

A sigh leaving him, Ethan stood back up. Hand gripping his Samurai Edge as he pressed it to the man's forehead. Sending a silent prayer to his fallen brother in arms before pulling the trigger.

The dead man's head snapped back from the force of the shot and slumped once more and fell to the side. Lowering his pistol, the traveler looked to where he had been sitting and found his grenade launcher. Bloody handprints on the grip and barrel.

Checking the powerful weapon over, he found six explosive shells already loaded and ready to us. He slipped the harness over his shoulder and slung it on his lower back before going through Forest's pockets. Finding a case of explosive shells and another or incinerary shells along with two full clips for a Beretta.

Putting away the supplies, Ethan tore the name tag and STARS patch from the dead man's tattered vest and pocketed them as well before standing and heading back into the mansion. His emotions being pushed to the back of his mind as he let his logic take over.

X

Rebecca paced the length of the drug room several times. Ethan's abrupt end to their conversation filled her with dread and she wondered what could have happened. 'Was he alright? Did he find one of the others?' these thoughts bounced around in her head until she jumped hearing the radio in her hand crackle to life.

_"Becs? It's me."_ Ethan said over the open channel.

"Thank god, what happened? Are you alright?" she asked more than a little worried.

The profiler sighed before speaking again, _"I'm fine...but I found Forest..."_ the sound of his voice and the way he trailed off made the medic's heart lurch painfully. She lowered her head a bit understanding that her fellow Bravo was no longer with them any more.

"What got him?" she asked after a few seconds.

_"Dogs, and it looks like a flock of crows did a number on him which probably made it easier for other freaks to get to him. Sorry Becs, I was too late to do anything." _

Letting out a shuttering breath she pressed the receiver button on her radio, "It wasn't your fault, Ethan. I know you did everything you could for him. What's the plan now?"

Ethan was silent for a while, but she could hear the sounds of movement in the background as he moved about doing something. _"I've started collecting these masks that go to another puzzle that could lead to the way out of here. I'm gonna collect the last one and meet up with you right afterward. Forest had his grenade launcher on him, _ _I'm pretty sure he'd want us to use it to stay alive in this hell hole, so it gives us a bit extra firepower if we run into anything we can't handle with small arms."_

Rebecca looked at the desk where the case of explosive shells sat unused. "I still have the spare shells here if you need them. Though I think we should be using them sparingly considering what could be waiting for us the deeper we go."

_"My thoughts exactly. I'm heading toward the West-wing of the mansion to look for a way to the last mask. I'll keep you updated if anything-"_

_-"Is anyone out there?! This is Kenneth Sullivan of Bravo Team, is anyone receiving?!" _Interrupted another, familiar voice on the channel.

"Kenneth?" asked the medic a little shocked that another member of her team had managed to get ahold of them. "It's Rebecca, where are you?"

_"Rebecca? Thank god you're alive! I'm in some hallway inside the Spencer Estate close to a large dining room, are any of the others with you?"_ asked the point man of Bravo Team.

"Richard's with me, but he's been wounded so I'm looking after him. Ethan's out in the mansion looking for the others and should be close to you're location." replied Rebecca feeling relieved that someone else had made it.

_"I'm crossing the foyer now Ken, just sit tight and I'll be there soon."_ Ethan's voice filtered over.

_"I'm just glad to hear from someone, I didn't know how long-_CRASH!-_FUCK! GET OFFA ME! GET OFFA ME!"_

"Kenneth?! Kenneth?!" Rebecca screamed into her radio as the sounds of a heavy struggle and growling could be heard while the man fought against whatever got to him. "Ethan! Kenneth needs help, hurry!"

_"I'm almost there!"_ The radio went silent and the medic was left holding it in her hands praying that they were both okay.

X

The mansion interior flew past him in a blur as he ran full sprint. Nearly taking the doors off their hinges as he entered the balcony above the dining room. The newly acquired grenade launcher and ammo weighing him down but he managed to push on as he headed to the end of the room.

Two zombies were prowling the upper floor and turned toward the noise, but were no match for the teen as he spin kicked one off of the balcony. Falling to the hard tile floor with a crunch/splat, sending blood and rotten flesh flying. The second zombie was shot in the head as Ethan ran past him before vaulting over the railing.

Bending his knees on the landing and rolling with the momentum so that he didn't break anything and bolting straight for the door that led to the hallway on the other side of the dining room. "Kenneth?!" he shouted going through the door.

The sound of fighting and growling could be heard down to his left, feeling dread filling his gut be ran toward the end of the corridor and turned the corner to see Bravo Team's point man on the floor attempting to fight off a Crimson Head that was attempting to take a bite out of his neck.

Sharp claws digging into the man's vest as it tried to get its mouth close enough to feed.

Reacting quickly, Ethan ran up and kicked the mutated zombie hard in the side of the head sending it crashing into a table with an empty bird-cage. Kenneth rolled back to his feet, scooping up his dropped side arm in the process and standing next to the profiler, keeping his gun trained on the Crimson Head as it staggered back to its feet.

"Thanks for that, bastard almost took a chunk right out of me." the dark skinned man said just as the mutant undead let out an animalistic growl, charging straight for the STARS with its claws outstretched to cut them to ribbons.

The sounds of two Beretta's discharging echoed throughout the wing as rounds tore into decomposed flesh. Knocking the monster back a couple of steps until one of its knee caps was blown out sending it sprawling to the floor. Kenneth raised his gun and put two rounds through the top of its head before it could try to move again.

"Just what the fuck was that? It wasn't anything like the zombies we encountered getting into this place." he said turning to the rookie.

"I'll explain later, right now I think its best if we regroup with Becca and Richard before we do anything else." Ethan looked and saw the man's Beretta had its slide locked back, signaling a spent magazine. "How you doing on ammo?"

Kenneth ejected the spent clip and put it away while taking out a new one. "Just this spare. A lot of these things can eat ammo like tic tacs." The profiler dug through his pockets and took out the clips he had gotten off of Forest and handed them to the point man who took them gratefully. "Thanks...hay, isn't that Forest's grenade launcher?" he asked pointing to the weapon.

Ethan nodded, "Yeah...Forest didn't make it. Figured we could use it to get us out of a tight spot should the need arise. I think he would have wanted us to have an edge over these freaks."

The older man blew out a sigh, "Dammit. What about the others? I know Richard's with Rebecca, but what about Edward and Enrico? We lost contact with one another when we escaped that facility Umbrella was running."

"Edward died not long after we found that crashed jeep, a bunch of undead dogs got to him. And we saw Enrico before we escaped that same facility you mentioned, but hadn't seen hide nor hair of him since we got here. So far it's just the four of us." replied the profiler.

"What happened to Richard? Rebecca said something about him being wounded." asked Kenneth.

"Would you believe me if I said that we were attacked by a giant snake?" the teen asked.

The dark-skinned man nodded seriously, "After all the shit we all have seen and fought in the last day, I definitely would believe it." he admitted. "How bad is he?"

"Pretty bad. The fucking thing had fangs bigger than our combat knives and bit him. Becs managed to give him an anti-venom we found in a drug room on this side of the mansion and patched him up. He's just resting now, should make a full recovery if he doesn't strain too much." said Ethan.

What ever else the Bravo was going to ask was cut off when they both heard footsteps coming down the hallway Ethan had just come through. The two spun around and aimed their weapons at the corner, breath bated as they waited for whatever it was to show itself. Fingers tightening on triggers as the footfalls got louder until the one making them appeared. A feminine gasp coming from the owner when they saw the weapons aimed at them.

Ethan's eyes widened and lowered his weapon immediately, Kenneth doing the same. "Son of a bitch."

X _20 Minutes Prior_ X

The long, wide body of Bravo's helicopter was intact, not a single scratch visible. The port landing rail looked bent, but besides that and the tiny trail of smoke coming from the rotor, there seemed to be nothing wrong with it.

Alpha team closed in on the site and scanned everything over with their pen lights. The hatches stood open, the beams cutting into the shadows of the interior and what was contained within. Barry could make out that a good portion of Bravos' gear was still inside and intact.

So where were they? If there were anyone injured there would be signs of it. And they would have set up flares to catch attention if they were in trouble. But the place was clean, and if there was a crisis why would they leave anything behind?

Wesker looked to Joseph and motioned to the cockpit, "Check it out. The rest of you, spread out, look for clues; tracks, shell casings, signs of a struggle. You find anything, let me know. And stay alert."

Jill and Chris observed the chopper a while longer, both wondering what could have happened to have brought it down. And where were Ethan and Bravo team?

"Holy Shit!" Joseph shouted stumbling away from the cockpit, nearly dropping his shotgun as he got away from the craft.

"What is it?" demanded Wesker coming up to the startled man.

"I-It's Kevin! Just look for yourself!" he said pointing at the cockpit. The rest of the team gathered around and peered inside. Their insides froze when they saw what had scared Joseph. Inside was the body of Bravo's pilot Kevin Dooley, torn open in several places leaving the cockpit a blood drenched mess. The man's face was white as a sheet and had a look of frozen terror from his last moments.

The blood looked dry, the stains covering the seats, console and windshield were now brown and flaking a bit meaning that he had been dead for some time now. Jill stepped back, covering her mouth when she felt bile rise up in her throat. Chris and Barry looked to be faring a little better, but not by much.

"What...What the hell did that to him?" she asked after a few moments. Bad thoughts about what could have happened to the others if Kevin had suffered such a fate entering her mind making her swallow the lump in her throat.

Wesker adjusted his sunglasses, "We can't do anything for him now. But the others could be in just as much trouble if we don't find them and fast." Looking to the team he spoke up, "Circle out people, three meters apart, widen as we go!" he ordered.

Steeling themselves, the group got into position and began moving as instructed. Scanning the ground at their feet along with the foliage around them as they slowly moved northeast of the helicopter. Dry weeds crackled underfoot as they widened their circle, the only sound in the still, warm air except for the distant hum of their own helicopter's engine.

While they searched Chris suddenly noticed something. There was no other noise save for their copter and the sounds of their feet moving. Not a chirp, a chitter...nothing. They were in the woods, in the middle of summer, where were the animals and insects? The whole forest was unnaturally still. A shiver went up his back that he fought down as he pushed on.

Jill scanned a couple of bushes as they continued to widen their search range. She had noticed the same thing as Chris and felt afraid for the first time since they touched down. A small fog bank had started to roll in making visibility a little harder, but they were still able to see one another as they walked.

Joseph scanned everywhichway with his shotgun, the sight of Kevin's mutilated body very fresh in his mind as he tried to focus on the here and now. Shivers going up and down his back as his feet continued to crunch the grass under him.

In the still night air, he heard something like a small growl coming from his rear. Spinning around, racking his gun as he aimed at the sound-

-Nothing. The flashlight attached to the end of his shotgun's barrel cut through the darkness and revealed just trees and bushes.

Breathing a sigh of relief he turned back to continue going forward when he heard the noise again, this time from his left. Turning toward the sound, he barely had time to register what was happening before something moving fast was upon him. Claws and teeth digging into him and knocking him to the ground before he could defend.

The other Alphas heard Joseph cry out and his shotgun go off coupled by the sounds of deep growls and barks. Small arms fire could also be heard as his screams of terror and pain echoed through the forest as they ran toward his location.

Pausing when they saw what was happening, their lights illuminating what could only be described as a pack of dogs tearing into their friend and comrade. Roughly the size of German shepherds but didn't have much fur, barely any skin with red sinew and muscle exposed when their flashlights landed on them. Joseph's screams suddenly cut off when one of the animals tore through his neck and spraying blood across the grass.

The team opened fire on the animals, rounds tearing through their bodies but didn't seem to have much effect other then knocking them away from Joseph's body. Jill kept shooting until her gun's slide locked back, but she kept pulling the trigger and only emitting soft clicks from the empty weapon.

Frozen in fear at what she was seeing as the dogs continued to feed, tearing chunks of flesh away and devouring it with total abandon. One of the creatures turned to her, a lone eye locking on to her still form as it chomped down on a bloodied piece of meat and swallowing it whole. Growling deep in its throat before charging toward her.

Like a bucket of water being doused on her, Jill snapped back in reality and stumbled back as the dog lunged for her. _Bam!_ The animal was thrown aside when a 9mm bullet punched through the side of its head and throwing it aside.

Blood splattering on her cheek, Jill looked up as Chris ran up. Arm around her waist and hoisting her up to her feet. "Come on!" he shouted as the rest of the creatures turned and began chasing after them.

Running through the woods as fast as their legs could carry them, the dogs barking and growling as they closed in on them from behind, they both looked up when they heard and saw a familiar chopper fly over head and disappear over the treeline. "Hay Brad!" Chris shouted into his radio but didn't get a response. "Where the hell's he going?!"

One of the dogs leapt toward the point man's back, mouth open and teeth bared to take a piece out of him when a gunshot rang out, the round knocking the creature away. "Chris! Jill! This way!" Wesker shouted as he continued firing on the pursuing beasts. Barry right next to him doing the same and managing to hit two of them before they chased after the younger STARS.

They kepy running, stumbling and dodging through the woods, tripping on uneven ground as the killer hell-hounds went after them, more seeming to come out of the forest and add to their ranks.

Several meters ahead, they saw an opening through the trees. And beyond that the looming visage of the Spencer Estate. The weathered wood and stone crumbling and dark, cloaked by shadowy, overgrown hedges that surrounded it. A massive front porch presented double doors that proved to be their only option from escape.

"There! The mansion, keep going!" shouted Wesker as they kept moving, turning every so often to fire at the animals chasing them. A gurgling yelp came from within the pack as another one fell dead to the forest floor, but the howls of its siblings grew louder as they drew closer to the mansion.

Jill reached the doors first, slamming into the heavy wood with one shoulder while grabbing the handles. The doors crashed open, spilling bright light across the stone steps of the porch and lighting their path. Spinning on her heel, she provided cover fire as the other three ran for the opening.

All of them piled inside, Barry slamming his bulk against the door and wedging it closed against the snarls of the beasts. He collapsed against it, face red and sweating while Chris slid the door's deadbolt home and sealed it. Outside, the dogs howled and scrabbled at the heavy wood trying to get at them, but they were safe.

Taking a moment to gather their breath, the team looked around the large foyer they found themselves in. It was huge and the epitome of lavish, tiled in greyflecked marble and dominated by a wide, carpeted staircase that led to a second-floor balcony. Arched marble pillars lined the hall supporting the dark heavy wood of the balcony above.

Wall sconces cast funnels of light across the room, giving the impression that the place wasn't as 'abandoned' as they first believed. But the silence and stillness in the air reminded them too much of the atmosphere outside. There was also a pungent odor in the air that they couldn't seem to describe.

"What is this?" Barry asked, but no one answered him as they kept looking around.

Jill reloaded her gun and walked toward the stairs, clutching her weapon while her footsteps were muffled by the plush carpet that led from the front door. Wesker went over to a set of doors on the side, his eyebrow subtly raising when he found them unlocked, 'Hmm, strange.' he thought before addressing the others. "It's definitely not your ordinary house, that's for sure. And not nearly as abandoned as we believed with how well kept it is." he said playing it up.

"Do you think the others found this place?" asked Jill rejoining them.

"Possible, considering what we found outside it could make sense-" the Captain was cut off when they heard a barrage of gunfire coming from the double doors on the left of the foyer. Roughly five or six shots total before there was pause, followed by two more before the mansion was silent again.

"Someone else is here!" Jill said making for the doors.

"Hold up." Chris said heading her off, "We don't know what could be out there, and after what happened outside none of us should be on our own. I'll come with you."

Wesker nodded, "He's right. The two of you go and investigate, Barry and I will secure this room. If you find anything, fire your weapon and we'll come looking." Nodding to the Captain, the two STARS went to the door and entered with their guns ready.

The duo found themselves in a large dining hall, the kind you usually see in movies about rich people. A grandfather clock filled the cool air and echoing off of the shining black and white tiles that made up the floor. Like the front room, this one had a high ceiling and a balcony surrounding it, decorated with art with an inset fireplace at the far end with a coat of arms emblem made of wood above it.

Lowering their weapons, Jill and Chris found themselves in slight awe at the wealth that made up the abandoned mansion. Being the daughter of a master thief, Jill knew her father would have considered this place a 'perfect score' with all the valuables contained within. The artwork lining the walls surrounding the long wooden table that ran the length of the room passed by as they walked around it on either side.

Chris swept the room with his weapon, but still not finding anyone or the cause of the gun shots. His boot connected with something solid and looked down to receive another shock he hadn't been expecting. "Jill! Over here!" he called out.

The woman spun and ran to his side as he crouched down, eyes widening when she saw what he was examining.

Laying in a pool of dark blood was the body of a man. Roughly in his late thirties wearing ratty and torn clothes stained with blood and other fluids. His skin was a pale-grey and sunken around his face, eyes filmed over with a milky white making it seem like he was blind. The smell coming off of him was rank, to say the least, the odor of rot and decay strong as they examined him.

"Jesus," Chris muttered checking for a pulse and finding nothing but ice-cold skin that felt waxy and stiff under his touch. "He's been dead a while, looks like he fell from up top and hit the ground hard."

"Then that would mean there were people here. This place is suppose to be boarded up and condemned. What the hell is going on?" Jill asked as she stood up and looked around again.

Chris shook his head, "I don't know, but we need to find who fired those shots. It could have been one of the others and we need to figure out what happened." He looked over to the fireplace and saw a door that led out of the room. "There's a door over there. Go have a quick look, I'll keep looking around here for anything we might have missed.

Nodding, Jill stepped over the dead man and headed to the door. Giving one last look over at Chris before going through into a narrow corridor beyond, dimly lit by antique fixtures on the walls. Checking both directions, she perked up when she heard someone talking in low tones from around the corner to the left.

Weapon up, she approached the corner slowly. The voices suddenly stopping making her heart beat faster, swallowing a dry lump in her throat, she rounded the corner and found the barrels of two handguns aimed right at her face.

She gasped and took a step back as both guns lowered, "Son of a bitch." said a familiar voice. Jill looked at the two standing before her and felt unbelievable relief fill her when she recognized Ethan and Kenneth standing before her.

"Ethan? Kenneth? You guys are okay." she stepped forward and wrapped her team's rookie in a tight hug, beyond thankful that the teen was alive. She stepped back and saw that he was a little roughed up. Dried blood caked to the side of his face and the top of his shaved head, his vest looking torn in a couple of places and his right sleeve ripped completely off exposing his arm.

Kenneth looked a bit better, he had dried stains on his uniform from something and looked out of breath but just as much in good shape than what she had feared. "Good to see you Jill, are the others here too?" asked Ethan.

"Yes, though we ran into trouble when we touched down. We found your downed chopper...and Kevin with it." she said shivering when she recalled the sight they investigated.

"Where are the other Alpha's?" asked Kenneth.

Jill motioned with her head back to the door she had came through, "Chris is back in the dining hall, he found a dead body on the floor and investigating it. Barry and Wesker are checking out the main foyer. Joseph...he didn't make it. A bunch of dogs got to him and tore him apart before we ran here." her voice shook, the event having shaken her to her core witnessing the man being devoured alive.

Ethan clenched his fist when he heard Wesker's name, it tightened when he heard about Joseph's demise. "We better regroup with them, Rebecca and Richard are alive too but are in a locked room on the other side of this wing."

Jill felt a little tension leave her when he told her that there were other survivors from Bravo team. Something in the faded light caught her gaze and drew it to the floor where the body of the Crimson Head the two males had taken down laid in a pool of spreading blood. "What is that?" she asked in disgust, eyes being drawn to the reddened skin and sharp claws on the tips of its hands.

"We'll explain when we get the others right now we have to grab Chris and the rest of the team before we-" Ethan stopped when a crash out in the dining room caught their attention, the three STARS bolted back through the door leading out there and saw Chris attempting to hold off the man that had fallen from the balcony.

Black, bloodied teeth attempting to draw closer to his neck while its cold, skeletal fingers held tightly on to his arms. The man had managed to get his gun free and fired two shots into the zombie's chest, plumes of red mist spraying from its back but only delaying it a few seconds.

"Chris!" Jill shouted just as a blur went past her. Ethan jumped up on to the dining room table, took two running steps and leapt off, driving his foot into the carrier's head. Snapping it to the side and causing the undead man to release Chris before crashing hard into the wall, slumping to the floor and leaving a trail of blood on the cream colored paint.

The profiler leered at the downed corpse, "Stay down this time you undead fuck." he growled before turning to his fellow Alpha. "You good, Chris? These things got a good amount of strength for being dead."

Looking down at the body while trying to shrug off the feeling of the cold hands that had gripped him like a vice, Chris turned to the rookie trying to make sense of what just happened. "That thing was dead, how the hell was it still moving around?" still not believing it.

Ethan held up his hands, "Look, like I just got done telling Jill, we need to find the others and link up with Becca and Richard. I'll explain everything that happened to us and what's going on, but we need to grab Barry and Wesker." the way the teen said the Captain's name as though it were poison as he headed for the doors leading back to the foyer.

The three older STARS looked at one another confused for a moment before following after him. Entering the large room seeing the profiler standing in the middle by the grand staircase.

But Barry and Wesker were nowhere to be found. "Fuck." Ethan cursed with his shoulders sagging.

X

Rebecca had just finished changing Richard's blood soaked bandages when she heard a knock at the door. "Becs, it's me." A smile lit up the medic's features as she crossed the room and unlocked the door. Ethan stood on the other side smiling at her, "And I brought guests."

A gasp left her when Kenneth stepped in behind him, she enveloped him in a hug as a wide grin spread out on his dark face. "Good to see you in one piece, Becca. I owe your boyfriend here for saving my ass." he said as they stepped back.

The younger rookie was surprised and happy to see him, but not nearly as much when she saw Jill and Chris come in and shut the door behind them. "You guys are here too?" she asked.

"The Captain pulled us into the office earlier and told us that contact with you guys had been lost last night, we came out to investigate." said Chris as they all tried to settle in the now slightly cramped drug room. "Can you guys tell us what's happened, and how this has anything to do with the zombified dogs and people that have come after us?"

Ethan took Forest's grenade launcher and the spare rounds for it and set them on the desk before turning to everyone. "Get comfortable guys, this is going to take a while to explain." he said, his tone completely serious as he was about to change the course of coming events that night even more than he already had.

**A/N: And this is just the start, with Richard and now Kenneth alive things are going to change a lot. And with Chris and Jill still together while Barry is out in the mansion on his own the whole group has the strength of numbers as well as skill on their side. Ethan's going to have a hell of a time explaining everything including Umbrella's involvement, but by the end of it the STARS will be prepared to face what else awaits them within the mansion.**

**The real question is, will he be able to prove Wesker's betrayal? Or keep it to himself until they encounter him in the labs under the estate? Already working on the update guys, so keep an eye for it.**


	17. Best Laid Plans

**A/N: It's been a while, hasn't it guys? Just started playing RE: Revelations and it got my thoughts flowing again. This chapter is actually a lot smaller than what I had originally planned out, but I wanted to set the field for the fights that are coming in the near future. And with the remnants of both Bravo and Alpha together, coupled with what Ethan and Rebecca gathered from the training complex, things are going to blow over a lot quicker than what would have been expected.**

**But that doesn't mean things are going to be easy on Ethan or the others, afterall, nothing really stays the way you expect in the end.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil.**

**Chapter 17:**

_**"A good plan violently executed right now is far better than a perfect plan executed next week." - George S. Patton**_

It had taken a while to explain the entire situation to everyone, especially the Chris and Jill who only got a taste of it when the undead pack of dogs attacked them and killed Joseph.

Ethan told them everything, Rebecca jumping in and adding her own input at certain points as he explained what had happened to them the previous night. From the crash leading to their finding the Ecliptic Express filled with undead, the crash at the training facility and their fight for survival through the complex's hallowed walls.

He also told them about their encounters with the BOWs, including the Proto-Tyrant that nearly crushed them. Everything leading up to the confrontation with James Marcus and the leech queen before their escape before the facility exploded.

Both rookies had kept the fact that Billy had been with them to themselves, and showed the others the information they had gathered implicating Umbrella for everything that had happened.

"After we managed to escape, we followed Enrico's instructions and made our way here. Of course, after finding out that this place is just another front for Umbrella, we figured we'd find freaks just like back at the training complex." Ethan finished.

Jill looked through the last of the lab reports he had gathered the other night and shook her head, "I can't believe this...all this time the murders were the cause of people infected by this T-Virus?"

"Believe it." said Kenneth tapping the small camera on his right shoulder. "But it seems our rookies here had the worst of it. That big fucker with the swords for claws could have turned you guys into mince meat, but you managed to take it down. That's pretty damn impressive."

"So it was James Marcus' corpse that came back and released the virus for vengeance." said Chris catching up. "Looks like Umbrella isn't shy about turning on their own to protect their assets. We really need to find Barry and the Captain, in a group we could stand a better chance at finding a way out of this."

Ethan clenched his teeth, staring at the floor hard as he tried to think of whether or not to tell them the truth about Wesker. He figured that they wouldn't believe him, but he had found something in the labs that would definitely tip the scales.

But the repercussions of doing so could go both ways in terms of an outcome. He'd already changed things in big ways by keeping Richard and Kenneth alive, not to mention that he had already solved about half the puzzles and door locks throughout the mansion.

His mind turned as he weighed the pros and cons, and knew that the only choice that would benefit them and keep them from dying in this oversized tomb was the best course of action.

"Ethan?" the profiler blinked when Rebecca shook his shoulder. Looking around the room and finding the other three STARS looking at him oddly. "You were lost in your thoughts and haven't said anything in a while." said the medic wondering what was on his mind.

A sigh escaped him, rubbing his eyes as he prayed that he wouldn't regret what he was about to do. "We can't go to Wesker with this." he said finally getting stunned looks from everyone.

"What are you talking about? We have to tell him." said Chris trying to understand what the rookie was saying.

Ethan shook his head and reached into the pocket of his vest where he had kept the MO disk and the files he had gathered. "No, we don't." he said pulling out an old crumbled piece of paper. "I found this in Marcus' lab back at the training complex, amongst the files and a few shattered piece of equipment. I didn't really believe it when I saw it, but as the saying goes; 'a picture's worth a thousand words'."

He turned the paper around and revealed a picture depicting three men in lab coats standing together. Rebecca recognized the man in the middle was James Marcus, the one on the right she didn't recognize, but the one one the left...a gasp left her. The same being said for the three veteran STARS.

Same blonde hair, facial features and stone-like expression. But it was the ever present sunglasses that hit the point home for all of them. Handwriting on the back of the old image read; _**'James, William and Albert - Arklay Facility 1988'**_

"This was taken ten years ago, at the same training facility were Marcus was assassinated by his subordinates, the same two men you see in this photograph. William Birkin...And Albert Wesker." Ethan said hauntingly calm.

"No..." Jill said stepping back in shock. "All...All this time. I can't believe this..."

Chris was having trouble taking it all in as well. Rebecca and Kenneth just as much but seeming to try and connect the dots. "Why didn't you show me sooner?" the medic asked her boyfriend, a little cross at him keeping something like this from her.

"I didn't really believe it myself. I thought that it could have been someone else, but after reading the name, and the fact that it is the same man just a little bit younger it all kind of clicked into place." said the profiler. "I know this is hard to swallow, but if you think about it, it all makes sense. How he reacted when the murders had started, how he tried to play it off like it was nothing to worry about and get us involved. He's been working for Umbrella this whole time, even before STARS was established in Raccoon City."

"So there _was_ a cover up." said Alpha's point man gritting his teeth. "We just didn't know how high up it went. Wesker...he betrayed us."

"But this doesn't make sense." Kenneth said after a few moments. "If the Captain knew what was happening, why the hell would he send us out here if he was trying to keep everything quiet?"

Ethan tossed the picture on the desk and turned to the group, "That's simple. After the virus escaped and the number of victims started going off from what leaked out of the facilities, he knew that his hands would be tied and would have no choice but to send us in. And he knew what we would end up finding if we found ourselves in certain places."

He looked to Rebecca, "But I don't think he intended on us finding the train, or the training facility. And he defiantly wasn't expecting his old teacher coming back from the dead to exact his revenge."

Rebecca gasped, her face paling. "He...was sending us to our deaths! He must have been the one to sabotage the helicopter!"

"He must have been the one watching us from the security cameras back at the training complex. And when we managed to survive the zombies, the BOWs and make it to this place he knew the others would come." Ethan continued. "My best guess, he saw an opprotunity to pit armed and trained operatives against Umbrella's creations."

Silence filled the small room and gave them all a sense of dread. Jill swallowed a lump in her throat before speaking, "So, what do we do now? Barry's out there, and if Wesker is really a traitor..." she let the words hang in the air.

The profiler emptied out his pockets, revealing the two keys and three of the four death masks. "This whole mansion is like one big rubic's cube. You need to find keys and solve several puzzles just to get to certain areas. Before you guys got here I went through most of the building's interior and opened nearly all the doors. I'm still missing two keys, one engraved with a shield and the other a Sword, and one of these masks. These go into a small crypt in a courtyard behind the main foyer; the painting on the wall in the center of the stairs is actually a doorway that leads to it. Something tells me that there's something in that crypt that these masks open that will lead to our exit."

Turning back to the group, he crossed his arms over his chest as he thought of a plan of action. "Chances are, Wesker has no idea that Me, Becca, Kenneth and Richard are still alive or that we're all on to him. So this gives us an edge. And with Barry out there as well finding him and bringing him up to speed is crucial as well."

"So what's the plan?" asked Chris. Ethan raised an eyebrow and looked around, everyone was looking his way waiting for him to answer. "Face it Ethan, you've got the whole situation pretty much planned out, you know what we're going up against and how we can get out of this. Rookie or not, we're gonna follow your lead." explained the older man.

Nodding to himself, the teen pushed the trunk in the corner to the center of the room. Taking out the map of the mansion and laying it on the surface as the others gathered around. "The exit is here." he said pointing to the main staircase. There's a gated doorway behind it that leads farther down, one of the reports back at the training complex said that this place had a huge lab under it. The mansion is just a front and a residence for employees of Umbrella while they worked underground. The doorway leading out requires two keys that looked like large hexagons, chances are they're somewhere on the property hidden so that intruders can't find them."

"We have three main objectives. Find the keys, locate Barry, and escape. The infected that are still prowling around are slow and go down with headshots, but make sure they're brains are destroyed or they'll mutate into something a lot worse. If you encounter any BOWs, and trust me, you'll know them when you see them, aim for the head for quick kills or limbs to slow them down."

"How are we going to do this? We still have a man down." said Kenneth motioning to Richard who was still out cold.

"One of us will have to stay with Rich and make sure nothing happens to him, the rest of us will have to split up. two teams of two, each covering a portion of the estate. Find the keys and secure our passage out of here. If you find Barry, get him up to speed, we could use the firepower he's probably packing." said the traveler.

Rebecca drew her Beretta and checked her clip, "If that's the case, I'm coming. Any of you gets hurt you'll need someone that can patch you up." she explained. But Ethan could see the look in her eyes she was shooting his way that basically screamed 'You're not leaving me out of this, don't try and stop me.'.

"I'll stay with Richard, could use the rest." said Kenneth taking a seat at the desk by the wall.

Taking stock of their weapons and ammo, Ethan tossed the shotgun he arrived with to Jill along with ammo for it and a box of 9mm rounds. She and Chris would cover the bottom level of the mansion while Ethan and Rebecca would handle the second. With two teams working for the same goal it would cut their searching time in half.

Once everything was planned out, Rebecca handing the older STARS her radio since they had left theirs in the chopper when Brad took off without them, the two teams nodded to each other. "Be careful out there guys. We've already lost Edward, Kevin, Forest and Joseph. So stay alert." Ethan stressed not wanting to see any more of his friends fall tonight.

"Same to the two of you." said Jill. She was worried about the two rookies, even though they knew that the two of them survived something like this before.

Ethan smirked at her concern before turning to Kenneth, "Keep an ear on Richard's radio equipment. The snake damaged it, but we can still receive incoming transmissions. Contact us if Chicken-Shit Vickers comes back looking for us." The dark-skinned man gave him a thumbs up as they headed out into the corridor. The four STARS gave one another one last look before going separate ways. Ready to finish this quickly before anything else could go wrong.

X

Back in the drug room, Kenneth slumped in the chair he was sitting in. Wiping sweat from his forehead as he scratched at the calf of his right leg.

The point man's pant leg riding up revealing a blood soaked bandage he had put on himself little over an hour before. Concealing a jagged bite-wound just above his ankle given to him by one of the infected dogs outside.

Completely unaware of the virus now running rampant through his system.

X

The mansion was still very quiet, even more so now that a good portion of the infected workers had been put down a couple of hours prior. Footsteps muffled by the thick carpet, Ethan and Rebecca had the feeling of nostalgia as they crept down one of the many corridors the profiler had passed through before. Checking rooms he hadn't searched the first time he had been through in their search for keys to their escape.

'We need the two Stone and Metal objects to open the doors to the altar.' Ethan thought to himself. 'A completed one is in the crypt. The metal piece for the other is in Spencer's office with the stone portion in the tunnels under the courtyard.' No matter how he looked at it, they'd have to go after the final death mask...which was located in the attic.

Checking the grenade launcher on his back to make sure that it was secured, he also checked the spare shells he had for it and nodded to himself. Knowing that they'd probably encounter the Yawn again sometime soon, he'd have a pleasant 'surprise' for the large serpent this time around.

"Hay Ethan?" he looked over at Rebecca who kept scanning every square inch around them with her emerald orbs. "Do you think we'll get out of all this?" she looked his way and bit her lip, "I mean, I have faith in us. Especially now that the others are here, it's just..."

Ethan nodded as they slowed to a stop, "Yeah, we'll make it Becs. As long as we're all still breathing there's still hope, and as long as there's hope, there's a chance." He shot her a grin which got her to smile back. Turning to the door they had stopped next to, the hard wood very similar to the others in the hallway with an engraving of armor on the lock.

Pulling out the armor key, he slipped it into the lock and turned it until they heard a soft click as it unlatched. Tossing the key away since this was the last door he needed to unlock with it, Ethan pushed the door open, Beretta leading as he entered the next corridor.

The lighting was dimmer than the rest of the mansion, the usual smell of rot hitting them a little harder and telling them that something was decaying close by. Treading slowly through the vacant hall, the couple turned the corner and headed through a second door at the far end.

They barely made it though the opening when a clawed hand swung at them. A female Crimson Head forced it's way through, mouth open with a growling moan as it lunged at the two STARS. Ethan dropped into a crouch, grabbing the creature's arm and pulling it over his shoulder and throwing the mutated undead into the door frame with a loud crunch.

Rebecca raised her weapon and fired twice into the Crimson Head's skull to be sure that it stayed down before they moved on. "If I had known that all of this was in the job description when I joined STARS, I would have thought of another job." she said sending one last look over her shoulder at the downed creature.

"I bet, but if that was the case than we wouldn't have met." the profiler said honestly.

The medic smiled, "Good point." They paused at the base of a small flight of steps, large cobwebs surrounding the old, beaten door at the top that was left open. Exposing the dark interior of the attic.

Wood creaking under their boots, the two rookies approached the door, pushing it open wider and peering into the dark, dusty interior before moving farther in. Every surface was covered in dust and cob webs meaning no one had been up here in a long time. Ethan looked to the floor, kneeling down as he saw the dirt that covered the wooden planks had been disturbed recently. Large drag marks that led from the door and toward the back of the room.

"Something big passed through here. Something big." he said standing back up and switching to the assault shotgun. "Stay close."

Getting a nod from his partner, the two rookies made their way toward the far end of the room. Ears straining and eyes searching high and low for hostility. They were about halfway into the attic, searching shelves and crates for anything useful, when an all too familiar hiss resounded throughout the open space.

Ethan's aim snapped up just as a dark form loomed above them. "Rebecca!" he shouted firing into the rafters above. Another hiss was heard as the Yawn came down into the light. It's scaled body riddled with healed bullet wounds and burns, the gaping hole in its side that had been made from the traveler's grenade in their first confrontation revealed its insides but had long since stopped bleeding.

"Hello there ugly, you have something that belongs to me." Ethan said looking at the grip of his combat knife that was sticking out of the serpent's damaged eye socket. Racking the shotgun, he fired another round peppering the creature's hide. The Yawn hissed, mouth opening wide as it prepared to strike.

Instead it received half a clip of 9mm rounds straight into its maw curtosy of the young medic close by.

The rest of its body fell to the floor with a loud thud, raising its head up the Yawn opened its mouth. Fangs unfolding from within as it snapped forward, forcing the two STARS to leap away on either side or risk being snapped up in its mouth.

Rolling to their feet, the teens resumed fire. Being sure to move out of the way as the serpent began moving about the room. Rounds chipped away at the hardened scales, blowing handfuls off and causing fountains of blood to erupt with each hit. But it was just as before, they weren't causing enough damage to put it down completely.

Stopping to reload, Ethan grabbed the grenade launcher and swung it around in his hands. Bracing the stock against his shoulder as he took careful aim. When the Yawn stopped to move around a pillar he squeezed the trigger, the weapon kicking back like a mule as the explosive round shot through the air and connected hard against its side.

The following explosion blew a large chunk of flesh and muscle off the BOW, blood and burn skin splattered the walls as the large snake shrieked in agony.

Rolling his shoulder, the profiler took aim again as the Yawn spun to face him, mouth opening and fangs glinting in the light giving him the target he was looking for. Another trigger pull and the shell struck its unhinged, lower jaw. The creature's head snapped back from the blast, the lower half of its mouth blown apart.

The whole attic shook when the Yawn's body slammed into the wall, items falling from the nearby shelves as it collapsed to the floor. Its tail snapping around for a few moments before going still with the rest of it. A pool of blood already starting to spread along the floorboards under it.

Weapons still ready, Ethan and Rebecca approached the downed serpent. The older rookie giving it a swift kick in the nose and getting no response allowing them to relax. "Well...I was hoping to get a good pair of boots, how bout you Becs?" Ethan asked stepping on the Yawn's head and grabbing his knife.

"A new belt sounds pretty cool." she said with a slight grin, the small talk easing her down from the rush of adrenaline.

Pulling his blade free and shaking the blood from it, the traveler slipped it back into the empty sheath before going over to the large hole in the wall in the back of the room. Bending down and pulling out the fourth and final death mask. "Got the last one," he said slipping it into his pocket with the other three.

"You said there's a crypt that has a puzzle for these. If that's the case than that's where we should go next." replied the medic as they headed out of the attic and back the way they came.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Ethan pulled out his radio. "Chris, Jill, how you guys doing out there?" he asked when they entered the main corridor and headed back toward the entrance room.

_"Good so far,"_ came Chris' reply. _"Found some extra ammo and we managed to find a key after solving one of those wierd puzzles you mentioned. The thing was hidden behind a wall with the piano acting as a way to open it."_

The profiler smirked knowing which one the point man was talking about. "We found the last mask on our end, me and Becs are heading to the crypt to see what we can open up. If anything happens let us know."

_"Will do, good luck guys."_ the transmission cut as they rookies entered the foyer and headed down to the door hidden within the mural on the wall. Giving each other a glance before pushing it open and stepping out into the night air.

X

'Things have certainly developed in unexpected ways.' Wesker thought to himself as he observed what was happening within the mansions walls from the labs beneath the estate.

The computer screen before him lit up with multiple windows that revealed different sectors. He watched as the STARS all moved about the building, solving each problem and dealing with the carriers still wandering about. The fact that they were moving about and doing all of this so quickly and efficiently piqued his curiosity not long after he had arrived in the labs, so he had gone through the footage already gathered and was a little surprised at what he discovered.

To find that a select few of Bravo Team's members had managed to survive long enough to make it to the mansion was a bit of a shock, but not nearly as much seeing two he hadn't thought would make it this far.

Leaning closer, ignoring what the other four STARS were doing, Wesker focused completely on the two young rookies as they left through the secret passageway leading to Trevor's crypt. They had managed to escape the training facility afterall, and were now linked up with the others. And since they all were moving about in a coordinated fashion, it was rather easy to say that Ethan more or less filled them in on what has already transpired.

He was starting to become a real problem. Not only had he managed to get him and Chambers through the other facility, but he had gone through the estate on his own and laid waste to the array of traps and puzzles designed to keep them from getting too far. And now most of Alpha Team was now aware of Umbrella's involvement. It was only a matter of time before they connected the dots and it led back to him.

"You've been very lucky up to this point, boy." Wesker said coldly as his fingers glided over the keyboard before him. "But your luck will run out, sooner or later." he pressed down on one last key as a window display appeared on screen reading; **'Specimen Release - Initiated'**.

A small smirk appeared on the man's face, now was the time to test the BOWs against STARS and collect the data he had been waiting for.

Movement on one of the other screens grabbed his attention. A door slowly opening before the visage of Barry Burton slipped through, his signature magnum leading the way as he began exploring the storage shed that led to the residence building of the estate.

"Perhaps a bit of insurance wouldn't hurt." he said to himself before looking up at the specimen tank behind the console. The looming form of Umbrella's latest creation, the T-002 Tyrant, stood suspended within. Heart beating slowly as it slumbered, waiting to be awoken and unleashed on those that would stand in its path.

Testing this beings capabilities would be very beneficial, should any of those prowling through the mansion survive long enough to make it this far.

Turning back to the camera angle that showed Barry moving through the courtyard, Wesker stood up and headed toward the exit. The STARS may have advanced knowledge thanks to the over-zealous profiler on their side, but in the end it would make no difference.

One way or another, none of them would be leaving this place alive.

**A/N: Plot twists and hard rights when you least expect it. Ethan's smart, but as Wesker said, his luck will run out eventually. Update should come a lot sooner, so keep reviewing guys.**


	18. Nothing to Fear

**A/N: Oh, it feels good to be back on track once again. And the farther I delve into the story in Revelations and Operation Raccoon City I have more than enough inspiration to keep this going for a while. But for now, lets see how everything fairs within the mansion.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil.**

**Chapter 18:**

_**"When we are afraid we ought not to occupy ourselves with endeavoring to prove that there is no danger, but in strengthening ourselves to go on in spite of the danger." - Mark Rutherford**_

_Bam! Bam!_ The sound of a Beretta registering within the corridors of the Spencer Estate were punctuated by the sound of an undead falling to the floor with two holes punched through its head.

Jill lowered her sidearm and looked the downed carrier over a moment before turning to Chris. "Ethan and Rebecca weren't kidding about these things. It feels like some kind of B-Rated horror movie come alive." she admitted.

"At least we haven't run into any BOWs yet. And hopefully we won't." replied the point man as they continued their search of the mansions first floor. Ever since the two groups had separated the two older STARS had still been trying to come to grips with the revelations that had been laid upon them. The fact that not only the pharmaceutical company that pretty much ran Raccoon City was involved in bio-weapon research and development, but that the leader of the STARS that they had all known for so long was working for them under the table.

In the end, it all made perfect sense. With someone high up in the chain of command within the police department, Umbrella could keep tabs on everything should something happen with their experiments or the people that worked for them. Which would explain why Wesker had tried to keep their involvement out of the 'cannibal murders' that had gripped the city in fear.

Chris gripped his shotgun tighter, his anger spiking realizing that the so called 'cannibals' were infected people from the labs here in the forest. Venturing too far into the city limits and feasting on any unsuspecting people that wandered to close to them.

'We have to stop this. The whole city is in danger if this virus spreads beyond the mountains.' he thought with his resolve hardening.

His partner was having similar thoughts about the situation, everything that had happened since they first touched down to investigate Bravo Team's downed helicopter, finding Kevin's body, Joseph's death and Brad leaving them before making it to the mansion.

A burst of anger burned in her chest when she thought of how Vickers had up and left them to die after watching what had happened to their friend. jill swore that if they ever made it out of this and she got her hands on the pilot he wouldn't be able to walk a straight line by the time she was done kicking his ass.

But it wasn't just the situation they found themselves in now that had Jill's attention.

She was also thinking back to what had happened before they left on this mission. The interaction with the man named Trent came back full force when Ethan revealed Wesker's involvement, the man's warning about who they should trust made sense now. But it also raised several more questions.

The most important one being about Ethan. What was his purpose in all of this? Who was after him? And why was he in so much danger? She racked her brain as hard as she could but couldn't come up with an answer, the feel of the mini-disc reader in her hip pack bringing her out of her thoughts as she fought the urge to pull the device out and look through the files contained on it.

"Jill?" Chris asked touching her shoulder and bringing her attention back to reality. "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah, just thinking too much." she replied adjusting her hat as they continued on, checking a couple more rooms before making their way through the dining room and into the main foyer. Heading toward the doors across from them that led to the West wing of the mansion.

Chris stopped her as they reached the double doors, "It's more than that, I know you Jill, ever since we left the precinct on the chopper you've been acting strange. What's going on?" he asked wanting to know what had his friend and colleague so wound up and paranoid.

Jill had her gaze on the tile floors below her, weapon pointed down as she took a deep breath as she came to a decision. Reaching into her hip pack, she produced the mini-disc reader and showed it to Chris who took it skeptically and looked it over with careful eyes. "Back at the precinct, while I was gathering the gear for the mission, I was approached by this man named Trent. He gave this to me saying that there were files in it that would be beneficial to our mission." she explained.

Chris shot a look to her before going back to the device, "Did he say anything else? Who he was working for or who had sent him?" he asked letting his cop-mentality take over.

"He only said that he was working for people that were 'friends of STARS' and he was trying to help us." the woman swallowed, "He also said that...I should be careful with who I trusted. And that Ethan was of great importance to certain people and was in danger."

The entrance room to the mansion fell silent, the vastness of the space swallowing her words when she finished leaving an odd tension in the air. Both veteran STARS looked down at the expensive piece of equipment in deep contemplation. "Does...Does Ethan have some kind of involvement in all of this?" Jill asked the loaded question.

"Not a chance." said Chris sternly. "Wesker has always had this cold, shifty way about him that we all could tell. But Ethan? He was always upfront and honest with all of us no matter what the situation. This guy, Trent, whoever he is sounds like he was trying to warn us about Wesker's betrayal. Though it's a bit odd that he approached you on your own and just handed you information with no strings attached. But it does make me wonder why Ethan is in danger."

Looking the device over again, the point man handed it back to Jill who slipped it back into her pack. "We'll look at the files on it later. I don't know if we can openly trust the man who handed it to you, but if it'll help us later on we should consider looking at what he had given us. But for right now let's try and focus on getting out of this place in one piece."

Jill nodded in agreement as they opened the doors to the art gallery and stepped inside. Looking the place over thoroughly before entering the corridor beyond.

The duo barely made it halfway down the hall when one of the windows they had passed shattered, sending glass and chunks of wood from the frame spilling on to the carpet. Chris and Jill spun around, guns up as they addressed the threat, their eyes widening as they observed the hunched over form that had joined them. The lights on the walls shining off dark-green scales as the creature rose to its full height, long arms nearly scraping the floor with long, razor sharp claws on the tips of its fingers. A slanted head dotted with two glowing yellow eyes leered at them above a mouth filled with small, dagger-like teeth.

Neither of the STARS spoke as they aimed at the obvious threat as it hunched down, not taking its eyes off of either of them. A second window shattered behind them, another creature similar to the first was now blocking the only other way out of the corridor, a deep growl coming from the back of its throat seeing prey before it.

Now standing back to back, weapons trained on the creatures, Chris and Jill barely had time to prepare themselves as both let out bellowing shrieks and leapt forward with their claws outstretched.

X

Footsteps echoing off the stone walls around them, Rebecca and Ethan slowly made their way down the steps leading toward the crypt where the death masks were to be placed. The small cemetary fading behind them the farther into the Earth they went.

"And I thought the training complex was creepy." the medic whispered as they passed by a candle that flickered light ominously on the dripping walls. Ethan kept his eyes and ears sharp when they stepped into the small chamber at the base of the stairs, his gaze going immediately to the coffin hanging by four iron chains in the far corner.

Turning to the other side of the room where four pedestals stood against the wall, each one with a stone face on them that would fit the masks in his possession. "Here we go." he said passing the assault shotgun to Rebecca and taking the masks out of his pack.

Going to the first pedestal, he placed the mask without eyes on the stone face. A soft click was heard before one of the chains suddenly snapped off of the coffin behind them making the medic jump in alarm. Another mask was put in place on the next pedestal and another chain broke off, blood spilling from the casket as it dangled from its remaining restraints.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Rebecca commented, aiming the shotgun at the coffin while Ethan placed the next mask in its rightful place.

"Me too, get ready for anything." said the profiler putting the final mask in place. The last chain broke off and the coffin dropped to the stone floor below, falling back with a loud clang allowing the cover to pop off.

Pulling out his Samurai Edge while his girlfriend held the shotgun, Ethan approached the open casket and peered inside. Recoiling as the powerful stench of decay hit them both full force.

Inside laid the rotting, red-colored corpse of a man who looked to have been dead for a long time. The body itself was thin with tears in the flesh revealing stiff muscles underneath, a mouth with broken, bleeding teeth hung open with closed, sunken eyes. Shackles with broken chains were clasped around its wrists that looked to be cutting into the dead man's wrists meaning he had been restrained at one point in time.

Their little investigation was cut off by the sound of metal grating on stone. Spinning around, they saw a gate come down blocking the only way out of the crypt. "Ethan, the exit!" Rebecca shouted.

"Forget the exit, we got another problem." Ethan replied as the corpse they had been looking at rose to its feet, chains rattling as it stood straight up. The sunken eyes snapped open, milky filmed orbs rimmed with red leered at them as a snarl ripped from its decaying throat.

The Crimson Head stepped out of the metal casket and was met with a blast from the shotgun in Rebecca's hands. The shot peppering its chest and splashing dark blood across the floor behind it. Ethan followed up by firing a round into its kneecap, blowing it out completely and sending the creature crashing to the floor flailing its arms and raking its claws on the stones as it attempted to get closer.

Deciding to save ammo, the older rookie stepped up, planting his foot in the things back pinning it to the ground and raising his other boot before bringing it down hard on the back of its head. The top of its skull popped like a bloody zit, splattering blood and rotten grey matter across the ground a foot away from the corpse.

"Yeesh," he muttered wiping his blood soaked foot on the floor. "I think I'll just burn these clothes instead of washing them." he commenting getting agreement from the young medic at his side.

"Yeah, can't wait to get out of these and into a warm shower when we get back home." she added.

Ethan couldn't help but grin at her, "Is that an invitation, Ms. Chambers?"

Rebecca put a finger to her chin and looked to be in thought, "Hmm...maybe." she said sending a bit of a sinful look his way before heading over to the casket the Crimson Head had risen from. Shaking himself and getting his mind out of the gutter, the profiler followed after her as she pulled out an object from within the holding container.

It was easily the size of an ashtray, hexagonal in shape with a carved stone outside and a metal interior that had a crest stamped in the center. Ethan smirked as he recognized the object, "That's the same size and shape of the indentations to the gate leading under the mansion."

"Then this must be one of the keys leading out of here." Rebecca said pocketing the 'Stone and Metal Object'. "Now we just have to find the second one and we can get out of this place."

Nodding, the traveler reached into the coffin and flipped a small switch toward the top which opened the gate that had sealed the way out. They headed out of the crypt and back up the steps toward the mansion. But the moment they reached the top of the stone stairs Ethan stopped cold, his sense of danger flaring as bright as the sun when they were out in the open.

His hand shot out and stopped Rebecca as his eyes snapped left and right, "What is it?" she whispered knowing the look on his face all too well.

"We're not alone." he said stiffly, taking a few slow steps out into the small graveyard. Boots crunching on dead grass and a few sticks that was louder than his heart pounding in his ears. But with each slight movement he made he felt something watching him, just out of sight within the shadows.

Like a predator stalking its prey in the wild.

Then he heard it, a low-pitched growl from somewhere outside the fenced in area surrounding him. Movement to his left caught his attention as a shadow leapt from the darkness, closing the distance fast and coming down with a loud shriek. Time slowing down as the creature that came after him extended the claws on its hands. Glowing yellow eyes piercing the night and locking with his, mouth full of sharp teeth open wide in preparation for warm flesh.

Ethan braced himself, bending his knees and leaping back and out of the way as the monster's claws sheared through a tombstone that had been next to him. Even in the low light from the moon and the handful of fixtures close to the mansion he could pick out the familiar form of a Hunter stood back up from its strike, spinning around and growling as the profiler raised his weapon to it.

The bipedal reptile emitted another shriek that echoed through the night. In response, two more Hunters leapt over the iron fence surrounding the cemetary, all three of them stalking around the rookie as they prepared to attack.

Rebecca stood by the steps they came up from, gripping the shotgun as her heart stuttered in her chest. The BOWs had Ethan completely surrounded and at a disadvantage. Without thought she raised the assault shotgun and fired at the one that had its back to her. The Hunter shrieked as the shot peppered its back, spinning around to address the new threat allowing the medic to rack the weapon and fire a second round.

She was rewarded with a splash of blood as the Hunter's chest was blown open, but the reptilian BOW remained standing as it hunched down and leapt toward her. Rebecca leapt forward and rolled as the creature flew over head and landed where she had been standing.

Back on her feet, she turned and snapped the gun up and fired. The blast taking out the back of the Hunter's legs and sending it crumpling down the stairs, snaps and cracks resounding with each landing before it hit the floor of the crypt with a final crunch.

The two other Hunters had leapt at Ethan when the first shot was fired. He dropped to his knees and rolled to the side, pulling his knife out in his other hand as he flicked the fire-selector on his Samurai Edge to three-round before opening fire. 9mm bullets pierced scaled hides, targeting the BOWs' soft bellies where they were the weakest.

Shrieking in response, one of the Hunters charged forward with it's claws ready to slice the rookie apart. Ethan reaimed and fired two quick bursts into its stomach and throwing it off balance before charging back. Ramming his shoulder into its torso and knocking it over, raising his blade and burrowing it through the Hunter's right eye.

The last Hunter jumped into the air, both claws raised to end the profiler when a shotgun blast knocked it out of the air and sending it crashing into two other headstones. Its dark-green skin darkened farther when its blood poured from the wounds, attempting to stagger to its feet only to find a gun barrel in its face. One quick three-round burst blowing the back of its head out and splattering gore across the ground.

Ejecting the spent clip from his handgun and reloading a new one, Ethan turned to Rebecca as she finished loading new shells into the shotgun. "Nice shot." he said grinning as he retrieved his knife from the other dead Hunter and putting it away.

"The skills you pick up in a life and death struggle." replied the medic nudging one of the BOWs with the tip of her boot. "Can we assume these came from the lab beneath our feet?"

"I can guarantee it." replied the older rookie as they made their way toward the mansion. "Guess Wesker saw we were taking down the carriers too quickly and wanted to start testing Umbrella's pets sooner than expected." He snapped up his radio and hit the switch on it. "Chris, Jill, what's your status?"

There was silence for a good thirty seconds and caused dread to start forming in the pit of their stomachs. _"Green...for the most part. We were attacked by a couple of lizards _things _that tried to jump us."_ came Jill's voice making them breath in relief.

"Same here, we encountered these things back at the training complex. They jump pretty far and can run fast, their scales can absorb punishment so aim for the head or their torso." Ethan replied as they stepped into the main foyer.

_"Gotcha. I take it these freaks are a part of Umbrella's BOW projects?" _asked Chris.

"Yeah, and there might be more where they came from. Stay alert and watch your backs, these things will hunt a target and are relentless, they also coordinate in groups so don't let them get behind you." the teen explained as he and Rebecca came down the steps to the ground floor.

_"We're on our way toward the courtyard. We'll check out around out there and see what we can dig up and meet back up with you guys in a little while."_

Putting the radio back on his belt, he nodded to Rebecca who nodded back as they went around the stairs and to the door in the back corner next to another small set of stairs leading down to the gated exit.

Finding it locked, Ethan solved the issue with a powerful kick that shattered the door lock and frame allowing them entry. The room beyond looked similar to the foyer, same tiled floor with a large globe set up against the wall across from them. A shelf separating the front room from a corridor with a large jar containing some kind of organ and a candle stick with lit candles. Rebecca moved over to it and found a small memo book with **'G. Trevor'** on the cover laying on the surface.

Flipping it open to the first page, she read what had been written. " 'Nothing's changed. I never thought that this room I designed as an experiment would pay off like this.' Wonder what they meant." she muttered hefting the shotgun as they entered the adjacent corridor and following it to the lone door on the far end.

They barely had it open a second when a zombie shambled out of the back room toward them. Ethan grabbed one of its outstretched arms and flung the undead into the wall hard, slamming the but of his Beretta into the back of its neck, severing the vertebrae and stopping its movements cold.

With the threat out of the way, they entered the back room, their reflections looking back at them from the large mirror that took up the entire wall on their left. A bunch of curtains taking up the opposing wall with a small planter containing herbs in the corner and an open armorer right next to the door they came in.

Ethan went to the open cabinet while Rebecca went to examine the herbs to replenish their medical supplies. The traveler looked over the empty shelves until he located the small jewelry box on the bottom. Picking it up and looking it over until he faced the small indentation where a certain jewel was suppose to go in order for the pieces to the puzzle that opened it to come out.

He mentally cursed realizing he hadn't collected any of the jewels that were on the second floor of the mansion. 'Ah fuck it.' he thought raising it up and slamming it on the floor making the medic behind him jump from the sudden noise. Raising his foot, Ethan brought it down and shattered what remained of the once beautiful container before kneeling down and siftering through the remains. Finding a broach with Spencer's emblem on it.

"Find something?" asked Rebecca after she pocketed the herb leaves she managed to collect.

Ethan held up the broach and pushed down on the emblem causing the forked end of a key to fold out. "A key, and the emblem on it matches the one I saw on a door when you, me and Richard came through when we arrived." he replied. "I'm pretty sure that it goes to Spencer's private office."

"If there was anything that would be helpful to us it would be in the head honcho's office." said the medic as they went back the way they came. It was here something had occurred to her, "We haven't checked in with Kenneth in a while. Maybe Richard's woken up."

Picking up his radio again, the profiler attempted to contact Bravo's point man. "Hay Ken, how are things on your end?" Static was his response. "Ken? You there? Respond." Again nothing but static. The rookies glanced at one another, coming to a silent agreement before heading toward the drug room to check on the other Bravo members.

X

Kenneth laid slumped against the wall next to the desk within the drug room, his radio on the floor an inch away from his numb fingers, head hanging low while his eyes drooped with sweat pouring from his forehead.

The bite on his leg itched and burned, something he knew wasn't good since he had received the injury before he had arrived at the mansion. That was several hours ago, now his whole body felt like it was burning, feeling as though his insides were attempting to crawl out of his skin. His head pounding like a nato drum while his vision swam.

He coughed violently, a glob of dark, sickly colored blood splashed on to the carpet next to him from his mouth. Leaning back against the wall when he managed to get himself back under control, he looked up at the lights above him while taking deep breaths. Kenneth knew that there was something wrong with him, a normal bite from an animal shouldn't make a person feel this way unless they had rabies...

...or infected with a particular virus capable of bringing the dead back to life.

It was with this thought that the Bravo point man realized what he should have known before when Ethan and Rebecca brought everything forward about the T-Virus and what it did to those affected by it.

The dark-skinned man's thoughts drifted to his ex-wife and his son, thinking about them fondly as his vision darkened more and more until it faded completely. He barely heard Ethan calling for him as he slumped forward, heart beating a few more times before it stopped completely.

X

They double timed it to the safe room, both rookies knowing that radio silence like that in this kind of situation was very bad. And Kenneth had been fine when they had all went separate ways nearly an hour ago, so if something got to him and Richard they needed to hurry.

Going through the dining room, and down the various hallways that led toward where the two men should have been held up. Ethan and Rebecca stacked up outside the door, reflexes ready for what could be waiting for them as the profiler turned the knob and shoved it open. Storming the room, guns up and sweeping the small space for trouble.

With no threats in sight, the couple found Kenneth's body on the floor leaning against the wall and went to check on him. "Kenneth? Kenneth?!" Rebecca exclaimed as she started checking him over, fingers going to his throat to check for a pulse.

Ethan's gaze scanned over the downed point man, catching sight of his rolled up pant leg and the blood soaked bandage that was exposed. Kneeling down, he moved the bandage and was greeted with the sight of a badly infected bite wound.

Clearly canine in nature, the skin around it was coated in dried blood and had turned a nasty combination of black, purple and green that could be seen easily even with Kenneth's dark skin tone.

"Becs." he said getting her attention. She turned away from her examination just as the man's eyes snapped open, their once brown color now clouded over white with a slight red tinting around the outside. His hands snapping out and grabbing Rebecca's shoulders like a steel trap as he tried to bring the young woman closer to his mouth.

Taken by surprise, the medic couldn't fight back against the undead point man's strength as he pulled her closer. Ethan was up in half a second, boot planted against Kenneth's face as he grabbed his girlfriend and pulled her out of his grasp, sending them both crashing on to their backs and out of harms way.

The undead Bravo groaned hungrily as he shuffled to his feet, mouth hanging open as he took a staggering step forward, dead eyes locked on to the two rookies as his one remaining instinct to feed overtook him.

Ethan held his pistol up ready to end the infected man when another gunshot rang out.

_Bam!_ Kenneth's head snapped back, a bloody hole punching straight through his skull and splashing chunks of bone and grey matter on the wall behind him. He was still for a moment before dropping to his knees and falling face first on to the carpet.

Looking over their shoulders, the couple was shocked to see Richard sitting up in his bed. Beretta in hand while he held his side with his free hand, eyes locked on to Kenneth's fallen form before lowering his weapon. "What...did I miss?" he asked after a few seconds.

"A lot, and I think that's a good thing." Ethan said helping Rebecca to her feet. "How you feeling Rich?"

The comm specialist rolled his shoulder and winced a bit, "Been better. Shoulder's still pretty messed up but I don't feel sick anymore." He looked down at Kenneth's body and sighed, "What happened to Kenneth?"

"Got bitten and didn't tell us about it, was a good thing we got back here when we did or he would have gotten to you." the profiler looked down to see Rebecca beside her team-mate, hand sliding his eyes closed before standing again. He pulled her into a soft hug letting her know that he was there and that he was sorry there was nothing more they could do.

Nodding in thanks, the medic went over to Richard and began looking over his injuries. The wounds had started healing nicely, the bleeding had all but stopped and there were no signs of infection. Taking out another herb mixture she had prepared earlier, she spraying it over the wounds to help with the remainder of his recovery before redressing them. "You're healing as well as can be expected, but you'll still probably have to go to the hospital incase of internal damage." she explained, taking her mind off of Kenneth's turning and focusing on her specialty.

Richard flexed his hand a few times, feeling a slight sting in his arm and shoulder but nothing that he couldn't manage. "Mind getting me up to speed?" he asked standing on his own feet, swaying a bit but managing to stand upright.

Covering the body on the floor with a sheet from a nearby cabinet, Ethan grabbed the chair from the desk and pulled it out before taking a seat, arms resting on the back as he got ready to recount what they had explained to Chris and Jill earlier.

X

The residence dorms on the opposite side of the mansion's courtyard was eerily silent, save for the footfalls Chris and Jill made as they ventured through the old, worn corridors. The two veteran STARS had faced a few bumps along the way, after encountering the two lizard-BOWs back within the main building the had ran into a couple of zombies and a large spider out in the courtyard.

Using a crank they had found in one of the many rooms they searched to make a path for them before making it to the smaller structure in the back of the estate. The duo had already searched the front two rooms and the three-level pub at the end of the corridor. Finding a small key at the bottom of a tub that didn't look like it belonged in a place like this.

Stepping past the holes in the floor of the smaller hallway branching off the main one, and entering another that took a sharp right turn at the end.

"I wonder how the others are doing." Jill said as she fell in step behind Chris.

"From their last call, they seem to be doing alright." replied the male as they rounded the corner. "Besides, Ethan and Rebecca are smart. If they've made it this far I have a lot of faith that they can get through whatever gets thrown at them here."

"Still..." she trailed off as they passed by a door and could hear voices on the other side. Stepping closer, they leaned their heads close as they attempted to hear.

_"No! That wasn't part of our deal!"_ Chris shot a look to Jill, "That sounded like Barry." he whispered as they drew themselves closer. The second voice was far too faint for them to tell who it was or what they were saying.

_"But it's not necessary to destroy STARS!" _This made them both recoil a bit. 'Destroy STARS?' Jill thought to herself, 'Who would want-' she stopped remembering what Ethan had explained to them. Chris seemed to come to the same conclusion as they heard Barry speak again.

_"What about my family?!"_ The duo's backs straightened, hands tightening on their guns when they heard the anxiety and the trickle of fear in the older man's voice. But they managed to hold themselves still despite wanting to storm the corridor to go after the one threatening Barry's wife and daughters.

_"I can guarantee their safety..."_ The second speaker said a bit more clearly, but they still couldn't tell who it was. Chris gritted his teeth and grabbed the doorknob, but Jill grabbed his forearm, shaking her head telling him not to do anything rash.

Barry sighed on the other side of the door, _"If I play my cards right."_ he relented. A few more words were exchanged before the sound of footsteps faded away, everything going silent soon after.

Nodding to one another, the STARS opened the door and stepped inside to see Barry with his back to them. He turned around a little shocked to see them there, "Chris! Jill! What are you two doing here?"

"Investigating the grounds, we were passing through when we heard talking." said Chris fixing his old friend with a calculating look.

Barry looked a bit uncomfortable, "Oh, you heard." He turned and put his hands on a desk close to the wall. "I think age is starting to take its toll. Talking to myself is beginning to become a bad habit."

"Talking to yourself?" Jill asked unconvinced, "Barry, what's going on?"

"It's...nothing. I know you guys are worried about me, but this creepy mansion's just gotten on my nerves." the older man replied while walking away from them and staring out one of the windows. "Anyway...I think I'll head outside, get some fresh air." he turned and headed out toward the door they came in, pausing when Chris held his shoulder.

"It's more than that, Barry. I know you better than anyone, you can talk to us. We can help." the younger man said wondering what had happened to scare him so much.

Shrugging off the hand, Barry blew out a slow breath. "I'm alright, just need some fresh air. Maybe kill a few more monsters along the way to let off some steam." He regarded them both with a serious, and conflicted expression. "Just...be careful guys. There's a lot of messed up stuff going on here." without another word he went through the door and disappeared.

A few moment's passed before the duo turned to one another, "Something's got him scared. I've never seen him act like that before." Chris said not liking the situation one bit.

"I know the feeling, but who was he talking to?" Jill wondered looking into the room they now found themselves in. It looked live the living quarters they had been in when they found the key in the bath tub, only this one had a bookshelf moved aside revealing a metal ladder going downward. "This is the only other way out, whoever it was must have gone this way."

Chris racked the shotgun, "Then let's go find them, I got a few questions for when we do." Approaching the ladder, slinging the weapon over his shoulder as he began making his way down, Jill right behind him as the descended into the depths below the dorms.

**A/N: For those that are pissed that Kenneth bit the big one, but anyone who's a fan of the series knows that it takes hours is all it takes for the T-Virus, and if he'd been bitten long before he arrived at the mansion his time was pretty much up one way or another. Richard's now awake and will be let into the loop about what's going on, but Barry's already being influenced by Wesker's threats. With the rate things are going, the mansion's secrets will be solved and everyone will breach the lab and face the bastard himself, and that's a confrontation I can't wait to write.**

**Jill finally managed to tell someone about her encounter with Trent and the files he left with her, now she and Chris will look to Ethan for answers sooner or later. The question is, how will he work his way around this when they approach him about it. But what exactly did the man leave them?**

**Next time, more bloody battles against BOWs, collecting the remaining keys...and a face off against Lisa Trevor. No one's gonna want to miss this!**


	19. The Gauntlet

**A/N: A couple days have passed since my last update, and I can safely say that beating RE: Revelations was a bit more of a challenge than I had already anticipated. The storyline tied in rather well with the series, graphics were okay and the combat was rather smooth, though the inventory system was a little different than what I had been expecting. **

**Regardless, I am going to be adding that to the storyline to this fic when the time comes. But first, I gotta get everyone out of the mansion. So without further interruption, here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil.**

**Chapter 11:**

_**"You must not fight too often with one enemy, or you will teach him all your art of war." - Napoleon Bonaparte**_

It didn't take long to get Richard up to speed, and considering that the drug room wasn't really a safe zone anymore he offered to come along. His injuries made it difficult to heft his shotgun, so he had to settle for only using his Beretta for the time being.

After a quick ammo check the group of three headed out of the safe room, sending one last look to their fallen brother in arms before heading back out into the mansion. "So all this time, it was Captain Wesker behind everything? The chopper crash, all of it?" asked the comm specialist.

"Yeah, and now he's letting Umbrella's little freaks out to play from the labs." Ethan replied as they made their way toward Spencer's private office. "Our chances of survival are still pretty good since we know what we're up against and can't be taken by surprise. But we can't be sure what else they were making in this place."

Rebecca nodded as they moved down one of the many corridors they had passed through before, checking their corners to be sure that nothing was waiting for them. "At least we know how to take them down, given our ammo supply doesn't run too low."

They passed through the dining hall and foyer, entering the East wing and passing the bodies of a few Hunters that Chris and Jill most likely dealt with earlier. "Jesus." Richard muttered kicking one of the dead BOWs. "What twisted SOBs would consider making something like these?"

"People who are only concerned about money and power." Ethan growled. "Assholes who think lives are expendable and profit from the benefits of death and destruction. This is an ultimate example that power corrupts."

The two Bravos were a little shocked with the heat and anger contained by his moral statement. Though they themselves felt rage for what Umbrella was doing and the senseless loss of life because of it.

Going through a few more doors and hallways, the trio found themselves standing outside the decorated door leading into the small office. Slipping the key into the lock, Ethan pushed the door open and stepped inside. The room was dark, the only light coming from the moon streaming through the window behind the large oak desk on the opposite side.

Crossing the small space, he flicked the lamp on the desk and lighting the whole office. Allowing them to survey the various shelves and cabinets along the walls. Rebecca opened a drawer and found a small box of shotgun shells that she stuffed into her hip pack.

Richard opened a cabinet and saw something glint in the light of the desk lamp. "Hay, think I found something." he said picking up the ashtray sized ornament.

"That looks exactly like the piece we found in the crypt!" Rebecca exclaimed taking it from the comm specialist's hands. Her smile turned into a frown as she looked it over. "Wait a minute." She took out the other key and compared them. "Something's wrong with this one, it's smaller."

Ethan nodded, "It is. The stone frame that's suppose to go on the outside is missing. Probably hidden somewhere on the grounds. Regardless, we have almost everything we need to get out of here."

"Where do you think we can find the stone piece?" asked Richard.

"We've pretty much covered the whole mansion. Which leaves the courtyard and residence building out back, that would be our best option. We can link up with Chris and Jill along the way." replied the profiler. They left the office and followed the same path they had come through when they had first entered the mansion.

Entering the stone corridor that led to the storage shed, the STARS stopped when they heard a growl coming from the direction they were going. From around the corner, a lone Hunter skulked out into the open, yellow eyes locking on to them as it rose up a little taller.

"Kill it before it calls for help!" Ethan shouted, raising his pistol and firing a couple of three-round bursts into its chest, knocking the wind out of its lungs before it could shriek. Rebecca and Richard fired their own weapons at the reptilian monster, blood spraying through the air on to the nearby pillars and stone tiles at its feet before it collapsed. Arms and legs flailing a bit in its death throes before going completely still.

Taking a few moments to listen for anything else that might be coming, the group stepped past the downed BOW and entered through the door leading toward the courtyard. Looking the old storage shed they had passed through earlier, the various tools and gardening supplies covering the dusty shelves and covered in cob webs in the corners.

But one thing was different this time around. A small pile of ammo boxes by the wall next to the door to the courtyard. Taking in the supplies, they found three boxes of 9mm rounds, two boxes of shotgun shells, two magnum speed-loaders and a case of acid-laced grenade launcher rounds.

"Safe to say these weren't here before." Rebecca said as they started splitting up and pocketing the supplies.

Ethan found a slip of paper tacked to the wall above the ammo supply and pulled it off. **'To any and all surviving STARS. I found these around the estate and am leaving them here to help in whatever way possible. Stay safe and stay alive out there. - Barry'** "Looks like Barry's been busy since Alpha split up." he said putting the note back and picking up the acid-rounds. "Leave half the supplies, just incase Jill and Chris come through here before we meet up with them."

With the new stockpile safely tucked into their pockets, packs and belts, the three STARS prepared to head outside when a couple loud gunshots rang from behind the other door. But the blood curdling screech that followed didn't sound anything like the creatures they had been fighting.

"Someone's in trouble." Rebecca said looking toward where the sounds came from.

"That's Barry's magnum, I'd recognize that sound anywhere, come on!" the profiler said kicking the door open and stepping out on to the dirt path that led around this side of the mansion and down an array of steps and into the forest. The branches overhead blocking most of the moon light while a small blanket of fog drifted along the ground.

Senses on alert as they made their way down the steps, passing by the old wooden fences and a couple of worn signs set up on the right hand side. A couple more gunshots could be heard somewhere ahead making them move a little faster.

At the end of the path stood an iron gate that was part way open, two pillars with Cerberus statues on the top stood facing in opposite directions meaning that the puzzle had already been solved. The path continued toward a cemetary that was easily five times bigger than the one Ethan and Rebecca had been to before, and standing in the middle of the path with his back to them, weapon pointed forward, was Barry Burton.

Though what he was aiming at drew their attention the most. A hunched over, skinny form that looked like a living scarecrow, wearing a torn and dirty green dress with what resembled flesh stitched together covering over the head. Long, thin arms that hung close to the ground with a metal brace holding them together at the wrist, sharp, gnarled claws dotting the finger tips. Blackened feet shuffled along the ground dragging chains as the being closed the distance toward the veteran STARS.

'Lisa Trevor...' Ethan thought with a shiver, swapping his Samurai Edge for his own magnum.

Barry took a step back, raising his revolver and fired, the heavy round tearing through the torso of the creature that he had encountered in the old shack at the top of the hill farther up the path. But no matter what he threw at it, it wouldn't go down. He'd been pretty much shooting and running for the last few minutes, but the thing kept on him.

_Bang! Bang!_ Two big gunshots that weren't from his weapon went off. The creature screeched and staggered back when the rounds punched through its body. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Ethan, Rebecca and Richard stand at his sides, guns trained on the monster as it righted itself and began moving forward.

"You good Barry?" asked the profiler as he kept his barrel trained on Lisa's disturbing form.

"Been better, don't know what the hell this thing is, but it takes a beating." replied the older man as he snapped in a new speed-loader. "It's good to see you guys all in one piece, where are the others?"

"Later, let's deal with your new friend first." said Rebecca leveling the shotgun.

Lisa growled, hands clenching within their bindings when her back ripped open and allowing a handful of fleshy tendrils to start flailing through the air. "Mo...ther..." she groaned as the chains rattled with each step.

The four STARS opened fire, each round tearing through the infected woman's body sending chunks of flesh and darkened blood spraying into the air. Shrieks of pain echoed through the night, Lisa staggered back with each hit. When they stopped firing she stood motionless for about a second before collapsing face first into the dirt.

Quickly reloading, they all approached the downed monster. Barry tapped her head with the front of his boot and stepped back with his magnum raised, when nothing happened he breathed a sigh of relief before turning to the others. "That thing's been trailing after me for a little while now. Christ, never seen anything like this before."

"Sadly we have." Replied Ethan, not taking his eyes off of Lisa knowing full well that it was only a matter of time before she regenerated and got back up. "We should be leaving, now." he said motioning to one of the bullet holes that had been punched through her. The group's eyes widened as they watched the injury closing at an alarming rate.

They barely made it back a couple of steps when the mutated woman shot back to her feet, screeching in apparent rage and swinging her bound arms in a wide arc. Rebecca ducked out of the way as the attack shattered a nearby headstone on impact.

Holstering the magnum, Ethan pulled out the grenade launcher and aimed it from the hip. "Go back to sleep." he fired. The 40mm explosive connected with her chest, the following blast knocked her through the air and through several headstones, hitting the ground in a heap on the other side of the cemetary. "Move! I doubt that'll keep her down!" he shouted.

Lisa began to stagger upright as the group of four ran back up the path back to the mansion, slamming the gate behind them, Richard pulled a metal bar from the nearby fence and jammed it into the lock to ensure it couldn't be opened. "Just what the hell was that? We put enough rounds into it to put down a damn elephant." he said as they made it back to the storage shed.

"Definitely a T-Virus creation, but nothing we've encountered was able to regenerate like that." Rebecca replied taking a few deep breaths.

Ethan cracked the grenade launcher open, dumping out the three spent shells and replacing them with fresh ones before snapping it closed and slinging it over his shoulder. "Looked and sounded female, probably one of Umbrella's early experiments that got let loose when everything started falling apart."

"Umbrella?" asked Barry looking confused. The profiler looked him in the eye, instantly picking up multiple micro-movements around the older man's face. Detecting fear, anxiety and several other emotions that usually come from someone with something to hide.

"Yeah, they're the ones behind all of this. They made a virus capable of bringing the dead back to life and making bio-weapons to sell to the highest bidder. But one of their senior officials were betrayed and decided to exact their revenge by setting it all loose to expose them." he explained, all the while reading the subtle twitching and light beads of sweat that broke out along Barry's brow.

Wiping his head, the veteran STARS sighed. "Figured all the things we've encountered weren't something natural. What about the others?"

Rebecca shook her head, "Edward, Forest, and Kenneth didn't make it. We're still trying to find Enrico. We ran into Chris and Jill a couple hours ago and they told us what happened to Joseph."

Barry nodded, "Yeah, things look pretty bad. I ran into Jill and Chris back in the residence dorms. No sign of Wesker though, the two of us separated not long after we entered the estate to secure the place. Never expected zombies and monsters though."

'Wesker got to him.' Ethan thought while fighting back a growl. "Becs, you and Rich check out the courtyard and see if it's secured, there's something I have to talk to Barry here about that might help us." The medic gave him an odd look, but nodded as she and Richard went through the door. Now alone, the traveler turned to his team mate with a leveled stare. "What's going on Barry?"

"What are you talking about? Given everything-"

"That's not what I'm fucking talking about and you know it." the teen said stiffly, "You forget my skill set, I can pick out lies and secrets being kept from me. And you've got something on your mind so heavy that I can pick it up a mile away."

The older man's posture was rigid, the grip on his revolver was tight and his jaw was set. Ethan noticed all of this before he spoke again, "Barry...I know Wesker's behind all of this, we all do. And from the way your acting he obviously got to you some how, so talk to me."

"What? How did you find out?" asked the older STARS surprised.

"Me and Rebecca fought through a training facility run by Umbrella a couple of miles from here. We found evidence that he's been working for them this whole time and that everything that has happened leads back to the company and their shady little hobbies." Ethan explained.

Barry's shoulders sagged as he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "He wants me to trick everyone into the labs beneath the mansion, to test Umbrella's BOW projects and collect combat data on how they fight." he said lowly, "He said if I didn't do this...he'd have someone hurt my family."

Running a hand through his hair, the gun specialist looked to have aged a few years on the spot. "Ethan...I...I can't let anything happen to my family. If Umbrella is capable of all this then Wesker has no problem carrying out his threat."

Expecting this, Ethan holstered his weapon before addressing his team mate. "For starters, thanks for confiding in me. But in all honesty you're going about this wrong. From what me and Rebecca have been able to learn in the last 24 plus hours is that Umbrella will do whatever it takes to tie up loose ends. Did you ever stop to think that Wesker wouldn't make sure that you stayed 'quiet' when all this was over? And do you think you can live with the guilt of betraying your friends and comrades?"

Barry's eyes cast toward the floor, the guilt and regret already settled in his chest when he first agreed to this. But hearing it out loud really hit home for him.

He was torn. His family was in mortal danger if he didn't do as he was told, but at the same time the others trusted him and was willing to sacrifice their lives to homicidal monsters. Seeing this, the profiler grabbed his shoulder and snapped him back to the present, "Nothing will happen to your wife and daughters," he said serious. "I have a plan that ensures this place's end and Wesker's plans fail."

"What do you have in mind?" Barry asked more than willing to go through with something that made sure than nothing happened to his family or his friends.

"I'll let the others in Wesker's threat to you, but for now I want you to keep going on like you have been like you're still his little helper. Don't let him know that we're on to him. When we get to the labs we'll make sure this place burns to the ground with all the freaks with it, our traitorous Captain among them." the rookie explained.

Putting his hand to his chin in thought, the gun specialist nodded. "Alright, but I hope this works Ethan."

The traveler smirked, "Trust me, he may think he has the drop on us, but he has no idea that we're on to him and his involvement. His arrogance has always been a big flaw that I've picked up on since day one and it will be his downfall."

Nodding, the veteran of Alpha team checked his weapon, "I do trust you kid, believe me. I just couldn't live with myself if something happened to them." Shaking himself, he headed toward the door that went back to the mansion, "I'm going to take one last sweep of the mansion, I'll catch up with you guys a bit later." he said before disappearing through the door.

Watching him go, Ethan spun on his heel and headed through the door out to the courtyard where Rebecca and Richard were waiting for him. "Ethan, what's going on?" asked the medic seeing the tense, angry look on his face.

"The situation just got a little more complicated." he said with a sharp point to his words.

X

Jill fired the shotgun while attempting to backpeddle as fast as she could in waist deep water. The icy cold temperature making her legs go numb, but the tension coursing through her was enough to stave off the feeling as she fired another shot.

The 12-gauge round struck the nose of a great white shark that was easily four times bigger than a normal one, the creature dove back into the water leaving a floating trail of blood in its wake.

"JILL! KEEP MOVING!" Chris shouted emptying his Beretta's clip into the water as they moved as quickly as they could toward a door on the far side of the circular chamber they had stumbled upon. Entering through the steel door and slamming it shut just as the large shark shot from the water and crashed into it, denting the metal and warping it inward from the force.

"Dammit," Jill muttered loading fresh shells into the shotgun. "What else could be waiting...for..." she trailed off as she got a good look at the room they took refuge in.

It resembled a control room, a wall of monitors and keyboards were lined along the far wall. Most of it submerged, but thankfully the fuse boxes and power units that were still active were high enough so that they didn't get electrocuted. But it wasn't the contents that were troubling, it was what was _growing_ around the room.

Large, dark green and brown vines covered the walls and ceiling around the consoles, coming out of large cracks and holes in the stone and spread out like a spider's web. The tips dipping into the water below and drawing from it like all plants do. Chris approached one of the vines closest to them, looking at it closely before stepping back as the growth moved ever so slightly along the rough, cracked surface.

"It...looks like a plant of some kind." he said as they moved farther into the room. Neither of them taking notice of two larger vines coming down from the ceiling and silently moving toward them.

A few pieces of the ceiling fell into the water they were wading through making them pause, aiming their weapons upward the vines shot forward, wrapping around their bodies tightly like serpents and pulled them into the air. Up through a hole in the ceiling just big enough for their bodies to fit, coming out the other side in a large room before they were tossed hard to the floor.

Staggering back to their feet, Chris and Jill surveyed their new surroundings and found themselves back in the residence dorms in a large galley from the look of it. An array of vines covered the walls and piercing the wood floors branching in several directions. All of them leading to the center of the ceiling were all the tree-sized vines connected to an enormous pod. Tentacle-like vines swiped and lashed through the air around it expelling ash-colored clouds from the ends.

The center of the pod split open with a resounding hiss revealing a purplish-pink interior with what resembled teeth lining the four petals as a cluster of smaller tendrils wormed out.

As if on command, all of the larger vines curved toward them before snapping forward. The two STARS didn't hesitate and opened fire, rounds tearing through the plant's flesh and making the appendages recoil. "This thing is too big! There's gotta be something we can do!" Jill shouted while blasting another vine as it tried to lash at her.

"Aim for the center! That flower looks like a weak spot!" Chris called back as they ran around the outside of the room, going up a flight of steps to the upper balcony on the other side of the large gallery. Gunshots echoing along the wooden walls, the massive plant-creature hissing when each round struck its weak point. The petals closed back up as the vines continued their assault.

One of the appendages managed to wrap around Chris' waist and yank him into the air, dropping his weapon, he pulled out his combat knife and stabbed the vine. Driving the blade deep, twisting it hard causing dark-green fluid to spray out of the opening before it released him, his boots hitting the bottom floor as he took a defensive stance with his knife ready.

"Chris!" Jill shouted tossing him the shotgun and drawing her handgun as they went back on the attack. The flower in the center opened again giving them a target that they hit with everything they had, round after round tearing into the weak point and sending chunks of the plant and greenish blood spraying through the air.

The plant retaliated but blasting clouds of spores toward them, undamaged vines weaving around to ensnare them but it looked to be losing strength from all the damage it had sustained. With Jill moving along the balcony and making good shots up high, most of the vines had been distracted with going after her allowing Chris to get right up underneath the creature and empty the shotgun directly into the open pod at the center.

When the last shot was fired, the creature gave off a low rumble, all the vines began sagging to the floor with the tooth covered petals drooping with its dark colored blood gushing from the multiple holes that had been punched through it while its 'flesh' began to shrivel and slowly turn brownish-black.

Taking a moment to catch their breath, the duo regrouped back on the bottom floor and looked up at the now dead plant-monster, "Christ, this is a whole new level of freaky." Jill commented while stepping over one of the shriveled up vines on the ground.

"If that T-Virus can make insects and sharks bigger, and even plants to become homicidal, I really don't think we want to see what else can be a bi-product of it." said the point man looking toward a set of double doors that looked to be the way out. "Come on, we better find the others and regroup. Chances are that they've already found the means to get out of here."

Nodding, the B&E expert followed after, but paused in mid-step when the low light in the room shined off something in the fireplace on the far side. Walking over and kneeling down, she found a large gold coin half-buried in the long cooled ashes. Pulling it out, she saw the image of an eagle etched into the surface.

"This looks important." She muttered slipping the crest into her hip pack before rejoining Chris at the door. Stepping out into the open space beyond in time to hear gunshots off to the side. Loading fresh rounds, the treaded into a small corridor and turned the corner to see someone they really weren't expecting.

Wesker stood with his back to them, Beretta in hand as he shot a cluster of fist-sized bees that flew out of a hole in the wall at the far end. Lowering his weapon, he turned and regarded the two standing behind him. "Chris, Jill, so you are safe." he said too casually for their liking.

Chris' jaw clenched, but remembered the plan Ethan had set up and kept himself in check. "We were about to say the same."

The traitor nodded, eyes looking between his two subordinates briefly. "Sorry I just disappeared, these creatures are a lot more dangerous than they appear." he replied while relaxing his stance.

"We understand," said Jill, her shoulders tense but kept her voice steady. "Things haven't been easy for us either."

Wesker nodded, "I bet. Have you seen Barry? He was acting a little..._flakey_ the last time I saw him." he shrugged, "It's rather understandable, this isn't really our standard kind of operation. Did either of you run into anyone else during your search."

'He's fishing.' Chris thought to himself, 'He probably already knows that Ethan, Rebecca and Richard are here. If we lie to him he'll know that we're on to him.' "Yeah, we managed to locate Ethan, Rebecca, Kenneth and Richard. RIchard was hurt pretty bad, but Rebecca managed to patch him up."

The man's eyes narrowed behind his sunglasses, "Really? That's good news. I had been hoping that Bravo survived whatever had happened to them, and its good to know that our own rookie is doing alright."

Jill didn't believe his words for a second. "I know, we were relieved too when we met up with them. They looked to be trying to find a way out of this place and had been here for a while." she said playing along, "We separated a while ago to double our efforts."

"A sound plan, we're going to need all the help we can get at this point." Wesker looked over his shoulder toward the exit, "I'm heading back to the mansion, there were a few rooms back there that were still inaccessible and might have something we need in them. Good luck, both of you." he turned and headed for the door, going through it without another word and disappearing farther into the dorms.

When they were sure that he was gone, Chris' fist slammed into the nearby wall. "Bastard." he growled before regaining his composure. "Now we really need to find the others, I'll bet anything that it was him talking to Barry earlier and the reason he was acting so strange."

Jill pulled out her radio, "Ethan? Where are you guys?"

Static filled the air before the profiler's voice came through, albeit a bit choppy. _"Jill...own in tunn...underneath cour...o signal down h..."_ the rest was lost in another burst of static.

"Sounded like he said tunnel under the courtyard, if that's the case then they're closer than we thought." said Chris. "We just need to find a way to meet up with them."

"I think I saw a tunnel behind the waterfall that we passed by before. Maybe that's the way." offer Jill. "We better get going, we might not have much time." The veteran STARS followed the same path Wesker took and made for the courtyard, passing through the corridors they had ventured through before.

Neither of them noticing the set of eyes watching them from a shadowed corner.

Wesker stepped out into the light, arms crossed over his chest as he watched the two step around the corner back toward the entrance to the dorms. Something wasn't right about their interaction. They were tense, not surprising with their encounters with the BOWs and the carriers, but it seemed that they were hiding something.

Putting a hand to his chin, he thought about it for a few moments. There was no possible way that they knew of his involvement or his plans, could there? He underestimated what the STARS had been capable of back when he watched the two rookies fighting their way through the training complex. There was no doubt in his mind that Alpha's sudden organization with this place was due to the younger members having prior knowledge and sharing it with the veterans.

His pocket beeped, pulling out a small PDA the screen lit up revealing the tunnels beneath the estate. One of the cameras set up at the hidden entrance behind the waterfall in the courtyard had detected movement and revealed three individuals moving into the small maze below.

Eyes narrowing when he saw Ethan leading the group, he pocketed the device and made his way to a the tunnel entrance. The profiler had been a pest long enough, his plans would fall apart before they could come to fruition if he kept interfering.

It was time to make sure he was no longer a problem.

X

Wiping the water off his scalp, Ethan looked around the tunnel they had entered as Richard and Rebecca came through after him. Both Bravos shaking the water off their clothes and hair as they let their eyes adjust to the darker environment.

The situation involving Barry and his family being threatened by Wesker had put them all in a very tense state and wanted nothing more than to put the traitor in an early grave for even thinking about going after one of their friends like that.

Surveying the darkened tunnel before them, only a handful of candles and torches were set up along the walls, providing just enough light for them to see but not much else. "Now where do we go?" the medic asked taking out her pistol and making sure that it was still in working order.

Ethan motioned to the ladder illuminated at the far end of the tunnel that led farther down. "We go farther down, but there could be anything waiting down there for us so stay on your toes." They approached the opening, the traveler knelt at the edge before hopping down.

Water splashed when his boots hit the wet ground below, knees bending to cushion the fall as he snapped his shotgun up toward the empty tunnel before him. Holding his breath as he waited for something to come his way from the noise. When nothing came he stood up and whistled to the others letting them know that the coast was clear.

Rebecca came down the ladder next, Richard sliding down behind her. _"E...an? Whe...are you?" _Jill's voice crackled over the profiler's radio, but the interference from all the rocks around them was disrupting the signal.

"Jill? We're down in the tunnels underneath the courtyard, there's no signal down here." Ethan said into the device and only got static back. "Shit. No signal." he said putting the radio back on his belt.

The metal door that was right next to where they dropped down creaked open as Rebecca peered inside, "We can try this way." she offered as they all stepped through. The sounds of water pouring down over the rock walls and on to the floor of the tunnel resounded all around them as they treaded forward.

Up ahead, the tunnel branched off in two separate directions. The way to the right had been blocked off by a boulder, but Rebecca stopped them when she noticed that there was fresh blood smeared on it. "It's still warm." Richard said as she surveyed the scene. "Think it was one of the others?"

"Could be. If that's the case then someone's down here wounded and might need help." Ethan replied already figuring out whose blood it belonged to. "Come on, we better check this place over just to be sure and get out before we get cornered by something."

Going down the only available path, the trio found themselves in an open chamber with an elevator shaft built within the center. Richard peered over the railing into the darkness below before turning to the others, "Think it still works?"

Ethan walked around the open hole toward the control panel and machinery in an alcove on the other side. Turning a couple of knobs and pressing a few buttons with no response, he took out his knife and pried open the center of the panel before pulling out the small shaft that helped power it. "Dead. But there might be another panel on the lower level, we can get it working from there." he said leading them down another tunnel that led out of the chamber.

Passing through a metal door into a better lit tunnel, they're weapons came up when they heard shuffling somewhere ahead as the door closed behind them. "Is someone...there?" groaned a voice from around the corner ahead.

"Wait, thats-" Rebecca ran forward with the two males right behind her. "Enrico!" she shouted seeing her team Captain on the ground leaning against the stone wall. Hand pressed over his side with blood seeping out between his fingers and staining through his vest.

"Stop!" he ordered making all three of them pause. "Are any of you...with anybody?" he wheezed out, clutching his wound a little harder to stem the bleeding.

"Alpha team's here." Ethan said stepping a little closer, ears straining to pick up anything from the corridor behind them. "They know about what's going on and we're all working together to find a way to escape."

Enrico coughed a bit before forcing himself to his feet, using the wall as support as he addressed the group. "It...doesn't matter now. The STARS...are finished." he said wincing. Rebecca went to try and tend to him but he shrugged her off.

"What do you mean, Captain?" asked Richard, the sound of footsteps behind them being covered by water in the tunnels.

"Someone...is a traitor. Umbrella, set us up. It's only a matter of time-" Enrico stopped when he saw someone come out of the tunnel the trio had come from, arm raised with the barrel of the gun aimed at Ethan's back. "LOOK OUT!" he shoved the rookie aside when two gunshots rang out.

Two holes erupted in the man's chest and he was thrown back against the stone wall he had been slumped against. Ethan and Richard spun around and opened fire, their rounds hitting the stone walls as a shadow vanished round the corner. "ENRICO!" Rebecca screamed as she dropped down beside the fallen Captain and tried to stop the bleeding.

"Richard! Stay with Rebecca!" the profiler ordered before chasing after the attacker, feet pounding the stone floor as the tunnel flew past him. 'Fucking asshole, when I find you Wesker this place will be your tomb!' he raged in his thoughts.

A Hunter ran around the corner, giving off a shriek and slashing its claws at the coming teen. Ethan ducked under the attack and smashed the butt of the assault shotgun in its face, knocking it back a step and allowing him to take aim and blow its face apart at point blank. Running past the now dead BOW when he heard a metal door close ahead, finding said door a moment later and slamming it open and finding himself back in the room with the elevator shaft.

"Fuck!" he shouted slamming his fist down on the nearby railing, "You won't get away with this asshole, I will bring you down and pump enough rounds into you so that you _can't_ come back from the dead." he muttered as the last of his frustration faded as the past event sunk in.

Those shots had been meant for him. Wesker obviously saw the threat he posed to his plans with how he was helping keep the others alive and wanted him removed from the equation. In hindsight, his plan from before was working. The traitor was focusing all his attention on him and didn't think that the others knew anything concrete.

But at the same time guilt was gripping him, Enrico gave his life to save his. Even though he had expected the man's demise he was still going to try and save him like he did with Richard. Instead he took two bullets to the chest and ended up dying anyway.

In the end, none of it mattered. He needed to stay focused and make sure that everyone else made it out of this, they'd mourn the dead later.

Squaring his shoulders, Ethan turned to head back to the others when his foot kicked something across the floor. Kneeling down, he picked up a small, metal ring that looked like a clamp, the markings along the sides matching that of the shaft he pulled out of the nearby console.

'Asshole must have had it on him and dropped it while running. Lucky us.' he thought grinning. He pulled out the shaft and slipped the cylinder on to it. Lining up the roman numerals on the side to reveal the password needed to get the elevator working again.

With the completed shaft in hand, the profiler approached the still open panel-

-A form leapt from the shadows in the alcove, knocking him off his feet and sending both the part and the shotgun clattering to the floor, the gun firing before leaving his hand and peppering the nearby wall as he was thrown back against the railing to the elevator shaft.

Survival instincts kicking in, he pulled out his combat knife and got into a defensive stance as the Hunter that had been in hiding came at him again. Claws slashing and forcing the traveler to duck and dodge around them, one strike slicing clean through the metal railing on the right and giving him an opening to stab the creature in the side between its ribs. Driving his elbow into its slanted head and dazing it long enough to double-heel kick the thing in the chest and launching into the wall.

This was the scene Chris and Jill witnessed as they entered the chamber as the Hunter got back to its feet and charged Ethan with a bellowing shriek. The door on the other side opened revealing Rebecca and Richard with their weapons ready. "Ethan!" the medic called out.

In that one split second, the traveler looked her way. Taking his eyes off the reptilian BOW long enough for it to barrel into his midsection, his back slamming into the weakened railing that had been sliced through before and breaking it as easily as dried wood, sending them pitching over the edge and plummeting into the darkness below.

**"ETHAN!"** everyone screamed as the profiler disappeared from sight.

**A/N: Don't ya just hate cliffhangers. This was set up so that I can prove to any possible haters out there that my OC isn't a Mary Sue. He can be hurt, distracted, and even killed if he doesn't keep his wit and skills sharp at the right times. There are only a handful of chapters left in the mansion incident part of the first arc, and the best is still yet to come.**

**Reviews = Quick update!**


	20. One Final Run

**A/N: With the way I had ended the last chapter, I pulled out all the stops to ensure that this one was up and ready to ease the minds of you readers. Things are going to come to light in this chapter as we draw closer to the end of the mansion incident. And no one's coming out of this without scars. But to everyone who has ever played this series knows just how fucked up the world is when it comes to Umbrella's sick experiments.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil.**

**Chapter 20:**

_**"Strength does not come from physical capacity, it comes from indomitable will." - Mahatma Gandhi**_

The air within the tunnels chilled them to the bone, but none were affected as deeply as Rebecca was.

Her whole body was numb, Beretta nearly slipping from her grasp as the image of Ethan being tackled over the edge of the dark elevator shaft by the enraged Hunter played out again and again in her mind. The medic ran to the broken railing, looking down into the dark pit, heart feeling as though someone were crushing it when she couldn't see any sign of the profiler.

"ETHAN!" she screamed, her voice echoing back at her from the stone walls as anxiety and fear gripped her. Spinning around, she jogged over to the control panel and tried to get it to work, but no matter what she did it wouldn't power up without the component that was laying a few feet behind her.

"Rebecca! Rebecca calm down!" Richard said approaching her and trying to get her attention.

Fighting back the prickling in her eyes, Rebecca kicked the panel in an attempt to get it to activate. Slamming her small fist against it as well until a hand grabbed her forearm and stopped her. She turned and saw Jill giving her a look of understanding.

"He-He's alive," the younger girl said with her voice trembling. "I know he is, we have to find him."

"We will," Jill replied strongly, "But we need to work together. Alright?" Chris crossed the chamber, scooping up the dropped assault shotgun while Richard found the completed shaft for the elevator's control panel. All four of them stood around the machine and looked at the part.

"There's a bunch of numerals on the side." said the comm specialist looking it over in the light and turning it around revealing the marks in a certain combination; **'IV, II, III, I.' **. "Think it means something?"

"Won't know until we try." replied Chris as they inserted the part into the console. Almost instantly all lights came on along the panel, four red lights flashed above a line of buttons on the bottom when the open compartment closed.

Pressing a couple of the buttons in a certain order, the only thing the STARS got in return was a loud beep and the lights reset themselves. "Damn, we need a combination to activate the lift." said Jill. Richard perked up, leaning forward and punching the keys in the same order as the numerals on the side of the shaft.

All the lights flashed from red to green, the machinery all around them kicked on and the deep groan of the elevator raising behind them.

They stood ready, Chris handed the assault shotgun to Jill while he hefted the one he had been carrying. Seconds ticked by as they waited for the lift to appear, breath held as they hoped that their friend/comrade would be standing there with his usual smirk.

Out from the shaft, the metal platform rose up and stopped on their level. The low lights revealing a dead Hunter, but no sign of Ethan. The four STARS stepped on to the platform and looked around for any sign of the missing profiler. Jill and Richard looked over the BOW and found that it had died from the impact of the fall given how its slanted head was caved in.

Rebecca scanned the lift, her green eyes searching for anything that could help find her boyfriend. The tip of her boot connected with something on the ground, bending down she discovered a damaged radio. Ethan's damaged radio.

'Ethan, where are you?' she thought gripping the damaged device in her hand.

X A Few Minutes Prior X

The traveler raised his boot and kicked the Hunter away from him as hard as he could as they fell farther down the dark pit. The BOW slammed against the far wall, shrieking when a jagged rock sliced across its chest.

Ethan spun in the air so that he was facing the ground and saw the lift platform approaching fast. 'Gotta think or I'll be nothing but a smear on the ground!' Catching sight of the frame-work of the elevator he made a snap decision and prayed that it didn't backfire on him.

Holding his hands out, he braced himself before grabbing the beam over the doorway to the lift. The momentum of the drop nearly popped both his arms out of socket as he was swung out and hit the floor, he had enough time to curl into a ball and roll before he connected with an old wooden crate and crushing in the side.

He barely registered the Hunter slamming into the platforms surface with a loud crunch as he laid amongst the shattered chunks of wood on the ground.

Laying motionless, his body aching from the impact as he tried to assess the damage. 'Can still feel my legs, nothing broken...I think, head pounding but no blood or CSF leaking from the ears.' Rolling on to his stomach, Ethan slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position and leaned against the ruined crate.

Warmth leaked down his forehead and on to his nose, he didn't have to check to know that it was blood. Most likely from a cut on his head after he landed on the uneven stone floor. Taking a few deep breaths to calm his nerves, he surveyed the new area he was in. The map of the tunnels appearing in his mind's eye letting him know what was behind the door next to him.

The elevator was out, until the others were able to...He paused in mid-thought realizing that everyone else got a front row seat of the dive he and the Hunter had taken a moment ago. Including Rebecca.

'They probably think I'm dead,' the thought reaching for his radio only to find it missing. Looking back to the platform he found it laying there visibly broken and obviously useless now. "Shit." he grunted as he pushed himself to his feet, the pain already starting to fad a bit but still very noticeable.

A low, warbled groan echoed through the chamber making his head snap up and he was reminded _who else_ was down here with him. 'Lisa...figured that grenade to the chest wouldn't be enough to keep her down for long.' he winced as he shuffled toward the door, pressing his ear to it and listened as the sound of scuffling feet and metal chains dragging on the floor was heard somewhere beyond.

When the sounds faded, he leaned back and began rummaging through his hip pack. Pulling out a couple of green herb leaves and a bottle of aspirin. Eating the plant and swallowing a couple of pills, he waited a few moments for the medicine to take effect.

Feeling the pain fade to a dull ache that wouldn't hinder him if things went bad, he retrieved his combat knife from the dead Hunter and drew his magnum before grabbing the door knob that led out. 'Shouldn't be doing this alone, but we need that stone piece to the metal object. And with Wesker taking potshots at me we don't have a whole lot of time.' steeling himself, he pushed the door open and stepped into the tunnel.

Grip tense on the heavy weapon in his hands, the traveler strained to hear the unkillable woman over the sounds of water running over the rock walls around him. Treading slowly through shadowed corridor until he neared a fork in the path.

Taking right, he moved toward where the switch he needed to pull was located. 'Need to get into Lisa's room. Only way to do that is to undo the locking mechanism outside her door.' Rounding the corner, he found the switch he was looking for imbedded into the wall. Pulling it down, he heard mechanics moving somewhere down the corridor where he knew the room was located.

Smirking, he turned to head back the way he had came-

-A pair of boney hands encased within a restraining device swung straight for his head. Ethan leapt back as the dense, rusted metal struck the wall with a loud 'clang' sending out sparks and small pieces of rock.

Lisa Trevor growled as she began skulking after the profiler, fleshy tendrils waving around behind her as she shuffled her feet forward. Ethan raised his magnum and fired, the heavy round punching through were her head was hidden beneath the flesh-cloak she was wearing and making her recoil, screeching in pain as her infected flesh mended itself at an alarming rate.

Reaiming, the teen fired a second round into the creature's leg and knocking her to the floor before spinning on his heel and bolting down the tunnel behind him. He had to find the piece he was looking for an fast, Lisa would eat up all his ammo and still keep coming, not to mention he was still recovering from the fall he had taken before.

And he couldn't use the grenade launcher, if the explosive hit one of the supports in the tunnel it could cause a cave-in and that would make things several times worse than they already were.

Rounding his third corner in the circular chamber, a smirk appeared on the traveler's face when he saw his target. A rusted, metal door with broken chains hanging along the frame. An old, metal frame set up next to it with a pair of hooks sticking out, waiting for something to be placed on to them.

It was here Ethan realized his error and cursed. The door wouldn't unlock if something heavy enough wasn't placed on to the waiting hooks. He could hear Lisa from back the way he came, drawing closer and proving that he was running out of time.

He shifted and felt the grenade launcher bump his hip. Looking from the powerful weapon to the hooks he realized that he didn't have many options. "Worth a shot." he muttered holstering his revolver and unslinging the launcher. Placing it on the hooks and watching as the hooks lowered slowly until a loud click was heard from the door.

"Thank, fucking, god." he said pulling the door open and slipping inside just as Lisa came around the corner. Looking for the one who had wandered into her domain and not finding any sign of him.

The chamber before him resembled a bunker that had been made into a jail cell. The door was wide open and allowing Ethan to step inside without any kind of trouble as he looked at Lisa's home.

Unlike the other rooms in the tunnels, this one looked well kept considering. Multiple candles were lit all around the room providing ambient light to see, shelves, bookcases and dressers lined the walls filled with an array of old things that must have come from around the estate. Various dolls were set up along the shelves looking old and worn but still set up as though someone were still playing with them.

Ethan couldn't help but feel pity for the infected woman. At one point she was just a girl with a loving family that was torn away and turned into a viral nightmare. She was a prisoner within her own skin as well as this hell hole that Umbrella had created. Another piece of evidence to how heartless the company truly was beneath the surface.

Shaking himself, he stepped around the room toward the back, being careful not to disturb anything while he moved until he entered an alcove that was filled with water. Moving forward until the waves were up to his shoulders, the traveler continued on through until he found himself standing in a well lit, well kept bedroom.

Water dripping off his form, Ethan turned to his right and went for the small dresser in the back where a lone jewelry box sat on top. 'Bingo.' he thought taking out his knife and prying the lid of the small chest open, finding a hexagonal stone ring sitting within that he quickly picked up and pocketed. "Now to get back to the others."

With his knife still in hand, he went back into the water-filled pipeline and went back to the chamber he had entered before...only to be met face to face with Lisa who had found the door unlocked and came in not too long ago.

The creature screeched in rage seeing him in her dwelling and immediately went on the attack, swinging her arms in a wide arc in an attempt to cave his head in.

Ducking under the strike, Ethan held his knife up in a typical CQC stance as prepared to fight, his mind already planning on how to handle his opponent and make his escape. 'Too close to draw either of my remaining guns, gotta stick with hand to hand.' he thought clenching his jaw as Lisa came in for another attack.

Moving aside at the last minute, he drove his knee into her midsection then slammed his elbow into her head and knocking her back a few steps.

Now dazed, the female creature swung her arms out in a wide haymaker that the traveler was able to avoid before delivering a roundhouse kick that sent her crashing into the shelf on the wall next to them. She was on her feet almost instantly, coming back at him with her tendrils slashing through the air behind her.

The creature swung her arms out again in an attempt to take his head off his shoulders. Ethan ducked, feeling the air shift as the boney, metal-braced limbs flew over his head. His arm slashed out and cut deep into Lisa's chest and spraying blood across the floor, flipping around and driving the blade hilt-deep into the center of the mass of tendrils on her back.

Screaming in pain, George Trevor's only child thrashed while trying to grab on to the traveler who pulled his blade free and kicked her hard, sending her crashing through the nearby table.

Seeing his chance, he bolted for the door while Lisa struggled to her feet, screeching in rage behind him as he ran up the steps two at a time and went through the door at the top. Slamming it behind him, he pulled the grenade launcher from the cradle and heard the lock re-engage without the counterbalance weight.

Taking a few deep breaths and ignoring the pain that was slowly coming back to him, Ethan ran back toward the elevator room. Pausing halfway there and looking over his shoulder when he heard a loud crash behind him, the enraged scream of a pissed off Lisa Trevor making him double time it back to where he hoped the others had arrived.

X

The lift touched down on the bottom level of the shaft allowing the group of four to step off. Guns ready as they searched around the new chamber for their missing companion.

"He's not here." Chris said after they did a through search, looking toward the lone door in the room. "He can't have gone far, he most likely went this way to look for a way out."

"Then let's keep looking, if he's hurt from the fall he's going to need help." said Jill, catching the not so subtle flinch from Rebecca at the mention of the profiler being injured in anyway. Getting agreements from everyone, they all made to head for the door when it suddenly burst open.

Ethan stumbled into the chamber, blood partially dried on his face from the top of his forehead to his nose. Bloody knife in hand as something resembling the shriek of the damned echoed behind him until he slammed the door shut.

"Ethan!" Rebecca exclaimed crossing the room and embracing him, a soft grunt came from him making her move back and look him over. "You okay?"

"Took a bad fall, but we got bigger problems." as if on que the door burst open again and Lisa skulked inside. The profiler spun, drawing his magnum and firing two shots into the infected woman and knocking her back several steps. Bolting across the room, he swift kicked the dazed creature hard in the chest and sending her back through the door and slamming it shut again.

Shocked by what had just happened, the other STARS all raised their weapons but the older rookie shook his head, "Forget that! The bitch will just keep regenerating no matter what we throw at her!" he said making a B-line for the elevator.

"Take his word for it, we've fought her before." Richard agreed as they all piled on to the lift and activated it, the platform raising as the door opened below them and Lisa screeching after them.

X

The cool night air was a relief on his heated skin, wincing slightly as Rebecca dabbed at the wound on his head with iodine. "Anything else hurting?" the medic asked as she finished with the the small gash and began cleaning the dried blood from his face.

"My arms feel like they were torn off at the shoulder, and the rest of me feels like Paul Bunyan used me as a hackie sack, but other than that I feel okay." Ethan replied rolling his shoulders to work out the stiffness that had settled in.

Rebecca smiled, holding his face and pressing her lips to his warmly. "Don't _ever_ scare me like that again." she mumbled pressing her forehead to his.

"Can't promise that, darlin. But I'll do my best." he said smiling while rubbing his nose against hers.

"At least you're alive, that was one hell of a fall you took." said Chris as they all sat around the small fountain in front of the waterfall in the courtyard. After they'd made it out of the tunnels Ethan had taken the time to explain the new developments that he and Jill had missed since they had separated.

Kenneth's death and turning, the threats made against Barry, and now with Enrico being killed. "I still can't believe how more complicated things have become in such a short time." the point man muttered running a hand through his hair.

"That's putting it mildly," said the profiler as Rebecca finished up and sat down next to him. "Wesker's obviously stepping up his game, using Barry as one of his pawns is bad enough. And he's doing whatever it takes to make sure that he isn't found out."

"Which explains why he took a shot at you when our backs are turned." added Richard.

The traveler sighed, "I won't let Enrico die in vein. Becs, you still have that metal key we found in Spencer's office?" The medic nodded and pulled out the piece and handed it to him. Reaching into his pocket, he produced the stone ring he had located in Lisa's room and slipped the metal part into the center of the ring. The two clicked together forming the completed key.

"Anyone else feel like getting out of here?" he asked slipping the second 'Stone and Metal Object' back in his pocket. Everyone agreed and got their supplies together, reloading their weapons and preparing to head back to the mansion.

Jill shared a glance with Chris, their conversation regarding the device given to her and the files contained within it coming to mind. "Wait." she said catching the attention of everyone, reaching into her hip pack and producing the micro-disk player that she had been carrying this whole time. "Ethan, there's something that you need to know."

Ethan looked to the device than back at Jill, "What is it?" he asked.

"Before we shipped out to come look for you guys, I was approached by a man named Trent back at the police station. He handed me this and told me things. That I should be careful who I trusted. But more than that, he told me that you were in great danger and wanted by several people." she explained. "This thing holds a bunch of files that I haven't had a chance to look at with everything that's going on."

Everyone now had their attention on the profiler who had his gaze narrowed on the expensive piece of equipment, "Did he say anything else?" he asked already having an idea who this man was and who he may have been working for.

"He said that he was a 'friend of STARS', but was very cryptic about it." said Jill.

Chris stepped in then, "Ethan, is there something you haven't been telling us?" he asked pointedly. "We trust you, after all the time we've been around you and after what's happened in the last couple days we have no reason not to. But if you're in some kind of trouble, and Umbrella is involved, we need to know."

The traveler was silent, his mind whirling as he tried to think of something that wouldn't sound too crazy. He couldn't openly tell his friends, and girlfriend, that he was from another dimension where everything here was a fictional world within a video game franchise. He felt a small hand grip his and looked up to see Rebecca looking into his eyes imploringly. "Ethan?" she asked.

He sighed, "I...don't know. You guys know I was adopted, there isn't a whole lot of my past that I can even remotely remember. But I can honestly say that throughout most of my life I've felt...odd." Not a complete lie, but he was walking the thin line between that and the truth.

"What do you mean by 'odd'?" asked Richard curious.

"I mean that for as long as I can recall I've felt different than everyone else. It wasn't just my heightened intelligence, my adopted parents also saw things that could never be described as normal." Ethan went on. "I was stronger than kids my own age, and even those that were older than me. I was also faster, had quicker reflexes, mom always said that I was unique and that it was a good thing. But with how different I was, I also had the feeling that someone was always watching me."

Taking the device from Jill he flicked it on, the screen lit up with data scrolling across it before revealing a bunch of digital files. The others gathered around and watched as he went through the files, many of them regarded the mansion, maps depicting each and every level including the labs in the lower levels.

A few others gave a little insight into what Umbrella was really doing, but didn't go into nearly as much details as the files that they were able to uncover during this little adventure from hell.

'Didn't need those, but I guess Trent wanted Jill and the others to be ready incase Rebecca and I couldn't find anything to help.' he thought while going through a few other pieces of data. He paused when one of the files caught his attention, the label reading **'E.M.'** 'My initials.' he clicked on the screen.

The file opened up and revealed a dossier that had been compiled about him. All the information Oracle had compiled about him when he first arrived in this dimension was laid out before him, but that wasn't all that was there.

A medical report had also been attached to the dossier, one showing his blood type, physical characteristics, and an image depicting a strand of DNA that must have been his. A few notes picking out certain chromosomes within the strand as though someone had been picking out anomalies

"What is all this?" asked Rebecca reading over the medical file closely with him. Her knowledge in this particular field coming out as she tried to understand what they were seeing. "I think I can understand what you meant by someone watching you. It looks like someone has been keeping a close eye on your medical history and compiling it for some purpose."

The data went on with a few notes listed below as Ethan kept scrolling. Shaking his head as he shut down the device and handed it back to Jill. "I don't know who's been keeping tabs on me, or who this Trent guy is, but he obviously knows the people who have been. As for the why?...I don't have a goddamn clue. But if it turns out that Umbrella is after me for some unknown reason, all the more reason to prove to everyone what their up to."

"But if that's the case, that would make you a bigger target if they are after you." said Rebecca not liking the idea of the conglomerate being after him now that they knew what they were up to behind the scenes.

"I'll just have to be more careful, Umbrella's not unstoppable. And any evidence that we can use against them is in the labs. We get that evidence, shut this place down and get back to the city." he replied as they all made their way through the courtyard.

Richard's radio started beeping making them stop outside the storage shed that led back into the mansion. _"This is Brad, to all STARS Alpha team. Respond!" _spoke Alpha's pilot sounding anxious and more than a little afraid. _"I'm still in the area, give me a si-"_ whatever else he was going to say was lost in static.

"Damn, hell of a time for my radio to be busted." Richard cursed slipping the broken piece of equipment back on his belt. "But it's good to know he's still in the area and can evac us."

"Small favors." Jill muttered heatedly, still pretty pissed that the coward had left them to die at the hands of the undead horrors out in the forest. And from the looks of it, Chris, Ethan and Rebecca were just as angry with Vickers.

They entered the mansion for what felt like the hundredth time that night and began making their way toward the main foyer. "How do we shut this place down?" asked Chris as they passed through a couple of doorways that led to the front of the building.

"If the lab here is anything like the training facility Becs and I escaped from, there must be a self destruct sequence that can be initiated. We just need to get to the main computer terminal in the basement levels." replied Ethan as he pushed the door open and entered the entrance room. The group stopped when they saw a familiar red vest wearing gun specialist turn around at their arrival.

"Barry?" asked Jill as their fellow Alpha stood seemingly waiting for them.

Barry smiled, "Good to see the whole gang still together." he said looking at the five younger STARS as they all grouped together. "What beings you guys back to this part of the estate?"

"We found a way out, the door under the stairs should lead to an underground exit." said the traveler, his eyes flickered from Barry to the rest of the group catching the older man's eye. He looked around and saw subtle nods from everyone and he knew that they knew about what Wesker had threatened him with.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" asked the veteran STARS, they all headed to the alcove that led to the back of the main staircase, down a small flight of steps where a gated door was built into the wall blocking a long tunnel and steps that led to into the depths of the mansion.

Ethan pulled out the Stone and Metal Object from his pocket while Rebecca took out the other, slipping both into the empty slots on the gate and hearing a soft click as the locks disengaged. Looking back to the group, the profiler got nods saying they were all ready before pushing the doors open and began stepping down the long flight of steps. Foot steps echoing off the walls was joined by the chorus as the others followed behind him, guns in hand in preparation for what might be waiting for them at the bottom.

Turning corners, the lights around them getting dimmer the deeper into the Earth they went until only a couple of light bulbs hanging from wires above their heads were the only source of illumination. At the base of the steps, the STARS found themselves in a tunnel system similar to the one they had been through under the courtyard. Moving along the wooden planks that lined the floor of the dark, cold corridor until they reached a steel door at the end.

Stacking up outside, Ethan pushed the door open and they stormed in guns ready. Another flight of steps greeted them lined with lit candles, "How much farther do you think this goes?" asked Jill as they continued their descent.

"Who knows, but I'm pretty sure that we'll be finding out." replied Chris when they approached a steel ladder, taking it down one at a time and securing the bottom level as they pushed onward.

Barry kept his wits about him, checking to make sure that his magnum was loaded as they drew closer to a wide chamber at the end of the short tunnel. "So...I take it you all know now." he said still feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"We do," said Rebecca turning to the older man. "And we won't let anything happen to your family, Barry. We'll stop Wesker and Umbrella."

Chris patted the man's shoulder, "She's right, we're backing you up and there's no way in hell that traitor will hurt Kathy or the girls as long as we're here." he said easing the man's fears little by little.

All conversations paused when the group stood at the edge of a high ceiling chamber, a wide stone platform was before them with a stone casket taking up the center surrounded by a dark abyss. Four large stones took up the corners of the platform with chains attached to them leading up to a pulley system that ran along the chamber itself.

On the opposite side of the platform was the exit with two stone statues of women holding up large pots that had flourescent lights glowing from within them. But the doorway was blocked as a familiar horror skulked her way down the tunnel.

Lisa Trevor's feet slid across the uneven stone floor, unhindered by the uneven surface as she stopped between the two statues. A deep, horrifying scream emitted from her throat as she swung her shackled arms to the side and destroyed the statue on her right, arms swinging back and doing the same to the opposing statue and leaving the light within it to flicker as she turned to the intruders and screeched loud enough to resonate throughout the entire tunnel system.

Tendrils burst from her body and waved through the air like angry serpents as a rusty gate slammed down behind her and blocked the entrance. A second gate slammed down behind the STARS blocking their only escape as they leveled their weapons at the infected woman.

"Shit, this bitch just doesn't wanna quit!" exclaimed Richard as Lisa approached the platform. Ethan was looking around the chamber, following the pulley system and how all the chains intersected along the ceiling and led to the casket that sat in the center of the chamber.

"There's a way out of this!" he said getting their attention. "Chris, you're with me, we need to push the stones off the platform to open the doors! The rest of you, keep that walking nightmare from getting to close to us!"

"You sure this will work, Ethan?" asked the point man as Lisa began moving around the casket toward them.

"Trust me and follow my lead!" The traveler ran forward and took a sharp left toward the closest stone. Ramming his shoulder into it and pushing with all his strength until the stone fell over the edge and disappeared into the blackness below. The chains connected to it tightened as it fell and before breaking completely, the sound of stone and metal could be heard moving from the action.

Trusting the rookie, Chris ran to the next one and pushed it over the side while the others opened fire on the infected woman. Driving her back with each successful hit and making her screech in pain.

Ethan leapt over the gap that was at the foot of the coffin, keeping his balance as he pushed against the next stone. "Ethan behind you!" Jill screamed from across the chamber. He dropped to the door as Lisa smashed her hands into the stone, knocking it off the platform and breaking the third chain. His leg swung out and caught the creature in the knees and tripping her over the edge of the platform.

Shrieking, Lisa grabbed on to the edge of the ledge, nails digging into the stone as she pulled herself up and giving Ethan plenty of time to fall back while Chris handled the last stone. The chain broke as gears began grinding in the walls.

The gate blocking the way out raised back into the slot within the archway, at the same time, the cover of the casket slid back enough to reveal a skeleton laying within its confines. Pulling approaching the opening, Lisa leaned over the edge reaching in with her bound hands and pulling out the skull that belonged to the dead person.

"...Mo...ther..." she groaned before turning to the edge of the platform and jumping off, disappearing into the abyss and never seen again.

Everyone took the time to take a deep, relieving breath. The four that hung back to provide cover fire moved around the platform and stood with Chris and Ethan as they all moved down the tunnel the infected woman had come from. Finding a round, metal lift platform at the end that began rising when they stepped on to it.

They rode in silence, Jill and Richard leaning against the railing, Barry and Chris checking weapons, and Ethan and Rebecca leaned heavily on one another. The night had been hard on them and they all were feeling the emotional, mental and physical strain everything was having on them. Especially the rookies, since they had to go through this nightmare _twice_ within a 48 hour period of time.

The lift came to a stop a few moments later within a small structure that let out to a stone path that led to a smaller courtyard dominated by a massive fountain. The group of five approached it and began looking around of anything out of the ordinary.

"Where's the way into the lab? There's nothing here." said Chris peering into the dirty water within the fountain.

Ethan walked around the edge of the fountain and found the statue depicting a wolf with a round indent at the base of it. Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out the wolf medal and slipped it into the open slot and heard the resounding click. "It's another puzzle. Did anyone find a medal with an eagle on it?"

Jill perked up and pulled the one she had found in the fireplace after she and Chris had dealt with the plant BOW. "I've got it here!" she said moving to the eagle statue and slipping it into place with another loud 'click'.

The water within the fountain began do drain at an alarming rate, the bottom of the pool slid apart and revealing a lit interior with a set of stairs winding down part way to where an elevator sat waiting. A section of the stone railing around the opening slid down and allowed access.

"Well...who wants to go into the creepy hidden passage first?" Richard asked with an uneasy chuckle. Ethan shook his head as he went down first, being careful not to slip on the metal steps that were still coated in water that had drained out. The others following close behind as they managed to cram themselves into the lift that would take them back under the estate.

When everyone was on Jill pressed the button on the panel and the lift began to lower.

'Almost there.' Ethan thought as he had his arm wrapped snug around Rebecca's waist. The aches that had been caused by his fall earlier had all but vanished, but exhaustion was starting to settle in which would make the next hour or so very difficult if he wasn't careful.

He looked around at everyone, the people he was able to save with his quick thinking and prior knowledge. The worst was still yet to come with what was waiting for them down in the labs. But he was going to do every thing he could to make sure that they were on Brad's chopper on their way back home with nothing but a smoldering crater behind them.

And as for Wesker...he'd be damn sure that bastard suffered for the lives he had ruined and what he had done to his friends. No matter what it took.

X

Staring at the monitors before him, Wesker narrowed his gaze as he watched the hidden elevator that led into the labs as it descended. Despite his cold expression, anger was bubbling below the surface as the five remaining members of STARS drew closer to his location.

Granted, there was still a good number of BOWs and carriers prowling around the corridors outside the lab he was situated in. And with Barry acting as a mole within their ranks that chances that all of them would make it to this room were slim at best.

But a small part of him believed that it wasn't as cut and dry as he believed. And the source of all of this was standing in the lift with his arm around the young medic as he rode with the others. For someone who is supposedly a rookie that barely joined STARS a few months ago, he was incredibly hard to kill. Even Lisa Trevor couldn't do the job and she was supposedly unkillable according to the files on her he had read.

Ethan Mercer was an anomaly, one that was proving to be a bigger problem. But Wesker couldn't help but think about another possibility. The youth was very resilient, intelligent, and had been one of the main things that kept his fellow STARS alive. He'd survived the training facility and the mansion using his wit and ability to survey a situation and solve it.

Leaning back on his heels, Wesker put a hand to his chin as he thought more on the subject. Perhaps there was another solution to this dilemma. One that would benefit him much more than simply killing the profiler.

Eyes traveling up to the contained specimen before him; if all else failed then he would see how Mercer would handle taking on an enemy much more fierce than what he has encountered so far.

And when he fell...the others would soon follow.

**A/N: And BREAK! And for any non-believers, it is possible to survive a fall like that if you can think fast enough on your feet. Granted you won't walk away unharmed but you'll be alive. The constant fight and flight with Lisa Trevor has come to an end, and the labs are going to be a real challenge for the group. But Wesker has more plans brewing regarding Ethan, and their confrontation is drawing ever closer.**

**And that's a conversation/fight I think all of you will be waiting for.**


	21. True Evil

**A/N: Alright folks, the time has come to start putting this arc to bed. Many of you have probably been waiting for this moment, and I will not disappoint. That's right, the confrontation between Ethan and Wesker is here! It's time to put the traitorous bastard down, but the question is, can he put the evil mastermind down for good...or will things play out like they would normally?**

**You be the judge.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil.**

**Chapter 21:**

_**"If there is true evil in this world, it lies in the heart of mankind." - Edward Morrison**_

Stone corridors deep beneath the Spencer Estate reverberated from the various machines that functioned within the walls. Nothing stirred in the dismal emptiness that filled the halls while shadows danced with the fading lights that lit up each sector.

A new sound soon made an appearance, the sound of an elevator coming to a stop on the lower level.

The gates of the lift slowly opened, Ethan, Chris and Barry stormed out with weapons ready as they scanned where the descent had taken them. "All clear." Chris said over his shoulder as Rebecca, Jill and Richard piled out.

"So this is the entrance to the labs." said the comm specialist as they rounded a small corner and found themselves facing a large steel door that was sealed tight.

Jill pulled out the hand-held computer given to her by Trent and pulled up the maps file it contained. "No. We're currently on Basement Level 1, the lab is still under us. There should be an access way close to that door."

Ethan approached said access way, a steel ladder that led down to the next level. "Over here." he called out, grabbing the rungs and sliding down to the floor below, taking out his Samurai Edge and giving the new room a once over before giving the signal to the others to come down. "The lab's through here." he said pointing at the double doors before them. "Ammo check." he added as they checked their supplies.

Each of them had a decent stockpile of ammo, but couldn't afford to waste any of it should they encounter something overly dangerous. After a bit of swapping to make sure that everyone had a good load out, they stacked up by the door and pushed through, finding themselves in a corridor made entirely of concrete. Pipes lining the ceiling and dark, mold covered walls dripping water on to the floor and making the place look more like it was a part of the sewer system instead of a valuable laboratory.

The STARS got into formation. Ethan and Chris at the front, Richard and Rebecca in the middle with Barry and Jill bringing up the rear. This way nothing could get behind or around them and they had all directions covered as they moved forward.

At the corner ahead of them, a lone zombie shuffled into the open. An old, dirty and blood stained lab coat covering his frame as he emitted a hungered groan. Chris' Beretta registered once and the undead hit the floor with a hole through its eye socket.

Stepping over the body, Richard aimed for a second zombie that stood at the top of a flight of stairs on their right. A single round through the left temple splattered blood across the wall and dropped him to the ground without a fight.

A third undead stumbled around the corner close to the stairs, but was taken out by Ethan as they continued. "How many do you think died down here?" asked Rebecca as they followed the metal railing around the stairs before going down the steps themselves.

"Too many." replied the traveler as they rounded the corner the last zombie had come from, finding the only door in that section locked they went down the stairs and approached the double gated door at the bottom. Stepping through into a corridor that formed a square with a handful of doors on different walls.

The first door on their right took them into a sealed off corridor that had the X-Ray room. Solving the little puzzle that would help with one of the other doors, but Ethan already had the solution in mind so it didn't really matter to him in the end.

Going back into the corridor, and dealing with a couple of zombies that had been waiting for them. They entered a set of double doors down the hall that was right in front of the first door they entered. Now standing in an autopsy room, they spread out and began searching for anything of interest.

Richard and Jill began looking through the various pieces of equipment, Chris and Barry headed into the freeze unit while the two rookies went to a large desk in the far corner.

While Rebecca started rifling through various lab reports spread out on the desk, Ethan sat in the chair in front of a still active computer screen. Typing a few kets, the display asking for a login and a password appeared. Smirking, he typed in **'John'**, then **'Ada'** and was granted access. "Here we go." he said getting his girlfriend's attention.

"What do you have?" she asked as he began checking through things.

"A way to unlock all the doors on levels B2 and B3." he replied bringing up the screen that asked for a second password. He punched in **'Cell'** and was granted control of all the door locks within the labs. Making quick work of all the locks, Ethan started going through the files contained within the computer itself.

Autopsy reports and research data on various BOWs that had come through the labs came on screen. Each one very detailed in how each creature functioned and their weaknesses, the reports were in regards on how to improve them so that they were much more combat effective.

The other STARS gathered around after a while and read the information as well. "This is sick..." Jill muttered at some of the images displayed.

"It's also evidence. Someone find me a blank disk." said Ethan. Richard opened a couple of drawers and found a small stack of MO disks and handed one to him. He waisted no time slipping it into the drive and began copying all of the data he had pulled up. When it was complete he took the disk and stored it into his vest where the other pieces of evidence they had managed to gather was being kept.

That done, he pulled up the maps that covered the three floors of the labs. "This place is too big for us to go through one room at a time." said Chris, "We'll have to split up if we want to cover the most ground in the least amount of time."

"Agreed." said Ethan getting out of the chair. "Becs and I will check the room we found locked on the floor above us. You guys check the remaining rooms down here. Everyone still have a radio?"

"Still have Kenneth's." Jill said holding it up.

"I have mine...and Enricos." said Rebecca holding up both remembering when she had taken the still working device off her deceased Captain.

"Alright then, we'll cover everything we can and meet up back here before planning our next move. Don't let your guard down for even a second, who knows what's lurking down in this goddamn hole." said the profiler. Even though he knew what they would encounter, he also knew that everyone present could handle it with no trouble at all.

They divided up the teams. Barry and Chris were one, Jill and Richard the other, each one given a radio and was told to stay in contact as they exited the autopsy room and headed off in different directions.

The two rookies went back up the stairs and headed toward the first locked door they encountered when they all had first arrived. Entering the 'viewing room', the younger STARS began moving about trying to find something that could have been important.

"This must be where they held their meetings, to show their work and compare notes." said Rebecca as they looked through the shelves and going through the cabinets along the walls.

Ethan approached the front where the large viewing screen had been set up with the projector shining a bright light over it. Looking into the machine, he found film already loaded and pressed the button next to it, the medic coming up next to him as the machine started up.

The images within the projector started scrolling across the large screen was that of the Bio-Weapons report the Umbrella scientists here had put together. First was of the undead canines dubbed **'Cerberus'**, then there was the overgrown great white **'Neptune'**, followed by **'Hunters'**, and then finally the data regarding the **'T-002 Tyrant'**.

"That looks familiar." Rebecca commented, remembering the Proto-Tyrant that they had went up against back at the training facility with a shiver that went up her back. "Were they attempting to mass-produce these things?"

"I would think so," said the profiler looking over the information closely. "Think about it, what would be better than living tanks that can do what they do?"

The last two slides showed Wesker standing with the rest of the research staff, the older teen's eyes narrow dangerously seeing the man before the next slide appeared with a bar code and number displayed. Shutting the projector off, he removed the film and slipped it into the safe pocket in his vest before turning around and heading to the security panel on the wall.

Remembering the code by heart, Ethan punched in the proper sequence and was awarded with access to the door on the far side of the room where the video playing equipment was being kept. "How did you know that was the code?" asked the medic beyond impressed.

"With everything we've had to do up to this point, I just took a shot in the dark and got lucky." the traveler lied smoothly while giving her a wide grin that she rolled her eyes at.

They crossed the room and stepped inside the now open room, looking things over briefly and finding the lab key Ethan had been hoping to find before turning around and heading back out the door into the main corridor.

X

Wesker looked over the different screens before him and smirked, watching as the teams entered separate rooms within the labs. Following their movements closely before making his move.

"I think it's time for us to have a conversation, Ethan." he said to the silent room as he typed something into the console before him.

X

Alarms blared throughout the labs, echoing along the stone walls as a female voice resonated from old speakers in the corners of each corridor. **"ATTENTION! INTRUDERS DETECTED IN BASEMENT LEVEL 3! EMERGENCY LOCKDOWN INITIATED! ALL SECURITY PERSONNEL REPORT TO BASEMENT LEVEL-3!"**

Ethan and Rebecca spun around as the door they came through leading into the same level as the others slammed shut and a lock engaged. The traveler grabbed the handle and found it sealed tight. "Fuck," he scooped up their radio, "Teams, check in." he said as the alarms stopped blaring.

_"We're okay, but the door we came through is locked and we can't get it open."_ said Chris. _"Barry and I are in some kind of prison block area, there was a couple of freaky looking bug-things down here but we managed to deal with them."_

_"Richard and I are in one of the medical rooms and are having the same problem, and there's only one way in or out of here." _added Jill. _"How did a lockdown get engaged? Did someone press something they weren't suppose to?"_

The traveler set his jaw, the only way that a lab-wide lockdown like this could be initiated would have been from the central terminal in the primary lab. And he knew that there was only one person that would be sitting there waiting for them.

And it was apparent that he wanted everyone else out of the way so that he would be alone.

"I think I have an idea on the who, and there's only one way to disengage all the locks." he said making Rebecca look up at him oddly.

_"What are you thinking, Ethan?"_ asked Chris sounding unsure of what the rookie was thinking.

He looked down the corridor and steeled himself. "Something insane, and very wreckless, but it's the only way to get everyone out of here." he said slipping the radio on his belt and moving forward, Rebecca right behind him with a bad feeling forming in her stomach at what he could be planning.

Turning the corner, a pair of Crimson Heads came running their way with their claws poised. Ethan took aim and fired a couple of three-round bursts into them, making one drop dead to the floor and blowing the knee cap out of the other allowing Rebecca to finish it off. "Ethan what _exactly_ are you planning?" she asked wanting to know what was going on inside his head.

"It's Wesker." he said with a deadly calm in his voice. "This place is only filled with undead and a handful of BOWs, meaning that he's the only one able to initiate the lockdown. And I'd bet anything that the controls for the self-destruct is where he is at as well. The only way to deactivate the lockdown would be to activate the auto-destruct sequence, all the doors will open and we can escape."

They approached the door at the far end, Ethan pulled out the lab key and slipped it into the lock. The red light on the panel next to it changed from red to green and the door slid open allowing them passage.

"What about Wesker?" asked the medic with heated tension in her voice. "I doubt he's just going to stand aside and let us help the others, especially after everything he's put us through." they turned a corner and found themselves facing an elevator.

"I'll take care of that." said the profiler flipping the switch on the wall and opening the gates. They stepped on to the lift and pressed the button for the lowest level. Riding in silence until the platform stopped and the doors opened again, Ethan turned to Rebecca. "Becs, I want you to stay here."

"What?!" she exclaimed, looking at him as though he was out of his mind. "No! No way! I'm not letting you face that traitor alone, you need backup!"

"He's herding us, made sure that we were isolated from the others. It's obviously some kind of trap, I care about you too damn much to let you walk into it with me." he tried to reason, holding her shoulders and looking into her eyes. "I can't lose you, not after everything we've been through."

Rebecca held his face in her hands, "If you care about me as much as I know you do, then you know how I feel as well. You're not going in there alone," she said with finality before kissing him. "We've been through a lot, and we'll stick together...until the end."

Ethan knew that he wasn't going to win this argument no matter how hard he tried. Rebecca was as stubborn as she was smart, one of the many things he loved about her. "Alright." he said finally caving. "Stick close and finger on the trigger, after what we've seen he's capable of anything." Guns ready, the rookies traveled down the small corridor, passing through clouds of billowing steam coming from nearby vents and around the corner ahead.

Facing an automated door with the bio-hazard sign imprinted on the front, the couple shared one last glance before opening the door and stepping inside.

The main lab was much larger in person, lines of human sized specimen tubes stood in lines in the center of the large room. Some of them were broken or cracked but was still in one piece. Equipment, computer monitors and various locks cabinets lined all four walls, but the only light illuminating the lab were coming from the specimen tanks.

Ethan and Rebecca moved slowly inward, guns raised as they approached the front where a lone figure stood before an active terminal. Busily typing away even though he knew full well of the ones that had entered. A large specimen tube stood against the wall housing the T-002.

It looks almost exactly like the one they had fought before only more refined. The skin just as ghostly white but had more muscle packed within it. It's exposed heart beat slowly meaning that it was in a state of suspended animation, the wicked long, sharp claws on it's left hand were well over a meter long and looked far more dangerous than the previous generation did.

"So you've finally come...you make me proud, Ethan." Wesker said while going about his work. "And you've brought Ms. Chambers, figured she wouldn't be far behind no matter where you go."

"Cut the bullshit Wesker. I know everything," Ethan said narrowing his gaze and keeping his weapon aimed at the back of the traitor's head. "You've been working with Umbrella this whole fucking time, putting yourself in a position of power within the police station and covering their tracks whenever something proved to be a threat to your bosses."

"You tried to keep the incident with the virus escaping the labs under wraps, and when things got to be too much you sent us in when we got closer to the truth. You sabotaged the chopper so it would crash, but didn't expect us to survive and find the training facility. And you sure as hell didn't expect us to connect the dots and find this place either." he continued.

Wesker paused, body still as he slowly raised his head. "So you've figured it all out. I underestimated you, Ethan." he spun around, drawing his own weapon and aiming at the traveler. "So, it's all out in the open now. You've solved the big mystery."

"Sacrificing all of us so that you can play with Umbrella's sick pets wasn't very subtle." Ethan growled while slowly moving in front of Rebecca so that the Captain's attention was all on him. "That's straight up depravity."

"I would call it...opprotunity." Wesker said casually. "When the Tyrant-Virus was leaked I had to give up my lovely members of STARS. I had high hopes for some of you, and _you_ didn't disappoint. I've been watching your progress since you stumbled upon the training complex, for someone that is suppose to be a new recruit, you are incredibly hard to kill."

The traveler tilted his head, "Gee, that means a lot coming from a megalomania - psychopath. It does make me wonder, what did Umbrella give you for assassinating the man that took you under his wing?"

"Progression. Marcus was too wrapped up in his own research to see the big picture of what he was helping to create. His paranoia led to his downfall and he outlived his usefulness, a wise man had once said; 'A man must be his own master'."

"Funny, because another wise man had said, 'Be weary while in the presence of monsters, lest you become one yourself'. And at this point, you and Umbrella are the biggest monsters in existence. You took innocent people and turned them into weapons, stripped them of their humanity and even in some cases their very soul!" Ethan growled.

Silence filled the lab, but was quickly broken from a deep chuckle from Wesker. "Poetic. You're idealism is quiet amusing, Ethan. But you also miss the bigger picture. What Umbrella has done is open a world never thought possible, but even they fail to realize the gravity of what they have achieved. All they care for is money and power, never knowing the strides that they have made."

Rebecca gritted her teeth, "You're a sick, twisted excuse for a human being. Did the lives of those people, the lives of our _friends_ mean nothing?"

Wesker turned his head to her briefly, "Their lives were expendable, my dear. All for the sake of a higher purpose. Evolution can't continue without a few...dead ends."

"I'll tell you the same thing I told Marcus' corpse; what you assholes are doing isn't science or progression to humanity, it's the rape of the natural world. The only thing that will come from all of this is death and chaos!" the profiler raged.

The blonde man's eyes narrowed behind his sunglasses, "So misguided, I actually expected someone of your intellect to understand the wonders of what was happening around you. I was even going to offer you a place within the organization, you would have been a valuable asset."

Ethan growled, he could feel Rebecca tensing behind him at the man's audacity to offer such a thing. "I'd rather donkey-punch Satan in the nuts than be a part of Umbrella's madness."

"Such a shame. Regardless, this gives me the opportunity to test Umbrella's greatest creation. The two of you, despite being as young as you are, will prove to be perfect test subjects given your achievements thus far." drolled Wesker as he reached back to type something into the terminal.

Everything happened so fast that Rebecca didn't even know how it occurred. Ethan closed the distance in the span of half a second and kicked Wesker's gun from his hand, following up with a right-cross straight to his face that knocked his glasses off.

"If you think for a second that I'm letting you let that fucker out, you're even more senile than I first thought." the traveler said keeping his weapon trained on the traitor.

Wesker slowly picked up his sunglasses, standing to his full height with his back to the rookie. "Then, I will just have to deal with you myself." He spun around throwing the glasses Ethan's way. The teen swatted the projectile aside and opened fire, rounds tearing through computer monitors and specimen tubes as the blonde man dove out of the way.

Scanning the room, the profiler didn't see any sign of the traitor, the lab falling uneasily silent. "Becs, did you see where he went?" he whispered as she came to stand by him with her weapon also up and sweeping.

"No, but the room isn't that big, he can't have gone far." she replied as they began moving about, walking down the line of specimen tubes for any sign of Wesker.

"I find myself being a bit curious myself." the man's voice echoed through the lab. "Is it courage that drives you to survive? Or Fear?", the rookies stood back to back as they walked down an isle of specimen tanks, covering both directions so they weren't ambushed. " Or, is it something else entirely? Perhaps something...closer to the heart?"

Rebecca turned when she thought she saw something moving behind the tanks on her left. Her mind working hard to figure out where he could be coming from while they moved slowly.

"It's a shame that you won't listen to reason, Ethan. You and I a lot alike." Wesker continued, his voice sounding like it was coming from everywhere. "We're both ambitious, intellect surpassing that of our peers, and we both know what it takes to achieve what we desire."

"You and I are _nothing_ alike, asshole." the traveler said to the whole room. "Unlike you, I won't throw away my humanity for the sake of a science project. But beyond that, at least I have the balls to stand and fight instead of hiding like a coward!"

A dark chuckle echoed through the lab, "I suppose we aren't completely alike-" one of the broken specimen tubes shattered as Wesker went through it. Knocking Rebecca's gun from her hands, grabbing her arm and twisting it behind her back with his forearm wrapped around her neck holding her in place.

Ethan spun around when he heard the crash and aimed directly at Wesker's head, the man's cobalt colored orbs leering into his. "I don't possess such an obvious weakness." he said tightening his grip on the young medic, making her grunt from the strain he was putting on her.

"Let her go." the profiler hissed through clenched teeth.

"It's almost sad, letting one's emotions cloud them from something so dire." the blonde went on. "Risking one's self for that of another, it's a horrible cliché." He didn't take notice of the medic subtly reaching into her medical bag.

The teen flicked the fire selector to semi-auto, "I said, let. Her. Go." he demanded. The opening he was aiming at was very small and making him hesitate, not wanting to shoot his girlfriend by mistake

Wesker sent him a dark smirk, "Or what, Ethan? Would you risk the well being of your precious Rebecca just to put me down?" he asked stroking his other hand over Rebecca's hair, "Can you really live with yourself should something happen to her?"

Rebecca grabbed what she was looking for and pulled it out, in the same movement she stabbed the scalpel she kept in her pack directly into his leg making the older man shout in pain. On reflex, he threw the girl forward into Ethan and knocking them both to the floor, the medic's head connecting with a desk that was against the wall on the way down.

"Becs?" he asked worried when she didn't move, checking her pulse he was thankful that she was just unconscious and only had a bruise forming on the back of her head.

Wesker pulled the small, blood covered blade free and threw it aside just as the traveler finished getting back to his feet, raising his Beretta only to have it kicked from his hands and was forced to block a left hook aimed for his head. Following up with his own punch and front kick that was deflected by the traitor.

The two exchanged blows back and forth, dodging and blocking as they tried to gain an advantage over one another. The teen blocked an uppercut with his left forearm before attempting a round house that Wesker stopped by grabbing his foot, throwing the limb aside and connecting a right-cross to the younger man's jaw.

Jumping apart, Ethan wiped the trickle of blood from his busted lip while grabbing his knife and holding it out reverse-blade style. The Captain already had a big advantage over him, after fighting, running and straining himself for two days straight his energy reserves were at a pretty low point. He had no hope at overpowering the older, more experienced operative; his only chance at beating him would have been to out smart him.

"Do you honestly believe that you can beat me?" asked Wesker condescendingly while pulling out his own blade.

"Not sure, but I'm more than willing to find out." replied the teen with a sharp edge to his tone. What followed would have been considered a bizarre dance of death. The two combatants slashed, dodged, stabbed, parried, and spun around one another as they tried to find purchase with their respected blades.

Wesker flipped his knife around and stabbed downward, Ethan stepped back, raising his own weapon to block the strike. Small sparks flying when the sharpened metal scraped together. He came back with a straight forward stab but his arm was grabbed by the older man's available hand, his knife coming back around. Stopped by the younger man's forearm against his wrist with the tip of the weapon inches away from his throat.

They stood facing one another, straining to have their knives hit home but locked in a stalemate. Sweat dripped down from Ethan's brow, the muscles in his left arm burned as he kept the traitor from stabbing his throat while is right arm was held in the man's grasp.

Making a split second decision, the profiler fell back. Bringing his legs up and double-kicking Wesker in the chest sending him slamming into the side of one of the many specimen tanks. Cracks splintering along the surface with a bit of the fluid contained within seeping out. Ethan rolled back to his feet and charged, ducking under a wide slash that would have parted the flesh of his neck before slicing upward.

The blonde man ducked back, the tip of the teen's knife cutting into his cheek slightly as it passed and allowing him to drive his elbow into Ethan's gut. Grabbing the younger man's neck before he could recover and slamming him into the specimen tank across from them, grip tightening and cutting off his air supply.

Having dropped his knife on impact, Ethan brought his elbow down hard on Wesker's forearm breaking his hold before throwing his other elbow into his solar plexus putting distance between them. The traitor spun the knife around and held it by the blade, cocking his arm back and throwing the weapon across the room.

Seeing the danger, the traveler threw himself aside just as the knife sank into the specimen tank where his heart would have been. Rolling back to his feet, Wesker barreled into him with a shoulder tackle, knocking him into a desk and shattering several beakers and old monitors. He didn't have time to register what had happened when a fist slammed into his temple knocking him to the floor.

"Pathetic." Wesker growled driving his foot into Ethan's stomach, knocking the wind out of him and laying him flat. "To even think that you stood a chance." A second kick had the teen coughing, his gut burning from the repeated hits. "People like you, those who believe in ridiculous ideals and morality, have no chance at saving the world." He reached down and yanked Ethan to his feet, wrapping his arms around his throat as he began choking him from behind.

The profiler gaged, hands gripping Wesker's forearms as he felt the strain on his throat increase. Unable to get air into his lungs, he saw his vision start to swim and darken around the edges. Too weak to even fight back effectively. "The strong will live, and the weak shall perish." Wesker hissed into his ear. "And sadly, one you will never see the sunrise again. This mansion will be your grave, and the rest of your friends will join you soon enough."

Hearing this, something inside of Ethan broke. His vision snapped back into focus as he gritted his teeth, strength suddenly flowing through him as though someone were pumping it in through his very heart.

'Need to focus on a strategic level," he thought robotically. Time around him slowed to a crawl as he let go of his emotions and allowed his mind to take full control. 'First, distract and disorient target,' he snapped his head back and connected with Wesker's face, the man rearing back with a cry of surprise from the sudden attack.

'Thrown off, his grip will slaken. Break hold.' Ethan brought both his elbows back knocking the wind out of his attacker and using the momentum to break out of the grapple he had been trapped in. 'Once free, target will attempt wide haymaker. Use elbow block." Spinning around, the teen brought up his arm and stopped a wide right-cross.

'Discombobulate." The traveler brought both his hands up and slammed his palms over both of Wesker's ears. His eyes widening feeling them pop on impact effectively making him lose focus. 'Heel kick to diaphragm.' Ethan snapped his right foot up and kicked the man hard at the base of his chest sending him crashing into the desk behind him with air launched from his lungs.

'Capitalize, right-cross to left temple.' his fist connected against Wesker's head. 'Left uppercut to lower jaw.' the second strike hit home snapping the man's teeth together hard and knocking his head back.

Despite the onslaught he didn't see coming, Wesker grabbed an old microscope from the table he landed against and swung outward. 'Desperate attack, blunt object, dodge.' Ethan dropped to the floor as the object flew through the air above his head. Hand clasping around the handle of his knife that was laying at his feet when he had dropped it. 'Target has left himself open, drive weapon home!'

He flipped the knife around holding it reverse-grip, spinning on the balls of his feet while crouched and stabbed backwards. The blade pierced Wesker's gut, driving right up through his stomach, coughing blood from his lips as he dropped the microscope and clutched at the wound.

'Hip throw into specimen tank.' Ethan grabbed the traitor's arm, planting his foot behind his opponent's leg before throwing him the short distance into the glass container he had hit before. Shattering it on impact and laying him out amongst the broken glass and the unknown substance contained within it.

Moving forward, the traveler scooped up Rebecca's dropped pistol and stood over the Wesker's downed form. 'Summary; ears ringing, jaw fractured, torso region hemorrhaging due to knife wound, multiple lacerations due to glass shards. Threat to myself and the others...neutralized.'

Wesker coughed up another glob of blood as he leered up at the profiler. He couldn't believe how quickly the tables had turned on him, the teen moved so quickly that he was almost a blur. His strikes were precise and dealt maximum damage with little effort that left him beaten and now bleeding out on the lab floor.

His gaze reached Ethan's eyes and widen a fraction, swearing that he saw a slight tint of red in the rookie's iris' as he glared down at him. But it vanished almost as quickly as he had seen it. "Game over, Wesker." the teen said emotionless as he raised the weapon and opened fire.

_Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam!_ Small fountains of red mist exploded from the blonde man's chest, round piercing through his vest and puncturing vital organs. The traveler counted off each bullet in his head as he watched Wesker's form jerk when each one hit its target, focusing on his center of mass where the madman's heart was located.

When his count reached 13, he stopped shooting and observed Wesker's beaten form. Blood bubbled from his lips and dripped down his chin, eyes wide in shock and pain as his chest area gushed the crimson liquid that now began to pool and mix with the containment fluid on the floor under him.

A gurgle came from the man's throat as he tried to breathe with badly punctured lungs while Ethan aimed at his head. Without a word, he squeezed the trigger two more times. _Bam! Bam!_ Wesker fell back with two holes punched through the center of his forehead, eyes still open as he slumped to the floor completely motionless.

There was a still silence that filled the entire lab, the barrel of the pistol smoked lightly, slide locked back signifying a spent magazine as Ethan slowly lowered it. The rush of adrenaline wearing off as everything around him came back to normal as his shoulder's sagged from exertion. "Try coming back from that...asshole." he muttered, bending down and going through the dead man's pocket and taking out the master key, slipping it into his own pocket before making his way over to Rebecca, gathering his knife and handgun along the way.

"Becs?" he asked rolling her over and cradling her in his arms. "Becs? Wake up darlin." he said gently stroking her face.

The medic groaned, rubbing her head before opening her green eyes slowly. "E-Ethan?" she asked looking around a bit as he helped her sit up."What happened?"

"You hit your head when you fell." he said checking the bump on the back of her head "You should be okay though." Rebecca nodded slowly, wincing when she felt a slight headache lance through her skull.

"Wesker?" she asked. Ethan motioned with his thumb over his shoulder where the traitor was still laid out on the floor. "No longer a problem." he replied while helping her stand, holding her close a moment in relief that she was okay. Rebecca fell into his warmth, wrapping her arms around him glad that he was alright and Wesker hadn't killed him.

Neither of them saying a word as they stood there in the abandoned lab holding on to one another for a few brief moments.

The radio on his belt started going off bringing them back to the present. _"Ethan? Rebecca? Respond."_ Chris' voice filtered in through the speaker.

"We're here, Chris." Ethan said into the device while handing Rebecca her weapon and heading back to the front of the lab and the terminal. "Sorry it took so long, we ran into a bit of a snag when Wesker tried to slow us down."

_"Wesker?! Are you guys okay? What happened?" _Jill asked sounding frantic at the thought of the two rookies taking on the traitor alone.

"Relax, Jill. He's done. We're going to activate the self-destruct sequence from the main terminal here in the lab, the process should unlock all the doors in the facility and according to the map there's a heliport behind those large doors we passed on the way down here. As soon as the locks disengage head that way and we'll meet you there." said the traveler as he began typing away at the terminal. "If Brad's still circling the area, then we can find a way to signal him from the heliport."

_"Alright, Ethan. But nothing too wreckless, you hear me?" _Chris said strictly. The rookie rolled his eyes at the man's protective nature as he brought up the window to activate the labs self-destruct. Punching in the proper sequence and causing a timer to appear on screen, "I'm setting the explosion at fifteen minutes, plenty of time to get to the helipad and get Brad in to evac us." he said to the woman at his side.

"Do it." Rebecca said with conviction, ready to watch this place and everything within it burn.

Turning back to the terminal, Ethan narrowed his eyes when he saw a blinking bar at the top of the screen. Bringing it up, a new window appeared showing a loading screen of some kind that was currently at **'98%'**. "What the hell is-" the bar completed itself as a woman's synthesised voice came over the computer's speakers.

**"Time Delay, Complete. Beginning Reanimation Process."** A few small lights around the T-002's tank kicked on and the fluid surrounding it began to drain out.

"FUCK! That bastard set this things activation on a timer!" Ethan shouted before canceling out the screen and bringing up the self-destruct window. Using the master key to confirm the program as alarms blared throughout the facility.

**"WARNING! SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE HAS BEEN INITIATED! ALL LOCKS HAVE BEEN DISENGAGED, ALL PERSONNEL MUST EVACUATE TO MINIMUM SAFE DISTANCE!"**

The door they had come through unlocked just as the specimen tank finished draining, the Tyrant's white eyes snapped open as it raised its massive hand and slammed it against the glass. Cracks spread across the reinforced container as it pulled back and slammed it again.

"Rebecca MOVE!" the traveler exclaimed, taking out the grenade launcher and retreating back toward the exit. A second later the tank was smashed open and the Tyrant dropped down to the floor, raising to its full height as it observed the retreating rookies, lip-less grin seeming to widen seeing prey within its grasp.

**"SELF DESTRUCTION WILL COMMENCE IN...FIFTEEN MINUTES. ALL PERSONNEL MUST EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY!** The computer bellowed through the labs before it was swallowed up by the deafening roar of the massive BOW before it charged after Ethan and Rebecca.

Gritting his teeth, Ethan raised the launcher and fired.

**A/N: I know you all hate cliffhangers, but this seemed like the best place to stop for now. The last part of the fight against Wesker was based off of the fighting done by Robert Downey Jr. in Sherlock Holmes, I thought it would add more substance to the brawl and make things interesting. As well as give another glimpse into what Ethan is capable of with his unknown abilities. **

**But is Wesker really dead? Or will he come back? Find this out along with the fight against the T-002 Tyrant in the next installment, along with the conclusion to the mansion incident. Till then, see you guys next time!**


	22. End of the Beginning (Arc 1 End)

**A/N: Well, the time has finally come ladies and gents. After chipping away at this for all this time I'm finally able to put the first arc of my story to bed, and what better way then with one hell of a BLAST. But I can safely guarantee that this isn't really the end, instead of doing multiple stories I'm compiling it all into one big one separated by several Epilogues to let readers know the arc is over. **

**And I think you'll be pleasantly surprised, and a bit shocked (some of you will be expecting it though) with the ending that's coming. But any hardcore fan of Resident Evil would know that the whole series is based off stuff like this. But I've bored you enough, lets get on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil.**

**Chapter 22:**

_**"We do not live to think, but, on the contrary, we think in order that we may succeed in surviving" - Jose Ortega y Gasset**_

Alarms blared throughout the entire facility, even the mansion above had built-in speakers that proclaimed the estate's imminent destruction in less than fifteen minutes.

Down in the labs, gunfire could be heard as the four older members of STARS, now free from their imprisonment, fought against a small onslaught of BOWs that rampaged through the stone corridors.

"There weren't this many when we came in!" Richard shouted dumping the empty magazine from his Beretta and slamming a fresh one home.

Chris fired his shotgun right into the center of one of the bug-creatures they had encountered after they separated. "Doesn't matter! Keep blasting through 'em! We have to get back to the upper level of the lab!" he called back reaiming and blasting another one of the BOWs away.

"Where's Rebecca and Ethan?" asked Jill reloading the assault shotgun after they managed to get out of the lower labs and took the stairs two at a time up to the next level.

"They probably got hung up after they started the self destruct." offered Richard as they headed toward the front room with the ladder that led back up to the chamber with the massive doors they passed before.

**"ATTENTION! SELF DESTRUCT HAS BEEN ACTIVATED! SEQUENCE WILL COMMENCE IN...14 MINUTES! ALL PERSONNEL MUST EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY!"**

"They better hurry, times running out fast." said Barry over the alarms as they entered the room and went up the steps one at a time. "Hopefully they haven't run into any trouble."

X

The 40mm explosive shells struck the Tyrant's toughened exterior, the beast roaring in both pain and anger as its pale skin was blackened with each small explosion. Ethan ducked down as the monster's huge, clawed hand swept through the air, shattering the specimen tube that had been behind him like cheap glass. Firing another explosive round into the BOW's stomach and making it stumble back a couple of steps giving him time to run to the lab's exit where Rebecca was waiting for him.

Both teens went through the doorway, sealing the entrance behind them before double timing it down the corridor back to the elevator. "You think that thing's as bad as the first one?" asked the medic as they approached the lift.

"We're not gonna be around long enough to find out." Ethan replied punching the switch on the wall. The doors didn't open, instead the elevator kicked on and began moving behind them. "Shit, the lift must have automatically returned to the upper level while we were down here." he cursed as a loud crash echoed back where the lab was.

Breaking open the launcher, the traveler dumped out the spent shells and loaded in the last three explosive rounds. 'Just gotta hold out until the doors open.' he thought standing ready, Rebecca at his side aiming her pistol back the way they had come, breath held as they waited for the Tyrant to come around the corner.

Loud footsteps echoed along the metal and stone walls until the hulking figure appeared, turning its bald head until it was facing the rookies before making its way toward them.

Neither STARS let it take another step before opening fire. Explosions from the grenade launcher knocking it back, burning its grey/white flesh and leaving bits of shrapnel in their wake while 9mm rounds peppered along behind them.

The Tyrant roared in defiance against the onslaught, hunching down on its legs, head bowed forward before charging at them like a raging, mutated bull.

Ethan saw the coming threat and aimed low, firing the launcher and landing a hit on one of the monster's large legs and making it trip. Hitting the floor and shaking the corridor when it landed. Launcher empty, the profiler slung it over his shoulder and drew his magnum as the Tyrant began to slowly rise to its feet.

Rebecca reloaded her weapon just as the doors to the lift opened behind them, "Ethan!" she called out as she stepped on. Her boyfriend looked her way, firing two quick rounds into the BOW before getting on with her and slamming his fist against the console. The doors closing just as the Tyrant got back to its full height with the elevator ascending a moment later.

**"ATTENTION! SELF DESTRUCT HAS BEEN ACTIVATED! SEQUENCE WILL COMMENCE IN...14 MINUTES! ALL PERSONNEL MUST EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY!"**

Taking out the launcher, Ethan cracked it open and dumped the empty shells out again. The loud 'clank' each one made when they landed on the lift's floor was loud over the blaring alarms and the automated voice echoing throughout the facility. Pulling the acid-rounds from his pack, he inserted them in place and snapped the weapon closed before switching back to his magnum.

"When the doors open, run straight for the exit. I doubt that thing will stay in one place for very long." he said to his companion who nodded in agreement.

When the lift stopped and the doors opened the rookies were on the move, boots hitting the floor hard as they bolted straight down the corridor, around corners as they headed for the way out. Two Hunters ran around the corner ahead of them and charged with their claws out.

Ethan leapt into the air, driving his boot-heel straight into the face of the closest BOW and sending it crashing through a gurney that had been set up against the wall . He fired his revolver into the head of the second while he was still in the air, the back of the Hunter's head exploding in a mass of blood and bone while its body slumped to the ground lifeless.

A second shot ensured that the other Hunter remained down as the couple went through the double doors and up the stairs to level B-2. Reaching the top, a Crimson Head in a torn and bloody lab coat took a swing at them only for Rebecca to kick it hard in the chest knocking it back and putting a round clean through its forehead.

They didn't have time to breath when a loud skittering caught their attention. A pair of very skinny forms crawled out of a vent at the end of the hall on their left, moving along the ceiling a few moments before dropping to the floor.

The creatures resembled that of a human and a fly merged together. They were the size of an average man, but the bodies looked exactly like that of an insect. Long, thin arms and bowed tipped with hook-like claws and lined with thick, black hairs. Mouths hanging just barely by hinges with flickering mandibles coming out of their cheeks.

Wide, glowing-white eyes zeroed in on the rookies as they skittered along the floor at an alarming rate. Smaller arms on their backs twitching behind them as they went in for the kill.

Ethan's magnum and Rebecca's Beretta registered, holes erupting along the Chimeras' bodies and spraying thick, green-yellow blood into the air. The BOWs gave one final screech before they collapsed to the ground with their legs curling in on themselves.

"Coast's clear, let's move!" Ethan shouted as they started running again. Going around the railing to the stairs and heading straight for the double doors leading to the entrance room.

X

Jill, Barry, Chris and Richard all stood tense, waiting for their youngest members to arrive as the alarms continued to blare around them. The automated system giving all who could hear the thirteen minute warning about its imminent destruction.

Their weapons came up when they heard movement on the ladder, only to lower when they saw Rebecca appear with Ethan following closely behind her.

"Come on! Come on!" Chris shouted waving them toward the doors, slamming his fist against the panel on the wall beside them and making them slide apart. The now team of six ran down the open corridor beyond when Richard's radio went off.

_"This is Brad, I'm running out of fuel! If there is anyone alive contact me now, just give me a sign! Repeat! This is your last chance!" _came the pilot's tense voice over the speaker making them pause briefly.

"That bastard better not leave us behind again." Jill growled as they started moving again. Rounding the last corner and finding themselves standing in front of the elevator that would take them to the helipad.

A loud shriek echoed through the halls making the STARS spin around with their guns aimed back the way they came. "Dammit! We're almost there!" Barry shouted, he, Chris and Jill going back around the corner and seeing several shadows approaching their location.

"You three head up to the heliport and contact Brad! We'll hold these things off and meet you there!" Chris exclaimed as they started shooting at the oncoming BOWs.

Ethan slammed his hand against the panel and opened the lift, getting the two remaining Bravos inside before turning to his team, "You guys better be there!" he called out to them as the doors slammed shut and the lift started rising.

"Do you think we should have stayed with them?" asked Rebecca a little worried about their friends.

"If we don't get our evac here none of us are getting out, they can handle themselves." replied the traveler holstering his weapon as the lift hummed to a stop. He yanked the gate open allowing the cool, early morning air to sweep over them along with the sweet sound of a helicopter circling around somewhere close by.

The helipad was huge, the wide, flat space was surrounded by high walls and a circle of yellow paint on the asphalt where Brad could touch down.

Looking over to a bunch of crates to the right of the elevator, he saw what should have been there and ran for it. "Rich! Help me with this!" he shouted, dragging the large case from the crates and setting it up close to the center of the landing area.

The comm specialist moved over and helped open the container revealing three firing tubes within. He pressed a couple of buttons to activate it. The two stepped back as the middle tube fired a large white flare into the sky where it detonated high above the mansion. Rebecca shielded her eyes and caught sight of Alpha's chopper moving around in a wide circle before slowly turning about and heading toward their location.

"He's coming!" she screamed in elation, all three of them waving their arms as the elevator doors opened again allowing Chris, Jill and Barry to come out on to the landing area. The veteran STARS also beyond happy to see their cowardly comrade coming back for them.

"We still have less than twelve minutes, we got plenty of time before-" whatever Chris was going to say was cut off by a loud crash. The group whirled around and saw chunks of concrete and tar fly into the air and rain down over the northwest corner of the landing pad. A giant claw stretched up from the hole that ha been made before the pale, hulking Tyrant leapt out of it. Landing on the asphalt causing cracks to spread out beneath it.

It rose smoothly from its agile crouch, body scarred and burned from its encounter with Ethan and Rebecca from before as it looked to the STARS. Its wide, lip-less grin widening as it started toward them.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" Richard shouted, unable to comprehend the monstrosity that was stomping toward them.

"No time! JUST SHOOT THE FUCKER!" Ethan roared back as he emptied his magnum into the huge BOW. The others followed his example and fired everything they had into it. Chris aimed for the pulsating, tumor-like heart in the center of its chest. A couple of the shots hitting their target making the beast bellow loud into the night.

The Tyrant knelt down before charging forward at them, "SCATTER!" Barry yelled. They all split into several directions, Jill grabbed Rebecca and pulled her to the farthest corner from the towering monster, Chris and Richard sprinting to the southern wall while Ethan and Barry stood their ground. Their revolvers spitting .357 rounds punching through the beasts flesh, the shots echoing against the concrete walls around them.

Reaching the duo, the Tyrant drew its giant claw back while running. Ethan and Barry dove in opposite directions as the monster sped past, claw slicing into the ground where they had been standing and ripping through the asphalt as though it were made of water.

Overhead, Brad circled, unable to land as the creature rose back up and turned to the two STARS, completely ignoring what injuries it had sustained. Ethan pulled out the grenade launcher and fired from the hip. The unique rounds hitting against the pale, slightly blackened flesh and splashing the yellowish, corrosive substance over their target.

The Tyrant screeched, its skin bubbled and melted revealing tightened muscle underneath before burning slightly through that as well. The profiler followed up by firing two more rounds into its chest an legs to deal as much damage as he could, the monster turned its emotionless gaze toward him, a shine of animalistic fury reflecting brightly as it charged at him like a deranged rhino.

"ETHAN MOVE!" Chris shouted as he fired at the beasts back, Richard right next to him adding his own gunfire. But the rookie stood firm, firing another round from the launcher before the thing was on him, claw-arm cocked back before slashing upward.

The teen jumped back, the deadly appendage sliced clean through the weapon and throwing him back from the force of the attack. He hit the ground, but rolled backward with the movement and getting back to his feet, pulling his Samurai Edge in the process and immediately started shooting again.

Feeling bullets hitting it from different directions, the Tyrant turned and faced the closest threat which had been Chris and Richard. The point man and comm specialist emptied the rest of their clips into the monster, the last several rounds hitting it in the face sending pieces of teeth from its mouth, sending them raining down on the asphalt in a rain of white and red.

Jill and Rebecca were shooting and shouting at the beast, trying to take its attention away from the two males. But it was already fixated on them, gaining speed until it was at full charge with its claw cocked back for the kill.

"Richard now!" Chris ordered as they dove aside at the last possible moment, the Tyrant flying past them with its claw mulching the landing pad where they had been standing.

The STARS kept up their assault, but their ammo was steadily starting to run out, as was the time that they had left. "We'll be blown to bits soon if that thing doesn't hack us to pieces first!" said Barry slapping in his last speed-loader.

The Tyrant turned toward the girls next, both of them pumping as many rounds as they could into its seemingly invulnerable body while it smoothly and easily walked toward them. Still very much indifferent to the bloody holes, vicious burns, and missing pieces in its body.

Jill and Rebecca both stopped to reload as they monster continued to close in, its shadow already casting over them as it raised its claw to strike them down. "NO!" Ethan roared, putting his pistol away and taking out his knife as he sprinted across the asphalt. Jumping up and using a nearby crate as leverage to propel himself higher and landing on the Tyrant's back. Arms reaching around and driving the blade directly into the beasts heart.

The screech from the BOW deafened him as he forced his knife in as deep as it could go. Blood flooding out of the open wound and gushing over his hands like a warm river before splattering across the ground below. He held on for dear life as the creature began to thrash about, attempting to throw him off as the blade twisted in its chest.

Everyone else looked on gobsmacked at the courageous, completely suicidal move Ethan had pulled. They watched as the profiler held on for everything he was worth while the Tyrant swung its shoulders around violently to dislodge him.

Chris aimed in every possible direction he could, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get a shot off without the risk of hitting Ethan. "Dammit!" he cursed while trying to think of a way out of this.

The wind whipped down over them all as the roar of the helicopter's blades suddenly got louder. The aerial unit hovered roughly twenty feet above the helipad as the door to the troop compartment opened. "Incoming!" Brad shouted from above over all the noise as a heavy black object was kicked out of the open side door and hit the ground with an audible thud.

Chris, being the closest, ran for it without a second thought. Picking up the bulky, four-chambered rocket launcher and setting it up. Kneeling to the ground and propping the powerful weapon on his shoulder. Just in time for the Tyrant to thrash one final time and send Ethan hurling off, crashing into a stack of crates off to the side and leaving the monster completely open.

"EVERYONE GET CLEAR!" he shouted as he pulled the trigger. The whoosh of the rocket was almost lost to the thundering beat of the 'copter's rotors...but the explosion wasn't.

The explosive hit the Tyrant square in the chest, and in a burst of incendiary light and deafening sound, it blew the monster into a million smoking pieces. Everyone covered their heads as the shockwave from the blast echoed throughout the surrounding forest, tattered shreds of burning flesh and bone hailed down around them as Brad lowered the helicopter toward the landing pad.

Rebecca and Barry ran to the crates where Ethan was pulling himself out of the shattered lumber, giving him a hand as they all ran for the copter when it touched down. Richard threw himself into the co-pilot seat and pulled on a headset while the others piled into the compartment behind him and Brad. "GO! THERE ISN'T MUCH TIME LEFT!" he shouted as they began to rise in the air and speed away from the doomed mansion.

The chopper was over halfway home when the mansion went up with a earth-shaking thunder-clap. All the explosives contained all over the estate detonated at once turning the once imposing building contained with unspeakable horrors vanished in a massive fireball that rose up high into the morning sky and could be seen from miles away.

Moments after the tremendous explosion, the ruins began burning. Along with everything that was once housed within.

X

The five of them were all quiet as Brad and Richard piloted the 'copter back toward the city, and even though the pilot had a million questions about what had happened back there, something about the silence told him to remain quiet. That, and the guilt of leaving them all behind was eating him alive.

Richard sat on his right, making sure everything was running properly before going through the radio communications to let the people at the blockades and the precinct know that they were returning home.

Chris leaned back against the seat he was on, Jill on his left with her hat in her lap allowing her disheveled, dark-brown locks to breathe. She slumped to the side until she was resting comfortably against Chris' shoulder, eyes closed and her breathing even meaning that she had fallen asleep.

Barry leaned against the wall of the cabin, looking over his magnum robotically. He wasn't really checking it out, he just needed to do something with his hands while he tried to sort through the storm his thoughts had become.

On the seat across from Jill and Chris was Ethan, Rebecca seated comfortably in his lap with her head leaning against his shoulder. She too had succumb to her exhaustion and had fallen asleep, her hands holding on to the pair of arms that were wrapped safely around her middle making her feel safe and warm even while in slumber.

The traveler gently kissed the medic on the forehead before gazing out the window as the Arklay forest rushed past below them. They'd done it. They survived the mansion, gathered evidence against Umbrella, and turned the entire place into a smoldering crater. And above all...he had put Wesker down hard.

Chances were slim that the bastard could 'come back' after two rounds being put through his skull, but he had no idea of what the virus contained within the man was capable of. If it could bring him back after a huge claw was rammed through him in the original story, it might bring him back after that as well.

His grip on Rebecca tightened a little, there was still a possibility that he would be seeing Wesker again in the future. And when that time came, he'd be ready to face him head on and finish the job.

But for now, he simply watched the sunrise over the forest while Raccoon City drew ever closer. The woman he loved in his arms, and his remaining friends alive and well around them. Even after everything they lost, they still managed to pull through together.

And it was them all banning together that would ensure their success in the coming war against Umbrella. The corporation had no idea what was coming their way, but he intended on tearing them down until there was nothing was left with the people he trusted at his side.

This was far from over, it was only the beginning...

**X EPILOGUE X**

The sound of keys in the lock echoed through the quiet apartment before the door swung open, revealing a young man holding a young woman in his arms. Stepping inside, he kicked the door closed behind him before regarding the one he was carrying.

"Darlin? We're home." Ethan said causing Rebecca to stir.

After getting back to the Raccoon City Police Department, the surviving members of STARS was met with an irate Chief Irons who demanded what had happened to them and why over half their team was missing.

Chris had told him to back the hell off and that he'd have a report, and then some, about it within the following day after they recuperated from their ordeal. They left the man fuming behind them as they entered the building, passing everyone they came across without a second thought as they went to their cars.

Barry helped Richard into his truck and gave him a lift to the hospital to look at the wounds he had sustained from Yawn, the younger man calling his worried girlfriend before hand and telling her to meet him there so he can explain what had happened.

Jill and Chris left next, but not before the female STARS punched Brad hard enough in the face to knock him flat on his ass for leaving them behind like he did. They left shortly after that with a grumbling pilot leaving afterward.

As for Ethan and Rebecca, the traveler loaded the sleeping girl into his Silverado and drove her back to their apartment building. Bringing her to his place with the intention of them getting cleaned and much needed sleep after the last couple of days.

A pair of green eyes opened and blinked a couple of times to chase away the grogginess before smiling at him. "Which...apartment." she said with a light yawn in between.

"Mine, I hope you don't mind." Ethan replied while setting her down.

"Not at all, as long as I'm with you." she said softly, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him close. Everything just seemed to fade away when his arms wound around her in return, the nightmarish ordeals that endured the last couple of days, the losses they suffered, it all seemed so far behind them as they were lost in their own little bubble where it was only the two of them.

The couple leaned back from one another, looking into each others eyes and just glad that they had this chance after all that had happened. Rebecca's hands moved up and held Ethan's face while his hands held her slim waist.

"I think we should wash up before going to bed, " the profiler said not taking his eyes away from hers.

"Mmmhmm," the medic agreed, but neither of them seemed to be making at attempt to head to the bathroom where the shower was located. Instead their lips crashed together in a passionate kiss that felt like they'd been denying for far too long.

**(Lemon Warning!)**

They moved in sync with one another, Ethan's tongue coming out and playing with Rebecca's as a small game of cat and mouse started between them. The young woman surrendered to his dominance as she felt them moving until her back pressed against the wall, her hands going to his vest and started undoing zippers and buckles.

The older teen's hands were doing similar, making quick work of the velcro of Rebecca's vest before going after her belts. The supplies hit the carpeted floor with multiple thuds as they pulled away from one another to remove the rest of their equipment.

Vests, rigs, gloves and shirts hit the floor before they were on each other again. Ethan's hands palming the medic's ample chest through her yellow bra eliciting soft moans from within her throat. Rebecca's fingers scratched down his pecs, his abs and stopped at the hem of his pants where she began undoing the button and zipper.

A small yelp escaped her when she was picked up off the floor and pressed into the wall a little more. Her head rolling back when she felt her boyfriend's hot mouth placing open kisses along her pale neck. The feeling of his hardness pressed against her causing the heat already pooling below her stomach to increase.

In this position, Ethan managed to get off her boots and socks. Running his hand up the length of her right leg and squeezing her ass when he reached it, being rewarded with a soft squeak as the medic began slowly grinding against him.

"E-E-than..." she stuttered, heart hammering in her chest from the sensations that were bombarding her. The feeling of his other hand snaking up her back and unclasping her bra made her face and neck darken. The article was removed and Ethan leaned back to get a good look at her.

A blush going from her face to the tops of her breasts that heaved with each deep breath she took, her green eyes had fully blown pupils making them almost completely black, her long, toned legs locked around his waist keeping them close together.

She was beautiful. An angel that he would give up his very soul for and almost had several times already. Something he would never regret even if it did kill him in the end.

These thoughts must have been reflected in his gaze because the redness Rebecca was sporting grew in intensity. He moved in and started kissing her again, working his way down her chin, her neck before latching his mouth on to a dusty pink nipple that caused her back to arch off the wall and a loud moan to pull from her throat.

The salty taste of her sweaty skin was amazing as he worked his tongue over the hardening bud. Pants and mewls came from Rebecca as her mind started to fog over, eyes rolling into the back of her head as she felt things she had never experienced before. The feeling of her panties dampening the farther along this went.

After switching to her other breast and giving it the same attention, Ethan moved them away from the wall and began heading through the bedroom to the bathroom. Managing to flick the light on and start the shower without dropping the lovely girl in his arms as they continued their little session.

When the water got warm enough, he set her down and they finished getting out of their clothes. Taking the time to admire each others bare forms before stepping into the steady torrent together. Hands wandering as they lathered each other up and rinsed well before continuing where they left off.

Rebecca found herself pressed against the tiled wall of the shower, hands locked on to Ethan's scalp as they tried to devour each other's mouths. His hand sliding down from her neck, down the valley between her breasts and over the expanse of her flat, tone stomach before finding his prize.

She bit down hard on her lip to avoid screaming as the traveler worked his hand over her hairless mound. Fingers gliding over the bundle of nerves which had her whole body quaking in pleasure.

"Oh...god! Ethan!" she moaned louder when she felt him gently ease a finger inside of her, working it back and forth slowly as her juices really started flowing. Her nails digging into his biceps while he started sucking on the soft spot on her neck, eyes rolled back into her head as she felt her lower-stomach tense like a spring ready to snap.

A second finger joined the first and started moving faster, Rebecca felt as though she was going to pass out from the overload as she felt her iminent climax approaching like an out of control train. "Cum for me baby." Ethan whispered huskily into her ear. "I promised to make you see stars...I never go back on my promises."

The tone and honesty of his words proved to be her undoing. Her inner walls clamped down like a warm, wet vise that refused to let go, a silent scream coming from her wide open lips as she came hard, body convulsing wildly from the pleasure.

Ethan wrapped his free arm around her to keep her stable as he gently eased her down from her orgasm. Her breathing slowly evening out, but the hammering within her ribcage refused to slow down as she looked up at her lover with half-lidded eyes.

Her small hand reached out, wrapping around his member and began to stroke it slowly. "I...I want you...now..." she said in between deep breaths. The traveler clenched his eyes and groaned at the feeling of her hand around him, his own motor running beyond what he could control.

When he reached his limit his hand stopped hers, reaching back to turn off the shower before scooping her in his arms bridal-style and carrying her to the bedroom. Not caring that they were still soaked from bathing as he laid her down on the bed and crawled over her.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked. Every hormone in his body was practically screaming in outrage, but what was left of his conscious mind wanted to be sure that this is what Rebecca really wanted and didn't want her to regret it.

A soft smile graced her lips as she stroked his face. "Yes, I want this." she said leaning up and kissing him. "I can't think of anyone better to be My first."

Ethan smiled back, "Same here."

The medic's mind kicked on as a gasp escaped her, eyes wide at the sudden revelation. "Y-You mean...you've never...?"

He shook his head in response, "Never found a girl special enough...until now that is." Tears gathered in Rebecca's eyes as she embraced him, to know that they would be each other's firsts was deep. And she knew that this would change the dynamic of their relationship forever, in a good way.

Laying back on the bed, she looked up at the grey-blue eyes she had come to adore since they first met. "I love you, Ethan." she said softly.

Ethan kissed her, "I love you too, Rebecca." They kissed again as the profiler shifted himself, lining the head of his cock with her entrance before pushing himself through.

Rebecca winced slightly at the intrusion, relaxing herself as best she could as she felt him go deeper and deeper into her nether regions. Her walls stretching to accommodate his size until he pressed against her barrier. Giving her one last look of confirmation, the medic nodded as she braced herself for what would happen next.

The traveler pulled back a bit before pushing forward quickly, breaking her barrier and settling completely within her. She yelped loudly and clenched her eyes from the strong sting that came from losing her virginity. Her lover kissed her, remaining still and doing his best to ease her pain.

His fists clenched the bed sheets on either side of her until they white knuckled. She. Was. _Tight_. It was the perfect blend of pleasure and pain, the way her warm, wet walls clenched and unclenched around him made it hard for him to remain as still as he was.

Taking a moment, he focused on his breathing while he helped Rebecca through her pain. Burying his instincts to just take her until she was ready for him. Eventually, things started to get less tense. He felt his girlfriend roll her hips a bit as though she were getting a feel of how things were before looking up at him again.

"I'm ready, just take it slow. Okay?" she asked sounding very nervous.

"It's about you as much as it's about me darlin. Just let me know if it's too much." Ethan replied honestly as he eased back and pushed into her, repeating the action at a slow, gently pace.

The medic winced when she felt the sting each time her pushed into her. But after a few moments of this the pain began to fade and pleasure took its place. Within a couple of minutes of steady movements she began meeting his thrusts, rolling her hips each time he pushed forward making him go steadily deeper.

"M-More." she moaned. Her lover picked up the pace and began thrusting a bit faster, gaining more speed and power to the point where the bed started creaking a little.

The air was filled with moans, groans and soft panting. Time slipping by meaning nothing to the young couple as they continued their love-making for god only knew how long.

Rebecca wrapped her legs around Ethan's waist, ankles locked behind his lower back while her arms tightened around his neck bringing his face into her breasts where he peppered them with light nips and kisses. She never felt something so amazing, she didn't want it to end. But the familiar tightening in her lower region told her different.

Only this time it was building up much stronger than it had before.

"Ahn! Ah...Ethan! Oh! I think...Im gonna cum...again!" she managed to get out as the pleasure continued to build.

"I'm...about at my...limit too!" he grunted back as his movements started to get more erratic, the feeling of her walls beginning to clamp down on him making it harder and harder to prolong the inevitable. "...need to pull out..." he said trying to do just that, but Rebecca's legs tightened even more to prevent it.

"On...the-AH!...p-pill." she gasped after he hit a spot deep inside her that sent her head spinning. But it was enough to give her lover the peace of mind he needed as he began thrusting harder, the sound of skin hitting skin filling the air as they neared their peaks.

One last thrust was all it took. Ethan burrowed himself as deep as he could and erupted inside of her, the feeling of his warm seed causing Rebecca to go into her own orgasm. Her muscles clamping on to him with all their strength, back arching off the bed and eyes rolled to the back of her head as she experienced the most intense feeling she's ever had thus far.

Their hands found one another and clasped, fingers intertwining while riding out their shared bliss together. Coming down from cloud nine and feeling lighter then they ever had before.

**(Lemon End)**

Losing most of his remaining energy, Ethan slowly withdrew himself from the girl under him and rolled off to the side as to not crush her. The younger girl rolling over with him and snuggling into his side, head on his chest listening to the wild beating of his heart that she was sure matched her own. "That was...wow..." she said breathless.

The profiler laughed a little out of breath as well, "That's putting it mildly. Definitely worth the wait." he replied wrapping his arm around her and bringing her closer. The two lovers laid in comfortable silence, basking in the glow that came from sharing their first time with someone they really cared about, light from the newly risen morning sun peaking through the small crack in the drapes.

Rebecca shifted a bit, half-laying on Ethan's upper body while her legs intertwined with his. Both too tired to even reach down and pull the sheets up over them, the older teen running his hand slowly up and down her back in a soothing manner that had her completely relaxed and losing the battle with sleep.

"Ethan?" she asked before yawning. "No matter what happens, we'll always be there for each other...right?" her eyes started to grow heavy, consciousness already slipping when she felt his lips press against the top of her head.

"Always. No matter what it takes or what happens, I'll always find my way back to you. And that's a promise." the profiler said as he felt the hands of sleep reaching up to grab him too.

Rebecca nodded as she curled a little more into him, "...good." she yawned one last time before her breathing evened out as she fell fast asleep. Ethan smiled down at her as he got comfortable, head leaning back into the pillow and closing his eyes as he let sleep take him. Whatever happened the next day would wait, for the time being this moment was all they wanted and needed.

And they'd enjoy it while it lasted.

X

The sun peaked through the canopy of trees high above, the distant explosion of the estate having faded into the crisp morning air long ago as heavy footfalls crunched through the tall grass. A lone figure walked steadily and with purpose through the woods, a tall, blonde man wearing a torn and blood soaked uniform and vest that showed no fear of what could have been out there around him.

Stopping in a small clearing, the man looked back at the black clouds that still stretched above where the Spencer mansion once stood. A dark smirk stretching across his lips as he regarded the smoldering ruins.

He no longer needed Umbrella. A new horizon had stretched out before him, he had risen beyond that of the human race, cheated death itself and leaving nothing to oppose him.

The man turned back and faced forward, once cobalt colored eyes now a dark-red/orange with demonic slitted pupils. The two bullet marks on his forehead completely faded away leaving unmarred skin as he continued his trek.

Nothing would stand in his way...

**END OF ARC 1**

**A/N: And there you have it, the first two games are done, Ethan and Rebecca did the deed and the threat of Umbrella and Wesker is just beginning. I know a lot of you were expecting the bastard to be dead, but like a couple of my readers have mentioned, the rest of the story wouldn't make much sense with the main villain dead before it really gets started. **

**I'm already starting on the next arc, and it will be a pretty big undertaking. I'll be combining elements of the book 'Caliban Cove', RE2 (including 'Memories of a Lost City'), Nemesis (RE3) and Operation Raccoon City. It'll take careful planning, but I think I'll be able to pull it off in the end. So don't get too comfortable guys, cuz the hits are gonna keep coming now that I have finally hit my stride. **

**Until next we meet, this is Wraith signing off!**


	23. A League of Their Own (Arc 2 Begin)

**A/N: Within 24 hours, I'm ready to start the next arc of this fic! Some say I'm crazy, a madman, and even pushing myself beyond my limits, but every author has to push past those barriers if they want to become great at what they do. And out of all the fics I've written thus far, I'm the most proud of this one and what I've accomplished thus far, and I intend on going the distance to the very end.**

**This beginning chapter in the second arc, along with the next two following is based off of the book 'Caliban Cove' by S.D. Perry. If you haven't read the book there will be Spoilers, if you have you'll be able to keep up with it no problem. To anyone new to Resident Evil, get ready for another ride you won't soon forget!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil.**

**ARC 2 BEGIN**

**Chapter 23:**

_**"So what if I piss people off for speaking my mind, It's called standing up for what you believe in when nobody else has the balls to do it!" - Nishan Panwar**_

_Ethan's POV:_

_...You ever have those moments in your life that you wish you could smash common sense into someone's head?_

**Raccoon City Times: July 25, 1998.**

**SPENCER MANSION DESTROYED IN EXPLOSIVE FIRE!**

**-At approximately 2 A.M. Thursday morning, Victory Lake district residents were awakened by an explosive blast that thundered through northwest Raccoon Forest, apparently caused by a fire that swept through the abandoned Spencer mansion and ignited chemicals stored in the basement. Due to delays from the police barricade set up at the forest perimeter (in connection with the recent string of murders in Raccoon City), local firefighters were unable to salvage any part of the estate's grounds. After a three- hour battle against the raging fire, the thirty-one year old mansion and adjacent servant's quarters were deemed a complete loss. **

**Built by Lord Oswell Spencer, European aristocrat and one of the founders of the worldwide pharmaceutical company, Umbrella, Inc., the estate was designed by award winning architect George Trevor as a guest house for Umbrella VIPs and was closed down shortly after completion for reasons unknown. According to Amanda Whitney, spokesperson for the Umbrella Corporation, parts of the estate were still being used to store a number of industrial cleaning agents and solvents used by Umbrella. **

**Whitney said in a statement yesterday that the company would take full responsibility for the unfortunate incident, calling it; "A serious oversight on our part. Those chemicals should have been cleared out of the Spencer house a long time ago, and we're just thankful that no one was hurt."**

**At this point, the cause of the fire is undetermined, but Whitney went on to say that Umbrella will be bringing in their own investigators to sift through the ruins in hopes of determining the fire's point of origin...**

_That no matter what you did, what you accomplished, and what you had to sacrifice, the people you were hoping to protect remained ignorant fools to the horrors around them?_

**Raccoon Weekly: July 29, 1998**

**S.T.A.R.S. TAKEN OFF MURDER INVESTIGATION!**

**-In a surprising announcement by city officials at a press conference yesterday, the Raccoon City branch of the Special Tactics and Rescue Squad (S.T.A.R.S.) was officially removed from the investigation into the nine brutal murders and five disappearances of city residents that have occurred in the last ten weeks. City council member Edward Weist delivered the statement, citing gross incompetence as the primary reason for the S.T.A.R.S. removal. **

**Readers may remember that the S.T.A.R.S.'s first action upon being assigned the cases last week was to search the northwest area of the forest for the alleged cannibal killers. Weist stated that it was because of their "blatantly unprofessional conduct" that their mission ended in disaster, resulting in the crash of a helicopter and the loss of six of their thirteen team members, including the S.T.A.R.S. branch commander, Captain Albert Wesker.**

**"After [the S.T.A.R.S.'s] mishandling of the Raccoon Forest search," said Weist, "we've decided to let the RPD see this investigation through to its conclusion. We have reason to believe that the S.T.A.R.S. may have been ingesting drugs and/or alcohol prior to their search, and have suspended the use of their services indefinitely."**

**Weist was joined by Sarah Jacobsen (representing Mayor Harris) and Police Commissioner J.C. Washington to make the announcement and answer questions. Neither Police Chief Brian Irons nor any of the surviving S.T.A.R.S. could be reached for comment...**

_And that no matter how hard you tried nothing changed? Well...then you know exactly how I felt in the weeks following the incidents in the Arklay forest._

_It was a goddamn cluster-fuck if I ever saw one, the games never really depicted what had happened to the STARS after they survived the mansion and made it back to the city to tell their tale. But now I do and regret it._

_No one believed a fucking word of it, even with the evidence we had gathered the higher officials just brushed it aside saying that we were crazy, that our claims were beyond belief and that we obviously weren't in our right state of mind to even be on such an 'important assignment'._

_I took refuge in the fact that I planned ahead, making copies of the evidence we had gathered and storing the originals in a small safe I kept locked in the back of the closet, behind a wall panel I removed for such an occasion. _

_Barry had managed to send copy of our reports, and the evidence we had gathered to the STARS' main branch in New York. The only thing we could do was wait for backup to arrive and lend a hand here in Raccoon._

_Everyone had hopes, that reinforcements would swoop in and Umbrella would be taken down for good...it was a pipe dream at best._

**Cityside: August 3, 1998**

**SOURCE OF ESTATE FIRE DEEMED ACCIDENTAL RACCOON CITY**

**-"After an exhaustive investigation by fire officials working with Umbrella, Inc.'s ISD (Industrial Services Division), the fire that ravaged the company-owned Spencer estate in Raccoon Forest late last month was determined to have been caused by carelessness on the part of person or persons unknown, as was announced in a press conference yesterday." Said ISD Team Leader David Bischoff,**

**"It looks like somebody tried to start a campfire in one of the mansion's rooms and things just got out of control. We've found nothing to suggest arson or foul play of any kind." He went on to say that while the destruction of the property was total, there's no evidence that anyone was caught in the fire or subsequent explosion. **

**Chief Brian Irons of the Raccoon City Police Department was in attendance at the conference, and when asked whether he believed the fire to be connected to the unsolved murders and disappearances plaguing the city, Irons stated that there was no way to be sure. "At this point, anything I could say would only be speculation-though I will say that the fact that the murders have stopped since the night of the fire seems to imply that perhaps the killers were hiding there. We can only hope that they've now left the area and will soon be apprehended." Said Irons.**

**Chief Irons refused to comment on the allegations of gross misconduct by the S.T.A.R.S. in their brief assignment to the murder investigation, saying only that he agreed with the city council's decision and disciplinary actions are being considered...**

_I knew different from everyone else. Umbrella had complete control over Raccoon, their pockets big enough to encompass all the major players in the city and making it so that whatever we brought forward was shot to pieces before it got anywhere. They covered their tracks, throwing money around, blackmailing, doing whatever it took to keep their dirty little secrets from getting out to the public. _

_It was tense for all of us, most of the city looked at us like a bunch of drug addicts while they ignorantly went about their lives not knowing of the coming nightmares that would turn this place into hell on Earth. Me, Rebecca, Barry, Chris and Jill all carried a weapon with us at all times. Only time would tell when Umbrella made their move to silence us, and with what they were capable of creating we weren't taking chances._

_We all stuck together tightly whenever we were in public. Rebecca had all but moved into my place, the two of us settling into a comfortable and happy routine thanks to our relationship and we enjoyed every minute of it. It was our only saving grace from what was occurring around us._

_Vickers had skipped town, the chicken-shit not wanting to get involved with what we were getting into. Richard was more than willing to jump in and give a hand, but he was worried about his girlfriend Bridgette and her safety. _

_He had left town too, at least his reason was better than Brad's ever could have been. He was doing it out of love, not fear._

_We all had started preparing for what we knew was the inevitable as the days slipped past. I had started really stocking up weapons and ammo for when the virus leaked from the main labs under us, keeping the truth from my girlfriend and friends was hard, but thankfully they just took it as me getting overly prepared for Umbrella's retaliation. _

_Things were heating up in the city, and a boiling point was coming fast. It was only a matter of time before it all came crashing in on us..._

X

_August 27, 1998 - Cider District (Raccoon City)_

The dark-blue, Chevy Silverado rumbled down the winding streets, the late summer moon swelling in the warm, clear night sky overhead. Even though it was still relatively early, the suburban streets were deserted with the citywide curfew still in effect, and would remain so until the 'suspects in the cannibal murders' were apprehended.

Ethan kept his gaze forward as he drove the truck past silent houses, checking his rearview every so often as the faint drone of crickets chirping coming in through the open driver-side window along with a warm breeze. His thoughts dwelling over the last month and how things had taken a turn for the worst in their favor.

He kind of expected this. Raccoon City pretty much belonged to the Umbrella Corporation, anyone who even tried to smear their so called 'good image' was bound to be hit with heavy resistance. Even with the evidence he and Rebecca had gathered from the training complex and the mansion wouldn't sway those who were so far deep in the company's pockets that they couldn't see daylight.

Speaking of the young medic, he glanced to the passenger seat and saw her staring at the window at the passing homes. Chin on the palm of her hand as she seemed lost in her own thoughts.

Even with the city against them, and Umbrella most likely gearing up to take them out, the two of them were pretty happy together. A week after the mansion incident they would find themselves staying in either one apartment or the other, to the point where Rebecca had all but moved into his place. Neither wanting to be too far from the other.

That, and the new level of intimacy had the two teens delving into the physical aspect of their relationship...quite frequently. And the traveler had to admit, beneath the sweet, somewhat innocent exterior, Rebecca could be a real wildcat in bed when she wanted to be.

Though nothing could compare to that first time. Thinking back on that day in particular, Ethan's eyes narrowed when he remembered what had occurred later.

X _Flashback_ X

_A chime-like ringing roused Ethan from sleep. Blinking his eyes open, he looked toward the alarm clock on the nightstand and saw that it was just after two in the afternoon. The soft, warm body curled up with him stirred slightly but didn't awaken as she got comfortable and continued to sleep._

_Gently slipping out of Rebecca's embrace, the girl groaning at the loss of warmth before cuddling against one of the pillows, the traveler pulled on a pair of boxers and went to his closet where the sound was coming from. Going into the back and opening the hidden panel revealing a compartment where he stashed his birth-mother's journal and the communication cube which was glowing and the source of the ringing._

_Taking the device, he cast a glance at his sleeping lover before heading out into the kitchen, closing the bedroom door behind him as he flipped the device closed._

"Hello, Ethan. You're looking well despite what you had to endure the last 50 hours." _said Oracle in his usual calm demeanor._

_"Still alive, along with most of the others." replied the teen feeling a bit solumn at the loss of so many people he had considered friends since he had come to this dimension. "I take it that this isn't a social call."_

"Indeed,"_ said the mystery man turning serious, _"You are no doubt aware of the events that are to follow what has transpired. Even though you may or may not have acquired evidence against Umbrella, their influence will make whatever you bring forward moot."

_Ethan nodded, "I figured that things would go that way. I've got a few plans bouncing around in my head to handle it, but something tells me that you have something similar."_

_Oracle was silent for a few moments before speaking, _"As a matter of fact I do. Given the events that are unavoidable, Raccoon City is doomed regardless of what you do. This in mind, I have garnered the assistance of someone who can help you and the other STARS prepare for the coming war and ensure your survival."

_"This associate of yours wouldn't happen to be named Trent would it?"_ _asked the traveler making the man chuckle, confirming his suspicions when Jill told them about the man who had approached her. _

"Yes, Mr. Trent and I share similar interests. One being the end of Umbrella and their experiments. He has offered to assist me in anyway possible to make sure that this occurs and that you and your friends are ready." _said Oracle. _

_"So how is he going to help us with what's coming?"_ _Ethan pressed wanting straight answers._

_The man leaned off to the side and the sound of keys being typed was heard, the cube in the teen's hands chimed as a small letter appeared on the screen displayed. _"I have just sent you a time, date and location of a package that will be left for you to retrieve. I believe that you will find its contents will make your job much easier to manage. For now, just keep going about things as you have been, I'll alert you of any new developments."

_The image faded as the communication ended, Ethan selected the file that he had been sent and read it over quickly. He knew the location well, and according to the information listed with it, it wouldn't be at said location until the last week of September. Giving him a lot of time between now and then to prepare himself._

_His ears perked when he heard the sound of the bedroom door opening. Rebecca stepped out, rubbing her eyes and wearing one of his t-shirts that barely reached her knees. "What time is it?" she asked after yawning loudly. _

_Ethan slipped the device between the cushions of the couch out of sight as he pulled the girl into his arms. "Just after two. How do you feel?"_

_The medic smiled wistfully at him, "A little sore..._down there_, but I feel great. Absolutely no regrets." she replied giving him a deep, loving kiss._

_"You won't be getting any complaints out of me either, darlin." said the profiler as they rested their foreheads together. "Hungry?" he asked making her smile._

_"You have no idea." said Rebecca as they went about fixing themselves a big meal since they hadn't eaten in almost two days. They were going to need it with how the rest of the day was going to go._

X _Flashback End _X

They'd eaten, showered, ended up having sex again which resulted in a second shower, before gathering their gear and heading to the police station where shit just fell apart. Irons had all but called them lunatics after handing in their reports. Everything just played out for the worst from there leading up to this point.

The STARS had escaped death, betrayal and horrors never thought possible only to run into a brick wall of scorn and disbelief. Umbrella fueling the fire to keep their claims as unbelievable as possible so no one went snooping around in their organization any further. It was a rather easy dodge for them, one of the biggest, respectable med-research and pharmaceutical companies in the world, and the primary source for income in Raccoon City conducting bio-weapon and viral research and development?

People back in Ethan's home dimension wouldn't have believed it either. The only consolation that he and the other STARS could take from all this was that the disappearances and murders had stopped with the destruction of the two facilities. Though that wasn't going to last long with what the traveler knew was coming.

In less than a month things around here were going to take a turn for the worst, and they needed to be ready. Which was one of the reasons why they were driving through this part of the city at night.

Barry had gotten in contact with Assistant Director Kurtz of STARS' main branch in New York, sending him a copy of their reports and the evidence they had gathered a little over ten days ago. The older man had called earlier saying that a 'development' had come up and that they all were to show up at his home ASAP.

"Ethan, do you think backup is finally coming?" Rebecca asked, a tinge of hope in her voice. She had hidden it well, but the constant looking over her shoulder and double checking the locks on their door had put a bit of a strain on her.

He could easily make out her holsered Beretta under her red t-shirt from the way she was sitting, resting just above the hem of her denim shorts and ready to be drawn if needed. His Samurai Edge was similarly hidden under his black t-shirt, new combat knife hidden in a scabbard on the belt of his jeans on his lower back for added measure.

"Can't say for sure, Becs. But with how things have been going we could really use some help." he said seriously. 'Even though there's no help coming for us.' he thought bitterly.

Rebecca regarded her lover with a concerned expression, he'd been running himself into the ground the last few weeks. A couple of times she woke up with the bed empty next to her only to find him passed out in the living room of his apartment, the evidence they had gathered along with an array of notes he had taken about the two facilities spilled out all around him.

It worried her, she loved the man next to her and knew that he was taking on way too much. And after talking with Jill, it turned out that Chris was in a similar state. Trying to find someway to get people to believe them and only running into more problems along the way. Both women doing what they could to take the males' attention elsewhere before they collapsed.

As for her, she had taken what spare time she could to brush up on the molecular architecture of viruses. Since the STARS didn't need a medic right now, she thought she would try to crack the code surrounding the T-Virus and understand its replication strategy. Using the data they had on the virus, she began compiling her own notes in how it functioned, survived, and spread so easily.

Despite her medical knowledge, and her combat experience after the two incidents in the Arklay forest, she belonged in a lab. Helping the others by using her vast knowledge as a biochemist to make sure that the T-Virus was no longer a threat. When she had told this to Ethan, he hugged her and said that he respected her choice. That they needed someone to be behind the scenes helping put this thing down since they couldn't stop a mutagen with just bullets and brute force.

Reaching out and grasping her boyfriend's hand in hers as a sign of comfort for the both of them, Ethan gently gripped back as he continued driving. She loved the way their relationship was going and it seemed to be their only saving grace from all the madness, when things got too much they would just lay in each others arms at night and the world seemed just a little bit warmer.

A blush dusted her face when she recalled how things went beyond simply cuddling at the end of certain days for them.

She may have lacked experience before she started dating Ethan, but nowadays she couldn't help but get lost in the pleasure they gave each other when they got intimate. And the profiler was very _thorough_ when making sure that she was satisfied with each session.

The Silverado turned down another street and approached a familiar two-story house that belonged to the Burtons. Pulling up into the driveway and parking off to the side before Ethan killed the engine and they stepped out. After checking around for anything suspicious or out of the ordinary, the couple continued up the walk and up to the porch. They had made good time, arriving almost fifteen minutes after Barry had called them.

Knocking on the door, it opened a moment later revealing Barry in a simple t-shirt and jeans like them, his large frame filling the threshold, his Colt Python in a holster at his hip. Giving them a small smile, he stepped aside allowing them entry. "You guys see anyone on the way here?" he asked closing the door behind them.

"No, mostly stuck to the back streets just to be on the safe side." Ethan replied while looking around the older man's home. He hadn't been there since picking up his own magnum a month ago. The once warm and inviting abode was silent and hollow, Barry having sent his family to his in-laws to keep them safe after explaining to his wife what had happened, making sure that they were out of Umbrella's reach.

The veteran STARS nodded as he began leading them toward the living room, "Chris and Jill should be here any time. Want some coffee?"

"Sure, thanks." Ethan replied, taking notice of his nervous and tense demeanor. He scratched at his beard in a way that he knew the man only did when something was weighing heavily on his thoughts. Rebecca shook her head and opted for water instead as they stopped at the open doorway leading to the living room.

"Why don't you two introduce yourselves, I'll be back in a minute." he said moving toward the kitchen and leaving the two teens alone. The medic shot Ethan a questioning glance at what Barry had meant and got a shrug in return as he turned and led them into the living room.

Only to find that they weren't alone.

A man neither of them had seen was sitting in one of the recliners, standing as they entered the room. His dark eyes narrowing as he began sizing them up. The traveler did the same, gauging on whether or not he was a threat, left hand discretely reaching for the handle of his knife if he made a sudden move he didn't like.

He wore a nice shirt, jeans and running shoes. Standing about an inch or so taller than Ethan and built like an olympic swimmer with short, dark hair with a piercing gaze that held a spark of intelligence. A 9mm Beretta holstered at his hip baring the insignia for STARS on the handle.

"You must be Ethan Mercer and Rebecca Chambers." he said with a british accent, words clipped and polished. "The strategic profiler and the biochemist, am I right?" The teens nodded, Ethan slowly moving his hand away from his hidden blade. "Forgive my manners, please. I hadn't expected...that is, I..."

Ethan could tell that he was a little tense and took pity on him, "We get that a lot, the youngest people to be inducted into STARS kind of makes us stand out since we first joined up." he said holding his hand out to shake.

The man stepped around the coffee table and shook both their hands before introducing himself. "David Trapp, I'm with the STARS branch in Maine."

Relief flooded over Rebecca's face, back up _had_ arrived. "Are you a scout?" she asked getting David's attention. "For the investigation, are there other teams already here? Or did you come check things out first to get dirt on Umbrella?"

Seeing the man's expression turn downcast, eyes glittering with an array of emotions that he knew very well, Ethan nudged his girlfriend's shoulder getting her attention. "There's no help coming, is there?" he asked bluntly.

David shook his head making the young woman gasp softly, "No, sorry. I have reason to believe that Umbrella has gotten to key members of the STARS, either by bribery or blackmail."

"Fuck." Ethan cursed under his breath running a hand over his head. The feeling of light-brown hair barely half an inch long greeting his touch having stopped shaving his scalp weeks ago. "I take it you're here on other business then, regarding what we know about what they're up to. Otherwise you wouldn't be here."

The man was a bit taken aback from the statement, still a bit shocked at seeing how young the couple was. The story Barry had told him about how these two had survived a second Umbrella facility all on their own before helping the rest of their squad survive the mansion coming to the forefront of his thoughts and telling him that despite being close to children, they were more than capable of handling themselves.

His eyes going to Rebecca briefly with the knowledge that she was probably the only scientist they had left on their side.

A shot of anger flashing through him when he remembered the call Barry had given him, the story about horror, treachery and the fact that STARS was somehow apart of it. "You're right, and I'll explain everything once the rest of your group arrives." he said just as Barry entered the room with a cup of coffee and a glass of water for the two.

"I guess he told you, huh?" he asked getting nods from them as they got comfortable while waiting for the others to arrive. Rebecca taking a small drink from her glass and setting it aside as she tried to come to grips with what they had been told. Ethan drank his coffee slowly, eyes never leaving David as they man sat back in the recliner and stared at the floor.

He picked up the subtle flicker in his gaze that kept going toward his girlfriend that he didn't like. There wasn't anything negative or malicious in his eyes, more like curiosity and a hint of worry. "Something on your mind?" he asked bringing attention to him.

"What do you mean?" asked David trying to seem nonchalant.

"You keep sending fleeting glances at my girlfriend. Very subtle, but I can still pick up on it. A normal boyfriend in my position would feel the need to protect, but I'm not picking up anything threatening in your eyes. The micro-movements around your face tell me that you're thinking hard about something, something important, and from the looks of things, it involves Rebecca." the traveler layed out as though he were speaking about the weather.

Rebecca and Barry sent stunned looks Ethan's way before turning to David whose mouth was agape. The younger man had managed to analyze what was going on simply by reading what little facial features he had managed to give away. He had to admit he was very impressed, the kid was every bit the genius Barry had told him about and more. And from the records he had gotten ahold of, it all proved true; for him and the young woman sitting next to him.

Knowing he had been found out, the man simply sighed. "There...is something. But like I said, it's best to wait for the others so I don't have to say it twice. Time really isn't on our side and neither are resources with what's been happening."

Nodding and accepting the answer for the time being, Ethan put his arm around Rebecca's shoulders, allowing her to curl into him just as the sound of another car coming up the driveway could be heard outside. A moment later a knock at the door was heard and Barry left the room before coming back with both Jill and Chris in tow.

"Jill Valentine, Chris Redfield, this is David Trapp. Military strategist for the Maine STARS Exeter branch." the bearded man introduced. They three shook hands before they all sat down again. "David's an old comrade of mine. We worked together on the same team for about two years, right after boot camp. He showed up on my doorstep about an hour ago with news, and I didn't think it could wait. David?"

David cleared his throat, focusing on significant facts for a moment before he began; "As you already know, six days ago, Barry placed several calls to various STARS branches to see if any word had come from the home office about the tragedy that occurred here. I received one of those calls. It was the first I'd heard about it, and I've since found out that the New York office hasn't contacted anyone about your discoveries. No warnings or memos. Nothing has been issued to the STARS regarding the Umbrella Corporation."

The group exchanged looks of concern, save for Ethan who had his eyes closed while soaking in what the man had been telling them.

"Maybe they're not done investigating. We did send them a lot of evidence." offered Chris who ony received a shake of the head in return.

"I spoke to the Assistant Director myself the day after Barry called. I didn't tell him about the contact, only that I'd heard rumor of a problem in Raccoon, and wanted to know if it had any merit." said David. "The AD wouldn't tell me anything outright, and he told me I should remain quiet about it until official word came down. What he would say was that there had been a helicopter crash in Raccoon City, and what he implied was that the surviving STARS were trying to lay blame on Umbrella, angry over some sort of funding dispute."

"But that's not true!" Jill exclaimed, "We were investigating the murders, and found-"

"Yes, Barry told me everything." David cut in. "You discovered that the murders were the result of a laboratory accident. The T-Virus that Umbrella was experimenting with was released somehow and it transformed the researchers into mad killers."

"It wasn't an accident." Everyone glanced at Ethan as he opened his eyes. "One of the people that founded the company was betrayed ten years ago, he became infected thanks to one of his pet projects and was resurrected. James Marcus, he released the virus to exact his revenge on Umbrella. Becs and I encountered him at the training facility before we all met up at the mansion."

David leaned in, now very interested. "Were you able to discover anything vital?" the traveler reached into his back pocket and pulled out a data-disk, laying it on the table before him.

"All of the evidence we managed to find at the training facility, the mansion, and the labs beneath it. This is one of many copies I made, the original is secured in a location that only I know of." he said dead serious. "I had a strong feeling that things wouldn't be so cut and dry when we tried to bring things forward, so I took precautions."

All the members of STARS in the room looked at the disk, David picked it up and looked it over as the gears turned in his head. "You were expecting something like this to happen?" he asked looking at the younger man.

Ethan stood from the couch and walked to the window of the living room, looking through the curtains out into the darkness outside. "Wesker was working for Umbrella, had been even before the STARS branch here was established. He played us all. After finding this out, I had my doubts about the higher ups here in Raccoon and even in STARS' main HQ. The corporation has deep pockets and a long reach, I wouldn't be surprised if the had a couple of politicians, senators, congressmen, in their corner as well. If the AD of STARS openly says that there isn't a conspiracy..." he trailed off.

"Then we can assume that our organization has been misled...or there are other members working for Umbrella as well." Rebecca said catching on quick.

There was a long moment of shocked silence as they all tried to absorb this information. David was completely floored, once again stunned by the level of intelligence that Ethan was displaying regarding their situation. Barry had said that it was because of him that they managed to survive the Spencer estate, his strategies and quick thinking keeping them one step ahead of the BOWs contained within the mansions walls and Wesker's plots against them.

If only they knew how much he _truly _knew about Umbrella and their agenda.

Chris was on his feet and started pacing, his expression twisted into one of anger and frustration, "So what you both are trying to say is that we've got zero credibility with the locals, no backup coming, and we've been branded as liars by our own people. The Umbrella investigation is dead and we're screwed, does that pretty much sum it up?" he demanded.

"Pretty much." said Ethan keeping his back to them. "Though, I believe that our guest has much more to add to this, don't you." he turned facing David with a pointed look, knowing full well that there was a whole lot that he had yet to tell them.

The man nodded seriously, "There's another Umbrella facility on the Maine coast, conducting experiments with this virus of theirs, and just like what happened here, they've lost control." He took in the shocked and horrified looks of those around him as he looked across the room at Rebecca.

"I'm assembling a team to go in and investigate, without STARS authorization...and I want Rebecca to come with us."

**A/N: How's that for a kickoff chapter? The next few will be coming rapid quick so be ready at a moment's notice when they start popping up. Reviews and feedback still highly valued, so drop some every now and again to let me know what you guys think.**


	24. Separation

**A/N: Holy SHIT! I'm on a goddamn roll here ladies and gents! The momentum I got from writing the last chapter is still kicking strong and I was able to get the next one ready much more quickly then I had anticipated. I know a lot of you haven't read the books which can act as a go-between for the games, so this is probably all new to you. But trust me, if/when you do read them it will make a lot of sense. S.D. Perry really knew how to add to the story of Resident Evil in a way that was both compelling and original.**

**This chapter is the last one based from 'Caliban Cove', after that we're going right into when things started falling apart in Raccoon City. But if you've been paying attention, then you know Ethan's got a plan for what's coming. But for now, lets see how he handles his girlfriend being offered to join a different team to fight Umbrella.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil.**

**Chapter 24:**

_**"Life sometimes separates people so that they can realize how much they mean to each other." - Unknown**_

They all stared at David, some of them looking as though they had been punched in the gut. Still reeling from the information about what was happening within STARS, the realization that they were now on their own, and now there was another lab to worry about.

But most of all, this man wanted to take Rebecca with him to infiltrate the place.

David went on, his dark gaze still fixed on the young Bravo. "I've talked to the people on my team I believe to be trustworthy, and three of them have agreed to go. I'm not going to lie to you, it will be dangerous, and without STARS to back us up, there's no guarantee we'll be able to close the lab down. We just want to go in, collect some solid evidence on the T-Virus to add to what you've already obtained to make it stronger, and get back out before anyone even know's we're-"

"I'm going too." Ethan said with a tone of finality that left no room for argument. "We'll all go." agreed Chris along with the others, Jill putting an arm around the medic and making her flush at all of the protectiveness that now surrounded her.

"This isn't a full-scale op, five people is already stretching it. Rebecca's got the background we need to find the data on the virus, and she already knows what symptoms to look for." David said after shaking his head.

"You've got you're team right here." said Chris, "Take us in instead, send your guys to look into the cover up."

Sitting back down, the man looked at Chris with an expressionless face, "Tell me who's involved in Umbrella's conspiracy to hide their research," he said seriously.

"Several people locally. Umbrella's office workers, of course. The police commissioner, Chief Irons, a couple of his men. Not to mention people on the city council who run various corners of the city." said Ethan, his tone clipped and sharp making the others look at him strangely.

David nodded, "Now can you tell me about the classification of the virus?" no one could answer him...no one but Rebecca anyway. He knew it, they knew it, she was the only one with the expertise to decipher how the virus functioned and ways on how to combat it.

"I agree with all of you that Umbrella has to be stopped," he continued, his tone tense and determined. "But let's not kid ourselves. We're talking about breaking from the STARS and going up against a multi-billion dollar establishment on our own. Nowhere is going to be safe, and our only chance for success is if we each do what we can, what we're good at, to take Umbrella down."

His stare shifted to Ethan who was looking off to the side, seemingly into nothing, but he knew when someone was deeply thinking about something of deep importance. David could see how much this young man loved Rebecca, he could see it in his eyes, the burning will to protect her from harm. One that obviously had come into play a month ago when they had been fighting for their lives in the forest around the city.

"The rest of you already know what to look for here. You should stay in the city, out of sight, see if you can ferret out the connection between the local police and Umbrella. And try to reach out to the STARS members that you think would help us." David turned to Rebecca again, "And if you agree, I think we should leave for Maine tonight. With the information I have, it looks as though things have already gotten out of hand. My team is standing by, we could go in tomorrow at dusk."

Ethan inhaled sharply, emotions whirling in his mind and starting to form into a headache. David was right about their options, they barely had any to speak of, shutting down Umbrella took priority and to do that they needed as many hands on deck as they could to unsure that they were successful.

The logical part of his brain said that it made perfect sense, that Rebecca was their only chance at truly finding out what the virus was capable of. Even with his knowledge of this world, he had only the bare minimum on what T could do from what the games had mentioned. They needed more information.

But, his heart was battling hard against the logic. This was his girlfriend. They'd been through a lot together and the thought of them being apart like this, with her in mortal danger without him backing her up was putting him severely on edge.

Taking a moment, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Allowing his thoughts to sort themselves so that he could think clearly. In the end, only one thought came through to him. 'It was her choice...and no matter what she chose, he needed to respect her wishes.'

Opening his eyes again, he turned to David just as Jill asked the question that was also on his mind. "What information do you have? How did you find out about the lab?"

David pulled out a battered briefcase that had been leaning against the chair on the floor. Digging through it, he pulled out a folder and layed it out on the coffee table, "An interesting story in itself, if a strange one. I was hoping that one of you might be able to explain some of this." He took out three sheets of paper, photocopies of newspaper clippings and a simple diagram which was obviously a map of some kind. "Shortly after I talked to the home office, I received a visit from a stranger, a man who claimed to be a friend of STARS...he told me his name was Trent."

This caused everyone's heads to snap up, "Trent?!" Jill exclaimed, sharing looks with the others.

"You know him?" he asked puzzled.

"A shady benefactor who gave Jill intel about the mansion and told her to watch her back against possible traitors." Said Ethan as they combed over the data before them, "He also had information on one of us. Medical records, DNA analysis...the works."

The Exeter STARS narrowed his eyes questionably, "Who?" The young profiler looked at him in all seriousness, "Me. We have yet to figure out why, but Trent had mentioned to Jill that there are several parties that are interested in me and that I was in danger. For what reason I don't know, but it's definitely serious."

David leaned back in the recliner and tried to swallow this new development. Trent had been very cryptic when giving him the information he was sharing with them, to know that he had also contacted them as well, and revealed that someone maybe after one of their own was a bit troubling. What else was going on that they didn't know about?

Watching the man out of the corner of his eye, the traveler mentally sighed. Knowing who Trent was working with was a bit of a shock, but the fact he had to keep it to himself made him feel guilty. He was lying and keeping things from them, necessary or not it weighed heavily on his mind.

Sitting back on the couch, and moving closer to Rebecca he looked through all the data layed out before them. The facility was located somewhere along the coast of Maine in a place called Caliban Cove and a had a slightly similar layout to the lab complexes that they had seen before. There was also a list of names on another sheet of paper, one of them standing out amongst the rest.

"William Birkin." he said catching the attention of the others, "He was partners with Wesker in Umbrella, they both were students of James Marcus and had him executed when the company no longer needed him."

"Safe to say that Birkin must have had a hand in the virus' creation." said Jill looking over the names.

'You have no idea.' he thought to himself. "Oh shit." he turned to Rebecca who was looking at the top of the page with all the color drained from her face. "Nicolas Griffith is on this list too. I thought he was dead. He was one of the greats, one of the most brilliant men ever to work in the biosciences."

She turned to David with her gaze heavy with dread, "If he's working with Umbrella, we've got a lot more to worry about than the T-Virus getting out. He's a genius in the field of molecular virology and if the stories are true, he's totally insane."

"What can you tell us about him?" asked the Exeter STARS.

Reaching for her glass of water, she drained half its contents to clear her dry throat before speaking. "How much do you know about the study of viruses?" She got mixed answers and decided to continue, "Okay. Viruses are classified by their replication strategy and by the type of nucleic acid in the virion, that's the specialized element in a virus that allows it to transfer its genome to another living cell. A genome is a single, simple set of chromosomes. According to the Baltimore Classification, there are seven distinct types of viruses, and each group infects certain organisms in a certain way. In the early sixties, a young scientist at a private university in California challenged the theory, insisting that there was an eighth group, one based loosely on dsDNA and ssDNA viruses that could infect everything it contacted. It was Dr. Griffith. He published several papers, and while it turned out that he was wrong, his reasoning was brilliant. I know, I read them. The scientific community scoffed at his theory, but his research on virus-specified inclusion bodies in the cytoplasm without a linear genome..."

Rebecca trailed off, noticing the blank expressions on their faces, save for Ethan who was used to her scientific rambling. "Sorry. Anyway, Griffith stopped trying to prove the theory, but a lot of people were interested to see what he'd come up with next."

Jill interrupted, frowning. "Where did you learn all this?"

"In school. One of my professors was kind of a science-history buff. His specialty was defunct theories... and scandals."

"So what happened?" David asked.

"The next time anyone heard from Griffith, it was because he'd gotten kicked out of the university. Dr. Vachss, that was my professor, told us that Griffith was officially fired for using drugs, methamphetamines, but the rumor was that he'd been experimenting with drug-induced behavior modification on a couple of his students. Neither of them would talk, but one of them ended up in an asylum and the other eventually committed suicide. Nothing was ever proved, but after that, no one would hire him and as far as the facts go, that's the last anyone heard of Nicolas Griffith."

"But there's more to the story?" David asked now very interested.

Ethan spoke up. "In the mid-eighties, a private lab in Washington was broken into by cops and the bodies of three men were found, all dead of a filovirus infection-it was Marburg, one of the most lethal viruses there is. They'd been dead for weeks; neighbors had complained because of the smell. The papers the police found in the lab suggested that all three men were research assistants to a Dr. Nicolas Dunne, and that they had allowed themselves to be deliberately infected with what they understood to be a harmless cold virus. Dr. Dunne was going to see if he could cure it."

Seeing the odd looks he was getting, he just smirked and put his arm around Rebecca's shoulders. "Hay, my girlfriend's a biochemist. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't take an interest in her major?" Rebecca blushed.

No one could argue with that logic. "How was your professor sure it was Griffith?" Jill asked softly. The young biochemist shook her head, "Griffith's mother, her maiden name was Dunne."

She looked around as everyone had their attention solely on her, their faces tight with concern. Ever since the incidents in the two facilities, they all had become like family to her. She didn't want to leave, to risk never seeing them again, especially Ethan. The very thought of being away from him when so many people were out to get them didn't settle right in her stomach and made her heart heavy.

'David's right. Without support from STARS, nowhere will be safe for any of us.' she thought to herself. 'And this would be my chance to really contribute to stopping Umbrella, to do what I'm good at...' Though that wasn't the only reason, a tiny sliver of excitement ran through her at the prospect of studying the mutagen and picking apart the virion right down to the smallest capsid.

She felt a hand grip hers and looked up to see Ethan smiling at her. She could see that the situation bothered him greatly, but she could tell that he was giving her his undying support no matter what she chose to do. He was always like that, always putting her needs ahead of his own, just like back at the training facility and then the mansion soon after.

A couple of times, Jill had told her that she had found a keeper in the profiler and to hold on to him with everything she had. And Rebecca couldn't help but agree, and wouldn't let this man get away from her no matter what was in her way.

Taking a deep breath, Rebecca made a decision. "I'll do it. When do we leave?"

The older STARS in the room showed different levels of discomfort at hearing her choice. Including David. It was pretty obvious to anyone in her position, she was young, and that had more often then not caused people to overlook the fact of how smart she really was.

Chris sent a not-so-subtle look Ethan's way, as if trying to convey the message; 'talk some sense into her, she's your girlfriend!'

"Don't give me that look, Chris." the older teen said sending the man a sharp look. "Rebecca's a grown woman and can make her own choices, I won't force her to do anything she doesn't want to."

Rebecca, who was still holding on to his hand, gripped it gently. Smiling at her boyfriend for his support even if it was obvious that he was just as uncomfortable about it as the others.

David nodded, "All right, then. Good. There's a plane leaving Bangor at twenty-three hundred hours, with a connecting flight to a field just outside of Exeter. I thought we could all go over a bit of strategy here, and then drop by your place on the way to the airfield so you can pack a few things."

The medic nodded while Barry went over and cracked a window for some fresh air. "You and Ethan are the strategists," he said rejoining everyone, "Why not start us off?"

Sharing a look, the older man motioning to Ethan since he had a better grip on the situation here in Raccoon. "As of right now, even with the evidence we have, we can't go to the press. If Umbrella has parts of STARS in their pocket, they can buy out anyone that could smear their name." explained the profiler. "What we should focus on..." he trailed off as he looked out the window Barry had opened.

He heard the rustling of leaves in the bushes, a soft clink of metal on metal, and shadows moving just out of sight. His eyes widened, "EVERYBODY DOWN!" he slammed into the couch, knocking it over sending Rebecca, Jill and Chris to the floor with him just as the window exploded with an explosive burst of automatic weapon fire.

David and Barry dove to the floor as well, drawing their weapons as smoking holes tore across the wall sending plaster and wood flying. Ethan rolled over on to his back, Samurai Edge aimed at the ceiling as he shot out the lights plunging them into darkness. Another barrage of gunfire came from the front yard as Chris crawled his way to the hallway and shot out the lights there with his own weapon.

A window in the back shattered just as the gunfire outside stopped. The sound of heavy footsteps crunching over glass could be heard in the kitchen for a second or two before going silent. 'He's waiting for his partner to catch up.' Ethan summarized as he rolled to his feet, back pressed to the wall under the cover of darkness as he approached the way into the back room.

A second set of footsteps in the kitchen joined the first meaning that the gunmen had joined up. 'They got the power advantage, we need to outsmart them.' he looked over to David, the Exeter STARS looking his way obviously thinking the same thing. "Stairs. Hit the ground outside, make a run through the park." he whispered.

The older man nodded in agreement, turning in the direction of the others as they got into what cover they could in the living room with their guns ready. "Jill, get to Chris and prepare to lay cover fire with me on my signal." he whispered quickly. "Barry, you and Rebecca hit the stairs fast to an East window, softest jump, Ethan here will back you up. We'll follow. Ready? Go."

Everyone began moving quickly and quietly. Jill disappeared into the hallway where Chris had taken cover, Rebecca and Barry right behind her with Ethan covering their backs. David gathered up the papers and data disk on the table and the briefcase before creeping after them.

Ethan kept his back pressed to the corner as he peered toward the opening to the kitchen, Barry and Rebecca behind them waiting to make their move. David got the others into position, Chris and Jill covering the kitchen entrance while he had the front door. They waited with baited breath, fingers tense on triggers as they waited for the signal.

"On my mark," David whispered keeping his weapon trained on the door. "NOW!" The house was alive with the sound of gunfire. Barry and Rebecca lunged for the stairs and began ascending two at a time, Ethan on their heels when he heard automatic and semi-auto fire tearing through the air behind them.

Reaching the top, he motioned for them to keep going as he crouched at the top with his Beretta aimed at the bottom of the steps. A handful of seconds later, Chris and Jill were on the stairs heading his way, running past him in the same direction the others went.

A small explosion was heard down below followed by more gunfire before David could be heard coming up as well. The teen saw movement in the darkness and fired twice. A strangled scream was heard on the first level followed by a loud thump of someone hitting the floor.

"Keep moving!" David said firing back the same way as they double timed it down the hallway as more crashes could be heard, the sound of male, commanding voices also filtering in as they headed for the window that Jill and Barry had already gone through, Chris already halfway out with Rebecca standing by.

The two strategists crouched down by the window and stood guard as Chris disappeared, Barry reaching back in and helping Rebecca through as feet could be heard moving up the steps. Both men fired, one of the attackers that had reached the landing fell back and crashed into his comrades that had followed him up and giving them time to bail out the window.

Hitting the hedges below, the others stood around covering various directions incase they were followed while they got to their feet. Twenty feet to the left was a dark stand of trees which was their exfil.

Barry's colt registered loudly and a dark form fell to the ground at the corner of the house. "Move!" Chris shouted as they all began to fall back to the trees. Ethan heard someone calling out from the second floor and aimed at the window they came through, firing six times and causing a man in black armor holding a rifle to fall out and hit the ground, dead.

Taking turns covering one another, the STARS vanished into the cover of shadows provided by the trees of the park. The sounds of sirens in the distance was followed closely by shouts from Barry's front porch, a moment later tires squealed on pavement as a number of vehicles peeled away from the home.

Ethan's feet pounded the soft Earth as he ran, keeping up easily with the others. Rebecca stumbled on his right and he managed to catch her before she fell as they continued falling back. After what felt like minutes they slowed to a jog, stopping where the line of trees ended, he turned back to search the shadows for anyone that could have followed them. The traveler's back pressed to a gnarled tree as he waited for possible hostility.

Peering around the bark, he saw a shadow gliding stealthfully through the foliage. Taking out his knife, he waited as a man in black riot-gear burst from the treeline and took aim at the surprised STARS.

He never had a chance to fire as Ethan leapt into action, kicking the automatic weapon he had been aiming into the air before jamming the blade of his knife into the soft flesh of his throat above his kevlar vest. The man gurgled something as his mouth and throat filled with blood, most of it seeping from the open wound and down his front as the traveler pulled the knife free allowing him to collapse the ground on his knees, feebly trying to stop the flow.

The Umbrella operative fell face first to the dirt very much dead. Ethan shook his knife off and sheathed it, releaving the man of the submachine gun he had been holding and any ammo he had for it before rejoining the others with his newly acquired weapon.

Nodding to them, they started running again. Putting as much distance between them and the home-turned-battleground as they could.

X

Three black SUVs all pulled into a vacant parking lot roughly ten miles from the target home they had attacked. The doors all opened and nine armed men in black riot gear stepped out, two of them sporting wounds of some kind sat on the ground as they were tended to by their comrades.

One of their own was unaccounted for, and three were confirmed KIA. But worse of all, the targets had escaped.

From the lead car, another figure stepped out. Dressed in black like the others, but he also wore a cloak-like hood over his head with a shimmering pattern that was also on the body suit that he wore. Tactical vest containing ammo for his weapons along with two serrated knives crisscrossed on his lower back allowing for quick access and maneuverability.

A gas mask with neon blue lenses leered out from under the hood as he examined the men all around him. With a shake of his head, he reached up to his ear and activated his personal comm system, "Command, this is Vector...mission objective failed." said the man.

_"What happened? You were supposed to infiltrate and execute the targets!" _barked a commanding voice over the line.

"Sir, they were expecting an attack. Took us by surprise and exited out of the back of the home, using the nearby park for cover to make their escape. Law enforcement was en route and we had to fall back or risk exposure." said Vector, gritting his teeth in frustration behind his mask at the failure.

There was silence for several long seconds before his superior spoke again. _"Return to HQ. We will send a different team to handle the STARS situation. You are to report for a new mission with the rest of your team upon arrival, is that understood?"_

Vector nodded, "Yes, sir." he took his hand away from his ear and motioned to the USS operatives around him that they were pulling out. He looked back the way they had come from before glancing down at his vest were a bullet hole was visible, the 9mm round stopped by the kevlar plates under the hardened weave.

His thoughts went back to that moment, he had just reached the top of the stairs in the residence when he was shot. The force of the round knocking him back into the two men that followed him and allowing the targets to escape. The image of the one who had fired at him still very clear in his mind.

'I'll find you, and when I do...you'll pray for death." Vector turned and stepped back into the vehicle, returning to base in order to prepare for his next assignment with the rest of Delta Team.

X

It had been a long trek. But after escaping Umbrella, the STARS had managed to find refuge in Brad's cottage which was a little over a mile from the Burton's home.

Jill expertly picked the lock thanks to a bent safety-pin and one of Rebecca's earrings before ushering them inside. Rebecca taking Barry to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom as he held Chris' t-shirt over a bullet wound in his left arm he had gotten when they fled.

David, Ethan and Chris swept the small home thoroughly. Checking every inch of the two bedroom home until they were sure that the place was secure. The cottage shared a backyard with a security-conscious family, bright lights snapping on outside on the neighbors back door when the Exeter STARS opened the back entrance. And with the other houses around it made a perfect isolated location for a hideout.

The house was furnished simply, although very obvious that the occupant had fled in a panic. Various items were thrown everywhere across the room as though Vickers had been unable to decide what to bring with him when he decided to flee Raccoon City.

And after what had just happened, none of them could blame him anymore for running.

After securing the cottage, the STARS all gathered in the small living room similarly to the way they had done back at Barry's. The bearded man sporting a much better bandage on his arm thanks to the supplies they could find and Rebecca's medical experience. Chris came in soon after with a faded blue hoodie with the arms torn off.

Ethan unslung the HK5 submachine gun he had pilfered off the dead Umbrella operative and laid it on the coffee table as he slumped into a nearby chair. Rebecca coming over and sitting comfortably in his lap with her legs draped over one of the arms, cuddling into his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her. Jill came in moments later with a pitcher of water and several mix-matched glasses and started filling them before passing them to the others.

They sat in tense silence, slowly coming down from the ordeal that they had just survived. "Well...that was _fun_." Ethan said sarcastically, gulping down a couple mouthfuls of water.

"If that was your idea of fun, I'd hate to be around to see what a real party is." David said with a humorless chuckle. He sobered before glancing Barry's way. "Have you thought about what to tell the police?"

Barry shrugged, "We won't have to lie, much anyway. The four of us were at my place, a bunch of guys broke in and tried to shoot us. Simple."

"Irons will probably pass it off as a botched burglary or something like that." Chris sneered. "If he's in this as deep as we believe he is, he won't want to call attention to anything Umbrella's doing."

"Just don't mention actually seeing bodies." said David. "They may have had time to clean up. And you should say that you were chased into the park. It would explain you leaving the scene."

"You just worry about your end, okay?" said Ethan tiredly. "We can handle things here." his grip discretely tightened around Rebecca's waist, she kissed him on the cheek to ease his tension.

The Exeter STARS stood, "We need to get going, our flight is set, and with Umbrella already making their move we're running out of time much quicker than we thought." he looked to Rebecca, "We'll head to your place first, gather whatever you will need and we'll head straight to the airport."

"Becs and I share a place, I'll tag along and provide support." said the profiler. David nodded before turning to everyone else and started shaking hands and offering thanks. Rebecca exchanged various goodbyes with the others while Ethan hung back by the front door with the HK5 in hand as he peered out at the silent streets. When everything was all done the other two stacked up by him as he looked back at his team. "I'll head back this way when these two are on their way to the airport, keep a light on for me."

"Be careful, Ethan. Those guys could still be prowling around out there." Jill warned.

Nodding, he turned back to the door and the three headed out into the night once more. Checking every shadow before making their way toward his and Rebecca's apartment building, staying close to back roads and alleyways to avoid detection. Their minds on high alert every step of the way, though Ethan's thoughts drifted every so often to a fact that made his chest hurt a bit.

In less than an hour, the woman he loved would be gone on a mission where the outcome was unknown to him. And for the first time since coming to this place...he was actually afraid.

X

It took almost forty minutes to reach the apartment building, and thankfully they hadn't run into any trouble while en route. Ethan unlocked the door, letting Rebecca and David inside before closing and locking it behind him. "I'm gonna start packing, be right back." the medic said before heading down the hallway and disappearing into the bedroom.

Ethan laid the HK5 on the bar in the kitchen, taking out his Beretta, knife and spare clips for the guns and laying them all out as well before turning to David as he looked around the couple's home.

"You really think this op will give us what we need to bring Umbrella down?" he asked getting the older man's attention. He already knew the answer, but he needed to take his mind off of things at the moment.

"Can't say for sure, but anything that gives us data on the T-Virus is better in my book." replied the Exeter STARS. His dark eyes locking with Ethan's grey-blue ones, knowing full well that it wasn't just the mission he was concerned about. "You really love her, don't you?"

The traveler sighed, turned to look toward the partly open bedroom door before going back to the man in front of him. "I do, more than anything. And I'd do whatever it took to make sure that she was safe and happy." his gaze hardened as he stood directly in front of David. "I'm putting a lot of trust in you, Trapp. Just, please, make sure that she's kept safe."

David smiled, resting a hand on the teen's shoulder, "I'll make sure she comes back in one piece, I promise." Ethan's shoulders relaxed, reading the seriousness in the man's words and knew that he could trust him to make sure that Rebecca was okay on their assignment.

The girl in question came back into the room, an overnight bag containing spare clothes, her gear, weapons, and medical supplies slung over her shoulder. "I'm all set."

David nodded to her, taking the bag before addressing them both, "Our flight leaves in about two hours, we should get moving if we want to make it in time. I'll give you guys a couple of minutes." he headed to the door and stepped out into the hall to give them some privacy.

When the door closed, Rebecca felt her head turned to the right before a familiar pair of lips pressed firmly against hers. Strong arms going around her thin waist and bringing her into a warm body she was really familiar with.

Her eyes closed, lips moving against the ones kissing her, hands going up and running through the soft-brown hair that she was secretly happy that Ethan decided to let grow out. It was innocent, sweet, and held every single emotion that they had for each other. Neither of them wanted the moment to end, but sadly time wasn't on their side.

Coming up for air, they pressed their foreheads together and stared in each other's eyes. "Promise me you'll be safe." Ethan said feeling a slight constriction in his chest.

"I promise." Rebecca replied, feeling similar in her own chest. "But you have to promise the same. That you'll be here when we get back after the assignment." she got a nod in return and another kiss that ended too quickly for their tastes.

"I've got something that might help us." She said before reaching into her back pocket and producing two wallet sized photographs, both depicting the same image. The two of them together on a warm day almost a week after the mansion incident, Rebecca was in Ethan's arms bridal style with both of them smiling at the one taking the picture.

Ethan took one of the photos and smiled, putting it in his own pocket before turning to his lover. "I'll be here, darlin. Go out there and kick some ass."

Rebecca grinned wickedly, "I intend to." She hugged him close, face burrowed in his chest, "I love you Ethan." He embraced her, afraid to even let her go, "I love you too Rebecca." They stood there in their own world for another minute before it was time for her to go.

Walking them out of the building and watching David hail them a cab that would take them to the airfield, the couple shared one last kiss before they got in and headed down the road. Ethan watched them go, his heart already missing her as he watched the tail-lights disappear around the street corner.

Taking a deep breath and telling himself that he would see her again, he spun on his heel and stormed back into the apartment building. Eyes as hard as ice while his mind turned over what needed to be done. He had plans that needed to be set in motion, and more preparations to make for the coming storm.

And by the end of it all, Umbrella would have no idea what hit them.

**A/N: And there it is, along with a twist or two that you didn't see coming. Now alone, Ethan will have to pull out all the stops to help the others survive the coming outbreak as they prepare to strike back against Umbrella. But it won't be easy, then again, dealing with these bastards never is.**

**Review and the next update will be coming at muzzle velocity.**


	25. The Fall of Raccoon City

**A/N: And the hits just keep on coming. I've been replaying Operation Raccoon City, Darkside Chronicles, and re-reading 'City of the Dead' and 'Nemesis' to truly capture how the next arc of the story is going to flow. In order to do this, and safely blend together everything to make it believable and entertaining, my update times will be slown a bit so that I can the time to match every detail that's needed.**

**As for this coming chapter, its a bit shorter than the last few I've posted, but it's more or less an opening for things to come. and to offer explanations for any unanswered questions, while at the same time making several more. And believe me, those hits will keep rolling and rolling hard in the near future. So be ready for them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil.**

**Chapter 25:**

_**"The end of the world is on people's minds. We have the power to destroy or save ourselves, but the question is what do you do with that responsibility." - Nicolas Cage**_

_Ethan's POV:_

_When people say that the world is coming to an end, most folks call them zealots, nutjobs, or just plain morons. Some believe that it is best to live in ignorance instead of worrying about the end at every waking moment._

_But when you actually _know_ the end is coming...that's something completely different. And the ignorance of those around you to the imminent danger will piss you off like you cannot believe._

_After Rebecca left with David for Caliban Cove, Chris, Barry, Jill and I relocated to Brad's cottage, turning it into our own personal safe house since the lease wouldn't be due for another couple of months. We stayed out of sight as much as possible, watching our backs every time we did go out and at times sleeping in shifts. _

_Ever since Umbrella's failed attempt at taking us out we took all the precautions we needed to to ensure that we weren't taken by surprise again. All the while planning our next move, Barry kept making calls, being sure to leave out where we were hiding out and seeing who else was on our side. He and Chris came up with the idea to storm the Umbrella's main HQ in Europe and attacking the source with whatever help we could gather. _

_I thought it was crazy...but in some cases, the best way to take down a big enemy is to attack their main source of power. And they wouldn't ever think someone would even attempt to go after their main complex._

_While those three went about their planning, I went about mine. I had moved my weapons and equipment to the safe house and worked with Barry to acquire more from Kendo's shop every so often. We had accumulated a rather decent stockpile of armaments that we kept in one of the two bedrooms for when we needed them. _

_Whenever the others weren't around, I'd take out my map of the city and continue where I had left off in my planning shortly after joining STARS. Plotting out my course so that I could be in the right places at the right times, though with the way things had the probability of changing when I least expected it I had to be ready to adapt at a moments notice._

_I had also used some of the funds given to me by Oracle to acquire a safe house in a town 30 miles from Raccoon City. A three bedroom, two bath place where I moved mine and Rebecca's more important belongings, spare clothes, and some more weapons, ammo and medical supplies. A small haven that I knew would be needed after what was going to happen here._

_The others were worried as hell when I disappeared for two days to take care of all this. Thinking I had been captured or killed. I told them a BS story that I had been out scouting around for anything that was useful, trying to get a bead on what Umbrella could have been up to. _

_I really hated lying to them, but if they knew what I was doing they would ask too many questions that I wouldn't be able to answer without giving away my biggest secret. And with all the betrayals that we had been faced with...it wouldn't have been a very good idea._

_Days slipped by, the whole time I missed Rebecca more and more. Falling asleep at night with the picture of the two of us laying next to me as we all waited for her and David's team to return. She'd called me from a pay phone two days after she had left and told me she was in Maine with David's team and were preparing to storm the facility out there. _

_I told her that I loved her and wished them all the best of luck, it made my chest hurt knowing that I wasn't there watching her back. But I knew full well that my girl could kick ass and handle herself no matter what._

_But after a week went by with no word I started to really get worried. Me and the rest of Alpha team read and watched the news as things went about like always. Though I could easily pick out how Umbrella was running damage control from what had happened to the Arklay facilities, easing the public into a false sense of security._

_Another week had passed...Then we got the call._

_I felt all the fear and tension leave me when I heard Becca's voice on the other end. The operation at Caliban Cove had turned into a SNAFU, they had shut down the facility and eliminated the psycho doctor running the place, but they had lost two of their squad mates in the process. Only she, David, and another STARS from David's unit, John Andrews, had made it out._

_She told me that since the local authorities and Umbrella swarmed the place after the mission was over they had to lay low out of sight until the heat died down. They would have to make their way back to Raccoon City by road since the corporation would be closely watching the airports. _

_David and Barry exchanged a few words and information before hanging up, telling me, Chris and Jill that our plans would have to change since it wouldn't take Umbrella long to connect the dots and figure out that it was people associated with us that caused the end of the Caliban Cove facility. _

_At the same time, reports of random attacks had started up all around the city. Victims coming about saying that they were approached by assailants that moved like drunks and smelled like something rotten. With each passing day, the number of attacks increased, the hospital became overrun with people who were 'injured' and 'sick'. Small riots had started all over the place, whole sections of the city fell into chaos while the police attempted to regain some semblance of order._

_It didn't take long to figure out what was happening._

_The T-Virus had got out, and it was spreading through the streets like a flood. The body count rose at an alarming rate and with it the number of undead that now roamed the streets, hungry for flesh. RPD blockades started to become overrun and everything went into full-blown panic, in seemingly no time at all, the whole town became a war zone._

_Barry had been right, it was time to leave Raccoon City...but I wasn't going with them. I had other things that still needed to be done._

_Now I was on my own, in a city of over 100,000 which was quickly turning into a necropolis filled with horrors beyond measure. And I was completely alone without any backup. It wasn't one of the brightest choices I've made thus far, but it needed to be done. And with my knowledge in what I could be up against and where to go I might be able to stay one step ahead of the undead and BOWs prowling around me._

_Then again...there's still a chance I could be wrong..._

X

_September 28, 1998 - Raccoon City Streets_

The once vibrant and lively small mountain city was filled with a dead silence. No sound was made from wildlife, insects or even people making it a virtual ghost town.

On every road and at every turn, garbage, debris and the burnt husks of cars could be seen in almost every direction. Buildings with shattered, or boarded up windows lined the sidewalks and didn't show any signs of life either. A few small fires still burned in certain spaces, but there wasn't anything else, only a handful of street lamps were still active and bathed the asphalt in faded, flickering light.

The pungent smell of rot and decay filled the air, splatters of blood, fresh and long dried, layered on various surfaces. Not a soul could be seen wandering the streets...except for one.

In one of the many back alleys throughout the city, a long figure moved quickly and quietly through the shadows. Sticking close to the walls so that nothing could sneak up on him. He stopped at the mouth of the alley and peered out into the street, looking around for anything remotely hostile.

Taking in the burning wrecks that were once shops that people went to every day and the vacant cars with blood covered doors wide open, he locked his gaze on the alley across from him. Staying out in the open was never a good idea, the infected came outside shortly after turning in search of food meaning the alleys and buildings would be safer to move through.

Doing one last check, he bolted out into the open, double timing it across the asphalt, moving around a couple of bodies with missing heads and limbs laying in puddles of blood and disappearing into the shadows once more. Back pressed against the wall again as he checked his surroundings, an HK5 submachine gun up and ready incase something heard and decided to come after him.

Nothing moved.

Letting out a slow breath and lowering his weapon, he moved over to the door on the wall he was closest to and pushed down on the handle. The door was unlocked, but the metal gave a loud creak when it opened making the figure wince as he slowly slipped through the gap and inside, gently closing the door behind him as he faced a flight of stairs that led farther up.

Gun raised, he slowly began making his way up the steps. Flight after flight, keeping his eyes and ears open in the darkened stairwell as he ascended each floor, checking doors and silently cursing when he found each one locked so far. By the time he reached the sixth floor he got lucky, the door was unlocked and didn't make nearly as much noise as the one on the ground floor.

Getting inside, he crouch-walked along the red carpeted floors that were covered in dark stains. Eyes scanning each door on either side of him as he moved farther down. Searching for some place he could set up for a little while.

Finding one door slightly ajar, he held his gun in one hand and pushed it slowly open with the other, sweeping the small entrance hall before stepping through the threshold. Closing the door behind him as he looked around the small apartment that had been abandoned in a hurry. Personal items strewn about and a few pieces of furniture flipped over, but no blood or bodies to speak of.

After checking the whole place from top to bottom and finding nothing that was dangerous, he returned to the door and slid the three deadbolts and chain in place before going to the living room and pushing the couch up against it as well for added measure.

Door secured, headed back into the living room and looked out the main window at the ruined streets below. The light from the moon shining through and revealing the visage of Ethan Mercer, fully armed and armored for what was creeping out in the silent town.

The teen stood with a slight hunch in his shoulders, dark circles under his eyes as he looked around in the dark for movement. He'd been awake for almost 40 hours now, moving from location to location not staying on one place for too long, keeping one step ahead of the undead hordes that stayed out of sight most of the time. Helping whatever survivors that were still living and uninfected.

In the last couple of days he'd been able to round up about sixty people, helping them set up a stronghold at the local high school. The people looked at him like some kind of hero, every time he showed up with another group of people he had been met with praises and tearful hugs when he brought back friends and family of those who were already there.

That was before this morning, however.

After doing another grid search and fighting off a couple of small hordes, he went back to the high school and found the barriers at the front doors smashed open. Dread filled his stomach as he stormed the building and found a slaughter house. Whether the undead had broken in, or one of the survivors opened the door for one reason or another, they had gotten inside and laid waste to everyone within.

All that remained of the people he had saved, the men, women and children, were just chunks of torn flesh and blood painted walls and floors. In that moment, Ethan truly felt hopelessness about the situation. Despite Oracles warnings, he still tried to do what he could for the people of Raccoon City.

But in the end, it was a lost cause. The T-Virus spread a lot faster than he thought it would, the games never truly captured the devastation that came with an outbreak like this. It made the training facility and mansion look like a cake walk in comparison, the undead were pretty much everywhere, and growing in number with each survivor that stopped breathing.

The RPD had been completely overwhelmed in seemingly no time at all from the hordes. The last time he head heard anything about the local police, or even the sound of gunfire in the streets, had been almost two days ago. If they weren't all dead yet, it was only a matter of time.

Watching the city fall apart was like watching a train wreck. Even though he knew of the where, the when, the why and the how, all he could do was watch from the sidelines and make sure that he didn't wind up collateral damage.

Rubbing his eyes, the images of so many dead innocent people filling his thoughts as he tried to ward them away. He'd been on his own since the others had left for New York over three days ago. Barry's plan to storm Umbrella's HQ driving them as they went to gather what support they could from people he had been able to get in contact with who believed them and wanted to help.

His mind wandered back to the night they had left, it had been during when things had really started to fall into ruin.

_X Flashback X_

September 24, 1998 - Jill's House

_Ethan helped Chris move the last bit of equipment around in the back of Barry's truck, the older man himself had his weapon out behind them, covering their flank as they prepared to depart. Jill was still inside her house gathering the last few bits of clothes before their journey._

_Since the attack on Barry's home, all of their homes had been tossed. Items thrown everywhere as though the intruders were looking for something important. All four STARS knowing exactly who they were and what they were looking for._

_It was pitch dark out, close to around midnight giving them plenty of cover from anyone or anything that could be out looking for them. And from recent events, it was only a matter of time before they were stumbled upon._

_The news had tried to be vague, but it was hard to ignore the fact that zombies were now roaming the streets in certain sectors of the city. And reports of 'strange creatures' attacking civilians and police officials alike meant that BOWs had gotten out as well. It was pretty safe to say that Umbrella's pet projects had been unleashed on the unsuspecting populace, and they were completely unaware that it was them that was the cause._

_The older members had agreed that it was time to leave Raccoon City and make their way to New York to the STARS main branch before heading off to scout out Umbrella's main headquarters. But the rookie had just shook his head, telling his friends that he wasn't going._

_They were shocked beyond reason, trying to convince him to come with them. Ethan knew full well of the danger, but stood firm in his position, telling the older STARS that someone needed to be here when the others made it back and to monitor the situation incase something important came to light._

_Chris looked toward the still darkened house before going in to look for Jill, leaving Barry and Ethan out by the truck with the light of the moon shining down over the dark street. It had shocked the traveler when Jill openly wanted to go with the other two, he was sure that she would have wanted to stay behind as well like in the third game. But it would seem that things really were changing when he least expected it._

_The sudden mission to Caliban Cove for Rebecca and the STARS from Maine had been further evidence on that front. And now here he was, about to face the hell on Earth that Raccoon City was in the fast track of becoming._

_The teen looked up at the sky, the cool, early fall breeze blowing across his face as he thought about how things had escalated so quickly. _

_"Ethan." the traveler looked up to see Barry leaning against the side of his vehicle, magnum pointed at the ground as he regarded the younger man. "Are you absolutely sure that you don't wanna come? Because, let me tell you something kid, things around here are looking to be getting much worse."_

_"I'm sure." Ethan said calmly, "There's something here, in the city. Something that can help us stop them. If there's one thing I learned from those two facilities out in the forest, nothing is as it seems. Umbrella owns this place, that means they must have a facility somewhere here...and I'm gonna find it." _

_Not exactly a lie, but it was right on the already thin line between that and the truth. He shrugged, "That, and when Rebecca and David show up they would need someone here to give them a rundown of what's been happening since they're still laying low."_

_Barry shook his head, "You're insane, you know that right?" he looked at the younger man very seriously, "Then again, it's that insanity that helped us survive the mansion. I just hope that you know what you're getting into."_

_"I'll be fine. You guys just focus on scoping out that headquarters and we'll meet up with you after we regroup." said the teen as Jill and Chris came out of the home and approached the truck. _

_Ethan took note at how they were speaking with hushed tones, Chris' hand on the small of her back and offering her a comforting smile while they walked. The two of them had been getting pretty close in the last few weeks, they always seemed to be together doing something together, and he and Barry had caught them on the couch of their safe house cuddling together while they were asleep more than once._

_He couldn't help but shake his head at their stubbornness involving their relationship status, it was obvious that they cared deeply for each other. But for one reason or another they wouldn't accept it. "All packed, Jill?" he asked as they got ready to leave._

_The B&E expert nodded before shooting him a concerned glance. "You still won't change your mind?" she asked imploringly. Ethan shook his head making her sigh in defeat, embracing him like an older sister. "Be safe, don't do anything stupid. You hear me?" she said sternly. _

_"I'll keep my head down." the teen replied as she stepped back, Chris stepped up and wrapped him in a one-arm hug. "Take care of yourself, kid. Give these bastards hell for us." he said allowing Barry to come forward and shake his hand._

_"Me and my family owe you a lot, Ethan. You better make it out of this so I can repay you." the bearded man said with a smile._

_The traveler smirked back, "I turn 21, first rounds on you then." he joked getting laughs out of his friends. He sobered and looked at each of them, "You guys better be careful too. With what's going on now, they'll pull out all the stops to silence anyone who knows that they're the cause."_

_"Do you have any kind of plan on what you're going to do?" asked Chris._

_"There have to be records, progress reports, financial information, blueprints, if Umbrella ran most of the shit here and Raccoon then there has to be a paper trail of what they did behind the scenes. I'm going to check city hall first, their archives would have that kind of stuff stashed in a safe location. I'll probably find my answers there." Ethan replied._

_Jill bit her lip, "Umbrella will be thinking about the same thing. If anything can be traced back to them then they will try to destroy it. And if they can send a squad to kill us..." she let the words hang in the air at how serious the situation was._

_The traveler nodded, "I know, and I'll be expecting them to be there."_

_They stood around and did another round of goodbyes before the older STARS piled into Barry's truck, pulling out of the drive way and heading down the road and out of town. Like he had done when Rebecca left, Ethan watched his friends until they were out of sight. _

_When the tail-lights faded he sighed, reaching down and drawing his Samurai Edge before making the trek back to the safe house, the silent night his only companion._

_X Flashback End X_

It had felt so much longer ago than it had been, since that night it was pure hell. Chaos, death and devastation swept through the streets as quickly as the virus had. He stuck to the shadows most of the time, remaining out of sight as he observed Raccoon's final stand against the hordes of undead.

He had also seen Umbrella Secret Service units moving about the city, placed in strategic locations obviously on orders to help cover up the catastrophe. City hall had been inaccessible at the time, so he focused on helping people as best he could.

But now he had another objective. The 'package' Oracle had told him about would be at the designated location the following day...or was it later that evening? He couldn't tell, all the days had blurred together recently. Regardless, he was working his way to the coordinates that had been given to him, praying that the benefactor that had helped guide him thus far was giving him something he could really use.

A loud yawn pulled itself from him, reminding him how tired he really was. After deciding that he was useless if exhaustion overpowered him, he decided to catch a couple of hours sleep. After checking to be sure the make-shift barricade he had set up was stable, he went into the only bedroom in the apartment.

Like the living room and kitchen, the place had been ransacked. Dresser drawers tossed every which way, contents from the closet on the floor, whoever had been here had left in a hurry...Ethan couldn't blame them and wondered for a moment if they had made it out.

Closing the bedroom door, he locked it as well and pushed the dresser in front of it before he started removing his weapons and armor.

Wearing his black-STARS tactical vest, he had his Remington M1100-P shotgun in the shoulder holster on his back that he laid on the top of the dresser, his Colt Python Barry had given to him in the holster on the spare holster on his vest joined it before the vest itself was removed. Revealing the teen wearing a long sleeve, digital camo shirt that hugged him like a second skin and digital camo cargo pants along with his combat boots.

Taking the HK5 he had taken off the Umbrella operative during their failed attack was leaned against the wall by the door. He had gotten Kendo to give him boxes of bullets for it, spare magazines and even a scope for it for accuracy.

His rig went next, laying it on the floor by the bed while removing the combat knife that had been sheathed on the small of his back and laying it on the bedside table along with his Samurai edge. Within easy reach, just incase.

It was a large armament collection, and he had to admit that it did hinder his natural speed a bit. But he wanted to be prepared, and since he couldn't stay in on place for long it was better to have it all with him incase he needed it.

Rolling his shoulder, feeling and hearing them pop and the stiffness leave him because of it, he laid on the disheveled bed, staring at the ceiling as his body relaxed from the comfort it provided. "Beats sleeping against a wall." he muttered. Leaning to the side, he reached into his back pocket and pulled out the crumbled photograph that had been on him every moment of every day. The photo of him and Rebecca, one of only a handful of things that kept his spirits up in this place.

Touching the frozen image of her face, he laid the picture down on the pillow next to the one he was on as he let his mind slowly wander. "Night darlin." he whispered as he closed his eyes, letting the numbing grip of sleep reach out to take him, slipping into dreamless slumber as the city continued to fall decay around him.

X

Across the street on a nearby rooftop, a man in a black body suit and kevlar lowered his scoped rifle, his head encased in a hood that hugged his skull. A mask with elongated eye pieces slowly retracting as he deactivated the thermal vision offered by his goggles. "Leader...I've found him. Apartment complex across the street from my position." he said into his ear comm in a heavy Russian voice.

_"Good work, Spectre."_ said a woman over the line, a tint of french dotting her accent. _"I'm sending Vector and Four-Eyes you're way, stay on location until their arrival."_

"Yes, ma'am." lowering his hand, Spectre looked toward the apartment building as he waited for the arrival of his team mates. "Sleep well, cuz you're in for one hell of a wake up call." he said chuckling.

X

Lupo lowered her arm before addressing the rest of Delta Team. "Spectre's found the target. He's holed up in an abandoned apartment not far from here." She looked over at her recon and science specialists. "Vector, Four-Eyes, you two will head to his position and contain the target. Command has labeled him high-priority and want him captured alive if possible."

Vector flipped his knife between his fingers, "No promises..." he growled remembering the bullet that had managed to hit him all those weeks back.

A deep chuckle came from his left, "Looking for a bit of payback?" asked Beltway hefting his shotgun. The recon specialist sent him a dark glare from behind his mask's lenses making the demolition man chuckle more.

"Why is command so interested in him anyway?" asked Four-Eyes more than a little curious about why this one individual was so important to the company.

"It's our objective to silence anyone with evidence leading to Umbrella's involvement." Lupo explained stiffly. "And this one has a great deal from the laboratories in the Arklay forest. As to why they want him alive, that isn't important. We have our orders, and we'll carry them out."

She glanced at the two she was sending off, "We will head to city hall and secure the front entrance. Meet us there when you're objective his completed."

Bertha examined the sharp edge of her machete, "Think he will be putting up a fight?" she asked looking at their team leader.

"I'm hoping for it." Vector said flipping his knife around and sheathing it before taking out his assault rifle. "Let's go Four-Eyes." the asian woman nodded and followed after him as they headed toward Spectre's location. Lupo regarded the rest of the team and motioned with her head in the opposite direction.

The Wolfpack was now officially on the hunt.

**A/N: I know a lot of you are thinking 'WHAT THE FUCK!? WHERE'S JILL?!' The answer is simple. If you look at the storyline, you can see that the story behind the fall of Raccoon City could be split two ways, one way being when Jill evacs with Chris and Barry, the other is with her staying behind and escaping with Carlos before the nuke detonates.**

**For my fic, I chose the path where she left with the others, leaving Ethan to take her place for what's happening next. And this all will blend together will the three stories that mainly revolve around the outbreak (ORC, RE2 and RE3). And for fans of Carlos out there, don't be upset, he'll be apart of this too in a very big way.**

**The end of Raccoon City has begun, and a lot of death is coming for a lot of people. Welcome to hell folks!**


	26. Triple Threat

**A/N: Hay everybody. For starters, I wanted to let folks know that I kind of screwed up the date in the last chapter. I meant to put down September, 28th since it was suppose to take place in the late hours of that day and carry into the 29th where things will really kick off in Raccoon City. I fixed the mistake, and wanted to apologise to my readers for it incase of any confusion in this coming chapter.**

**And as for this one, Ethan's going to discover that the zombies and escaped BOWs won't be the only things he has to worry about as he fights through the streets. And it'll take all his brain power, skill and firepower just to survive. But I've bored you enough already, lets get back to it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil.**

**Chapter 26:**

_**"He who does not fear death, cares naught for threats." - Pierre Corneille**_

_September 29, 1998 - Abandoned Apartment Complex (Raccoon City)_

The loud roar of helicopters overhead had Ethan sitting upright, Beretta in hand before realizing he wasn't being attacked. Jumping from the bed and going to the window, he could make out the forms of multiple black hawks visible in the early morning sky as they spread out along the city.

He couldn't make out the insignia on the underbelly of the air units, but knew that it could either be the UBCS sent to 'find survivors' or the Spec. Ops teams sent by the government to figure out what was going on in the city.

Stepping back from the window, he checked his watch and saw that he had been asleep for about four hours. More then enough to hold him over for a while, and he needed to make sure that the daylight that was coming to him counted before night fell again.

After gathering up all his gear and checking his weapons, he picked the photo up from the bed and slipped it back into his pocket before unbarricading the bedroom door and heading out into the living room, doing the same to the front door before slowly opening it a crack and checking the hallway for anything that could have changed since he got there.

Finding the coast clear, he slipped out into the corridor and treading his way to the stairwell he had come up before. The HK5 in hand and sweeping the various doors on either side, he was about halfway to the exit when his ears perked up.

A wet sound, coupled with the scraping of something sharp against plaster coming from the opposite end of the hall.

Spinning on his heel, weapon's scope to his eye as he searched for the source. The shadows that overtook the far end making it hard to see where anything was making him flick on the small flashlight attached to the underside of the guns barrel. The beam of light cutting through the darkness and revealing the far back wall, long, dark-crimson drips going down the surface.

Ethan aimed farther up, the spot of light moving with it as he followed the trail up toward the ceiling and led to a shifting mass of pink/red muscle. When the light hit it, the creature that had been slumbering while clinging to the tiles above snapped its head up revealing an exposed brain riddled with red veins and a mouth full of sharp teeth that hissed dangerously at him.

"Shit." he muttered about to pull the trigger when a long, whip-like tongue shot from the creature's mouth, wrapping around the teen's gun and snatching it from his grasp, sending it clattering to the ground under where it was perched.

The Licker dropped from the ceiling, flipping while in the air so that it landed on all fours, raising up on its arms and hissed at him, the exposed muscles of its body tensing as it prepared to leap.

Reaching back, Ethan pulled out his combat knife and held it reverse-blade while waiting for the BOW to make its move. He didn't wait long as the Licker launched itself forward, claws outstretched ready to cleave him to pieces. The traveler waited until the last possible moment before jumping over it, slashing his arm down and carving a deep gash along the creature's back as it flew past him.

Landing on his feet, the teen heard the Licker screech from the injury it had sustained as it landed in a heap behind him. Spinning around and facing it with his knife at the ready, the Licker slowly turned as well, blood oozing down from its back down its side and arms, darkening the already stained carpet.

A deep growl emitted from the back of its throat before opening its maw wide and sending its supernaturally long tongue directly at him like a spear.

Ethan braced himself, adrenaline pumping as time around him slowed. His left hand lashed out and caught the slick appendage in mid-air, gripping it hard as the Licker leapt at him again in a primal frenzy.

Working fast, the teen spun around, coiling the tongue around his waist as the creature closed the gap. Ducking down to avoid its razor-sharp claws before driving his blade up through its chest into its heart. The Licker gave out a sharp yelp before the knife in its chest twisted and cutting it off abruptly, body slumping against Ethan before he tossed it off to the side.

The body twitched for a few seconds before going completely still. Ethan unwrapped the tongue from his waist and retrieved his submachine gun before checking the body of the BOW, making sure that it was really dead. "That...was definitely not here last night." he said to himself lowly before turning back to the door leading to the stairwell and continuing on his original path.

'Gotta stay focused, better reach that location and get that package before something else can happen.' he through going down each flight as quietly as possible to avoid garnering the attention of anything else that hadn't been there the first time he had passed through this area.

Reaching the bottom, he pushed the door open and stepped out into the crisp early morning air. The sun had started rising to the North-East, but clouds had already started gathering meaning that there was probably a strong chance of rain.

In the end, it could prove to work in his favor. Masking his scent from BOWs and eliminating ways for Umbrella's elite squads from tracking him if they happened to be on his trail. But he'd have to work fast, the coordinates roughly a mile from where he currently was but still a lot of ground to cover depending how many hordes were between here and there.

Adjusting the grip on his HK5, he stepped toward the mouth of the alleyway-

-Only to stop cold when he felt the barrel of a rifle pressed to the back of his head. "Don't move." said a chilled voice obscured by something, the clicking of the rifles safety coming off punctuating the unspoken threat.

Turning his head to look over his shoulder, Ethan watched the air shimmer behind him before a man wearing a black body suit with a hood, kevlar vest and gas mask with glowing, neon-blue lenses. M16 assault rifle with an attached scope in his hands in line for a kill shot should he not to what he says.

He recognized the telltale visage of Vector, one of the members of the USS team known as 'Wolfpack'. And if he was here, then that meant-

-Another click was heard, he looked forward and saw the barrel of an MP5 in his face. Held by a small Asian woman with black hair wearing a similar outfit with a half-mask covering her mouth and nose, her almond-shaped eyes narrowing dangerously as she kept the weapon leveled. "You're coming with us, drop your weapon." she spoke evenly.

Ethan kept his eyes locked on to Four-Eyes while at the same time keeping tabs on Vector in his peripheral vision. They got the drop on him, and there was no telling how many others in their team were laying in wait for him to make a run for it, he needed to buy time to be sure.

"So Umbrella finally decided to come after me in the end, huh? What kept you guys so long, decided to site-see a bit?" he asked casually.

The barrel of the assault rifle behind him dug hard into the back of his neck, "Bad time to be making jokes, kid. Your one hair's-length from becoming another statistic in this hell, I'd follow our instructions if I was you." growled the man on his six.

Letting go of his gun, letting it dangle at his side from its strap as he slowly raised his hands in surrender. "Smart move," Vector hissed before shoving him forward, "Walk." Four-Eyes stepped out of the way as they both stood behind him with their guns trained while they walked out of the alley.

"Spectre, we got him." the scientist said into her ear piece making the teen perk up a little.

_"I have you three in sight, I'll contact Lupo and the others and let them know." _came the Russian's calm tone on the other end.

'So there are only three of them.' Ethan thought, already starting to formulate a plan. 'Spectre's covering from the rooftops in an overwatch position leaving these two on the ground.' his eyes swept the street as they continued moving forward. 'Only three other alleys here, the next street is over 100 feet from here, too far with their sniper watching. Will have to settle for the closest alley.'

Taking in all the dead cars and other debris around them, he figured out the best way to escape before looking up at the surrounding buildings, searching for...there he was. Against the backdrop of the slowly lightening skies, he could make out the outline of a man on a five-story building, braced against the high-ledge with a rifle to his eye while he watched them.

'I've got one shot at this, if I'm off even slightly...I'll be dead in the street in less than two seconds.' Steeling himself, he paused halfway across the street making the USS agents behind him pause as well. "Hay! Keep moving!" Vector demanded raising his weapon.

Ethan smirked expecting this. In the next moment he spun around, grabbing the barrel of the rifle while at the same time snapping his foot up and slamming it into the man's forearm releasing his hold on the weapon.

A right-cross nearly took his mask off and knocking him back several steps, Four-Eyes raised her own weapon only for the stock of the M16 to knock her aim off, spraying bullets into the side of a nearby car. Ethan tossed the weapon away, kneeing the female scientist in the gut knocking the wind out of her before spin-kicking her in the chest sending her crashing to the pavement.

The traveler flipped the weapon around and aimed up high, spraying half the clip at the rooftop and forcing Spectre into cover long enough for him to bolt for the side of the street under the building, making it all but impossible for the man to get a lock on him with his weapon.

Vector regained himself, pulling out his knife before engaging his active-camoflage and vanishing from sight. The teen stopped and spun around, rifle up as he searched for the recon specialist.

The rifle was yanked from his hands a moment later, Vector reappeared long enough to slash his knife dangerously close to his throat that forced him to lean back out of reach. The teen followed up with a combo of punches and kicks that the USS agent blocked and parried, jumping in the air and spin kicking Ethan in the chest while re-engaging his camo and vanishing again.

At this point, Four Eyes had gotten back to her feet, weapon in hand as she opened fire on the traveler who took cover behind the car in front of him. Up above, Spectre tried to get a shot, but the angle was too rough for him to get an effective one. "Damn! I'm heading to the ground, keep him where he is!" he said through the comms before running to the rooftop exit.

Returning fire on the Asian woman, and forcing her into cover, Ethan dropped back down and started to notice that they were drawing attention. Zombies had started shambling out of nearby buildings and alleys, attracted to the sound of gunfire and the possibility of a fresh meal as they began dragging themselves toward the combatants. 'I can use this to my advantage.' he thought while blind-firing over the car.

Four Eyes ducked down as the rounds peppered her cover, on the opposite side, one round struck an invisible target. Vector cursed as his camouflage deactivated, diving into cover and returning fire on their target. He stopped mid-trigger pull long enough to take out his knife and stab a zombie that had shuffled up behind them. "We need to end this fast, the damn corpses are starting to come out.

The scientist reached into her hip pack and pulled out a canister that resembled a grenade. "Then let's use these mindless creatures to our advantage." She pulled the pin before throwing it over the car they were hunkered behind.

The canister bounced on the cracked pavement before rolling under the car Ethan was behind. A moment later the top popped off and a bright-red fog began to exude from within it. Every zombie in the area suddenly paused in their movements, almost doing an about-face as they began to head toward where the grenade had gone off, attracted by the pheromones that was billowing out from under the car.

From their position, Vector and Four Eyes stood up and watched over half a dozen undead moved behind the car and fall to the ground, their hungry groans filling the air as they descended upon their victim. "That's it for him." said the recon specialist while reloading his rifle.

"Lupo and Command won't be happy to hear that he's dead." said the woman as they stepped around their cover and approached the feeding zone.

"Who fucking cares? Another witness is gone and can't spill their guts, especially since his are all over the ground by now." said the recon specialist. They approached the car, taking out their side arms as the pheromones began to fade away...

Revealing the undead attempting to crawl under the car after the canister Four Eyes had thrown. No blood, no body, nothing.

"What the fuck?!" Vector roared, attracting the attention of the undead who were all put down with rapid headshots in his rage. A door in the alley close by burst open, Spectre bolted out into the street a moment later, rifle at the ready and scanning the surrounding area.

"What happened? Where's the target?" he demanded seeing all of the bodies, but not one of them of the young man he had tracked hours before.

Four Eyes knelt down and checked under the car to be sure before looking around, observing all of the possible escape routes he could have taken. "He escaped...but how?"

"Must have used the smoke from your canister and the corpses to cover his tracks." Vector growled as he looked around while trying to see where he could have gone. "He can't have gone far, we should split up and see-"

_"Vector, Four Eyes, Spectre, report. What's the status of the target?"_ Lupo asked over the comms. The three USS of Delta Team looked at one another before Four Eyes hit her ear-piece.

"I'm sorry ma'am, the target managed to slip away when we were distracted by the undead." she said watching Spectre poking his head inside the burnt out, husk of a car that the STARS had been hiding behind in their firefight.

_"What do you mean he 'slipped away'!" _their squad leader demanded, outraged. _"Never mind, we need you three on site immediately. Command has issued the order to destroy the evidence contained within city hall that could link anyone to Umbrella and we need everyone present. We will deal with the target at a later time, get to our location ASAP!"_ the link ended abruptly.

"She sounds pissed." muttered Vector, feeling more than a bit pissed off himself at this individual escaping...again.

"Not as pissed as Command's going to be when they get the report." said Spectre joining them. "We better get going." Taking one last look around, the group of three turned and double timed it down the alleyway that would cut their travel time down by some as they went to link up with the rest of their team.

Silence filled the empty street, seconds ticking by before the trunk of the car suddenly popped open. Ethan peered out of the small gap to be sure the coast was clear before opening it the rest of the way and leaping out on to the street.

It had been a stretch pulling off something like that, when he saw Four Eyes throw the canister and it started shooting out pheromones he knew that there was only a limited time before all the undead surrounding them began to converge on his location.

Thinking fast, he popped the backseat of the car open and threw himself into the trunk, slamming the seat closed behind him as the first of the zombies reached where he had been hunkered down. He laid in the burnt out trunk, the rank smell of burnt pleather and ash filling his nose as he heard the USS outside, waiting until they had left the area and giving it a few moments before seeing if the coast was clear.

"Gotta be careful from here on out," he muttered retrieving his HK5 from the trunk and reloading it quickly. "With those guys hunting for me now I've gotta watch my steps." It was true, Delta Team had him outnumbered and out gunned. One on one he could stand a chance, but if they attacked him in a group, like what had just happened, it was better for a tactical retreat instead of attempting to take them down.

The distant groan of carriers somewhere nearby drew his attention, reminding him that they had made a lot of noise in their little firefight and this place would be crawling in a matter of seconds.

Chambering a round from the new clip he had put into the submachine gun, his boots echoed off of the asphalt as he bolted for the end of the street, hanging right and heading in the direction he had been hoping to go before he got distracted.

The rising sun in the sky completely blotted out by storm clouds leaving the city in perpetual shadows.

X

The man in charge of the various USS squads within Raccoon City looked at the array of monitors before him. A small army of technicians worked diligently at their consoles, monitoring the ongoings of every team stationed out there.

"Delta Team has reported in." said a technician wearing black clothes with the Umbrella symbol on the back between the shoulders. "The three sent to apprehend the target have failed. He managed to pull a fast one at the last minute and slip away."

Fists clenching behind his back, the Commander kept his expression one of stone as he observed the monitors. He had yet to understand why the higher-ups were so interested in this one member of STARS. After their attempt to expose what had happened at the Arklay facilities, any and all members who weren't swayed by their influence were either taken care of, or had slipped underground.

Reports of the Caliban Cove facility in Maine falling silent spread through their information network and immediately pointed to the renegade STARS as the culprits. They had truly started becoming a thorn in the company's side and needed to be dealt with before things really got out of hand.

"What's the status of the UBCS squads?" he asked with a stern, clipped tone.

"They encountered carriers not long after touch down." replied another tech. "Radio traffic is all over the place, its hard to tell if there are any survivors at this point in time."

"Sir, we've received reports that US Special Operations squads are en route to the city. They should be arriving within the next two hours." reported a third.

"Tell our teams on the ground to prepare themselves, and to increase their efforts with their current operations." Sharp eyes followed the movement on one monitor that revealed the form of the lone STARS operative making his way into a park roughly a mile and a half from the RPD police department.

With this interloper still running free, and with the US government now about to get involved, they needed an ace in the hole to be sure that their plans carried out. The world mustn't know of what happened here, failure wasn't an option. And if they meant disobeying the higher-ups to be sure that their secrets remained secret, then so be it.

"I believe it's time to send out our more, recent project." he said to himself before turning to the subordinate on his right. "Contact the release team, tell them to initiate Project: NEMESIS."

X

It had been almost three hours since the encounter with the three members of the Wolfpack. Ethan had to be careful, even though the sun was blocked out by the dark clouds above it was still daylight out, and the number of undead out and about was relatively high.

To avoid detection, he had to slip through buildings and alleys. It had taken him significantly longer to reach his destination then it would have if he had just walked the streets and sidewalks, and even then he had to be sure that nothing was lurking in the shadows every time he ventured inside.

But at least he made it, stepping through the archway leading into the public park where families and friends had once gathered for leisurely walks, picnics and sunny afternoons. Now as deathly silent as the rest of the city, a handful of zombies wandered amongst the benches, overturned trash cans and the few trees that dotted the now long, unkept grass.

The leaves of the trees had already started turning yellow and red with the coming autumn, the cooling breeze blowing a few stray leaves and bits of garbage around as the teen slowly began to trek along the stone pathway. Weapon in hand as he made his way through, being sure to keep the undead in sight along the way and making as little noise as possible.

'The coordinates said that it was in the center of this park, by the large fountain.' he thought while remembering back to the coordinates he had looked over. Following the path for several feet, through a small collection of trees until he saw what he was looking for.

A large, stone fountain was set up where all the paths intersected. Sculptures of infants with tiny wings holding water jugs on their shoulders had water pouring from them, giving the effect that they were filling the main pool below them.

Checking his surroundings and only seeing a couple of undead milling around about ten meters away, Ethan stepped out of the trees and approached the fountain. Peering over the edge into the dirty brown water within, he started looking for something out of the ordinary. Walking around the perimeter, he paused when he caught sight of something at the bottom of the pool.

It was square, black in color, roughly one foot across and one foot wide and obviously not apart of the sculpture.

Slinging the submachine gun over his shoulder, the teen leaned over the edge of the fountain and reached into the icy-cold water. Moving his fingers along the smooth surface of the object until he found what felt like a handle and grabbed on to it. Finding the object to be a black briefcase, waterproof and sealed tight to keep the contents from being ruined.

Laying the case on the stone surface, Ethan flipped the clasps open and heard the small hiss of pressure being released as he slowly opened the lid. The interior was made of grey foam, and housed with in it were just three items.

The first was a PDA, very expensive looking and no bigger than a paper back. The second was an injector in the shape of a small gun, the top part open so that a vial of what ever the person had on hand could be used. And the last one, or in this case the last three, were small vials no bigger than a roll of pennies. The centers exposed showing double-helix-like tubes, the first two were filled with an emerald-green liquid, the last one was a ruby-red.

"What the hell is this?" he muttered before looking under the lid and seeing a note taped to the underside. Pulling it off, he read the scripted handwriting that was on it;

**Ethan -**

**By now it would be a safe bet to assume that Raccoon City has fallen into complete chaos. And given the events that are to come, you are most likely the last STARS within the city limits. That being said, I regret to say that your current skills won't be enough to help you escape. Which is the reason I am leaving this to you.**

**Contained within this case are items that will help guarantee your survival, and possibly the survival of any others that you manage to locate. The PDA is programmed with maps of the city and every major structure that you may come across, be sure to keep it on you incase you run into a tight spot. The vials that you see contain something that you will find very helpful.**

**The first two contain the T-Antigen, the cure for the T-Virus. I can't tell you how difficult it was to obtain them and how imperative it is that you keep them safe and get them into the hands of people who will put them to good use. The last vial...is a serum specifically designed for one purpose and one purpose only.**

**If you paid close attention to the files that Ms. Valentine had in her possession during the incident at the mansion, then you know that people have been monitoring your health records. I can't explain this to you through message alone, you will have to figure that out on your own for the time being.**

**The serum contained in this case is for you. You may not trust this on word alone, but I can assure you that it will help you greatly on your mission. You are unique, and this will ensure that uniqueness is sharpened. Though it will take time to do so.**

**I still have yet to earn your complete trust, hopefully this will at the very least improve it. Good luck.**

**- O**

Ethan lowered the note and looked at the vial containing the 'serum' Oracle had mentioned. Taking it out of the case and examining it with a close eye while he tried to figure out what to do with it exactly. 'Does he really expect me to inject myself with this shit?' he wondered much more than skeptical. 'And what the hell did he mean when he said I was unique?'

He thought back to the lab and medical reports that had been on the small device that Jill had. Someone _had_ been keeping tabs on his history, obviously searching for something that was out of the ordinary and had found it in some shape or form. But the question was, what was it? And why did people want it?

Looking down at the injector that still laid in the case, he began weighing his options. One the one hand, the man that had been leading him around by the nose since the start of this was apparently giving him something that could help him, and by extension help the others as well.

On the other, could he trust this man's word? What if this was a trap? As farfetched as it sounded, Oracle had been cryptic more than once in regards to who he really was and his stake in all of this...but not once had the man led him wrong.

Confused him, pissed him off, definitely. But never misleading. And Ethan didn't have any reason to not at least trust him a little bit at this point. And besides, if the man wanted him dead he had more than enough chances up to this point.

Setting the vial aside for the time being, he took out the other vials containing the T-Antigen. Slipping them safely and comfortably in a small pocket within his hip pack so nothing would happen to them.

'Better keep a close eye on the cure, not many of these floating around the city.' he thought when everything was secured. Taking up the PDA, he turned it on and began going through the various data files that were contained on its memory drive.

A smirk spreading across his face when the layouts for city hall, the police station, and even the labs beneath the precinct appeared before his eyes. "Guess I don't need those blueprints after all. This will lead me through the labs." he said before slipping the device into his hip pack securely with the antigen.

Going back to the serum, Ethan took a moment to weigh his options again before blowing out a long breath. "I've got to be out of my fucking mind." he muttered picking up the vial and the injector. Loading the small container within the device and rolling up his shirts sleeve, he clenched his fist a couple of times to make his veins pop up enough to see before bringing the needle close to his skin.

Taking another deep breath, he jabbed the needle home. Ignoring the sting that came with it as he pushed it all the way down until he was sure it was in place. Pulling the trigger on the injector, he heard a soft _'pissst'_ as the device shot the serum through the needle and into his blood stream. The sudden feel of warmth entering his arm when he pulled the needle back out was almost instant, it then spread up his limb and across his chest where it seemed to shoot off in all directions at once, filling his entire body with the feeling.

The teen grunted, falling to one knee and dropping the injector as he gripped his head. An ache resembling a scalding ice-pick being rammed through his brain caused his vision to go blurry, red tinting around the edges as the feeling of his heart pounding in his ears drowned out almost everything.

Seconds slipped by, but to him it felt like hours. Eventually the feeling stopped, the ache went away and his vision returned to normal.

Shaking his head, Ethan stood back to his full height and tried to decipher just what had happened. Re-reading the not that had been left to him to see if it had some kind of clue. " 'It will take time to do so'...Whatever the hell this stuff is, it better be worth the trouble." he said to himself, looking down at his hands but not feeling any different after the brief spell he had been under.

Tossing the injector into the case, closing it, then throwing it all back into the water so no one could find it, the traveler picked up his weapon and thought about his next move. Given the date, he knew that Leon and Claire would be showing up later that night, but there was a large gap in time between then and now.

'Finding Sherry would probably be a good thing, if her mother contacted her and told her to head to the police station with that pendent, she's in a lot of danger.' he mulled over in his head. His thoughts drifted toward the piece of jewelry that was most likely in the young girl's possession...and what it contained.

The fact that Birkin's wife would force their child to carry a sample of the G-Virus like some kind of a mule pissed him off. Putting their child in danger like that and putting their work before her safety had always put them at the top of his shit list, even back when he first started playing back in his world.

'The T-103 and Birlkin's mutant form will be after her, I have to get to her first.' with his thoughts made up he looked in the general direction of the police station. Knowing the route by heart at this point, he began heading that way in the hopes of finding the girl before things got even worse.

A hunger-filled groan made his head snap up. His time spent injecting the serum and thinking about his next move had allowed the two zombies that had been milling around close by to shuffle closer. Both of them male, skin ashen-grey and torn in several places exposing blackened muscle underneath. One of the infected was missing its left arm, the bones jutting from the ripped flesh and dripping black/crimson fluid on to the concrete path at their feet.

Deciding not to waste the ammo, or draw even more attention to himself, he turned and headed in the opposite direction toward another exit that led back out on the street.

_Thump!...Thump!...Thump!...Thump!_

Ethan stopped, the sound of footsteps echoed through the park like someone was banging a large drum. Spaced apart like long, even strides.

_Thump!...Thump!...Thump!...Thump!_

He turned back toward where he had come from, weapon at his shoulder and looking down the scope hoping to see what was making the noise. The trees blocking the view of the path he had come down before and obscuring whatever was coming, but he could make out a hulking form slowly making its way toward his location.

_Thump!...Thump!...Thump!...Thump!_

The closer the thing got, the more Ethan's heart started to hammer. There was only a handful of creatures in Umbrella's BOW supply that made those kinds of footfalls, two of them that he knew would be prowling the streets, and he didn't have the firepower to handle either one.

Then he saw it, stepping out of the trees standing roughly seven feet tall. Its form made up of mutated flesh covered by a black leather/kevlar body suit, pink/purple tendrils weaving in and around its collar bone and shoulders.

The flesh of its lips pulled far away from its teeth leaving them openly exposed on its upper and lower jaws, right eye covered over with a thick layer of skin and stapled to its face like a deranged eyepatch. Its remaining eye was pure white and zeroed in on the teen, a sinister growl emitting from the back of its throat as every muscle in its body tensed.

In that moment, Ethan truly believed that someone upstairs was out to get him, and the luck that had gotten him this far had just dropped several levels. "Fuck. Me. _Sideways_!" he said as the creature let loose a bellowing roar that had haunted his dreams since he first started playing Resident Evil back home.

**"SSSSSSTTTTTAAAAAARRRRRRSSSSSSS!"**

**A/N: ...Well...it looks like Ethan's found himself in a bit of a predicament. The Wolfpack has orders to capture him, the undead and BOWs are stalking the shadows...and now Nemesis has been unleashed. This won't be no cake-walk, and he knows this better than anyone. One hell of a fight's a brewing, and its threatening to bring down an entire neighborhood.**

**And the serum Oracle had given to Ethan?...Well, that will be answered at a later date. Though I bet a lot of you out there have an array of theories regarding what it could be and what it might do. Drop some reviews, I'll get started on the next installment and have it out ASAP.**


	27. Nemesis

**A/N: It's been a couple of days since my last post, and in that time I've been planning the best way to tie this story together with the multiple storylines that are tied in with it. And with so much to go on and so many ways to go about it, I'm trying my best to think of the better way to bring it all together. So expect a few delays.**

**The last time we left off, Ethan had finally encountered the Nemesis. And if anyone whose ever played knows what this thing is capable of, it'll take a lot of firepower to stop it, something he doesn't have at the moment. So with this in mind, this chapter will be centered around him fighting the evolved Tyrant, but he'll also be encountering another couple of characters along the way. **

**Fight, Flight or Freeze...what would you do faced with the Nemesis?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil.**

**Chapter 27:**

_**"The most efficient way to lose a fight is to act without knowing your enemy first. First of all observe before acting." - Frank Matobo**_

The rattling of full-auto fire pierced the air. Ethan kept the trigger of his HK5 firmly pulled, bullets spraying from the barrel and peppering the hulking monster that slowly skulked toward him. Small fountains of blood spurted with each round that penetrated its tough hide, but did absolutely nothing to slow it down.

Nemesis growled deep in its throat, large boots stomping the ground with each step it took. Its lone eye locked firmly on its target as the Heads Up Display that made up its vision flashed with its primary objective; **'Terminate STARS Members'**

**"STARS!"** the evolved Tyrant bellowed while closing the gap between it and the teen who was backpedaling, keeping as much distance between the two of them as possible. Clip running empty on his submachine gun, he slung it over his shoulder and drew his magnum, taking careful aim and pulling the trigger.

The powerful handgun kicked, slug blowing a bloody hole through the Nemesis' shoulder. The force of the round tilting its body to the side slightly and halting it for just a moment. Turning to face Ethan again, the beast growled like an enraged animal, pulling its right arm back as though it were about to throw a disc before swiping it through the air.

A long, whip-like tentacle sprouted from its open palm, lashing through the air and striking Ethan in the chest and sending him hurling through the air several feet and landing in a heap by a cluster of bushes. The impact from the attack knocking the wind out of him and stinging even through the layers of kevlar his vest provided.

"Shit..." he groaned getting back to his feet and seeing the Tyrant stomping his way again, tentacle retracting back into its arm. "Can't fight this thing, not without something with a lot more kick behind it."

On his right, a zombie stumbled up to him, arms outstretched and mouth agape to take a bite out of him. At the same time, the Nemesis cocked its arm back, the shifting that was seen underneath its mutated flesh signifying that it was preparing to shoot another tentacle.

Thinking fast, Ethan grabbed the zombie by the shoulders and threw it forward, right as the beast shout a sharpened tentacle from its palm. The fleshy spear piercing through the infected's chest, snapping it forward until its head was encased in the larger monsters hand.

The zombie struggled in the Nemesis' grasp, the beast growling at the mistaken grab before crushing the undead creature's head as easily as though it were a kiwi fruit. Blood, grey matter and shards of bone sprayed through the air and seeped through its huge fingers before it tossed the body aside carelessly.

Looking back toward its target, the Tyrant watched as Ethan sprinted out of the park and out on to the street. **"SSSSSSTTTTTTAAAAAAAARRRRRRSSSSSS!"** it roared before stomping after him.

X

Left, right, down an alley and across a wide street, Ethan ran for all he was worth. Feet hitting the ground as he tried to put as much distance between him and Nemesis as he possibly could. Shoulder slamming into a door to a nearby shop, splintering the frame and nearly taking it off its hinges as he barreled inside.

Slamming the door behind him, he grabbed a nearby shelf and threw it against it, sealing the opening and taking the time to reload his HK5. All while trying to get his racing heart rate to slow down. 'Fuck! I didn't think that thing would be coming around so quickly, Umbrella must be pulling out all the stops to keep things from getting out.' he throught, looking at the blocked door while he slipped a fresh clip into his weapon.

The loud, heavy footsteps outside made his breath hitch. 'It can't be that fast...' He pressed his back to the wall by the door, magnum in hand as he heard a deep, rumbling growl that sounded like an oversized bulldog that couldn't find its bone.

Looking across the shop, past the overturned shelves and the various products scattered across the floor, was a large door with a red-neon exit sign that flickered above it. The door most likely led into the alley behind the building, and it was only a matter of time before Nemesis managed to locate him.

Despite everything he knew about this particular BOW, he didn't have nearly enough firepower to even scratch it. Hell, this thing was built like a walking tank and would put the previous Tyrants he had fought with the others to shame.

But worse than that, this thing was programmed to target STARS. And since he was the only one left in the city...

The footsteps stopped right outside the door, harsh breathing on the other side told him that the monster was looking for him. 'No other options, that barrier won't stop it.' Taking a deep breath, he pushed off the wall and began treading toward the back, carefully stepping over the various objects that were scattered everywhere. From what he could tell the Tyrant hadn't moved, the breathing still persisted behind the door and there was shuffling but nothing else.

Turning back to the door he started moving again, he was barely halfway to the exit when something on the shelf to his right suddenly fell off and clattered to the floor. The noise nearly deafening in the completely silent store.

Ethan froze, slowly turning to face the front of the shop, praying to every entity in every religion that it hadn't been heard.

Though neither fate or religion were on his side at the moment.

The front of the store exploded inward, shards of wood and metal flying in all directions as Nemesis' hulking form stood in the gaping hole it had punched through the wall. **"STARS!"** the creature roared, swallowing up the sound of the lone STARS' Colt Python firing in the small space.

Aiming low, the teen fired, punching bloody holes through the monsters legs and knees in the hopes of slowing it down before about facing and running to the exit. Kicking the metal door open and immediately turning right down the alley. A corpse that had been slumped against the wall slowly rose up but was kicked back down as Ethan ran past it, leaping up and rebounding off a closed dumpster and vaulting over the wooden fence that blocked off the end just as the door behind him was sent crashing into the concrete wall across from it.

Hitting the ground on the opposite side, rolling from the impact back to his feet, Ethan stood and started running again. Barely making it five feet before his body was gripped with crippling pain.

A burning ache that stretched through nearly every muscle, his head feeling several sizes too big and his vision tinting red around the edges. "D-Dammit! What the hell's happening?" he gritted through his teeth as he staggered to his feet, scooping up his dropped magnum as he started stumbling away from where he had fallen just as the wooden fence behind him shattered into splinters.

The thudding footsteps of his pursuer on the asphalt was heard over the pulse pounding through his ears. His instincts screamed in the back of his head and he dropped to the ground in time for a tentacle to shoot through the air where his head would have been. Stabbing through the side of a nearby station wagon like it was tissue paper.

Ethan rolled on to his back, magnum held in both hands to steady his aim as he targeted the Nemesis' head. The tint in his vision making it a bit difficult but still managing to get a lock just as the Tyrant ripped its tendril from the car.

_Bang!_ The last slug in the gun fired, zooming through the air and punching through the stapled flesh that covered the monster's eye. The roar that blasted from its mouth echoed along the building walls and could probably be heard halfway across the city. It bowed down, hand clamped over the side of its face with small rivers of blood oozing out from the injury.

With the Nemesis distracted, the traveler struggled back to his feet and moved as quickly as he could. Going around a street corner and began searching for a place for him to hide. Pain still wracking his body while he moved, he managed to find a garage door that was slightly open at the bottom and decided that it was his only chance, the distant roar of the hulking beast behind him a dimmed and its heavy footsteps started again cementing the idea.

Dropping to the ground, he rolled under the large door and got back up to seal it shut the rest of the way in time for Nemesis to stomp right past where he was now hidden.

The Tyrant growled as it scanned the surroundings for the missing target, blood still dripping from the hole punched through its face as it stood in the open street. **"STARS!" **it ground out as it stomped farther up the road.

Ear pressed to the steel door, Ethan listened as the thundering footsteps faded away. A breath he didn't know he had been holding was released as he slowly turned to observe the new room he had wound up in.

It was big enough to house a car, but looked to be used for storage space considering the crates and boxes stacked along the walls illuminated by a couple of flourescent lights still active overhead. The slight smell of wood and grease filled the air, and the only other exit seemed to be a single, metal door in the far corner.

Shuffling across the concrete floor, he checked the other exit and found the door locked. "Only one way in or out, good." he mumbled before checking to make sure that the rest of the room was secured.

No corpses, no blood, and no sign of trouble. Perfect.

Ethan pressed his back to the metal door so that he could face the room, sliding to the floor as the bizarre burning feeling in his body continued to pulse through him. "W-What's happening...to me..." he groaned as his vision began to darken, his form slumping completely and slipping into unconsciousness.

X

In an undisclosed location, a lone man sat at a large desk looking at the display set out before him. Various screens depicting the situation in Raccoon City and the individual he had taken responsibility for.

Through the eye of one of the cameras on a lamp post, he had watched the young STARS go into hiding to escape the Nemesis. Umbrella was really pulling out all the stops, their operations had been fortified with the US Special Forces moving into the city to perform their own investigation into the outbreak.

So many different variables...with so little time left for the city itself.

"He took the serum...didn't he?" said a woman's voice behind him. Coming out of the shadows and being bathed in the light of the displays, was the same woman that had taken Ethan from his world and brought him into this one. Concern reflected on her face which had remained mostly flawless despite her age.

"Yes, he did." said 'Oracle' leaning back in his chair. The woman could make out the subtle slumping of the man's shoulders, a sign that any tension he had been feeling was let go.

"You're still worried about him," she stated rather than asked.

The mystery benefactor let out a slow breath, "Why wouldn't I be? He's _their_ son, I promised to look after him if anything happened to them. Had it been up to me...I would have left him in the dimension that they placed him in."

She nodded, "I understand, it wasn't easy for you to make the choice to bring him here. And I know that it really isn't easy for him either." she looked at the display as the hulking tyrant moved on in its search. "Umbrella's certainly not pulling any punches, I hope he's ready."

"Which is why I made sure he received the serum," replied Oracle. "It will give him the edge that he needs to survive and carry out any plans he may have compiled. Knowing him, he will most likely go in search of Sherry before going to the lab beneath the station."

"Do you think that he can handle it? The truth? And what's about to be awoken within him?" she asked leaning over his shoulder as time passed on the monitors.

"Only time will tell, but I have faith that he will at least have an open mind and understand all the secrecy." The man's eyes watched the screen before him, "For now...we'll just watch and wait."

X

Hours had slipped by before a groan came from the slumped figure in hiding. Blinking open his eyes and feeling as though he had been pulled from a large body of water. Rubbing his face as he felt the grogginess slowly start to fade. "What happened..." he muttered to himself, bracing against the wall as he stood up.

The light within the storage space were still on casting a bright glow around him, but he had to shield his eyes a bit because they felt a bit oversensitive at the moment.

Once his vision adjusted, he took the time to stretch and work out the stiffness in his muscles. The burning pain he had felt before was completely gone now, in fact, he felt better than he ever had before.

It was almost like back at the mansion when he and Rebecca woke up in the residence dorms, when they discovered that he had healed completely from the claw marks he had gotten from the Hunter the night before. He looked down at his hands and clenched them a couple fo times, hearing the joints and tendons pop softly while he tried to think of what had been the cause in the first place.

'Had to have been that serum,' he concluded. 'No other explanation.' checking his watch, his eyes shot open and his musings came to a screeching halt seeing the time. Over ten hours had lapsed since he fell unconscious, meaning night had fallen over the city already.

'What the fuck did that shit do to me to knock me out for that long?!' He made quick work of checking over his weapons and gear, taking stock of what he had left and reloading his guns before drawing his Samurai Edge. 'I'll worry about the serum's side effects later. Gotta get back on track.'

Moving over to the garage door he had rolled under when he had arrived, he knelt down, hand grabbing the handle on the bottom with his left hand while gripping his Beretta in his right. Bracing himself for a fight incase any undead were out wandering around since he'd been knocked out.

Taking a slow breath, he pulled the door up, the loud rattle of the metal echoed loudly within the room and the now dark street outside. And he wasn't disappointed about possible zombies.

Four of them had been milling around as the door open, all of them swinging themselves around toward the source of the loud noise and began shuffling toward it. Ethan crouch-walked under the door, raising to his full height as the undead began to close in.

Pulling his knife out, the teen drove the blade through the temple of the closest one. Kicking the corpse away before stabbing another through its right eye socket, crossing his right arm over his left forearm and steadying his aim as he fired a 9mm round through the forehead of a third zombie a few feet away.

The last infected continued toward him, once a woman with one of its legs dragging behind it with bones sticking out of its decaying flesh and leaving a small smear of blood along the asphalt.

Lowering his weapon and pulling his knife free, Ethan just kicked the zombie in the chest knocking it to the ground, walking away while it tried to get back up. 'Gotta keep moving to the police station. 'Too much time has passed already, and I don't know what's been going on around here while I've been out.' His eyes swept along the alleyways and store fronts he passed while moving down the street, pistol in hand with the knife held against the grip upside-down in the standard CQC fashion.

'Police station's just a of couple blocks away, should be no trouble as long as I don't attract too much attention.' a hiss-like growl broke him from his thoughts as a humanoid form sprinted from the mouth of a nearby alley.

The familiar sight of a Crimson Head, skin the color of blood, sharpened claws and red rimmed-white eyes that locked on to the traveler while it came at him at full speed.

With it moving so fast and closing in, he didn't have time to use his Beretta and took a stance with his knife at the ready. When the fast zombie got within distance he moved to the side and lashed out with his leg and heard the satisfying crunch when he connected with the creatures kneecap.

The Crimson Head pitched forward and crashed into the ground, its head bouncing hard on the asphalt, shattering its nose but not completely cracking its skull. Ethan raised his foot and brought it down hard on the creatures neck with a loud snap, the body going still immediately.

A chorus growls filled the air, the traveler turned back to the same alleyway the undead sprinted from and heard multiple running footsteps echoing. More were on the way, a good number more.

He barely had time to bring his Samurai Edge to bare when the first couple came running out of the shadows. They were quickly followed by about four more making six total, all of them with saliva and blood spraying from their rotten teeth as they sprinted toward fresh meat, their claws preparing to tear through flesh.

Ethan swept his gaze over the infected as they drew closer, his mind already calculating the best way to take them down without them getting too close or taking any hits. He felt his heart rate pick up with adrenaline coursing through him. Time itself around him began to slow to a crawl, the Crimson Heads seemed to slow to a dull trot, even though they still looked to be at full sprint.

Bringing his gun up, he took aim at the closest Crimson Head and fired, its head turning into a fountain of blood and bone before he reaimed at the one next to it and pulled the trigger again.

To him, time may have been slow, but on the outside looking in his movements were hard to track as he swung in a small arc, the slide kicking back with each shot and ejecting a spent casing each pull of the trigger. By the time the second and third casing hit the ground, all six Crimson Heads laid in the middle of the street with holes punched through their heads, blood and chunks of grey matter spilling out on to the ground as the teen lowered his weapon.

The bizarre time-dialation that he had just experienced steadily faded and everything went back to the way it was before. "The hell was that?" he asked himself looking from his gun to the dead infected that laid before him. "It felt...like what had happened at the mansion. When I fought those dogs and then Wesker later."

Shaking his head, he started moving again. Going from a steady walk to a light jog as he rounded a corner, coming to a stop when he encountered a barricade made entirely out of damaged cars stacked on top of one another stretching from one end of the street to the other.

It was crude in design, but from what he saw when things started falling apart it had been effective...for a while anyway.

Checking his surroundings, Ethan headed toward the barrier, putting his foot down on to the open doorway of one of the bottom cars and pushing himself upward. He began climbing his way up the pile of wrecks, being cautious about sharp chunks of metal and glass that were sticking out. Reaching the top in no time at all before vaulting over the edge and landing on the ground on the other side.

The precinct was only another block or two ahead, 'Almost there.' he thought steeling himself as he continued on his path, while at the same time wondering what else he would encounter along the way.

_Boom-Crash!_ He spun around, Beretta raised as the car-barricade he had just climbed over shook violently from something crashing into it on the other side. The barrier shook again from another hit, various parts from the cars fell of and shattered on the ground below. A third hit caused one of the cars on top to roll off and crash on to its roof.

With each crash, Ethan started to slowly tread backwards. Another hit shook the entire barricade and sent two more cars crunching to the street, one last strike sending one of the vehicles hurdling through the air and crashing off to the side on the sidewalk and leaving a gap large enough for whatever was banging on the other end to stomp through.

"Oh great..." the teen muttered as the hulking form of Nemesis stepped through the hole it had made. Large boots crunching down on chunks of glass and metal with each step, the hole that had been shot through its head from before had scabbed over, but the slight glint in its lone eye proved that it hadn't forgotten about that incident.

**"SSSSSSSTTTTTTTAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRSSSSSSSS!"** the beast roared as it began stalking after him. _Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam!_ Ethan pulled the trigger of his Samurai Edge again and again, each round finding purchase on the huge BOW but having no effect on it.

When the clip ran dry, he spun on his heel and made a b-line toward the next street that had the police station on it. 'I can't get into the station with this thing dogging me at every turn, gotta lose it and fast.

He rounded the corner and could make out the form of the RPD precinct only twenty meters away, but the street was blocked off by a cross-town bus that had overturned and crashed at one point in time.

Hearing Nemesis drawing closer he didn't slow down, right foot landing on the surface of the bus' roof and gaining the leverage to launch himself farther up. Grabbing the edge of the large vehicle, he pulled himself up and leapt off the other side, rolling when he hit the ground before sprinting toward the gate that led into the station.

A loud groan filled the air, the bus itself seemed to shift as the Nemesis grabbed on to it and turned the multi-ton vehicle to the side before shoving it in the direction the young STARS was fleeing. Metal crunched and glass shattered, sparks shooting out from side pressed into the pavement as it was launched after the traveler.

Looking over his shoulder and seeing the danger, Ethan pumped his legs harder as he angled himself toward the side of a street where a car had been backed through a pizza restaurant's front window. The bus coming after him like a massive battering ram as he ran up the hood of the car, jumping up and running a few steps before springing off seconds before the wreck slammed into the wall, the bus itself fish-tailing to the side and rolling up until it landed back on all four wheels.

Ethan hit the ground, snapping back to his feet and looking forward to see a group of six heavily armed individuals, three men and three women all looking at him with stunned expressions while the evolved Tyrant continued to stomp down the street toward them.

"Don't just stand there!" he shouted at them. "FUCKING RUN!"

**"STARS!"** Nemesis roared as the teen ran past them and toward and alley at the end of the blocked off street. The sounds of multiple footsteps running behind him as the group caught up quickly.

"What the fuck is that!?" Shouted the blonde hefting the sniper rifle on her back.

Before he could answer them, the doors and window along the right side of the alley blasted outward and a large group of infected came pouring out. Ethan dumped the spent clip from his Beretta, slamming in a fresh one as he opened fire on the horde and killing a small handful in his path. "Shoot through them! We can't stop!" he called back as he ran out of the opening on the other end and entered the street behind the precinct. Taking a left, he intended on sticking to the back alleys and keeping one step ahead of Nemesis.

But he didn't intend on a large tentacle to lash through the air and wrap itself around his throat.

X

Echo Six wasn't too far behind, after managing to put down the undead while running after the survivor they had encountered they found themselves baring witness to the creature that had been chasing him with its arm outstretched. A tentacle shooting from its palm with the other end wrapped around his neck, slowly dragging the younger man toward its awaiting grasp.

"We have to help him!" Dee-Ay shouted turning to his team, "Tweed, Shona cover our backs! The rest of you, open fire on that thing!"

A round of acknowledgements went around as they spread out. Willow, Harley and Party Girl moved with their team leader and opened fire on the hulking beast that was attempting to crush the survivor. Automatic weapons firing a barrage of rounds directly into the monster and sending blood flying, though the damage didn't seem to faze it as it continued to drag the struggling teen closer.

Dee-Ay emptied the rest of his magazine before drawing his combat knife, intent on cutting the survivor free before the BOW got ahold of him only to find the one in question already having drawn a knife himself. Driving the blade into the tentacle and twisting hard until the small appendage gave way, sliding back into the monsters arm as it gave out a bellowing roar of fury.

"Keep...moving!" the survivor gasped while clenching his throat before bolting down an alley that was on their left. Echo Six didn't think twice and chased after him, the angered beast bellowing behind them as it came after them, swatting zombies aside as they came out of their hiding places.

The large group found themselves in a closed off section, burning car wrecks surrounded them while more undead came pouring out of windows and doorways around them. "Can anyone walk through walls?" asked Harley, the burly medic firing his pistol straight through a couple of undead that got too close.

"Maybe we can backtrack before that thing-" Shona was cut off when Nemesis stood at the opening to the alley, roaring loudly before stepping farther in after its prey.

Tweed raised her shotgun, Party Girl on her left with her sniper rifle as they hit the thing with everything they had to slow it movements. "If anyone's gotta plan, now would be a good time!" the british woman shouted blasting the BOW with another shell.

They heard gunfire and saw the armed survivor shooting a scaffolding off to the side, one of the platforms gave way and fell down making a ramp that led up. "He seems to have one, let's go!" Dee-Ay shouted while stabbing his knife through a zombie that attempted to grab him.

The team followed after him, double timing it to get out of the hostile spot and taking to the rooftops. Leaping over gaps and going across makeshift bridges, the survivor stopped at the door leading into the building before them, kicking it in and giving them an opening. "We have to keep one step ahead of that thing. It doesn't give up so easily."

He went to step inside, but Willow spoke up. "How about you tell us what we're running from. Just what the hell is that _thing_?"

The teen shook his head, "Bio-Organic Weapon, and its been programmed to hunt and exterminate any target relentlessly. Anything short of explosives won't even slow it down." he explained. "Look, I'll explain more later. But we need to keep moving before it catches up with us."

Dee-Ay nodded, "Alright, but we need a full sit-rep about what's happening around here when we're in a safe spot. Can we at least get a name?"

"Name's Ethan Mercer, I am...or _wa, _ a member of the Special Tactics And Rescue Service here in Raccoon City." Ethan said as they entered the building, taking out his HK5 and switching on the flashlight at the end of the barrel to illuminate the darkened stairwell before him. The Special Forces operatives doing the same behind him.

"Can you at least give us a cliffnote version of what's happening?" asked Harley. "This place is crawling with fucking zombies!"

"A virus had somehow been released into the city, capable of brining the dead back to life or causing horrible mutation. The evidence around you speaks for itself." the teen replied as they picked their way over various dead bodies and pools of blood on each landing as they continued downward.

One body attempted to grab at their feet, but Ethan's boot came down hard on its skull and crushed it to the floor. Tweed whistled, "Damn...you look a bit young to be a STARS operative." she commented.

Ethan shrugged, "I'm 19, my girlfriend was also part of STARS here and she's only 18." That got a couple of stunned looks from the team. "We both got an IQ in the upper triple-digits, nearly genius level. She's an expert biochemist and I'm a strategist and criminal profiler, both of us graduated college barely a year ago. With resumes like that we fit the bill for a job here."

"Impressive." said Shona as they reached the bottom of the stairs, finding two infected stumbling around on the ground floor.

Dee-Ay got up behind one and snapped its neck while Willow pulled out her knife and stabbed it through the head of the other one. The door on the right was kicked open and the group stepped back outside into a small parking lot. "This looks like a pretty safe place, for now anyway." said the squad leader as they entered the open space, the only way back to the street being through a small alley straight ahead.

Echo Six grouped together and checked their supplies before turning to their guest who finished doing the same, "Mercer, you promised us an explanation. Mind filling us in?" asked Dee-Ay wanting to get right to the point.

Ethan turned to all of them, wondering how far he could trust this group with the amount of information that he had with him. They were with the US government, and if anyone had the power to put Umbrella in a real bind it would be these guys.

After taking a few moments to weighs the pros and cons, he put his weapons away and addressed the team, "Alright, get comfortable because this will take a while to explain." Echo Six had their complete and undivided attention on him as he prepared to give them the rundown, "It all started back in July..."

**A/N: A bit of a cliffhanger, but one worthy of bringing about. With Echo Six about to be brought up to speed about what's been happening, how much will the story change because of it? And with the Serum Ethan injected into himself, what will be the fall out when it all comes to a head in the end. **

**I really appreciate the reviews guys, keep them coming!**


End file.
